


The Man from the Shadows

by GilbertStories10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Hans Fandom, Helsa Fandom
Genre: Arendelle, Denmark - Freeform, Disney, Enchanted Forest (Disney: Frozen), F/M, Hans - Freeform, Norway - Freeform, The Southern Isles, frozen, helsa, northuldra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 139,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertStories10/pseuds/GilbertStories10
Summary: Everything seems just right to Elsa. The Northuldra have welcomed her with open arms, she reigns as the fifth spirit, she has befriended Honeymaren and Ryder and her sister is engaged to the man of her dreams. But why does she keep feeling a strong presence to travel up to the four peaks only to run into a man who lerks in the shadows. What will Elsa do once she realizes who he is?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Honeymaren & Ryder Nattura
Comments: 30
Kudos: 64





	1. The Four Peaks

It’s been a whole month since Queen Elsa had advocated her throne and left her sister, Princess Anna in charge of Arendelle as the new reigning monarch with her fiancé, Lord Kristoff Bjorman.

The decision wasn’t easy to make, at first she felt that she would be betraying Arendelle, betraying her loved ones and worst of all, betraying her sister. But Anna surprisingly took her decision rather well. In fact she was happy for Elsa and supported her, just as long as she promised to visit once a week to which Elsa was planning to do anyways.

Every Friday morning she leaves her Northuldra camp site and rides with Nokk back to Arendelle with the help of Gale, of course. Had it not been for the magical spirits, the journey back to Arendelle would take a whole day, but thankfully Elsa would arrive there only an hours time and would walk inside the castle just in time to enjoy a breakfast meal with her sister, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

Her family. That’s what she could truly call them once after all. People she truly lived and cared for. People she loved coming home too.

Her new home in the enchanted forest however provided her a feeling of satisfaction in which she never needed to feel home sick.

Living with the Northuldra was a lot easier than what Elsa had expected. In fact, she adapted to their lifestyle right away. Even the indigenous people were surprised how comfortable the Queen and fifth spirit felt around them and around their lifestyle.

It also probably helped that she already knew the family tradition of ice fishing from her mother who proudly passed it down to her and Anna. In fact Elsa was a master at it, far better than many of the Northuldrans.

They adored her and had accepted her as one of their own immediately. She was a great help to their people and fulfilled her calling as Guardian of the Enchanted Forest with worthiness.

Even if Elsa tried, she couldn’t complain. Everything seemed... perfect. As if everything worked out perfectly well at the end and everyone somehow grew and changed in their own way.

But something was off.

Every morning Elsa rose from her bed, she would emerge from her own hut she had created with the help of Ryder and HoneyMaren and would often look up to the high mountain peeks that were just on the other side of the forest where she felt a strong impression as if it were calling her.

She wasn’t hearing a mysterious siren anymore, that was for sure. But for some reason the mountain peaks seemed very peculiar to her.

The Four Peaks, that’s what the Northuldra called it.

They stood out because the high mountains were designed of four specific peaks sticking out on the top, lined up in perfect order. It was covered in fog, due to the high altitude and it wasn’t a place where the inhabitants of the enchanted forest found admirable. Not even the earth spirit giants saw it as a place to travel or pass by which was odd. They found it uninteresting and too dark of a place that rarely had the sun to shine on.

Nightfall had come in the Northuldra camp and the people, including Elsa, had made a circle around a large bonfire that they had created and were roasting fish from the catch they had made that day.

Elsa as usual sat at the very end of the cicle with HoneyMaren and Ryder to her left, the twin Northuldran siblings that she had established a close friendship with. More Honeymaren than Ryder to be quiet frank.

Ryder was going off on another one of his infamous tales and adventures with his reindeer and the herd. As usual HoneyMaren would only glare, roll her eyes and even give a few jabs at to her brother because of how ridiculous he sounded. Elsa found it all amusing and would always end up giggling at the Northuldra twins. Even the children gathered around to laugh at Ryder.

But tonight was different. Elsa was moving her last piece of fish meat around in circles with her wooden fork while her mind was in deep thought. HoneyMaren noticed this as she glanced over to her right where Elsa wasn’t even paying attention to Ryder’s stories anymore. Instead she was just concentrating.

“You know if you want that piece of fish meat to magically disappear, I suggest the best way to do that is by placing on your mouth.” She declared for her teasingly.

“Huh? Oh right! Sorry..” Elsa chuckled as she set her wooden bowl down on the dirt. “I might have gotten a little distracted.”

“I know what you mean, Ryder’s stories tend to be exaggerated and terrible. Or just made up.”

“Hey!” Retaliated Ryder. “My stories are not terrible, or made up!”

“No, no. Ryder’s stories aren’t bothering me.” Giggled Elsa. “It’s just... I keep looking up to the mountains over there.” She finished as she gestured towards the direction.

“You mean the four peeks??” Asked Honeymaren.

“Yeah. The four peeks.” Said Elsa softly.

“There really isn’t anything over there that would interest you.” Chuckled HoneyMaren. “It’s just the fog and shadows that make it stand out. It’s a plain old mountain just like every other one here.”

“That is unless, you encounter...” Ryder paused for dramatic affect and leaned over to the two women before he whispered. “Him.”

The children who were gathered around gasped and whispered silently to themselves at how devious his sentence has come out.

Elsa’s expression transformed curiously as her eyes widened. “Him? Who’s him??”

HoneyMaren rolled her eyes. “It’s no one, it’s just a dumb old tale that has been told for the past three years and Ryder here claims he saw him.”

“Because I did!” Exclaimed Ryder excitingly as he scooted closer to his sister and Elsa while the children did the same, even a few jumping on top of Elsa and HoneyMarens laps. “Okay so there I was, herding the reindeers in the morning just like I usually do except this time I was alone. Honey was sick with a cold.”

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” She scoffed.

“Anyways, one of the young calves had wandered off from the herd. It’s mother was desperately worried, so I did what any other loyal reindeer herder would do.”

“Not tell false stories?” Added his teasing sister as the children erupted into giggles.

“NO!” Retaliated Ryder as he stood up on his feet. “I went to look for the little calf around the forest. I must’ve been gone for a while because sunset was approaching. I heard the little calf honking from a bush near the four peaks.”

“His little antlers were stuck on the bush’s twig so I picked up the young calf and carried him over my shoulders. I started making my way down back to the path I was coming from and then... I heard something.”

“What did you hear?” Asked Elsa.

“Footsteps.” Whispered Ryder dramatically. “Crunching sounds of leaves as if someone was speeding through the forest. I panicked so I grabbed my staff as fast I could with the calf still in my other arm to see where the noise was coming from and that’s where I saw him...”

“What did you see??” Asked Elsa, although it was more of a demand.

“A dark large figure of a man. He was speeding through the forest so quickly that it was as if he were some kind of wolf! Before I knew it he had disappeared into the four peaks.”

“You didn’t see his face?” Asked Elsa.

“I couldn’t... it was somehow hidden. It’s as if he was a shadow, or a ghost—“

“Or maybe he was just your imagination?” Finished HoneyMaren with a eyebrow raised as the children giggled. “Face it, Ryder. No one has ever seen a random dark shadowy figure lurking in the four peaks. There’s a reason the place is abandoned in the first place.”

“But I did see him!” Retaliated Ryder somewhat annoyed. “And I’m not the only one who has. Jágát and Birki saw him too.”

“How do you even know it’s a man?” Retaliated HoneyMaren with her arms crossed.

“A man always knows how to tell a real man apart.” Winked Ryder to which his sister just rolled her eyes at him again. The children all laughed in union as they started making their way back to their hits with their families.

“Welp, I think I’ve had enough of Ryder’s fairytales for tonight, see you guys tomorrow.” Said HoneyMaren as she stood up on her feet and dusted her boots off.

“Good night, Maren.” Called out Elsa.

Soon enough it was just Elsa and Ryder who were the only ones remaining around the camp fire. She continued to stare out to the mountains as if she was expecting to see a man or a wolf, or anything that would put her thought at ease quite frankly.

“I’m gonna pour water on the campfire, unless you want to stay out here for a little longer.” Said Ryder who was holding a wooden jug full of water.

“No it’s okay, I think I’m going to bed too.” Said Elsa as she stood up on her feet. She stopped midway to her hut until her attention was fixed towards the mountains again. She hated not knowing why they seemed so intriguing.

“You know, you could always travel up there one day. I’m sure you could get there quicker than all of us with the Nokk as your new steed.” Said Ryder teasingly to which Elsa chuckled at.

“I’m afraid however that you have to have an enormous amount of luck to even see a shadowy figure of a person there that’s not your own.”

“Is it dangerous up there?” Asked Elsa.

“Pfft! Not at all!” Said Ryder waving his hand dramatically. “I mean there might be a few bears. But if you don’t mess with them they won’t mess with you. Usually. And wolves? They scare easily. Besides, I don’t think anyone would want to mess with the likes of you.”

Elsa giggled.

“But what exactly has you interested about the four peaks anyways?? As much as I hate to admit it, Maren is right. There isn’t really anything out there except... well wilderness.”

Elsa shrugged. “I don’t know... I think it’s because I’ve noticed Gale fly through the peaks occasionally. Almost as if she’s checking up on someone, or something.”

Ryder nodded understandably. “Of course, I forget that you're able to communicate with the spirits in some way.”

“Something like that.” Replied Elsa playing with her fingers. “It’s more of a presence than actual communication.”

“Well, if you ever need the directions up there just ask... well Gale, I suppose. She knows the way.” Chuckled Ryder to which Elsa smiled at. “Well, good night Elsa. Let us know if you need anything.”

“Night.” Said Elsa as she turned her attention once again to the mountains to which she noticed Gale making it’s way towards mountains until it disappeared into the darkness.

She had transformed her dress into a night gown and was looking up at the stars through the visible hole she had cut out. She loved looking at the stars, they put her to sleep and before she knew it, she was already dreaming.

—

The next morning was practically like any other day. They started their morning with a breakfast which mostly consisted of fruits and cooked ham. A few of the Northuldrans would go ice fishing while Ryder and HoneyMaren would herd and help breed the reindeers in their pack.

Usually Elsa would spend her time with the twins and would even help out in the usual routines. And today she just so happened to be learning how to milk a reindeer for the first time.

At first it was a little odd for Elsa, but through Ryder’s and HoneyMarens confidence she was able to master it quite well.

“There you go!” Cheered Ryder as he and his sister watched proudly. “You’re milking that reindeer like you’ve been doing it your whole life!”

HoneyMaren snickered. “I don’t think you realize what you just said, Ryder.”

She and Elsa erupted into giggles. “Here you go, freshly squeezed reindeer milk.” Said Elsa as she stood up and handed the large bucket of milk to Ryder.

The twins each placed their finger on the bucket of freshly squeezed reindeer milk Elsa had just squeezed and placed it on their lips, savoring the milk as if it were sweet honey.

“Mmmm.” Both of them moaned in contentment with expressions filled with glee as Elsa giggled at them.

“Rich and sweet. Perfect texture and taste, exactly what reindeer milk should taste like.” Said HoneyMaren smiling happily while Ryder continued to use his finger to taste the reindeer milk.

“I guess I’m a professional now.” Chuckled Elsa as she finished wiped her hands with a wet cloth.

“Mmm. HoneyMaren is right, you do belong up here.” Said Ryder as he continued to taste the reindeer milk.

“Did your mother teach you how to milk reindeer? I mean you’re already so good at ice finishing, even without using your gifts.” Said HoneyMaren.

“No, unfortunately she never did teach me about milking reindeer, or reindeer for that matter. But I guess I’m a fast learner. I was the crown princess so I always had to expand my brain with as much knowledge as possible.”

“You can say that again.” Said Ryder as he licked his wet finger clean again. HoneyMaren had to take the bucket away from him before he finished it all. “Hey! I just got a great idea, you should teach us how to read!”

“Ryder!” Retaliated Honeymaren, her tone with a hint of embarrassment.

Elsa’s happy expression slowly drifted away as she furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m sorry, did you just say that you want me to teach you how to read?”

“Wel not just me, all of us!”

Elsa had to blink her eyes several times.

“I-I’m sorry, I thought—“

“We only know how to read in our language.” Sighed HoneyMaren. “We don’t have knowledge from the outside world.”

“Outside world?? Well, what about math, and science and geometry??” Asked Elsa with a confused yet worried expression.

“What’s geometry??” Asked Ryder with his mouth full of wet pita bread.

Elsa’s mouth still remained parted in shock. She knew the Northuldra had been cut from the outside world for years now, but she had never realized how cut they really were. They were never properly introduced to the advancing world.

“You don’t have to listen to my brother.” Said HoneyMaren rolling her eyes. “We wouldn’t want to bother you with your responsibilities as the fifth spirit and all—“

“Absolutely.” Said Elsa suddenly.

“Huh?” Said HoneyMaren confused while Ryder’s eyes lit up with glee.

“I will gladly teach you and the rest of the tribe everything I learned that’s knowledgeable.” Said Elsa smiling.

“Yes!” Exclaimed Ryder happily.

“You really don’t have to, Elsa.” Said HoneyMaren with a frown.

“It’s really no problem at all. I love teaching, and learning new things at the same time. I feel like this could be one of them.” Said Elsa smiling in return. “Besides, it’s never a bad thing to seek as much knowledge as possible.”

“This is great, right Honey!? Oh everyone back at camp is gonna be so happy!” Said Ryder.

“”Well..” Said HoneyMaren rubbing the back of her neck. “If it really isn’t a problem with you then... I suppose that’d be okay?”

“More than okay.” Smiled Elsa. “This Friday when I head to Arendelle I’ll make sure to return with as much books and paperwork as I can. I was meaning to bring them anyways, I love reading novels and history books.”

“What’s a novel??” Asked Ryder with more pita bread stuffed in his mouth while his sister stared at him with a questionable expression.

Elsa chuckled and patted his arm. “Soon you’ll know.”

“All right well we should head back to camp. I’m sure the children are just desperate for some morning milk.” Said HoneyMaren as each if them carried about two gallons worth of reindeer milk back to camp.

As always they were welcomed with cheerful children who were just waiting eagerly for the reindeer milk and pretty soon breakfast had been served. Eggs with some cooked ham.

The children loved Elsa, partially because of her powers and how she always created a playground made of snow and ice for them.

As HoneyMaren and Ryder were sharing a laugh, Elsa had grown quiet because she was noticing Gale once again heading up to the four peaks.

This time she was keeping count. She had noticed for the past couple of days the Gale goes at least three times up to the four peeks. In the morning, in the afternoon and right after all of Northuldrans went to sleep.

She couldn’t understand it, she didn’t understand why Gale had a repetitive scdheudle of going there everyday. But she was going to know sooner rather than later. Because the next time she would see Gale, she was going to ask her.

—

“Yawn... morning Bruni.” Said Elsa as she stood up from her bed. The Fire spirit had grown used to sleeping beside Elsa. He loved the little pile of snow she would do for him.

The lizard smiled at Elsa and stuck his tongue out happily with a stretch of his own.

“Come on.” Giggled Elsa as she stuck her hand out. Bruni jumped on top of her palm happily. “Let’s go get some breakfast.”

As usual the Northuldrans were beginning their morning with a few of them going fishing while Ryder and HoneyMaren were getting staddled up on their reindeers.

“Morning Elsa!” Called out Ryder.

“Good morning you two.” Said Elsa as she approached the twins.

“You sleep okay?” Asked HoneyMaren smiling at Elsa.

“I did actually.” She smiled back.

“Well good! We’re just in our way to rattle up the rest on the reindeer, wanna come?” Asked Ryder.

“Yeah I would love—“ suddenly Elsa stopped as she noticed Gale from the corner of her eye. She was returning back from the four peaks... as usual.

“Excuse me for just one second.” Said Elsa politely as she approached the wind spirit respectfully.

“Good morning Gale.” Said Elsa politely to which the wind spirit returned with a variety of giddy whistles.

“I slept great, thank you for asking.” Chuckled Elsa as the wind spirit surround Elsa in circles as if she was giving her a hug.

“It’s crazy how she can talk to them.” Whispered Ryder to her sister from afar off to which she nodded and agreed with him.

“Hey Gale, can I ask you something?” Said Elsa as the wind spirit whistled yes in response. “What’s in the four peaks?? I’m just curious because you go there often.”

The wind spirit only seemed to whistle strangely, as if it were Anna when she had gotten caught sneaking chocolates around.

Elsa raised her eyebrows. “Gale, everything okay?”

“I wonder what they’re taking about.” Whispered Ryder to his twin sister. “Wait! Are they talking about me??”

“Ryder, why on earth would the spirits want to talk about you??” Retaliated HoneyMaren.

“Just saying, you never know! Besides, what if they are and Elsa isn’t saying anything. What if— OH HEY ELSA! We weren’t taking about you.” exclaimed Ryder nervously as Elsa had returned again to them.

“Uh, everything okay?” Asked HoneyMaren.

“Something strange is going on.” Said Elsa as she rubbed her chin as if she was pondering.

“Strange? How strange??”

“It’s just that Gale keeps going up to the four peaks. Almost everyday. And you said there’s nothing up there. So I decided to ask her and she almost seemed defensive and nervous when trying to respond to me.” Said Elsa as she watched Gale, Bruni, the earth giants and Nokk all surround each other as if they were talking in secrecy.

“You got all that with her whistling in just two minutes??” Said Ryder with eyes widened in awe.

“Hmm, well I don’t know what to tell you. If the spirits don’t want to tell you then I suppose you have to respect that.” Replied HoneyMaren.

“But I’m the fifth spirit, shouldn’t I be involved too or know what's going on??”

“Things are a lot different here, Elsa. The spirits are very independent and they don’t really have a higher power to report to. That’s why we always pay respect to them and try our best not to offend them.”

“But I feel like I should still feel involved..” sighed Elsa. “Im just curious why only Gale seems to be the one going to the four peaks. Not even the earth giants go.”

“Well if you want my advice.” Said Ryder clearing his throat. “You just have to be more... bold.”

“Bold?” Repeated Elsa.

“Yeah, bold! You see of all the spirits, Gale has the better advantage. She can travel anywhere she pleases, so you just have to present yourself in a way that’ll make Gale realize you deserve to know as well.” Explained Ryder.

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Well... how about when you were Queen? There had to be times where you had to be bold and demanding, right?” Said Ryder.

HoneyMaren nodded and to her surprise she shrugged. “Not his worst idea I’ll tell you that.”

To Elsas surprise she actually rose her eyebrow up. She was still a royal, meaning she still had the ability and authority to present herself as a powerful monarch. She had to do that at times even when she was dealing with angry old councilman.

“Excuse me a moment, I’ll be right back.” Said Elsa as she walked over to where the spirits where huddled up again.

“Hope my idea works...” whispered Ryder nervously to his sister as they watched Elsa approach the spirits.

“Hello everyone.” Said Elsa politely as she curtsied with royalty to the four respected spirits. “May I have a moment with Gale alone, please?”

The request must have come off as a surprise because the Earth giants, Bruni and the Nokka all looked at each other in surprise.

“It’ll just take a moment I assure you.” Smiled Elsa. The spirits all looked at each other one last time until Gale whistled to them all that it was no problem. Soon after they all left, leaving Elsa and Gale alone.

“Listen, Gale.” Started Elsa by clearing her throat. “I respect you tremendously. You helped saved my fathers life and even provided shelter for my mother. And you were such a great help to me last year.”

Gale whistled as if she was grateful for Elsa’s words.

“So I hope that you understand when I say that I am in need to know what exactly are in the four peaks.”

Gale grew silent and Elsa only studied her as if she was waiting her to whistle or move or do anything. She quickly glanced over the other spirits who seemed to be watching nervously from the other side of the forest.

“Do they know what’s in the four peaks?”

Gale whistled no.

“But you do?”

Gale whistled yes.

Elsa sighed. “Gale please, I want to fulfill my duties in helping this beautiful forest as much I possibly can. But I can’t do that when we keep secrets with each other. I promise I won’t tell anyone, but please, let me help.”

Gale hovered above the air with leaves silently as if she was contemplating answering.

“Please?” Asked Elsa once more.

Gale began to whistle to Elsa and she was not expecting Gale to give her that response. Shorty after Gale flew away to another direction, leaving Elsa alone again.

“What do you think happened??” Whispered Ryder.

“I don’t know.” Whispered HoneyMaren just as curious as he was.

“Oh wait, here she comes!” Whispered Ryder as Elsa began to approach them rather quickly.

“Ryder, HoneyMaren. I might need your assistance.”

“Sure! Uhh, with what exactly??” Asked Ryder.

“I need you to show me the fastest way to get to the four peaks.” Said Elsa as she made her way inside her hut to pack a few things.

“Wait, the four peaks?? You’re not going to go... are you??” Said HoneyMaren as she and Ryder followed behind Elsa.

“Gale said that if I go up there perhaps I can see what she is seeing.” Said Elsa as she packed a small lunch and pouch of water inside a little Arendelle side bag Anna had gifted to her.

“But there’s nothing there...” replied HoneyMaren. “I’ve been there before, Elsa. It’s nothing but wilderness. Not even worth establishing a camp, everything is too far.”

“Not according to Gale, she says there is indeed something there and she was meaning to tell me, guess she was just waiting for the right time.” Said Elsa as she sat on the ground and began to take her ice sandals off and replaced it with white traveling boots to match her dress.

“What exactly is there then??” Asked HoneyMaren.

“Only one way to find out.” Replied Elsa as she finished adjusting her left boot.

“She didn’t tell you?” Asked Ryder.

“She said she can’t describe it, I have to see it for myself.” Said Elsa as she created a beautiful white cowl which she tied the strings to her neck.

“Nokk!” She called out the water spirit as he neighed majestically and made his way up from the water and towards Elsa. “Wanna go for a ride?” She said as she touched her forehead with his and froze its body so he can travel in land.

“Wait, Elsa. Just hold on a second.” Said HoneyMaren as she stepped forward and Elsa hopped on top of the Nokk. “What if your wrong... okay what if there’s nothing there??”

“Are you suggesting Gale is lying?” Teased Elsa with a smirk on the corner of her lips.

HoneyMarens eyes widened in embarrassment as she quickly glanced at the nokk who was already staring at her.

“She got you there!” Chuckled Ryder as he came bring his sister and nudged her shoulder.

HoneyMaren sighed and chuckled. “Fine then, let’s go for a ride, Hai!” She called out and quickly two of their childhood reindeer pets came galloping forward.

“Ready?” Asked HoneyMaren as she and her brother each jumped on top of their respective reindeers.

Elsa lifted her white cowl hoodie and covered the back of her head. “Ready.”

“Try to keep up. Hiyah!” And with that command from Ryder to his reindeer, him and his sister quickly took off and head through the forest as the Nokk neighed majestically and followed behind the two reindeers with the Snow Queen.


	2. Emerald Eyes

The path to the four peaks was strange to say the least. It seemed as if no one had ever crossed through this trail, nor cared to. The further, deeper and higher they went the more Elsa realized that Honeymaren was right. It was just endless wilderness, not even the Northuldra’s own camp site could be seen by this point. Even she was starting to have her doubts now.

“Are we almost there yet!” Called out Elsa as the twins continued to lead the way up the grassy yet rocky hill.

“Almost!” Called out Honeymaren as the reindeers jumped over a fallen tree. It must have gotten Honeymarens attention because when she noticed the fallen tree she immediately pulled on the reindeers leash so it could hault.

“Whooaaaaa, easy girl.” Said Honeymaren while petting her reindeer as she jumped and quickly turned her attention to the fallen tree.

Elsa and Nokk quickly haulted as well as they watched Honeymaren slowly but carefully approach the fallen tree.

“What, what is it??” Said Ryder as he and his reindeer made their way to Honeymaren and Elsa.

“The tree...” she muttered.

“What about the tree?” Asked Elsa.

“It’s been cut down.” She said as she knelt down and started to run her fingers gently through the chipped barks.

“Perhaps the lightning struck it.” Suggested Elsa.

“No.” Responded Honeymaren with a serious tone. She yanked a small piece of the tree bark and held it up for her brother and Elsa to see. “Lighting doesn’t cut a tree down in such a perfect line.”

Elsa and Ryder’s eyes widened. “Let me see that.” Said Ryder as he grabbed the tree bark from Honeymarens hand. He held it up to his eye level, using the afternoon sun for a better glimpse. “She’s right...”

Elsa jumped off the Nokk this time as she made her way to them.

“Look.” Said Ryder as he held up the bark tree for Elsa to take. “Perfect line, just as she said.”

And indeed it was. Elsa could clearly see it and feel it herself. Remains of sharp-edged barks, only what kind of powerful weapon could do such damage, especially to a large tree like that?

“Perhaps it was someone from camp? Trying to gather some wood??” Suggested Elsa as she continued to study the bark.

“No one from our tribe comes around these parts, Elsa.” Replied Honeymaren. “Besides, we don’t possess any sort of item or weapon that could cut a tree down to that extent.”

“Could it be... the man from the shadows??” Whispered Ryder dramatically as he and Honeymaren stood behind Elsa who continued to study the chopped bark.

Elsa continued to stare at the bark, remembering what Gale had told her. You have to see for yourself.

“Only one way to find out.” Said Elsa as she tossed the bark back to the ground and started making her way to Nokk.

Ryder’s eyes widened.

“Wait... you’re not seriously going to try to find him, are you?” Said Ryder with a nervous chuckle as he followed Elsa worriedly from behind.

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” Said Elsa as she adjusted her side bag as secure as possible.

“What!” Exclaimed Ryder with surprise and fear in his voice.

“Good idea.” Came his older sisters voice from behind him who was approaching with two staffs in her hands. “Ryder and I will scope the grounds while you make yourself up to the four peaks.“

“Wait, time out!” He exclaimed again as he brought his hands up. “We can’t go like this!”

“What do you mean?” Asked Elsa as Honeymaren stared at her brother with a surprised yet somewhat annoyed expression.

“We’re not prepared!”

“Sure we are! We have our staffs and we have Elsa. Now stop being such a baby and let’s go.” Said Honeymaren as she threw Ryder’s staff to him which he caught clumsily.

“But... But—“

“Come on, Ryder! You should be happy, you were right! There is obviously someone living in these parts. Aren't you curious to find out who it is??” She chuckled as she punched her brothers arm teasingly and led the way around the ground site.

”Fine...” he said as he started following Honeymaren.

“Be careful you two.” Elsa called out as she watched them leave.

“Likewise, don’t hurt anyone!” Teased Honeymaren in return as she and her brother disappeared and turned the corner leaving Elsa and Nokk all by themselves.

Elsa turned her attention up to the four peaks and inhaled deeply as she started to move her fingers and wrists in different directions while at the same time popping each knuckle as if she was warming herself up in case she needed to use her powers.

“Nokk, I’ll be right back, okay?” She said as she petted the water spirits forehead.

The water spirit neighed in response to Elsa as he dipped down in a respectful bow. Turning her attention back to the mountain, she began to walk her way up to the dark path that would eventually lead her up to the four peaks.

She understood now why nobody liked coming through these parts of the forest. It was too quiet, the wind was a lot harder and there would be occasional dust storms due to the high altitude.

She could even hear the howling of wolves in the air. The whole environment was rather uncomfortable and there was fog. Just too much fog. She grabbed ahold of her cown hoodie tighter so the air didn’t hit her face. She didn’t mind it being cold, she just needed to hide her face so she could see where she was going.

The further she went down the dark and deserted path, the more she realized that there were more trees that had been cut down and marked.

She brought her hands closer to her chest, her ice just barely being held back. The howling was growing louder and the trees seemed to be closing on her more. She could hear little critters crawling beneath her feet and the fog was up to her eye level now.

She stopped in her track as her eyes studied what she noticed. Just right in front of her where the path ended was a dead end and on the other side was the mountain. The four peaks. There was no way of getting across unless she created a bridge made of ice.

Her mouth slightly parted in awe. She knew the four peaks were big from what she could tell, but seeing up close was like seeing a fjord for the first time. It was large and the rocks were as dark as the night skies.

“Why would anyone want to live up here...” she muttered to herself under her cowl.

Suddenly a loud noise of crunching autumn leaves began to come through the dark hill opening from behind her that made her gasp in fear and turn around.

There was no one there but the crunching sound continued. She even noticed the sound of small critters and wolves were growing louder the more she heard the crunching leaves. Her eyebrows furrowed as she started to look around. The crunching sound of leaves grew even louder and she started to hear light footsteps just like Ryder had described it in his story. Her heart beat slowly as it began to to build up and she could sense a presence growing near her.

The strong wing had begun to bring dust from the ground up soon enough the trees were all shaking uncontrollably and she could see a few wolves from the shadows run away as if they were afraid of someone coming their way.

But Elsa wasn’t the scared Queen from 3 years ago. She was the protector of the enchanted lands, the fifth spirit. And she wasn’t going to coward this time. So instead she marched towards the direction the animals had fled from with as much courage she could summon.

She brought her hands up to her shoulders, ready to attack whatever it might be that was behind the large bush where the wolves had fled from but to her surprise... there was no one there.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she slowly brought her arms back down again. She could have sworn she heard something. Why else would the wolves flee? Even when she hadn’t demonstrated her powers to them yet. She turned to leave until her left foot suddenly sunk into the ground, almost losing her balance.

Confused by what had happened, she looked down to her left boot and was surprised to see that she was standing in the footprint of a large boot.

Her eyebrows pressed together in surprise at seeing what she encountered as she studied the imprant. She slowly kneeled down and ran her fingers through the dirt, she could tell right away that the foot imprant was fresh, as if someone had just been in her exact spot not too long ago.

“A man...” she muttered to herself. The last time she’d seen a footprint this large was with her fathers boots. It had to be a man, there was no way a woman could make a track that large, unless that woman happened to be Kristoffs height and weight. And last time she checked, the Northuldran didn’t wear boots, especially ones made of leather.

The sound of cracking leaves caught her attention again, and this time it was louder and clearer. She lifted her eyes up cautiously as she started to gaze around her, trying to see if there was someone or something.

She stood up on her feet and the sound of leaves immediately stopped. Whatever it was it felt it as if it was just behind her not too long ago. Her heart was raising but she was doing everything remotely possible to conceal it all.

With one deep inhale she opened her eyes and quickly turned around to face whatever she would be met with. But to her surprise no one was there.

Her eyebrows pressed together again and her expression grew worrisome yet confused, completely unaware of what was going on, she could have swore she had just felt someone behind her.

She was getting annoyed now. Frustrated, she shook her head in disappointment. Honeymaren was right, nothing but wolves and critters here. But then again, why was there an imprint of a mans foot on the dirt? And just as she was was going to turn around to give up and find Honeymaren and Ryder, it happened.

WHOOSH!

A loud yet fast sound made her gasp as she turned to the direction of the sound. There she saw what could only be described as a dark figure running so quickly through the forest that she couldn’t even get a glimpse of it’s face.

Panicked, she threw her hands up and summoned a wall made of ice to stop his flee but to her surprise he only jumped over the rather tall ice wall without a problem and landing on his feet gracefully.

Shocked by what she just witnessed, she summoned with her magic another ice wall in front of the figure only this time it was moving forward with the same amount of speed as his running towards him in hopes to stop him. But instead the dark figure jumped and in mid air kicked the ice wall so hard that it shattered into pieces.

Elsa’s eyes widened with awe and fear at seeing the figure destroy her wall and continue to run and disappear into the forest. Never had she ever imagined that was possible. Without wanting to lose anymore time, she quickly sprinted after the figure before he could disappear again.

—

“Sooo, you aren’t creeped out at all?” Asked Ryder as he held his wooden rod close to his chest. The Northuldran twins were still patrolling the grounds.

“Why should I be?” Replied Honeymaren with a proud smirk as she continued to lead the way with her rod resting on her shoulders. “This is our home, isn’t it?”

“Well yeah but we don’t visit these areas— whoa!” He exclaimed suddenly as he saw a nearby bush shake, but it was just a squirrel passing by. “Maybe we should go back.”

“Ugh come on Ryder! You were the one that convinced Elsa to come up here. Now we’re here. You should be happy, you were right!”

“I was?”

“Yes! There’s obviously someone living here. You were right, Ryder.” She smiled at him and slapped her brothers back proudly.

“Yeah...” Said Ryder as he shook his head in agreeance slowly. His expression finally realizing what his sister said. “I guess I was right, huh?”

Honeymarens smile slowly drifted away. “Okay—“

“Huh, I was right!?”

“Okay Ryder...”

“Looks like I’m the smart twin after all, huh??” He smirked at his sister proudly.

She glared back at him with annoyance. “I hate you.”

WHOOSH!

The sound made both Ryder and Honeymaren gasp and stop dead in their tracks as they looked around to see what the noise was.

“Did you hear that??” Whispered Honeymaren until she was distracted again by the same noise.

WHOOSH! WHOOSH!

Both of them quickly stood close with their backs towards each other for protection. They brought their rods up with the ends pointing out, ready to attack whatever that noise was.

The noise grew louder and louder and they started to hear fast footsteps and even noticed the large bushes in front of them moving rapidly and approaching them faster and faster.

“Get ready Ryder.” She whispered to her brother. Honeymaren slowly brought her rod up to her eye level, ready to strike whatever it was until suddenly—

WHOOOOOSH!”

The noise came from over their heads and as they glanced up they were able to see a figure of a man or a person who was in mid air and jumping over them. The figure landed gracefully to his feet on the other side of the forest and wasted no time to rise up and run away.

HoneyMaren was about to charge and hit the man until she herself was hit instead. Or rather tackled.

OOF!

Elsa had collided against HoneyMaren trying to chase the dark figure so hard that they both fell into the ground leaving a stunned Ryder speechless as he stared at the two women on the ground who were hissing in pain.

“Well this is awkward...” Said Ryder.

“Uhh.” Groaned HoneyMaren as she slowly got back up while trying to hold her head in place. “Elsa?”

Elsa hissed in pain as she stood on her feet and holding her left arm. But she wasn’t going to lose him, so she avoided everything that was possibly hurting her at the moment and went back to chasing the figure.

“Elsa! Wait!” Called out Honeymaren as her friend disappeared into the forest, trying to catch up with the figure. “Come on, Ryder. She needs our help!”

And so now all four of them were running deep into the forest. Elsa was trying to catch up with the dark figure and the Northuldra twins were trying to catch up to Elsa.

Elsa was huffing in tiredness. She was a fast runner, she knew that already but whoever it was she was chasing was faster. But her adrenaline was over the roof as her fists clenched even tighter as she started sprinting even faster now.

He wasn’t stopping, that Elsa figured out because the dark figure was jumping over every boulder, trees and even ditches. He was determined to outrun her.

That’s when it hit Elsa, there was only one way to stop the stranger and that meant she needed to throw something at him. So she began to create a large icicle in the length of the Northuldra’s rods but with no sharp edge at the end.

The dark figure was now approaching the dead end where the four peaks were just on the other side. She knew there was no where to run for him so this was her chance.

He ran up to a tall boulder and jumped back down to the ground. Elsa followed his example and did the same as she too jumped from the boulder but in midair she finished creating the magical icicle and threw it as hard as she could to the figure like she had been trained to do so by the Northuldra.

But just as the dark figure was going to jump and disappear into the dead end, he turned around to face Elsa and caught the icicle with his left hand, not even pushing him an inch off the cliff.

Elsa’s eyes widened in shock as she stopped dead in her tracks. She was not expecting that. And what was even more shocking to her was that she could now see how he looked like.

His clothing and armor was dark and worn out with a long cape that reached past his knees. A hoodie covered the top of his head so she couldn’t see his hair and Elsa could see several powerful weapons, including a musket that was tied to his back and a pistol on his side. But what surprised her was the she could only see his eyes.

His green eyes.

So green that they were emerald.

His glare was serious and cold and that partially had to do with the half face mask he had on that was covering the bridge of his nose and down. But his skin was fair. He glared at her as if he was staring right into her soul.

Her head tipped slightly to her left as she began to study his stare. His eyes looked familiar, too familiar... maybe it was his dark attire that made his emerald eyes stick out more more but she felt as if she’d seen them before in a dream or in another reality.

Stunned and unable to even come up with anything to say, the man spun around in a full circle and hurled the icicle back to Elsa with so much force that when Elsa caught it with both her hands it pushed her whole body back a couple feet backwards.

She looked up again at the strange yet haunting figure who was staring at her again before he quickly jumped off the cliff and disappeared into the fog where the four peaks were just in the other side.

“Elsa!” Came the sudden voice from Honeymaren as she and her brother were running towards her just a couple feet behind her.

Elsa didn’t move a muscle, or even respond for that matter. She stood speechless with the icicle in her hands as she stared off to the shadowy cliff the figure had just jumped from.

“Elsa, are you okay!?” Said Honeymaren as she and Ryder made their way to the snow queen.

Ryder followed Elsa’s eyes and stared at the shadowy cliff and then back to a speechless Elsa where she had the the large icicle in her hands.

“What happened??” He asked.

“I... lost him...” Replied Elsa darkly and with a hint of fear and shock in her voice. Not turning her attention away from where the figure disappeared just seconds ago.

Honeymaren and Ryder shared a look to each other before she stepped forward this time and placed her hand to Elsa’s shoulder to grab her attention. “Come on, we should go back.”

Elsa eventually agreed and turned around with the Northuldran twins as they headed back to the reindeers where they had left them tied near a tree. Honeymaren didn’t bother asking Elsa what happened or what she exactly saw that had left her so stunned and speechless. Not even Ryder dared ask her which was surprising.

But that didn’t mean she would eventually.

—

They were just about to arrive to camp when Honeymaren tugged on her reindeers antlers so it could stop. She turned around to Elsa who was on top of the spirit horse with her head facing the four peaks again. She was in deep thought.

Honeymaren turned to look at Ryder who only shrugged back at her. Not even he knew what had caused Elsa to feel this way.

“Elsa?” She started with a sigh. “Everything okay?”

Elsa pressed her lips together before turning to look at them. “I’m just... thinking.”

“About what you saw?” Said Honeymaren.

“Yes.”

“And what did you see exactly?” Added Ryder.

“I have no idea.” Sighed Elsa. “But I know it was a man.”

“Hah! I knew it!” Exclaimed Ryder until his sister shot him a deathly glare. “Sorry...”

“You saw his face?” Asked Honeymaren.

“No. He had it covered from the bridge of his nose down. But his skin tone was fair, and his eyes... his eyes were green.”

“Green?” Asked Honeymaren with a confused expression.

“Emerald.” Said Elsa more sure this time.

“Did he hurt you?” Asked Ryder.

“No, actually.” Elsa looked up to the four peaks again with the sun that was starting to set. “He just threw the icicle back to me, the one I tried hitting him with and then he just—jumped.”

“Off the cliff??” Asked Honeymaren.

“Yes.” Replied Elsa with a hint of frustration in her voice.

“So he was a shadow then.” Said Ryder.

“No, no.” Responded Elsa quickly. “He definitely wasn’t a shadow, but he wasn’t one of ours either. His clothing and his armor seemed to come from a different kingdom, as if he was in the military or something.”

Honeymaren but her lip and inhaled deeply. “We probably shouldn’t mention this to Yelena, not yet anyways.”

“What? Why not??” Retaliated Ryder. “We just proved the man from the shadows exists, we saw him!”

“Exactly my point, Ryder! Can you imagine how she’ll react? And the children?? They’ll be scared half to death. We can’t tell her yet, not till we find out what he is in the first place.” Said Honeymaren.

“I have to go back and find him.” Said Elsa with determination.

“And we will, but not tonight. We need to rest. Tomorrow early morning we will go after him, I promise.”

Elsa wanted to reject. She wanted to go now, but Honeymaren and Ryder know this forest like the back of their hands, it’s their home.

“How do you know he won’t come and attack us here??” Asked Ryder.

“He wouldn’t dare. He’s outnumbered compared to us. And it seems he’s just a one many army, right Elsa?”

“Yeah, it seems that way anyways.”

“Remember, not a word to anyone yet.” Said Honeymaren as she looked at both Elsa and Ryder who nodded in agreeance. “Come on, it’s supper time.”

The Northuldra were already setting up a fireplace with many others who were cooking up supper. Reindeer meat with vegetables.

“Ah, there you three are. I was worried that you would all miss supper.” Said Yelena as she greeted the three friends.

“Pfft! Nonsense! You know I’m always up to eating, especially when you share your legendary stories.” Said Ryder as he patted Yelena’s arm lovingly.

“As much as I admit my stories are legendary, I’m afraid tonight I will only be telling one. My throat is a little sore today.” Replied Yelena as she greeted Honeymaren with an embrace.

“No worries Yelena, I’m sure Ryder will take care of the rest tonight, even though most of them are just fairy tales.” Said Honeymaren as she followed her brother back to camp.

Chuckling at the twins, she turned her attention back to Elsa.

“And you, how is the fifth spirit doing? Did you have a adventurous day again??” Asked Yelena as she greeted Elsa who was dismissing Nokk back to the waters.

“You can say that again...” sighed Elsa tiredly.

Yelenas eyebrows furrowed. “Something the matter?”

Elsa smiled and shook her head. “Nothing’s the matter, all is well. Just had a rather long day today, looking after the forest and all.”

If there’s one thing Elsa hated it was lying. And it only frustrated her more to admit that she was very good at it.

“I understand.” Said Yelena smiling at Elsa. “I do hope you're hungry, we have lots of supper to give out, I’m sure that fire spirit friend of yours would love to join too.”

Sure enough, Bruni was already making his way down from a nearby tree as he jumped into the palms of Elsa, stretching and relaxing himself.

“I’m sure he will.” Giggled Elsa. Her smile slowly faded away as she noticed Gale floating just in the other side as of she was waiting for her.

“Excuse me a moment.” Said Elsa as she gently put Bruni down. “I must speak to Gale about something.”

“Of course, we’ll be waiting for you.” Said Yelena as she watched Elsa walk towards the wind spirit. Yelena never questioned Elsa, she didn’t need to. She had a huge amount of respect towards her, being the fifth spirit and all.

“Gale.” She started as she approached the whistling wind spirit. “We need to talk.”

Gale whistled back with softness, it was obvious she was worried how Elsa would react.

“Why didn’t you tell me there was a man living here??”

Gale whistled in return.

“Because you were waiting for the right moment?? That just—“ she sighed “I’m sorry Gale, but that just doesn’t make any sense to me.”

Gale whistled in agreeance.

“Is he dangerous?”

Gales whistling made Elsa’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“That’s up to me to decide? Why??”

Another shy whistle from Gale.

“It’s complicated??” She sighed in frustration. “Okay fine, fair enough. At least your being honest with me. I’m going back out to try and find him tomorrow morning then.”

—

As supper came and went, Elsa soon found herself in her hut, massaging her sore left arm from the collision he had with Honeymaren. She looked up to the millions of stars in the skies. Something she loved doing before going to sleep. Never had she seen so many until she moved here.

She looked to her left side where there was a piece of paper and pen. She hadn't written Anna this week, she sat up reached over to grab the pen and paper but soon enough dropped it back to the ground after starting at it for more than a minute. She didn't feel like writing at the moment, especially responding to her millions of questions regarding her wedding theme which she still hasn't decided on.

She laid her head back down on her bed and found herself thinking over and over again about the confrontation she had with the mysterious man.

Who was he?

Why was he here?

How long has he been living here?

Did the spirits let him in?

And his eyes... his emerald eyes kept appearing in her thoughts, and as much as she tried to think of something else she couldn’t.

Because those emeralds looked familiar.

And so she ended up falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The Four Peaks are actually inspired by actual mountains from Arizona, where I live.
> 
> No joke! Search it up yourself!
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this story, please feel free to leave reviews, they motivate me to write more.
> 
> Till next time!


	3. Home

“Show yourself!” Shouted Honeymaren for what seemed the millionth time. It was already midday and the three friends had been patrolling around the four peaks since before dawn.

All three of them had gotten up earlier than usual and spent their whole morning yelling for the mysterious man, hoping he would jump out again.

“Helllooooo!” Shouted Honeymaren again with her hands clasped around her mouth and her staff being held by her armpit. Elsa was the one leading the way to the familiar trail she had encountered the emerald eyed man.

“I saw him right here, I assure you.” Said Elsa as she walked forward toward the footprint. “There, you see. A footprint of a man.”

“Whoa...” Said Honeymaren as she kneeled down to feel the footprint with her hand. “You’re right, this is definitely a man. And you're sure you didn’t see his face?”

“No.” Sighed Elsa. Half of his face was covered and all I saw was... was his emerald eyes. What about you guys?”

Honeymaren shook her head while looking up at Elsa. “He was moving so fast that we didn’t even get a chance to see the front of his face.”

“UGHHHHH.” Came the sudden loud and exhausted groan that Elsa and Honeymaren turned around to see Ryder fall to his knees and then to his back very dramatically. “Can we take a fifteen minute break?”

Honeymaren rolled her eyes and stood up on her feet. “We just took one five minutes ago!”

“But my feet hurt! We’ve been trailing since this morning and we haven’t had one sighting of him.” Whined Ryder as he still laid on the ground.

Elsa sighed. “Maybe he’s right, we should just call it a day, we have been searching since this morning, and I have to get to Arendelle soon. Anna will be expecting me and I’m sure she’s already worried I missed breakfast.”

“Yeah your probably right.” Replied Honeymaren as she turned her attention to her brother again. “All right Ryder, lets go home.”

“Thank goodness.” Sighed Ryder with exhaustion as he slowly stood up on his feet.

“Well I should probably get going.” Said Elsa as Nokk emerged from the waters and transformed into ice where Elsa could get on top. “I’ll be back first thing Monday morning.”

“Should we still keep an eye out for him?” Asked Honeymaren.

“No, he seems too dangerous. I wouldn’t want you both getting hurt so just wait till I return.” Said Elsa as she thawed her white boots and replaced them with her usual ice crystal sandals which she then jumped and made herself comfortable on Nokks back.

“I just... I don’t understand. Why does the wind spirit insist on you finding him and seeing him yourself. Why can’t she just tell us where he is, or show us??” Said Honeymaren as she crossed her arms while contemplating her own question.

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing and I still can’t understandwhy but I’ve given up trying to come up with an explanation. At least she was being honest with me.”

“I suppose...” sighed Honeymaren. “Anyways, we’ll be waiting for you when you return so we can get back to finding this mysterious man.”

Ryder came behind Honeymaren and leaned his heavy elbow on his sisters shoulder almost making her fall with his usual goofy grin. “Have fun in Arendelle and tell Kristoff that he still owes me a one on one race, reindeer against reindeer.”

“Ughhh, get off Ryder!” Whined Honeymaren as she pushed her brother off.”

Elsa erupted into giggles. “I’ll make sure I tell him.” Elsa turned around with Nokk as they began to make their way back into the water. “Take care you two, and be on your best behavior!”

“Same goes to you, Your Royal Highness.” Said Honeymaren teasingly as she and her brother waved Elsa goodbye. Elsa waved her goodbyes to the twins as she and Nokk continued to go further and further into the sea.

All while the man with emerald eyes watched from the top of the four peaks...

—

Forty minutes into her trail, Elsa was approaching Arendelle. She could have arrived sooner, especially with Nokk as her stead. But Elsa loved taking her time and enjoying the fresh wind blowing through her face and hair.

She never would have expected in her wildest imaginations that she would enjoy nature or stepping outside of Arendelle. Growing up she always viewed it as fear, even leaving her room for more than an hour gave her anxiety as a child.

But after her coronation and the mess that came with it she slowly became more open to enjoying the outside world and experiencing it. Especially with the Northuldra where she was learning to grow as a person while at the same time tackling new experiences. And it helped her more the fact that she loved living with them.

But nothing beat Arendelle.

“Home.” She muttered happily to herself as she and Nokk passed through the great fjords to the little kingdom. As much as she loved the enchanted forest, nothing beat Arendelle. It was her homeland after all.

As always there were a line of small children at the docks who were eagerly waiting for the return of Queen Elsa. They all loved her, partially due to the fact that she created such wonderful things for them.

“It’s Queen Elsa!” Exclaimed a little girl as she and many of her friends smiled and cheered happily. Elsa smiled at the small children as Nokk haulted in front of the docks and bowed gracefully for Elsa to step off. And as soon as her feet touched the docks, Nokk returned into the water.

“Well hello children.” Said Elsa as she greeted the small yet happy children one by one.

“Hello, Queen Elsa.” They all replied in union as they bowed and curtsied as graceful and as respectable as they could. “Can you do the magic? Pleaasseeee.” Pleaded a little boy.

Elsa giggled at them. “Hmmm, well I suppose I can do a little magic for you all.” With the flick of her wrist she had created a large slide made of ice for the children to play with. They cheered happily as they each took turns to go down the slide. Pretty soon the rest of the children from the kingdom ended up at the docks.

“Guess we’ll have to create a few more.” Giggled Elsa as she guided the children to the middle of the town and created six more magical slides, each pertaining different shapes and sizes.

As always the people of Arendelle all bowed deeply to Elsa. She was Queen after all. Perhaps not of Arendelle anymore, but her title and birthright still remained.

But it wasn’t just that. They loved her, they adored her. So much that they even said within themselves that Queen Elsa was the greatest ruler Arendelle had ever had, including greater than her own father, King Agnarr.

Although Elsa insisted that wasn’t true, it took no time for word to go around that pretty soon even Anna, who was now Queen, confirmed that indeed Elsa was the greatest ruler they’ve ever had and Elsa had no choice but to accept their decision.

She made her way though the crowd and to the castle where the guards all bowed respectfully to her. Making her way up the stairs she could already hear Anna’s voice through the large doors.

And indeed it was her. As Elsa opened the doors she was met with several maids and servants running around the castle as Kai and Gerda spoke to Queen Anna who had her back to Elsa, completely unaware that her sister was here.

“Okay I’ll need 50 tables on one side of the hall and the other 50 maybe on the other side?? Ughhh.” Groaned Anna with frustration as she pouted like a child and lifted her head up dramatically. “Do I have to plan this right now??

“Your majesty your wedding is one month away.” Replied Gerda. “We must get everything ready for the big day, we can’t keep procrastinating this.”

“There’s much to do, Queen Anna.” Added Kai. “We still need you to decide what flavor of frosting you want the wedding cake to be.”

“And what the entrees will be.” Added Gerda.

“And What flowers you want displayed.” Added Kai again.

“And don’t forget you still have to pick out your wedding dress—“

“Ughhhhhh.” Groaned Anna even louder, very un lady like and childish as always. “But I don’t even know what theme the wedding will be!”

She threw her body backwards and sat on a chair with her body restless and exaggerated as she hung her head in shame while rubbing her eyes tiredly. “I wish Elsa were here, she’s better at this stuff.”

Elsa smirked and brought her fist up to her mouth. “Ahem. How about spring for the theme of the wedding?”

Anna sat forward with pressed eyebrows as she nodded her head in surprise. “Yeah... Yeah spring is good. We are after all getting married in the spring time—oooh! Maybe we can place tulips all over the guest tables!”

“How about some crocuses as well?” Added Elsa teasingly with Anna still having her back to her.

“Crocus, of course! To represent my family crest, wow. You sure are good at this—“ Anna’s eyes widened as turned around and realized that she had been speaking to her sister the whole time.

Elsa giggled as she brought her hand up and waved. “Hey sis—whoa!”

“ELSA!” Exclaimed Anna loudly and happily that she ran to Elsa, jumped and accidentally tackled her with her boyish strength, causing her to fall and Anna to land on top of her sister.

“Oh, Elsa! I missed you soooo much!” She hugged her sister even tighter.

“Anna... I can’t... breathe...”

“Oh... whoops.” Said Anna as Kai and Gerda ran forward to help Anna up from on top of her sister. Elsa began to gasp for air the second her sister jumped off from her as she stood up on her feet.

“Oh, Elsa!” Exclaimed Anna again as she ran forward and hugged her sister again, this time picking her up from her feet and twirling her around in circles.

“Anna!” Exclaimed Elsa as her sister brought her down again. “I’ve only been gone for a week.”

“But a week is too long! Besides, you haven’t responded to my letter yesterday. I was getting worried!”

“Anna.” Chuckled Elsa. “We write each other everyday throughout the whole day, I missed one day, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Well... I’m glad you're here. I was starting to worry you wouldn't come after you missed breakfast.” said Anna.

“I’m sorry, something came up and I must’ve lost track of time.” Said Elsa.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes everything’s fine, Anna. Just spirit business... as always.” Said Elsa. She wanted to tell her about what had happened to her yesterday, but she felt right now wasn’t the time with all the staff around. “But I’m here, aren’t I? And I’m here to help plan for the wedding, it’s coming up real soon.”

“Blah, don’t remind me.” Said Anna rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms.

“You don’t want to get married?” Asked Elsa as she raised her eyebrow up at her sister.

“Wait, what? Oh no, of course I want to get married, I can’t wait! It’s just— it’s just so much work! The planning, the food, the cake. I haven’t even chosen my own wedding dress yet!”

The sisters made their way up the royal stairs.

“Has Kristoff helped at all?”

“He’s tried, but he’s been stuck in royalty lessons with Sir, Fillip Olsen. Teaching him how to be a prince and all.” Said Anna as they walked further into the halls and stopped at a door that was just barely open.

As both sisters peeked inside they could see a stressed out Kristoff sitting on the table who’s back was towards them while Sir Fillip Olsen kept writing on the whiteboard. But even Elsa could tell that he was trying his best to keep up with the lessons, even writing down notes.

“My poor Kristoff...” sighed Anna as she and Elsa stepped away from the door and walked further into the hall.

“And you? Besides wedding planning how have things been going with ruling the kingdom and all?” Asked Elsa.

“Stressful..” sighed Anna again. “I know it hasn’t been that long but it feels like I’ve been Queen for an eternity! I mean don’t get me wrong, I love serving the people of Arendelle but there’s just so much going on. Doesn’t help either that the council is on my neck about strengthening our trade partners when spring comes.”

“Well, the council is right Anna.” Said Elsa.

“I know but they’re just so annoying sometimes! Just a bunch of stubborn old men!” Retaliated Anna as she kicked a little pebble that for some reason made its way inside the castle. “Sometimes I just wish you were here all the time. You made being Queen look so easy.”

Elsa gently touched her sisters back. “Anna, even I struggled being Queen. And I understand firsthand how stressful it can be. But the best way to overcome our challenges and fears is to face them head on.”

Anna smiled. “Sounds like something papa would say.”

“Well this time it's your big sister saying it.” said Elsa as she smiled and put her arm around Anna as they walked to what used to be Elsa’s study chambers and was now Anna’s. “Now come on, let’s see what we’re dealing with.”

—

Back in the enchanted forest, Honeymaren and Ryder were at the nearby lake as they collected the remaining fish they had caught. The sunset was approaching and Ryder as usual was talking Honeymarens ear off.

“So what do you think, should I keep growing out my hair or keep it this length?” Asked Ryder as he took his hat and brushed his dark hair with his palm.

“If you grow it any longer people will start confusing you as my twin sister.” Replied Honeymaren as she picked up a basket full of fish.

“Ha, Ha. Very funny.” Retaliated sarcastically as he picked up another basket full of fish. As they were going back down the familiar path to do their camp, they suddenly stopped as they heard the howling of a wolf coming directly from the four peaks.

Honeymaren and Ryder stared as the sunset was making its way directly behind the large mountain “Sooo...” Said Ryder breaking the silence. “You sure you wanna wait till Elsa gets back?”

Honeymaren sighed. “We probably should, we don’t know if he’s dangerous or not.”

“But you were about to hit him in the back of the head.”

“I know I was, but who knows if he would have moved out of the way or not... look, let’s just be patient, okay?” Said Honeymaren.

“And you’re sure you don’t want to tell Yelena yet?” Asked Ryder.

“No, not yet Ryder. We can’t tell anyone yet, especially mom. Can you imagine how angry she’ll be at us??”

Ryder snickered. “You mean at you. I’m gonna say it’s all your fault.” He said as he threw the basket over his shoulder as his sister rolled her eyes and followed him.

—

“Okay so... should I just ask Corona for more supplies??” Sighed Anna with her hands holding her head as she studied the large Scandinavian map while Elsa sat on the large study table next to her that once belonged to her.

“You could... but Corona is already our strongest trading partner don’t you think?” Replied Elsa as she dangled her feet.

“Perhaps Reykjavík, then? Oh I don’t know...” Said Anna as she leaned her body backwards with desperation. “Won’t you just tell me what you would do in my position, Elsa??”

“Anna, part of being Queen is learning how to make tough decisions, even when it’s just you against the world.” Said Elsa.

Suddenly a knock came from the chambers doors. “Come in.” Said Elsa and Anna both instinctively as they looked at each other and giggled.

In stepped Kai respectfully. “Your Majesties, dinner is served. Kristoff and Olaf are waiting for you two.”

“Thank you, Kai. We’ll be there shortly.” Replied Anna To which Kai bowed and left the room. “Okay, you know what you’re right. I’m Queen now and I feel it’s best we strengthen our trade partership with Reyhjavík.”

“Sounds great.” Smiled Elsa as she hopped of Anna’s desk and helped her sister up to her feet. “I promise it will get easier overtime, Anna.”

Anna smiled with a bit of a frown in her expression. “I just wish I could be as great as a Queen you were.”

“You won’t be as great.” Said Elsa with seriousness that it even made Anna’s eyes widened. “You’ll be better.” She finished with a encouraging smile.

Anna smiled in return and hugged her sister back. “Come on, your fiancé is waiting for you.”

—

Dinner went perfect, Elsa would never admit this to the Northuldra but she enjoyed returning to Arendelle, especially for the food. Not that the food the Northuldra made was gross, it wasn’t. But this is the food she grew up with.

As usual, Olaf would be obnoxiously sharing his scientific and historical facts starting every sentence with did you know? Elsa even contemplated regretting teaching the snowman how to read.

Now the sisters were walking back to Elsa’s chambers. It was nighttime and practically the whole staff had gone to sleep. Even Olaf who now has his own personal room and Kristoff who as usual preferred to sleep in the stables.

“Wow. What a day.” Yawned Anna as she stretched her arms wide that it accidentally hit Elsa’s head with her fist. “Oh, sorry.”

Elsa chuckled in return. “So, how are things going in the forest?” Asked Anna as she followed Elsa inside and locked the door behind her.

Elsa bit her lip as she walked to the center of her room and her magical ice dress thawed as her naked backside faced Anna. The only person in the world she can be comfortable around in her own skin. She was her sister after all.

“Everything’s fine.” Replied Elsa as she flicked her wrist gracefully and her purple gown magically began to fill around her naked body.

“Really, so there hasn’t been anything wrong at all?” Said Anna as she leaned back on Elsa’s door.

“Well, there is this one weird thing that happened the other day.” Said Elsa as she turned around to face her sister.

“What happened.” Asked Anna although it was more of a demand as she made her way to Elsa’s mirror while taking off her tiara and setting it on Elsa’s small light table. “By the way, now I know why you never wore yours, that thing is so heavy and annoying on your head.”

Elsa chuckled as she came from behind and began to unstrap Anna’s large cape and slowly take off the rest of her dress and even untie her corset. “We think there might be someone living in the forest.” Sighed Elsa.

“You mean like other tribes??” Said Anna.

“No... more like someone.”

“Oh.” Said Anna surprised as Elsa pulled the corset from her waist so that Anna could finally breathe normal. “Who is it??”

“I don’t know...” replied Elsa. “Honeymaren and Ryder accompanied me to try to find out who it is but he escaped from our grasps.”

“Escaped... from you?” Said Anna surprised as she turned around now only in her undergarments while letting her hair fall freely down. “How is that even possible??”

Elsa grabbed Anna’s green gown and passed it to her. “I don’t know... he just did. He was really fast and surprisingly strong.”

“Poor man.” Said Anna as she put her green gown on. “He’s probably so scared, trying to survive on the wilderness all on his own.”

“The thing I don’t understand is how long has he been there...” Said Elsa as she walked over to her bed and sat. “If he’s been there before we got there, how did he even get in??”

Anna walked over to her sisters bed and sat next to her. “The spirits never told you?”

“Gale is the only one who knows him...”

“Really? So why doesn’t she just tell you?” said Anna.

Elsa shrugged. “She says I have to find out myself.”

Anna shrugged this time. “Wel, maybe she’s right. But be careful, remember your limits.” She said as she looked at her sister now more serious.

“I will.” Smiled Elsa in return as she slowly yawned and covered her mouth. “Well, I think I’ll call it a night.”

Anna yawned too. “Me too she said as both sisters lied in bed and soon enough they were both fast asleep, with Anna snoring as always.

Elsa’s eyebrows started to furrow in her sleep. She was dreaming. And wasn’t just any dream, it was a strange one that was appearing throughout the whole night.

She was dreaming of the same man she saw in the four peaks and she could see his emerald eyes again. They were alone in the forest with no one around, not even Honeymaren or Ryder.

“Who are you?” She asked to the emerald eyed man who only stood perfectly still as he continued to stare into her own icy blue eyes.

Then the man brought his hand up to his face and was about to pull down on the half mask he was wearing. He began to pull down the mask and wa a about to relive his face when—

Elsa gasped as she rose up from the bed. Her heartbeat was beating so fast. The dream seemed so real. it wasn’t until Anna’s load snore that snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at her sister who was sleeping in her unusualsleeping positions as always.

Elsa brought her knees together as she stared off into the large glass window from her room as she began to ponder the strange dream she just had.

—

The weekend had come and gone and pretty soon it was time for Elsa to return once again to the forest. Elsa was in her room, brushing her hair as she usually did in the mornings.

She kept on replaying her dream, it felt so real and she couldn’t get it out of her mind until suddenly Anna came in, already dressed as a queen with her tiara on her head.

“Hey.” She said as she entered the room.

“Hi.” Smiled Elsa while continuing to brush her hair.

“Here, let me.” Said Anna taking the brush in her hand as she began to gently grab her sister plantnium hair and brush it herself. “You excited to go back?”

Elsa shrugged. “I suppose. But I can tell I’m needed, I can feel the spirits calling me.”

“Thank you for her loving me by the way, I’m still trying to get used to being Queen, but your guidance and example is really helping me out.”

Elsa smiled lovingly as she stared at her sisters reflection. “You are doing fantastic as Queen, Anna. Just take it one day at a time.”

“Yeah, but now I have to make a decision of what my wedding dress will be...”

“Actually, I’ve been thinking about that.” Said Elsa as she gently placed her hand on Anna’s to stop her from brushing her hair any further.

“Come.” she said as she stood up and grabbed her sisters hand. “Follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Asked Anna as she followed Elsa down the hall.

“You’ll see.”

Soon enough they were in front of their parents chambers, the deceased King and Queen of Arendelle. Elsa opened the doors as she guided Anna inside.

“Uhh, why are we in mama and papas room?” Asked Anna as Elsa closed the door behind them.

“Okay Anna, close you’re eyes.”

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. “Wait, what?”

“Close them.” Said Elsa grinning at her now.

“But why—“

“Just do it, Anna!” Exclaimed Elsa with a bigger grin on her face.

Anna raised her eyebrow up at her sister with a smirk of her own. “Okay weirdo. I’ll close them.”

“Keep them closed.” Said Elsa as her voice grew more distant. “Don’t open them until I tell you to.”

“Why do you sound so far away? If we’re playing hide and seek than you lose for cheating, you’re supposed to tell me we’re playing first.”

Elsa came jogging back to Anna, just a couple of feet in front of her. “Okay, now open them.”

Anna’s eyes slowly opened and they immediately widened as a gentle and quiet breath escaped her lips.

In front of her was Elsa holding a beautiful wedding beige colored wedding dress with a beautiful purple and green corcus flower pattern all over and thin and visibly layered long sleeves that followed up with a long veil.

“Oh, Elsa...” she breathed out as she slowly walked towards Elsa. “It’s beautiful.”

“It was mother’s.” Replied Elsa as she smiled lovingly at her sister.

Anna looked up at her sister with widened eyes again. “It was?”

“Yes. Mother married our father in this exact wedding dress.” Said Elsa looking down at the beautiful dress and then looking up to her sisters turquoise eyes. “And now it’s time for you to wear it.”

Tears filled Anna’s eyes but none fell. “Oh, Elsa. I-I don’t know what to say...”

“That is, if you want to wear it.”

“No, no! I do it’s just...” Anna but her lip nervously befor meeting her sisters eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, Anna. Why wouldn’t I be??” Smiled Elsa.

“It’s just... you are their firstborn Elsa... and my older sister.”

“Anna.” Said Elsa smiling gently at her as she stepped forward. “You are the one getting married, not me. And I'm sure that mama would be so proud if you word it.”

Anna smiled and this time wiped her tear away that was rolling down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around her sister. ”Thank you.”

Elsa smiled and embraced her sister back as the both shared a special moment in their parents room with their mothers wedding dress.

Not long after Elsa was sharing a laugh with Anna as they walked back down to the docks where Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were all waiting to say goodbye as usual.

“Thanks for letting me borrow all these books and papers, I’m sure the Northuldra will be so happy when I start teaching them how to read and write.” Said Elsa.

“Pfft! Anytime. This is your home, Elsa. Anything you want is yours, you don’t even have to ask for permission. Sorry we didn’t get to play charades this time.” Said Anna.

“You don’t have to apologize, Anna.” Chuckled Elsa as she embraced her sister one final time. “I don’t come to Arendelle to play charades, I come to see you.”

“Hey, what about me!” Said Olaf.

Elsa giggled as she kneeled down and hugged the snowman. “Yes, you too Olaf.”

Standing up to her feet she turned her attention to Kristoff who was leaning on Sven’s back. “Oh, that’s right. I almost forgot, Ryder told me to tell you that you still owe him a one on one reindeer race with his reindeer against Sven.

Kristoff and Sven snickered in union. “Hah! Tell him to name a place and time and I’ll be there.” He said pridefully until Anna cleared her throat jus loud enough for him to get the message. “Oh, uhh. That is until I finish my royal lessons...” he said correcting himself.

Anna came next to her fiancé and grabbed his hands in hers. “Goodbye, Elsa. I’ll see you next week, right?”

“Always, Anna.” Smiled Elsa as the Nokk rose from the waters to which she then jumped on top of his back. “Goodbye everyone, I’ll see you next week.”

“Bye!” They all waved in union as Elsa and Nokk rode back to the direction of the enchanted forest.

“Write to me when you get there!” Exclaimed Anna.

“I will!” Replied Elsa.

“Tell everyone we say hi!”

“Will do!” Replied Elsa.

“And be careful!” Exclaimed Anna again.

“Yes mother!” Exclaimed Elsa teasingly as she waved one final goodbye as she and Nokk journeyed deeper into the sea until Arendelle was gone from their sight, enjoying the cool breeze in her face as usual.

She made it about halfway to where Arendelle and the enchanted forest was when she started to feel a weird feeling in her stomach. Not of sickness but more of an alarming sensation. Then all of a sudden she felt a familiar breeze that caught her attention.

It was Gale and she was moving so quickly and then began to surround Elsa and Nokk in circles as if she was panicking. “Hey Gale.” Smiled Elsa.

But Gale only continued to swirl around Elsa rapidly again and her whistling was unusual and louder than before. “Whoa, Gale. Slow down.” Said Elsa as she pulled on Nokks magical icy horse leash so it could stop. She realized something was off about her now. “What’s going on??”

As Gale began to whistle and explain the full detail to Elsa, her eyes widened. “Nokk, get to the forest as fast as you can!” Nokk neighed fiercely and soon enough he was sprinting as fast as possible with Gale following next to them.

Elsa’s anxiety was building up fast. This was not good, she needed to get there before it was too late.

—

Earlier that morning...

Back in the forest, the sunrise had just barely begun to rise and not a soul was awake yet, not even the reindeer.

Honeymarens eyes slowly opened as she awoke after having a strange dream. She was hearing footsteps that sounded so real as if they were next to her ear.

She rose up from her bed as she looked over to her brother who was still snoring as usual. She rubbed her sleeveless arms for she was only wearing a top, tradition of what the Northuldra wore when sleeping. With furrowed eyebrows she tried to register exactly what kind of dream that was when suddenly she heard the same footsteps again. Her eyebrows furrowed as she quietly bent over to peek out of their hut.

Her eyes widened. It wasn’t a dream.

Outside in their campsite was a dark figure. The same man from the four peaks. He was walking around the camp site as if he was investigating or trying to find something.

Seeing him more clearly she could tell that the way Elsa described him was correct. He was wearing strange armor that only covered his shoulders and his torso. He was wearing dark clothing she had never seen before. He was toned, Honeymaren could see his muscles and biceps perfectly formed and he had practically every kind of weapon available with him, even a musket and a pistol, weapons Elsa explained to her, weapons she’d never seen before in her life nor thought could exists.

But he didn’t have a sword.

His forearms had a gauntlet armor of sorts with three large metal spikes that stuck out that seemed to be for support when climbing a mountain. His face was hidden, even the top of his head with the large worn out cape hoodie that was being pushed by the wind.

“Ryder... Ryder!” Whispered Honeymaren as she turned to her brother and shamed him repeatedly to wake him up.

“Huh—mfff!” He awoke but was suddenly silenced when his sister covered his mouth with her palm so he wouldn’t make a sound. Ryder furrowed his eyebrows until he followed his sisters gaze and then his own eyes widened as he realized what she was staring at.

But the man heard it, he slowly turned his head around to where the sound came from, Ryder and Honeymarens hut as they each held their breath in nervousness, not moving a muscle as if they were hoping he wouldn’t see them.

And that’s when Honeymaren saw it, his emerald eyes that stuck out so beautifully but mysteriously with a cold and serious glare that she had never seen before.

Then suddenly in a blink of an eye. he dashed so quickly out of the camp site and was running back to the trail that lead up to the four peaks. “Hurry before he gets away!” Shouted Honeymaren as her and Ryder stood up on their feet and quickly put on their Northuldran clothes as quickly as possible.

Ryder went to grab their staffs until Honeymaren stopped him. “No, not this time!” She ran over to the other side of the hut and pulled out two spears with large sharped carved out rocks on the other side. “This time we do it the right way.”

And before they knew it they were on top of their reindeers trying to catch up to the mysterious emerald eyed man as fast as they could, all while Elsa was trying to get their as fast as she possibly could before it was too late.


	4. The Storm

10 years ago...

Light rain had begun to pour in the enchanted forest. The smell of wet mud and wood overfilled the air as the small party of Northuldran hunters continued to walk through the forest with their spears pointed outwards.  
They were being led by a man who went by the name of Ámmon. He was a man of large stature, a very skilled hunter and also a rather strong man. His experience when it came to hunting and also big-game hunting led him to be named head hunter and leader of the Northuldran Warriors.

That is after all what they called themselves. Their duty was to protect the forest at all times, to always make sure there were no Arendellian intruders trying to invade their camp as well as any wild animals that wanted to feast on them. But they also took it among themselves to hunt for food and any sort of necessities.

He led the way into the deep forest as the rain became heavier and heavier. His fellow hunters following behind him and right next to him a little girl and a little boy.

His twins. The twelve year old children were experiencing their first of what would be their many lessons with their father. The two wielding their own miniature spears they had just crafted that morning. It was tradition between the Northuldrans that all little boy’s be taken on their first hunt at the age of 12, part of their journey into what would soon be manhood.

The Northuldran always expected this from all their sons, especially from Ryder, Ammon’s only son. But no one could have ever predicted that he would also bring his only daughter in as well.

Since an early age, Honeymaren always showed a deep love and appreciation for the forest and it’s inhabited critters and animals. She loved nature and watching her father always return home with successful hunting game and beautiful souvenirs from the deep forest always inspired her to one day become a Northuldran Warrior herself.

Many in the tribe rebuked this, thought it was too improper and laborious for a lady. Even her own mother feared it would only hurt Honeymaren in the future. But her father thought otherwise. He made a promise to the two of his children that on the first morning of their twelfth birthday he would take his children to experience their first hunt and take them under his wing so he could train them to become warriors like him.

And here they were. It was early morning like their father had promised and despite the sudden rain, it did not stop him from breaking that promise as he continued to lead the way. Many in the Northuldran hunting party of course found it strange that a girl, let alone a young girl should be accompanying them. But no one dared question their leader.

Ámmon stopped dead on his tracks and at the same time lifted his hand up to signal to the rest of the party to likewise do the same. He firmly put his hand down and blocked his children from walking any further as he cotinued glare out to the wet forest. Honeymaren lifted her head up as she studied her fathers serious expression. How brown eyebrows firmly pressed together and his long brown hair wet from all the rain. His eyes brown eyes that were much like hers that never losing focus on the view in front of him.

“We can see you.” He suddenly spoke out load with that deep voice of his. “Come on out from your hiding, we will not engage you.”

Silence filled the air once again, only rainstorm able to be heard. The twins looked out towards the empty and green forest, trying to find whoever it was their father was just talking to. Several seconds of silence went by with no one even replying to Ámmon again, but just as his children were going to doubt in their father, the green wet bushes began to move unexpectedly. At first frightened by what was going on, Honeymaren drew herself closer to her father. But as the bushes became more exposed she became less frightened.

Arendellians, the Northuldrans swore enemy. Several of them had been camouflaging behind the bushes, waiting for the part of Northuldrans to pass by them without being noticed. But Ámmon was a far too skilled hunter befor that could even go over his head.

Their leader stepped forward, his shield strapped tightly to his left arm and his right hand gripped hard around his sword. Lieutenant Mattias, the tall man glaring equally as hard as Ámmon. They’ve seen this dance before, Northuldran and Arendellian confrontation has a deadly past and neither of them planned on letting it go.

“We were just passing through.” Spoke Lieutenant Mattias.

“On your way then.” Replied Ámmon. The Arendellian soldiers did as they were told as the Lieutenant led his own away from the confrontation as he continued to glare at them all.

They were alone again, and this time there were no distractions. Ámmon turned his attention again to the forest as he continued to lead the way. Heavy drops of rain had now developed even with the slightest sound of thunder coming from the four peaks.

“Hey Maren.” Whispered Ryder to his sister.

“What.” Whispered Honeymaren as she continued to look out for game to hunt.

“Do you think the Arendellians went their way because of the smell?”

“What smell?” Asked Honeymaren. When her brother gave no response she turned to her brother to question him again. “What smell—“ But when she saw his giant grin and the horrible stench filled her nostrils she realized what he was talking about.

“UGH, Ryder!” She yelled at her laughing brother and she punched his right arm. “That isn’t funny, it stinks!”

He laughed ever harder when he saw his sister gag and then cover her nose with her hand. “You should be used to it by now, Maren. We’re twins! Besides yours are worse than mine.”

“Mine are not as bad as that! No living thing will ever be used to that smell, Ryder. It’s bad enough to kill someone!” Ryder laughed even harder. “You’re going to scare of the animals!”

Ámmon turned to his children, laughing with that deep voice of his. “Ha Ha, all right you two come here.” He gestured to them as they made their way over to him. He crouched down to the tall grassroots where the rest of the party did the same and followed his example.

“Do you see them?” Asked Ámmon to his children.

“See what, what are we supposed to be looking for?” Asked Ryder.

“Yeah I don’t see anything papa.” Added Honeymaren.

“Wanna get a better look?” Smiled their father as he pointed with his chin to the large tree beside them. Honeymaren smiles back at her father as she made her way to the wet tree and began to climb it almost with such ease.

Honeymaren had a gift when it came to climbing trees. She took to her advantage whenever she felt like messing with her brother or perhaps even spying on other children. But this time she was using it for hunting purposes and she felt all the better knowing her father was encouraging her.

“Do you see it now?” Whispered Ámmon to his daughter as she made her way to the large branch.

She focused her eyes to the forest, trying to see any sort of movement. But then her eyes widened because just a couple of yards out was a sheep. The white furred animal was eating wet grass and seemed to have been left behind from the herd.

“I see it!” She whispered back. “A sheep just a couple of yards away!” Even the rest of the hunters grew attentive and curious of where the animal was.

“Whoa... I see it too!” Whispered Ryder as he pointed out to where the sheep was.  
“Maren, now is your chance.” Said Ámmon. She did as she was told as she made herself comfortable, ready to throw her spear at the animal like she and Ryder had been training to do so. But when the spear was over head her world seemed to get bleak and shallow. Her heart beat raising and hype Palma of her hands were getting sweaty.

“Come on, Maren.what are you waiting for!?” Whispered Ryder more loudly this time. But her father knew what was going on, this was common for a first time hunter and so he dug the stick of his spear into the ground where it would stand by itself.

“Follow me son.” He said as Ryder followed his example and did the same with his own spear. Soon thereafter the two boys were climbing up to the tree where Honeymaren had already lowered her weapon and had been playing with the sharp edge as if she had been pondering.

Hearing the footsteps, she turned around to find her father and brother approaching her. “Oh, hey guys.” She said softly.

He smiled in return as he made himself comfortable next to his daughter with Ryder sitting on the other side.

“It’s beautiful up here isn’t it?” He started the conversation as he looked out to the forest. “Most people don’t like rain, espeically your mother. I, on the other hand love it.”

CRACK!

The thunder went of again except this time it was just a little louder than before. Just loud enough to scare his two kids as they shot their head up at the noise. “Oh there’s nothing to be afraid you two.” He said as he nuzzled his large hand on their heads. “It’s too far away to hit us.”

He turned his attention again to the sheep that was confusing to enjoy its meal. “You know I felt the same way when I went in my first hunt with your grandad.”

Honeymarens expression grew curious as she lifted her eyes to meet her fathers. “Really?”

“Oh yes. I had been out in front of a young calf and I felt anxious because I was going to be taking this little animals life away. Part of me wanted to show I could do it so I could make the tribe and my father especially proud but part of me also wanted to run away.”

“So what did you do?” Asked Ryder.

Ámmon smiled gently as he continued to look out to the forest. “Your grandfather kneeled next to me and said that everything works in a delicate balance. Although we hunt for food, that doesn’t mean we are murderers, it just means we are providing for our family much like wolves provide for theirs.”

Honeymaren and Ryder’s expression slowly relaxed at hearing the soothing and encouraging words from their father. “Now, do you think you can do it, Maren?”

She pressed her lips together and after a moment she nodded. She stood up again to her feet and adjusted the spear in her hands as her father and brother watched from behind her. She lifted her spear up to her eye level slowly and with one deep inhale she threw the spear as fast as she was trained to do so.

SLING! BAAAHHHH...

The spear penetrated into the sheep’s side as he fell to his side, calling out to his family, hoping they’d arrived. The hunters all ran to sound of the sheep and when they found the sheep on the ground they called out saying. “Successful hit!”

Ámmons eyes lit up with glee as did Ryder’s as they embraced Honeymaren who only seemed to be surprised she had actually just been successful in her first hunt. “You did it, Maren!”

They ran back down and followed the rest of the party where they were surrounding the dying sheep. Honeymaren and Ryder surprisingly didn’t seem faced whatsoever as they crouched down beside the sheep with their father.

“Okay Ryder, remember what to do?”

Ryder nodded at his father as he took out his small dagger that was hanging off his pelvic side. He gripped the dagger tightly in his hand and began to recite the Northuldran sorrowful prayer. “ I see you, brother, and I thank you. Your spirit will return back to the Aurora, while your body will remain and become part of the People.”

Following the prayer he dug his blade into the sheep’s neck, instantly killing him in the most humane and respectful way. Once the sheep stopped squirming and breathing the rest of the hunters behind them began to cheer and sing praises to the Northern Lights, congratulating Honeymaren and Ryder for their first hunt.

They were full of delight as they watched their father smile proudly and lovingly at them. He gently bent down and with the tips of his fingers he dipped them in the sheep’s blood and then turned his attention back to the twins.

“Honeymaren Nattura, Ryder Nattura. On this day you have proved yourself worthy as you have slain this delicate animal of the forest and from this day forward you shall be known as Northuldran Warriors, protectors of the forest and the people of the sun.”

He gently slid his bloody finger tips down his children’s face, marking them in the sheep’s blood, tradition of one becoming a Northuldran warrior.

Honeymaren looked up at her father, her eyes full of gratitude as he smiled proudly down at her with his brown eyes. “May you always remember that this is our home, and we are to always protect it and it’s people at all costs.”

”Always.”

—

CRACK!

The loud sound of thunder snapped Honeymaren out of her flashback as her late fathers words still rung true to her ear as she continued to dash through the forest with her brother and his reindeer following behind.

Shortly after her father passed away four years ago, Honeymaren was named leader of the Northuldran Warriors, taking you her late fathers role. It get right, everyone in the hunting party including Ryder agreed that she was the most qualified out of all of them.

Not only did she become the first women to ever be a Northuldran warrior and leader, but she also inspired many other young women to follow in her footsteps, and many did join Honeymaren in becoming one with the group.

Honeymaren loved her father, and when he died she vowed to always honor him and her people by leading the Northuldran Warriors in example. Many agreed she had the same personality as her father. Strong, brave and courageous.

And so now she was chasing after a man, a mysterious man who was supposed to be just a myth. She didn’t have time to rally up the other Northuldran Warriors, but she was going to sure she and her brother bring him down and never invade their people’s camp ever again.

And if she had to do it on her own then so be it.

The storm was rising. The winds were picking up stronger by the minute and the clouds were turning grey with lighting building up as well. But nothing compared to what the four peaks looked like right now. They looked as if a giant tornado had wrapped itself around the tall peaks and the lightning was out of control.

They’ve arrived just in front of the four peaks and she pulled on her reindeers antlers, causing him to hault. “Do you see him anywhere??” Shouted Honeymaren as she turned to her brother, just loud enough for him to hear.

“I think he went up that trail!” Shouted Ryder as he pointed behind Honeymaren. Sure enough behind her was a hidden and foggy deserted trail that seemed to lead up to the top of the mountain. She jumped from her reindeer and tied the leashes of the antlers beside a bush where Ryder followed and did the same with his own reindeer.

“Lets go then.” She said grabbing her father spear in her hands as she turned her attention back to the trail. She and her brother made their way up rapidly but carefully, they had to keep one hand on the wet rocky cliffs at all times while keeping an eye out for any sign of the mysterious man they had seen this morning.

They reached the top of the four peaks and they could practically see the whole enchanted forest from where they were standing at. Even oceans that separated many other kingdoms and countries. The desired campsite was surrounded by a forest that had continued up in the four peaks.

The air was harder to breathe because of the altitude but luckily for them they were used to it. The rain was cold, hard and moving very rapidly. Their clothes were practically drenched but they didn’t care, neither did it seem to be bothering them since they continued to stand back to back while their spears pointed outwards, ready to strike at any moment.

They practically encircled the deserted campsite three times before they stopped and slowly lowered their spears down. “He isn’t here...” sighed Ryder.

But in the middle if the deserted camp was a fire pit made of rocks, not even the Norhuldran people made their fires on this style.

“He is, he’s just hiding.” Replied Honeymaren as she continued to stare at the fire pit. She moved the top dark and wet hair away from her eyes. “We need to split up.”

“What?” Said Ryder with widened eyes as he saw his sister start to head off the other way.

“It’s the only way he’ll be able to show himself.” Said HoneyMaren as she continued to walk away.

“I’m not going to let you go by yourself!” said Ryder following after his sister. ”This is a terrible terrible idea— whoa!” Exclaimed Ryder suddenly as he fell face first to the floor. Honeymaren gasped as she quickly shot her head back around to see her brother screaming and being dragged quite literally from the muddy ground and into the dark trees and bushes

“Ryder!” She exclaimed as she ran to her brother who was struggling and trying to cut the rope around his legs that was dragging him closer and closer to the hidden trees. But Honeymaren being the fast person she is, dived and grabbed ahold of her brother's hands. She tried pulling him back but whatever seemed to be dragging him was strong. So instead she swung her spear down to his feet, cutting the ropes free of their grab.

She turned to her brother, wrapping her arms around his body to lift him back up on his feet. “Are you okay??” She asked as he stood up straight. He quickly nodded a reassuring yes to her until they both turned their attention to the rope that had been cut free. It was being pulled back into the hidden trees, even without anything at the end.

The Northuldran twins watched cautiously as it disappeared into the dark hidden trees as if it were a snake, never having been there in the first place as

Ryder slowly picked up his spear from the ground and followed his sisters example who brought her own spear outwards from her torso. They stood next to each other with their sharp spears poited to the dark trees where the rope had disappeared to.

They’re backs hunched over, ready to attack whatever it was that had come from the darkness. The storm was louder, the rain was heavier and the winds were not forgiving.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, a loud and thunderous lightning filled the sky which caused the dark hidden trees to appear, even causing him to appear.

There in front of them was the dark shadowy figure, the very one that Honeymaren and Ryder had just seen lurking in their campsite not too long ago. He was standing tall and authoritative. His fists were clenched and his eyes were glaring at both of them. His emerald eyes.

Honeymaren and Ryder’s eyes widened with fear. They had never been so close in person to the shadowy figure. His clothing, armor and cape were drenched but that only made him all the more terrifying.

He was real. He was very real. And he did not seem to be in the mood to even talk at the moment because before any of them even knew it, he reached for his musket so quickly that the next thing Honeymaren and Ryder saw was a red spark followed by a viscous loud sound they never heard before.

BAM!

Both being afraid of what they were seeing, they immediately ran off and took cover behind a nearby boulder while the mysterious man continued to fire at them.

BAM! BAM!

“What is that!” Shouted Ryder as he and his sister ducked their heads.

“Elsa told me about that weapon, it fires a metal ball that will burn through your body!” Shouted Honeymaren back.

BAM!  
“Would it hurt?” Shouted Ryder as he ducked his head again, just right before a bullet could hit him.

BAM!

“Of course it would hurt!” Exclaimed Honeymaren as she ducked her head instinctively with her brother. About three more loud sounds from the musket went off until it suddenly grew dead silent again. The twins looked at each other, confused as to why he wasn’t firing anymore. It was silent, too silent. Only the loud storm and drops of heavy rain could be heard.

“Is he gone?” Whispered Ryder.

SLING!

The twins gasped in fear as a small blade that was shaped like a star had dug into a wooden tree bark that just so happened to be right in the middle of both of them.

They looked out to the direction of where the blade came from and saw none other than the shadowy figure jumping up from boulder that had been hiding him.

“Run!” Shouted Honeymaren. Ryder wasted no time and quickly did as he was told and headed to the left while Honeymaren sprinted to the right.

The shadowy figure seeing this acted quickly and sprinted in hopes to catch up to Ryder. He was near inches away from grabbing him until his sister suddenly shouted. “Ryder, look behind you!”

With one quick glance Ryder quickly sprinted to the nearest tree nearby and jumped towards the tree only to then kick himself out of the way, giving him more than enough time to lose the shadowy figure.

The man quickly sprinted back to catch up with Ryder again but was suddenly met with a hard knee to left side of his face. The man grunted as he fell back but quickly rolled back up to his feet. This time Honeymaren was glaring at him with her fathers spear held tightly by her right hand.

The man glared back at her, his emerald eyes cruel and angry as lightning flashed behind him. He charged towards Honeymaren as she did the same. They both jumped up at the same time and in midair Honeymaren brought her spear down to strike the shadowy figure but the man blocked the shot with his metal spiked gauntlet that were strapped on his elbows.

Ryder took advantage and charged from behind him in hopes to strike his spear through him but the man somehow heard him and brought his other metal spiked gauntlet to block the shot. Honeymaren wasted no time and took advantage to strike again, as did Ryder. But the man was blocking and deflecting every single shot. Kicking, pushing and even punching them occasionally.

”Uff!” Grunted Honeymaren as the man kicked her so hard that it sent Honeymaren flying only to be met with a tree colliding to her neck and back, causing her vision to go blurry. The man turned his attention to a weakened and hurt Honeymaren to attack her but Ryder came from behind and took ahold of his worn out cape and tackled him to the ground. He was able to land two punches to his face but the man grabbed what would have been the third punch with his right hand and hit Ryder’s forehead with his followed by a push to his stomach with with soles of his boots that it sent him flying as his back collided with ground hard. Ryder rolled over to reach for his spear while trying to gasp for air until he heard the footsteps of the man run towards him except this time he had pulled out the axe that he had been carrying in his side.

The man lifted the rather large axe over his head with one hand and brought it down violently to strike Ryder but he rolled over just in time as the axe struck the muddy ground, barely missing his neck. He swung three more times but Ryder once again squirmed out of the way and eventually made it back to his spear as the beaten up tree fell to the ground.

He stood up back to his feet and charged back to the shadowy figure, trying to jab the sharp edge through his heart but the man was such a skilled fighter that he countered every shot with his axe, usually landing more punches to Ryder’s body.

But refusing to give up, Ryder charged at the man again, screaming in frustration, except this time the man wasn’t so forgiving. He grabbed the sharp rocky edge of the spear with his half gloved hand which made Ryder’s eyes widen in fear and in surprise and then he kneed Ryder’s stomach which caused him to bend forward in pain and then brought his face down to collide against his knee.

Honeymaren gasped as she saw her brother come back up again with his nose bloody and dripping its way down to his mouth. His eyes were barely open now and was losing consciousness as the man jumped in mid air and kicked the Ryder’s stomach so hard that it sent him flying backwards to the edge of the cliff.

Honeymaren was about to scream in horror until she saw her brother grab ahold of the cliff. Had he not done that he would have fallen to his death. Ryder was hurt, weak and gasping for air while trying not to let go of the slippery cliff.

“No, no, no, no...” grunted Honeymaren as she rose to her feet, hissing in pain as she held her stomach from the powerful kick she had received. She turned around to the tree she had been leaning on and with as much strength as she could summon she began to climb up the slippery tree. All while the man made his way to a defenseless Ryder who was just seconds away from falling to his death.

“Whoa!” Exclaimed Ryder as his right arm gave out. He was now holding unto dear life with his only his left hand. His fingers were slowly slipping away as he looked up to the man who was approaching him slowly with the axe still in his hands and the lightning flashing behind him.

The man stopped in front of him, glaring directly below at him with emerald eyes. Ryder gulped nervously as he continued to stare at the man, confused if he was going to kill him or not until suddenly—

“YAH!” Exclaimed Honeymaren as she jumped from the high trees and landed on top of the shadowy mans broad shoulders. She brought the wooden rod of her spear up to the mans throat, trying to choke the man as hard as she could as she wrapped her feet around his torso so he wouldn’t push her off.

She growled with anger as she continued to pull the rod of the spear up, she could even hear him choke for air as he held on to her thighs, pressing his large fingers deep inside her skin and although it hurt her she chose to ignore the pain and instead quickly bent down with her flexible body to the ground and grabbed her brothers spear as she wrapped her legs tighter around his torso while now choking him with two spears at hand.

But the man only grew angrier as he grabbed the upper thigh of her hip so hard that it caused Honeymaren to grunt from the pain, he quickly took that to his advantage and spun her around where she was now facing him from the front now. Her eyes widen as the man started to pace forward quite fast.

He stopped right in front of a wet boulder and with his arms and hands he slammed her back straight to the boulder. Honeymaren gasped for air as her back and head collided against the hard material. She rolled to her side, still gasping in pain. The man jumped backwards and adjusted his neck from the uncomfortable position he had been choked from and turned his attention to a weak Honeymaren again who had begun to lift herself up, using the two spears for support.

The man paced forward to her but she quickly began to attack the man with two spears at hand while the man had no choice but no counter every attack with no weapon, just his gauntlets and fists.

There was a reason why Honeymaren was the leader of the Northuldran Warriors. She was skilled and she wielded her father and brothers spear with such grace that it prevented the man from able to take ahold of her, she was even able to run the two spears down his left arm to which he grunted out of frustration.

But it wasn’t long that the man once again grabbed Ryder’s sharp edged spear with his half gloved hand and pulled it away from her hands leaving her only with her own. The man then used Ryder’s spear and blocked Honeymarens three hits and brought her hands up and punched her stomach hard again that it sent her flying backwards again as her spear slipped from her hands.

The man was angry as was the storm. He brought Ryder’s spear up with both hands and then brought it down to his knee, breaking If in half into two pieces.

Honeymaren grunted from pain as she slowly started to crawl towards her spear. She turned back to see the man glaring at her and this time grab his musket once again that been strapped to his back. He pointed the rifle at her as her eyes widened in fear but quickly rolled over and fell over the boulder just right before he fired at her again and before she was able to reach her spear.

BAM!

The man was continuing to fire at her as she ducked her head. She quickly peeked her head out to see if her brother was still there to which he was but his fingers were slipping. She crawled to the other side of the camp to reach her brother who was still hanging from the cliff, his fingers couldn’t take any longer and he was turning pale. All while the man continued to fire at her.

BAM! BAM!

“Ryder... Ryder grab my hand!” She exclaimed through the pain as she leaned down and out her right hand out. Ryder weak, pale and about to lose unconscious out all his effort in and stuck his right hand up. He was only inches away from hers as she continued to reach out to him until suddenly—

BAM!

The fire of the musket rang loud through the stormy skies again except this time it hit the ground right next to Honeymarens face which caused a few sparks to go into her eye.

“Ah!” She exclaimed as she threw herself backwards and scurried away to hide behind a large nearby boulder. She covered her eye with the palm of her hand. The hot sparks still burning in her eye, afraid that if she’ll open them it’ll hurt worse. But none of that pain was comparable to the worry she felt for her brother who was only seconds from falling to his death.

She painted heavily and the sound of the storm seemed to be growing quieter and quieter by the second. She could hear her heartbeat beating faster and louder. This was the end, this was the way she and her brother died. She should have never went after the man, let alone with none of the other warriors. Elsa was right...

Her eye ended up opening again and she found herself quietly leaning to see if Ryder was still hanging on. She saw his hand on the cliff, still hanging on by only three fingers now and then she gasped in fear.

A large half gloved palm hand wrapped tightly around Honeymarens neck. Her whole body was lifted by hard hand around her neck as it brought her up taller and taller there in front of her and the view from Ryder was the man from the shadows.

He stood tall, his dark cape flowing with the strong rainy wind and his musket pointed at her with his left hand, all while she looked up at him defensively, weak and hurt with no spear nearby as she started to gasp for air. She was face to face to him as his emerald eyes glared into her brown ones, all while he continued to squeeze her pipes harder and harder.

This was it, and by the look in the mans emerald eyes he was going to shoot her.

PAH!

But suddenly a magical shot of icy blast hit the mans grip on Honeymarens neck and the grip on his musket that they both slipped from his hands as Honeymaren and the musket fell to the ground. His eyes widened in surprise and in fear as he turned to the direction to see where the icy blast came from as did a coughing Honeymaren and charging at him was none other than Snow Queen with her majestic hoodie gown covering her head and her icy boots.

Elsa charged at him with a deathly glare of her own, her first clenched. The man turning his anger to her now, brought his fist up to punch her but Elsa quickly countered as she brought up a icy wall just tall enough to block the powerful fist that he was going to connect to her.

He punched the magical wall made of ice so hard that it cracked right down the middle and even caused Elsa to shake from the other side. He followed that up with a hard boot kick from his right foot which caused the magical ice wall to shatter into pieces and kick Elsa’s stomach which sent her rolling backwards. But she quickly landed on her feet.

The man pulled out his pistol that was hanging from his belt and began to fire at Elsa as she ran around in circles around him. But the pistols only seemed to be hitting every single magical wall Elsa created in front of her, some bullets even getting stuck inside.

When trying to reload his pistol, Elsa took advantage and ran forward with a high jump to which she kicked his pistol out of his hand and then kicked his face which sent him backwards as well. Elsa quickly turned her attention to a weak Honeymaren who was watching them and holding the side of her stomach in pain. She stuck her hand out and caused ice to form benath Honeymarens feet and slide her backwards to where Ryder was hanging from.

The man did a kip-up back up to his feet and from his armor pulled out multiple of the small star shaped metal blade edges he had thrown to the twins and threw them towards Elsa. But she quickly countered and brought another wall of ice which caused the blades to stick directly into the wall.

The man glared at her again and charged at Elsa as did she and before Honeymaren knew it the two were engaging in a serious combat of punches and kicks that both of them seemed to be reflecting of each other.

“I got you, I got you...” grunted Honeymaren as she helped her weak and bloody brother back up from slippery edge and wrapped her arms around his head.

Elsa’s magic helped her block and attack every single shot he tried to land on her. Everytime he tried to make contact with any part of her body she would make sure she punched and kicked him with a blast of her ice which only infuriated and hurt him more.

Elsa knew there was only one way to stop this man so with her hands she created another majestic spear made of ice except this time she made sure there was a sharp edge at the end. She swung at the man twice, each swing being blocked off by his gauntlets, but Elsa quickly turned her back to him and in that instant when the man was going to grab her she turned back around and stuck her spear into the mans left pectoral muscle.

SSLLLIINNNGGG!

The mans eyebrows furrowed. His right fist that he was going to use to punch her was still in the air. He shot a glare at Elsa who only glared at him equally, the spear still gripped firmly around her hands as she finished pushing the edge of the spear deeper into his left shoulder.

Even Honeymarens eyes widened in surprise. Elsa stood up straight again and backed away from the man, waiting for him to fall to the floor. But instead the mans surprised expression turned into a dark grimace.

The mans furrowed eyebrows slowly darkened which caused Elsa’s eyes to widen this time. He stood up straight and with his right arm he pulled the spear completely off him followed by blood oozing out of his shoulder.

He showed no expression of pain whatsoever and Elsa only stared in disbelief as the man tightened his grip. Was he even human? Even Honeymarens mouth was parted in shock.

Suddenly he brought spear up to his eye level and threw it hard towards Elsa to which she jumped out of the way, the spear just barely missing her and going through a tree from such a tremendous force.

She turned her attention back to the man, charging at him again but this time he pulled a large dagger from his pocket. He moved the blade around his fingers in skilled fashion before striking Elsa repeatedly but she would counter every shot again with her arms and her magic.

His strikes were harder, stronger and angrier. So much anger that he would even break her ice occasionally. He moved out of the way just before Elsa blasted him with her magic and took his advantage to strike the blade into her leg and then roll out of the way.

“Ah!” She exclaimed in pain as she backed away from the sharp impact. There on her left inner thigh was a deep cut that was already streaming down her white dress with blood.

Her blood.

Her eyes widened. Never had she ever been cut before, and the last time she had bled was when she was a child.

She quickly went to cover the cut with her hands but immediately hissed in pain from the contact. She quickly turned her attention back to the man who was charging at her with the same dagger up to stab her but she quickly moved out of the way and when she was on her feet again she blasted him with her magic but this time she actually hit his stomach which sent him flying backwards and the knife falling from his hands.

She stood up on her feet again, almost losing her balance as she continued to hold the damaged area of her cut. The man had quickly stood up on his feet, slightly hiding his stomach from the icy blast. But one again he was so quick that he was charging at Elsa again.

But Elsa bit her lip despite her deep cut and ran towards the man and jumped as hard as she could and collided her knee to his face which sent him colliding his back to a tree. Elsa brought her two hands up to blast him again but he quickly rolled out of the way and reached the dagger that had fallen from his hands while her magic destroyed the tree he had been leaning on.

He turned his attention to Elsa again and drove the dagger to her direction but Elsa grabbed his arm and moved her head out of the way. The blade struck through the tree, inches beside her neck. He went to pull out the dagger out from the tree but Elsa quickly lifted her icy boots up and kicked his stomach hard again with the sharp heels which sent him rolling backwards.

She charged at him again, leaving his dagger stuck on the tree and went to kneee his face again. He rose up from the hit and sent her a combination of punches but she countered every single shot and this time she was hitting him harder and harder with her ice.

He grew angrier by each hit he was struck by and with his right hand he grabbed Elsa by the throat and picked her up from her feet, much in the same manner he did to Honeymaren. She gasped for air, his strong half gloved hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing her pipes harder and harder as she tightened her own grips around his fingers, trying to send icy cold through his hands in hopes to stop him from choking her any longer.

Eventually he threw her backwards and flexed his fingers from the cold Elsa had been sending and went after the dagger to stab her again. But Elsa lifted her head up after coughing for air and once again used her magic and created a small pool of frozen water below his feet that made him slip just right as he grabbed the dagger back in his pocession. He rose to his feeet but Elsa only continued to attack him and fast and as hard as she possibly could.

He drove his dagger at her in a large set of combinations but Elsa prevailed by blocking every shot and hitting him with a magic of her own. Eventually he went to stab her neck again but she grabbed his arm as hard as she could manage and with the slight chance she was given she sent a blasty ice up to his face which stuck his eyes and made him lose his eyesight for a second and in that instant she elbowned his face and grabbed his face and neck as hard as she could and threw him over her shoulder and in the process her white gown hoodie that covering her head uncovered as did his dark caped hoodie covering his head dropped from his as well and soon they were both uncovered from the rain.

But she was up in her feet already, and despite the bleeding in her thigh and her hair now being drenched from the rain and a unfamiliar object in her left palm, she extended her hands out in her usual attack position ready to freeze him to death if necessary.

She glared at the man who was facing his back to her angrily. Waiting for him to turn around and unveil his face to her so she could blast him out of existence. And as the man slowly turned around to meet her glare, so did the lightning strike again. But what Elsa saw made her hands slowly drop to her sides as her eyebrows began to furrow.

CRACK!  
The mans hair was auburn, long and unkept to the middle of his neck. Very auburn. His emerald eyes could be seen more clearly now that the top of his head wasn’t hidden and she could even see his features more clearly now and it wasn’t because of the thunderstorm.

His skin was very fair, a few freckles much like hers and roses cheeks. She could immediately tell that he wasn’t Northuldran. But what stuck out to her the most was his eyes and depsite that the bottom of his nose down was still covered by his half mask, he still looked very familiar. Almost as if she’d had seen him before.

Then realizing the small object she had snatched from his neck, she slowly looked down to her palm to see what it was. But what she saw surprised her even more.

A necklace.

A small but beautiful necklace made of leather. Everything about it was leather, except a small golden piece of medal in the middle. She knew it was gold, she knew gold when she saw it. And on the golden piece was carved a lion.

This time her eyes widened even more as her heartbeat seemed to skip a beat. A lions face that was roaring in what seemed a family crest.

And then it hit her... she looked up to the auburned haired man again who continued to glare at her, her mouth parted open to speak but no words came out. The man tightened the grip on his dagger but then loud chants were heard.

Coming up the four peaks were the rest of the Northuldran Warriors. Each of them wielding spears in their hands. The mans eyes slowly widened at the multitude of the indigenous people heading his way. The loud chants made Elsa turn around for a split second but when she turned back to look at the man again he was gone as if he was never there.

She continued to look at the spot he was just at seconds ago, still processing everything she just learned.

“Elsa!” Came Honeymarens voice as she and Ryder who was holding unto her for support made their way over to her. “Are you okay??”

Elsa didn’t meet Honeymarens face, instead she cotinued to stare out at the open forest. Still shocked from everything. She had just learned. “I...I...”

“You’re hurt.” Said HoneyMaren as she pointed to her bloody thigh. The sudden realization that she was in pain finally grabbed Elsa attention as she turned to her thigh again.

“There you are!” Exclaimed Ráffo, a member of the Northuldran warriors and childhood friend of Ámmon. He and the rest of the warriors made their way to the three of them. “Is everyone all right? Ryder, Honeymaren, Elsa??”

Honeymaren turned her attention back to Elsa who was back at staring at the empty space where the man was just at. The necklace still wrapped tightly around her hands.

“Elsa, are you okay?” Said HoneyMaren.

Her expression was still unfazed. Speechless and shocked as she looked back down to the necklace from the man she had taken from.

The Lion...

“I... I don’t know...” she muttered back.

But she did know. Now she finally knew...

CRACK!

And the storm raged on...


	5. I Know Who You Are

So many thoughts were going through her head the whole ride back to the Northuldran camp.

How... how is this even possible??

She rode behind the rest of the group with Nokk as they slowly trailed. The necklace was still pressed in her palm and the weapons that belonged to the mysterious man had been taken to return back to camp.

Everyone in the whole group was quiet. Even Honeymaren who had been icing Ryder’s face after the brutal beating they took from the mysterious man.

“Owwww...” hissed Ryder as his sister placed a small round ball of ice Elsa had been creating and handed to her. They were both riding on top of her reindeer while Ryder was leaning back on Honeymarens arms.

“I’m sorry Ryder but you have to stay still.” Sighed Honeymaren as she continued to press the ice all over his damaged face. She hadn’t been hurt as bad as her brother, but the right side of temple head had a purple bruise developing and her throat had the mans large hand imprant marked from the viscous choking he had given her. Not to mention that her ribs on her left side were killing her.

Elsa, on the other hand, seemed to only be staring off to the rocky trail as her mind went around in circles, questioning everything she just saw and discovered.

His eyes, his hair, his skin, his freckles... it all made sense...

“Elsa?”

She shook her head and blinked, realizing her name had been called several times. She turned to Honeymaren who happen to be the the one that was calling her name.

“You feeling okay?” She asked again.

Elsa cleared her throat, trying to pretend she hadn’t been lost in thought. “Fine... I’m—I’m fine.”

Honeymaren pressed her lips together, unsatisfied by the answer but choosing to ignore it. “How’s your leg?” She pointed while clearing her throat.

Elsa’s now dried up bloody leg had been wrapped around tightly several times with a coat a Northuldran member was kind enough to let her use and wrapped around her. It stopped the bleeding from getting any worse. “It still hurts.” She said as she gently rubbed her inner thigh from the deep cut she had received.

The cut from him.

Before Honeymaren was going to open her mouth again, Ryder stood up from Honeymarens arms and groaned loudly as he covered his dried up bloody nose with his fingers. “Ughhh, what a horrible way to start the week.” He said turning his attention to Elsa. “Thank you by the way, if you hadn’t come along we would have been goners.”

“Yeah well... you shouldn’t have been there in the first place.” sighed Elsa. The twins looked at each other confused and caught off guard by the answer. Honeymaren could tell that her sigh wasn’t out of worry. It was out of frustration. Was she angry at her and Ryder for going after the man???

Deciding not to question her at the moment, they eventually arrived at the campsite as the rest of the Northuldran clan had welcomed them in immediately as they helped the three young adults of their steeds and looking over their injuries. Even Ryder and Honeymarens mother came running to look over her children.

”Oh my dear children, are you two okay??” she said grabbing their faces.

”We’re fine mother.” chuckled Honeymaren.

Elsa didn’t even bother excusing herself from Nokk, instead, she ignored everyone who tried looking at her injured leg and started walking, or rather limping to her hut without saying a word to anyone with her expression as frustrated as ever.

That’s when Honeymaren knew something was bothering her. She may have only known Elsa for a little while, but she knew it was very uncommon for someone as polite and regal as her to walk away without excusing herself first.

“Elsa, wait!” She called out as she hurried to her friend while holding her injured ribs with her hand. Elsa turned around, her expression still unfazed and emotionless. “Are you—are you mad at us??”

Elsa shook her head quickly with furrowed eyebrows. “No. Now if you’ll excuse me—“

“Elsa, please!” Said Honeymaren grabbing her arm a little too roughly that it forced Elsa to turn around and meet her gaze again, her expression with surprise.

“Look...” she sighed as she quickly took her hands off Elsa’s arm, realizing she had probably stepped out of the boundary line a little. “I get that you might be a little upset—“

“Upset!?”

The rather loud retaliation caught Honeymaren and several Northuldrans behind her off guard, including Ryder. They stared at Elsa who now had her arms crossed in annoyance. Espeically Yelena had began to study Elsa’s frustrated body language. “You go out of your way and chase the dangerous man by yourself and you think I‘m just upset?? No. I‘m disappointed.”

Honeymarens expression slowly filled with worry and confusion. “I’m disappointed that you couldn’t just—listen.” Elsa inhaled deeply, trying to control her emotions as ice began to form under her feet. “I told you to wait till I return from Arendelle.”

This time Honeymaren didn’t hesitate to respond as she stepped forward. “He was lurking in our camp, Elsa. I’m not just going to let some stranger into our home, espeically one who is dangerous.”

“I’m the fifth spirit, Honeymaren.” Retaliated Elsa as she met Honeymarens defensive tone with an expression of annoyance. “Its my duty to look after the forest—“

“And it’s my duty to protect my people.” Retaliated Honeymaren even more defensively now. Her eyebrows starting to furrow with anger.

It wasn’t until Yelena stepped in the middle of the two that they’re annoyed gazes finally met another persons. “All right, that’s enough.” Said the small Northuldran woman as she gently pushed the two away before they got into a even bigger confrontation. “Elsa, whats gotten into you. What happened out there??”

It wasn’t until Yelena asked that she realized she had been pressing her palm deeply into the golden pendant. Her eyes widened realizing she had been taking out her anxiety out on Honeymare. She quickly shot her glare to her closed palm, afraid of unveiling anything to them yet.

“I’m—I’m sorry...” she muttered suddenly as she began to look out to the rest of the northuldran people who were only staring at the snow queen with worry. “I just... I felt a little anxious is all... p—please excuse me.”

Honeymaren watched with worry as she saw her friend quickly limp back into her hut and closed the drapes behind her. She took a step forward to go after her but Yelena put her arm out. “It’s best we leave her alone. She seems anxious after everything you all went through this morning, which by the way you still have to explain to me what happened exactly.”

“But—“

“She’ll come around. Besides, you and Ryder need to rest and you need to get that checked out.” She said as she gently poked Honeymaren side to which she hissed in pain from. “Luckily for you, we have the best nurse in the forest.”

—

Elsa sat on her bed with her feet curled together, her left hand still holding his necklace. Her anxiety was through the roof as she began to recall everything again.

The confrontation, their fight, the auburn hair, the emerald eyes...

Bruni came inside the hut and started crawling his way up to Elsa’s shoulder where he began to tilt his head as he stared at her injury.

“Long story...” she said annoyingly. Suddenly they both heard the familiar whistling of the wind spirit and in entered Gale in Elsa’s hut as her leaves floated in mid air.

Elsa sighed and shook her head angrily, refusing to look at her. “You are the last spirit I want to talk to right now, Gale.”

Gale whistled quietly.

“Of course I’m upset!” Exclaimed Elsa which made Bruni jump from her shoulders and hide behind Gale. “How could you keep him a secret from me!?”

Gale whistled again as if she was trying to explain herself.

“Oh please, how could he even get through the mist in the first place! You know what— it doesn’t matter.” She said lifting her hands up in annoyance. “Just please leave me be, I need time to process all of this.”

Gale didn’t bother whistling back, instead she left Elsa’s hut immediately, even bruni followe Gale out. It wasn’t a good time for him to ask for more piles of snow from her.

Now completely alone, she inhaled deeply before turning down to look at her closed fist. She opened her palm slowly, hoping that it was all a dream. Hoping that the golden pendant wasn’t there. But it was... it even left a tiny imprant on her palm.

The crest of the Lion.

How did you even make it here...

“Elsa?” Came the sweet sound from a girl.

Elsa gasped silently at hearing her name. Her eyes widening in fear. She quickly jumped to her feet but immediately groaned in pain and only ended up falling back to her bottom with clumsiness as she held her inner left thigh with caution. She quickly turned to her bed and without a second to lose she quickly slid the leather necklace under her pillow.

“Ahem, come in.” She replied fixing a lock of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear. The drapes opened and a slight ray of beautiful sunlight filled the hut before the figure stepped inside while holding a wooden tray and with a critter sitting on her shoulders.

“Good morning, Elsa.”

Meow!

“Oh, good morning Rhanda.” Replied Elsa smiling at the beautiful young girl. Her hair was dark and long and her skin much like Honeymarens. She had the most purest and joyful smile in the whole camp, part of that being because of the joyous person she is.

The seventeen year old had the beautiful habit of always saying good morning to every single person at camp, including Elsa. Besides Honeymaren and Ryder, Elsa talked to Rhanda the most and they even came close friends.

She was always accompanied with her cat, Bridgette. At least that’s what she named her. The Norwegian forest cat was like a companion to Rhanda, always following her everywhere and constantly sitting on her shoulder as if she was a parrot.

“I came to clean that injury of yours. I even brought some herbs and bandages to wrap it nice and tight.” Said Rhanda smiling at Elsa as she sat in front of her and setting the wooden tray next to her. Brigette jumped off her shoulder and sat on Elsa’s lap for comfort.

“You’re too kind, Rhanda.” Smiled Elsa while petting Bridgette as the cat purred back.

“Oh it’s nothing, really!” Replied the joyous Northuldran girl as she began to gently grab Elsa’s bare feet and placed it on her lap. “It’s my job after all, looking after the injured and sick.”

“And you’re very good at your job.” Chuckled Elsa as Rhanda smiled at her.

She took out a piece of cloth from the wooden tray and began to gently dip the cloth in a wooden bowl of hot water she had brought. “Okay, now I must warn you that this is going to sting.” Said Rhanda as she squeezed the hot towel tighly. “You ready?”

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded her head. Rhanda bent forward and with her finger tips wrappped around the hot towel, she began to gently run them down her deep cut, immediately causing blood to spiral down her leg again.

Elsa hissed and groaned in pain, clenching her teeth together as Rhanda began to work on the cut. “Sorry...” she apologized with a worried expression. “But the warm water will be able to let the rest of the infected area leave before it keeps spreading.”

Elsa placed her hands on her forehead, trying to focus on anything else but the pain right now. But every time she tried her thoughts only ended up going back to him.

“There we go, you’re doing great Elsa.” Said Rhanda lovingly as she continued to clean the infected area, causing yellow puss to leak out of her thigh while blood continued to spiral down to almost filled up bowl.

“Okay, now I’m going to spread some natural herbs around your thigh.” Said Rhanda retrieving some freshly taken roots from the tray.

“Is that ginger root?” Asked Elsa.

“Yup! I’m going to use the inside of the ginger and spread it on your cut, the texture will help your cut to stop bleeding so much.” She said as she began to break the ginger roots into pieces before wrapping them around her hands.

Surprisingly the ginger root texture didn’t hurt her this time, instead it only seemed to calm her nerves and pain at the moment.

“Now I’m going to wrap your legs in these bandages.” She said as she reached for a roll of white bandage material. She began to wrap her inner thigh, slowly going around in circles one by one, each time pressuring it just a little more.

“It’s—a little tight...” breathed Elsa.

“It has to be. When you have a cut or burn this severe it must always remain covered to protect it from getting infected more. But don’t worry, it’ll help heal it in time.” Said Rhanda as she began to the end of the bandage.

“But you will have a permanent scar...”

Great, something else to remind me of him. Thought Elsa to herself.

“There we go, good as new. And to close it off we have some carnation flowers.” Said Rhanda teaching for a batch of flowers that were in the tray.

“What do they do?” Asked Elsa.

“Lift the up your spirits. They also smell lovely.” Said Rhanda smiling at Elsa as she handed her the beautiful picked out flowers.

“Oh, thank you Rhanda.” Chuckled Elsa as her smile returned. She accepted the flowers gratefully and placed her nose on the pedals, inhaling the sweet smell. “They smell lovely, and they are absolutely beautiful.”

“All in a days work!” Replied Rhanda smiling back at her as she gently put her foot down again. “You look uncomfortable. Here, lets put a pillow on your back—“

“No wait!”

But it was too late, Rhanda had reached for the pillow and her gaze set upon the gold pendant as it shined beautifully around the dark leather necklace. “Is that yours?” She asked.

Elsa quickly bent forward and grabbed the necklace in her hands as Bridgette jumped out of her lap. “N-no...”

“Really?? Because that necklace is lovely! May I see it?”

Elsa didn’t bother hiding it anymore. What was the point? Rhanda already saw it and there was no point in trying to come up with an excuse. She sighed nervously and handed the necklace back to Rhanda to which she took gratefully in her hands and lifted the necklace to her eye level, studying the beautiful details of the workmanship.

“It’s beautiful...” she muttered as she continued to study the beautiful necklace. “Oh, there’s a lion carved in it! What’s it for??”

“It’s a family crest.”

“A family crest??” She asked looking up at her. Of course, the Northuldra had no idea what they meant to them.

“A family crest is a type of symbolic shield that represents what family you come from. The one you have on your hand is a royal family crest.” Explained Elsa.

“Ohhh, kinda like the one Arendelle has. The green and purple?”

“Yes, exactly like that. The crocus on my crest signifies the royal Arendellian family and Arendelle.” She said.

“So If this isn’t Arendelle’s then who’s is it?” Asked Rhanda returning the necklace back to Elsa.

Elsa inhaled deeply as she stared at the necklace in her hands. “Another kingdom...”

“What kind of kingdom??”

Elsa was about to open her mouth and speak until Rhanda heard her name being called by Yelena. “Oh! That’s my cue... I have to go check up on Ryder before he falls asleep on me.” She said as she stood up with the wooden tray of medicine while Bridgette jumped on her shoulders again.

“Hey Rhanda? Can you please not mention this to anyone right now...” Said Elsa.

Rhanda smiled at her with that usual happiness in her expression. “Of course, Elsa. You can count on me always.” She said as Bridgette followed her words up with a meow. Elsa Just smiled at her. “I’ll come check how you’re doing before supper tonight. Try to get some rest if you can.”

“Thank you, Rhanda.” Said Elsa as she watched the young seventeen year old leave her hut and close the drapes behind her. Now Elsa was completely alone again.

She didn’t move for several seconds until she turned to look at the stack of paper and literature books she had brought back from Arendelle to teach the Northuldran how to read.

There on the side was another stack of papers and end slopes specifically meant for her letters woth Anna. She picked up the pen and paper in her hand and began to write.

Dear Anna,

She stared at her sisters name for several minutes, possibly even half an hour before she finally gave up and set her own and paper to the side. She was in no mood to write.

She looked back down to her hands where the necklace was safe and sound.

She continued to stare at the lion again and again while the same thoughts ran through her head and shortly thereafter her eyes began to grow heavier and heavier. Her body was exhausted after the crazy morning she had and before she knew it her head had fallen back and she had fallen in sleep.

—

Knock knock

“Elsa?”

She shot her eyes open, her heartbeat beating fast from the sudden calling of her name. She was sweating and given that there was no light around to shine in her hut, it must have been the afternoon by now.

“Y-Yes, come in.” She quickly said clearing her throat and wiping her drool that was hanging from her mouth, a habit her sister and her had a problem with.

The drapes opened again and it was Rhanda again, her smile as lovely as always. “Good evening, Elsa.” She said with Bridgette on her shoulders, meowing as always.

“Good evening—Wait what? How long have I been asleep!?”

“Umm, about six hours...”

“Six hours!? Why didn’t you wake me, Rhanda.” Said Elsa in unbelief as she sad forward.

“I tried! I even tried shaking you awake, but you just kept groaning and mumbling in your sleep.” She replied. “Besides, your body was exhausted after the intense morning and was only trying to recuperate all the energy you used. Not to mention the fact that you also had a pretty deep cut on your thigh... speaking of which!”

Rhanda bent down again and took Elsa’s foot gently, placing it on her lap. She began to unwrap the bandages, one by one until she was met with Elsa’s deep cut. “Perfect! You see you aren’t bleeding anymore.” Said Rhanda pointing at her inner thigh.

Elsa bent down and gently rubbed her finger on the deep cut that had dried up and had begun to heal by itself. “You’re right... it feels a lot better.” Said Elsa impressed by the young Northuldra’s girls medical skills.

“I’m just going to clean it up again with warm water to get the rest of the puss out, shouldn’t hurt as much as the first time, and then we’ll wrap up your leg once more, it has to be covered at all times until your new skin takes over.”

Rhanda began to clean Elsa’s wound again and just like she had mentioned to Elsa, it didn’t hurt as much anymore. The stinging was still there, sure. But at least she could be able to take it while her dead skin poured into the wooden bowl again.

“I’m not going to go to sleep for a while now...” Said Elsa. Her stomach began to grumble loudly that it even caused Rhanda to widen her eyes in surprise and smirk at her. “Especially when I have an empty stomach...”

Rhanda laughed. “Don’t worry, tonight we’re having reindeer. It should be ready in about 10 minutes.” She lifted her head up and inhaled deeply the cooked meat as her expression filled with a satisfied grin. “I can already smell it.”

Elsa lifted her own head up and inhaled as well. “It does smell good... although I still see Sven’s face whenever I try to take a bite out of the meat...”

Rhanda laughed again. “Don’t worry, we’re only harvesting reindeer. We don’t go out of our way and abuse nature. We only borrow. It’s a saying us Northuldrans have.”

Elsa tilted her head as she began to listen to Rhanda speak. “Nature is borrowed...” she repeated. “That’s a beautiful way to put it.”

“All life surrounding us doesn’t belong to mankind. Not the rocks, the climate nor the animals. In the same way that we try to make a fireplace, we only borrow the wood and the rocks that slam against each other to create fire. But eventually the fire will run out and it will return back to its original state.”

“Which is nothing.” Added Elsa.

“Exactly! Nothing. Mother Nature belongs to no one, especially not us. But we borrow her energy in the most respectable way possible. Same thing applies to the animals.” She said as she finished wrapping Elsa’s thigh with the bandage again. “And see, now you’re all patched up again.”

Elsa chuckled. “You’re an extraordinarily girl, Rhanda. I wish I was more like you when I was your age.”

Rhanda giggled. “Are you kidding!? You’re the snow queen, the fifth spirit, the protector of this forest! If anything I would love to be like you.”

“Trust me you don’t.” Sighed Elsa as a frown filled her face. “I’m no protector of the forest... Honeymaren is, and so are the rest of the warriors...”

Rhanda pressed her lips together, she could tell Elsa still felt guilty about this morning. “I owe Honeymaren a huge apology, I shouldn’t have gotten so frustrated with her. She was only fulfilling her duty...”

Rhanda gently placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder, the plantinum blonde looked up to meet rhandas loving smile. “Honeymaren isn’t mad at you Elsa, in fact she’s felt guilty the whole day too.”

“She shouldn’t feel guilty...” sighed Elsa.

“Well she does. She and Ryder have been asking about you every hour since you’ve gone to your hut.” Said Rhanda.

“They have??” Asked Elsa as she lifted her eyes to meet Rhanda’s.

“Yup! Everyone knows what you did out there today, Elsa. You saved their lives from the man from the shadows.”

“You guys know about that already??” Asked Elsa.

Rhanda shrugged and chuckled. “Ryder has a big mouth you know.”

Elsa shook her head and chuckled as well. “Yeah he does.”

“They respect you tremendously, Elsa. We all do! You’re one of us, remember that.”

Elsa raised her lips just slightly as they formed into a smile. “Thank you Rhanda. I think I’m ready for supper now.”

“Good! Cause so am I, Isn’t that right Bridgette?” Said Rhanda as she looked up to her cat who was still sitting on her shoulders.

“Meow.”

The two girls burst into laughter in union.

—

The Northuldra had made a long line where each individual was poured reindeer stew in their wooden bowl by several of the cooks. The twins were in line and together as usual.

“Hey.”

Honeymaren and Rhyders eyes widened as they turned around to the familiar voice. They found Elsa standing there smiling at the two twins while Rhanda was engaged in a fun conversation with a few of her childhood friends.

“Elsa!” Said Honeymaren cheerfully as a smile spread across her cheeks. She then cleared her throat realizing that perhaps Elsa was still upset about this muring.

But Ryder opened his mouth instead and cleared his own throat too. “Ahem, Elsa Umm... we just wanted to apologize about this morning. We shouldn’t have gone after the man alone, we should have followed your orders and—“

“No, don’t apologize.” Said Elsa raising her hand up. “I’m the one who should be apologizing, I’m not queen of Arendelle anymore and I shouldn’t be demanding things from anyone, espeically when I’m not in my home country.”

“But you're the fifth spirit, we should have respected your wishes.” Added Honeymaren.

“But I should have realized that you two have a duty to your people. I shouldn't have believed that it was wrong of you to protect your home.”

“This is your hone too, Elsa. And we are your people too. Next time we’ll be more considerate in the decisions we make” Said Honeymaren.

Elsa smiled at her two friends. “Thank you.”

They spent the rest of the time waiting in line with their wooden bowls while they continued to engage in conversation, and of course the topic of their intense morning couldn't be avoided at all. “So, what do we do now?” Said Ryder. “That man he’s... well he’s unstoppable, is he even human??”

“He’s stoppable.” Added Honeymaren. “Elsa was able to whitstand his attacks so it’s safe to assume he isn’t invincible.”

“He’s still dangerous.” Said Elsa. “What he did to you two and to me already points that he isn’t showing mercy to anyone.”

“Who might he be exactly?” Added Ryder. “Did you get a better look at him this time Elsa??”

Elsa pressed her lips together and after a few moments of silence she opened her mouth to speak but someone else’s voice came out instead.

“Next!”

They turned around and realized that they were next in line for stew. “We’ll talk about it after supper.” Said Elsa as the two twins nodded in agreeance.

—

The Northuldran sat around the campfire as usual as they began to feast on their food. It took Elsa a couple of deep breathes and hard metal concentration before she could bite into the tough reindeer meat. But surprisingly after that she was able to swallow without a problem. Having not eaten all day probably helped her block out Sven’s face from her mind too.

As usual, Elsa, Honeymaren and Ryder sat next to each other enjoying each other’s company. Elsa even made crested a little pill of snow for Bruni as he made himself comfortable while she occasionally gave him little pieces of her food.

The topic of the mysterious man came up at times but none of them wanted to pursue the conversation any further until they were all alone.

Supper came and went and everyone in camp had satisfied bellies and were joyous in spirit. Yelena stood up from where she had been sitting and began to make her way to the middle of the circle where the campfire was set. She sat in her usual log and the people grew silent as they all waited for their leader to speak and tell her usual stories.

“Well, I think we can all agree that today was a very odd day.” She said as she gave the three young adults a smirk. A few of the families chuckled at Yelena all while Elsa half smiled and blushed.

”All of you have probably heard the word going around that there was a certain man spotted up in the four peaks.” They began to murmur to each other until Yelena raised her hands up again.

“My people, please. It is not a time to worry now. We must continue to do what we have always done with the Arendellians when they resided in the first, keep our distance and avoid contact. Our brave group of Northuldran Warriors who are lead by Honeymaren will reinforce their strategy and we have all five spirits on our side.”

Yelena gave Elsa a gentle smile to which she had to force herself to return.

“But none of that matters right now, what’s important is that that we are all together safe and sound.” She made herself comfortable as she laid her staff in the ground.

“I was thinking of what I could share with all of you tonight, I admit I didn’t have a story planned today especially after all we’ve been through. But then it dawned on me, has anyone heard of The Stalo?”

Some nodded their heads but most of them stayed quiet. “Perhaps it’s time we revisit this story then.” Said Yelena clearing her throat.

‘Mother, I have seen such a wonderful man,’ said a little boy one day, as he entered a hut in Lapland, bearing in his arms the bundle of sticks he had been sent out to gather.

‘Have you, my son; and what was he like?’ asked the mother, as she took off the child’s sheepskin coat and shook it on the doorstep.

‘Well, I was tired of stooping for the sticks, and was leaning against a tree to rest, when I heard a noise of ‘sh-‘sh, among the dead leaves. I thought perhaps it was a wolf, so I stood very still. But soon there came past a tall man–oh! twice as tall as father–with a long red beard and a red tunic fastened with a silver girdle, from which hung a silver-handled knife. Behind him followed a great dog, which looked stronger than any wolf, or even a bear—

The story Yelena has begun to tell had made Elsa’s eyebrows furrow in annoyance. She actually enjoyed hearing the Northuldra share tales and urban legends, but everytime she tried to change her mind about what she had discovered this morning it only ended up reappearing again and again. Even in the way of an old Northuldran folk tale...

It’s as if everytime she tried her hardest to block him, he only ended up appearing in her thoughts again and again.

She ended up spacing out for the rest of Yelena's story as she began to think about him again.

Those emerald eyes full of rage. His hair wet, long and flowing with the strong wing. She scoffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes as she rubbed the nose of her bridge in frustration. The story had already ended and everyone was on their way to retire for the night all except the three friends, two of which who were Ryder and Honeymaren who only gave each other weird looks because of Elsa’s sudden annoyed attitude.

“You okay there, Elsa?” Asked Honeymaren.

Elsa shook her head while her eyes still remained closed and her expression frustrated. “No. No I’m not.” She opened her eyes and stared off to the smoky fireplace that had been put out by a fellow Northuldran. “And I won’t be until I talk to him.” She spoke finally after a few silent moments.

She stood up from the ground suddenly as she started walking towards her hut with purpose, her fists clenched as if she’d finally made an important decision.

The twins watched as they saw Elsa enter her hut and closing the drapes behind her. They turned to look at each other, sharing disbelief in their expressions before jumping up to their feet and running after her. Or rather limping, they were still hurt.

Elsa bent down and reached for the necklace that had been hidden inside the letter she never finished writing to Anna. The Northuldran twins stepped inside her hut, their expressions still in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, I-I must’ve heard that wrong but did you just say that you’re going to try to talk to him??” Said Honeymaren trying shake her head as if she was hoping it was just a weird dream.

“Yes.” Replied Elsa as she quickly hid the necklace in her pockets and began to take off her sandals in order to put on her majestic traveling boots. She then covered her head with her short hooded cape.

“You’re joking right? Tell me you’re joking...” Said Ryder with widened eyes. Elsa turned around to face them, her expression unfazed and serious ever.

“It’s what I must do. It’s the only way I’ll be able to find out why he’s here.” She said.

“But find out what?? Look what he did to us, that man has no reason to talk to us at all. If he’s sees you again he won’t hesitate to kill you!” Retaliated Honeymaren.

“He won’t.” Said Elsa digging into her pockets and pulling out the small object. “Because I know who he is.”

She raised the necklace up for them to see. There in front of them was the beautiful golden pendant with the crest of the roaring lion. They stared at the necklace and drew closer to it, studying every single detail of it.

“Does that belong to him??” Asked Honeymaren.

Elsa nodded. “That’s why I need to go, he won’t deny me or even dare to attack me, espeically since he knows that I finally know his secret.”

“What is it exactly??” Asked Ryder.

Elsa sighed as she brought the necklace back down gently into her hands. “A family crest... a royal one to be more specific.”

“A royal one??” Questioned Honeymaren more loudly. “What-What is he then, some kind of King or something??”

Elsa sighed again. “I need leave and see him, Maren. I need to stop him before it’s too late.”

“Too late for what??”

Elsa stared at the necklace in her hands again. “Before he causes chaos again...”

Before Honeymaren or Ryder could even open their mouths again, the drapes opened and in entered the seventeen year old. “Hey, Elsa! I almost forgot to tell you that you need to rub some ointment and leave your leg uncovered all night when you go to sleep—“

She stopped and her eyes went wide as she looked up and realized that Elsa wasn’t alone this time and was accompanied by Ryder and Honeymaren.

“Oh! Uh, h-hi guys... I didn’t know you were having a private meeting and all so I’ll just excuse myself—“

“No! Stay, Rhanda.” Said Elsa as she brought her hands up to stop her from leaving. The northuldran twins turned to look at Elsa as if she was insane for letting this huge secret get out. “Don’t worry she already knows and I trust her.”

“Oh, you guys were talking about the necklace that belongs to the man from the shadows, right?” Said Rhanda putting the wooden tray down on the ground. Honeymaren and Ryder’s has dropped.

“Yes, and I’m actually on my way to speak to him now.” Said Elsa passing though the twins and Rhanda.

“Elsa, you can’t go all by yourself, at least let us come with you in case anything goes wrong!” Exclaimed Honeymaren as Ryder nodded and agreed from behind.

“No, Maren you have to trust me. I have to do this. I’m the only one he might know or recognize.”

“But—“

“Besides, you two are still hurt. I can at least walk again and if he does try anything again I can just freeze him on the spot.” Said Elsa.

Honeymaren bit her lip as she slowly backed up and began to ponder her idea.

“Please, Maren. I’m asking you to trust me on this.” Said Elsa.

Finally she sighed and admitted defeat. “Fine, but if you aren’t back by the morning sunrise we will come and find you.”

Elsa grabbed Honeymarens shoulders gently and smiled at her. “Thank you, Maren. I promise I will return and he won’t try anything with me.” She turned her gaze to the seventeen year old and her cat. “Rhanda, can I count on you to make sure no one finds out about this?”

MEOW!

Rhanda smiled at her cat and then back at Elsa. “Bridgette says yes.” Said the joyful girl as she saluted Elsa with her two fingers.

Elsa smiled at Rhanda and started making her way out of the hut. “Wait, Elsa.” Said Honeymaren suddenly. Elsa turned around. “If it does turn out to be who you say it is, what will happen?”

Elsa’s expression turned serious as she looked down again at the beautiful gold pendant necklace. She raised it over the back of her neck and clipped the leather tight as the necklace sat perfectly on her neck. She was wearing his necklace...

“I don’t know...” she answered finally. “I guess we’ll just have to leave that to the hands of fate.”

And with that final answer Elsa turned and left her hut as she started making her way to the nearby river where she sung her mothers call, the same call that Iduna had used to call Gale and also call her many times. The river splashed and up from the waters came the water spirit.

“Nokk... there’s something we need to do.” She said as she placed her forehead gently in front of his, freezing its whole body so the Nokk can step in land. “And you’re not gonna like it.”

She jumped in on top of the nokk, making herself comfortable for her to ride. She then lifted her voice and sang again, this time calling for Gale.

The wind spirit came flowing down from the skies as she met Nokk and Elsa with her gentle whistles and the leaves floating with her.

“Gale... I’m really sorry about earlier. I know realize you were just waiting for the right time, but the truth is that there is never a right time.” Elsa pressed her lips and stared directly at the four peaks. “Take me to him.” And this time Gale wasted no moment to whistle in agreeance as she started leading the way up to the four peaks. “Hiyah!” Shouted Elsa as the Nokk neighed and started sprinting forward to follow Gale.

All while Ryder, Honeymaren and Rhanda watched their friend go.

—

It’s as if the ride up to the four peaks was starting to become faster than usual, she’s been up here four times now and had even memorized the trail even with or without Gale’s help.

There was a lot more fog than usual, partly having to do with the intense storm they experienced this morning. As usual it was silent save but a few critters and wolves howling in the distance.

She jumped off the Nokk and led it to the nearby river where the trees were scattered. “I need you to stay here until I tell you otherwise, got it?”

The Nokk tilted his head as if he was questioning Elsa if she was sure about this. “I promise I won’t be far, I’m just up that trail.” She said poitning to it. “I’ll call you when it’s time, I promise.”

The Nokk bowed respectfully to Elsa as she turned around to meet Gale who was waiting for her. She inhaled deeply and started to make her way up the rocky trail, the same trail that she had to run up to save Honeymaren and Ryder this morning.

She guided herself with one hand grasped firmly on the mountain while maintaining balance and walking further and further up. She found herself holding unto the necklace in her neck for comfort, oftentimes playing with the golden pendant occasionally.

The higher up she went the less she could hear the animals, even the fog started to disappear. Finally making her way up on the cliff she was on top of the tall four peaks where it stood in awe, overseeing the whole enchanted lands, even the oceans and other kingdoms from other countries.

She had to admit that despite the deserted wasteland, the four peaks had an outstanding view, even at a night such as this where the moon shined below her as if it was so close she could reach up and touch it.

She walked around the familiar campsite where she and the twins had encountered the mysterious man just that morning in the most brutal fight. Every boulder and destroyed tree she passed reminded her of their duel. She could even see the deep cut his dagger had created on the tree.

Chills ran down her spine as her finger slid down the bark. She walked around again, trying to spot the man but couldn’t find him. She figures she wouldn’t, there was no way the man was going to stay there after she had unveiled his face.

But then she started to remember Ryder’s words and how he described that he and Honeymaren had spotted the man after he had tried to drag Ryder with a rope and into the hidden trees.

“The hidden trees...” she said to herself as she turned and set her eyes on a small forest that seemed to continue onwards into the darkness. He had to be there; there was no way he could have escaped that fast.

Gale’s sudden whistle came from behind Elsa as she floated past her and into the hidden forest. there was her answer, he was in there. And so she started to make her way into the forest as she followed Gale just a little furher in, occasionally stepping over fallen trees and tall grass roots that reached her knees.

The forest was so small that before she knew it, she was on the other side where she was met with a narrow colorful but rocky trail that led a little higher up to the four peaks. She could have sworn that she was already at the top, but as it turned out there was still one level higher than where it usually ended.

She followed Gale through the rocky trail as it expanded more outwards and beautiful greenery began to fill the the trail. She followed Gale up and out of the narrow trail and was met with a small land. A land that had gardens being taken cared of, chopped wood stacked on top of each other in a proper fashion and even a large and majestic waterfall just in the other side.

She would have never guessed there would have been a waterfall in the four peaks, especially one so large. But as it turns out the waterfall was actually hidden behind the large and deserted mountains.

Although there was hardly any light, the moon was so close that it at least helped her make out what she could see. The place reminded her of a local farmers land from Arendelle except it was more empty and with less of its usual accessories.

Gale whistled again, this time grabbing Elsa’s attention as she flowed forward as if she was telling Elsa to look closer. Elsa did as she was told and after taking a few steps forward her eyes widened and immediately stopped dead in her tracks.

Their in front of her and hidden behind the small land was a cave. A cave that wasn’t large but it was spacious. She furrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes, trying to make out what was inside but there was only pitch darkness.

She turned her back to the cave and looked out towards the large view in front of her, she began to ponder an idea. Perhaps she could use her magic and light up the cave to see what was inside since it was Gale who wanted her to go in.

But then her eyes looked upwards as she heard a soft but noticable footstep echo though the dark cave. Her heartbeat stopped at the noise she heard, her body staying completely still.

He was behind her... she knew it.

With a serious expression she slowly turned around back to face the cave and she was met with a dark figure standing inside the cave. His body large in stature, she could see his hair, the same hair she had seen this morning despite it being overcome by the dark cave. He had no cape or hoodie this time and his face seemed more revealing. She couldn’t see his emerald eyes this time and his fists were clenched together as he stared back at her.

She continued to glare at him, refusing to stand down regardless of not being able to see his face. The suddenly she created another spear with her magic in her left hand. Majestic and powerful as usual. She raised it up to her head and threw it at the figure as hard as she could but he only moved his neck slightly towards his right and with his right hand he caught the spear with ease.

She glared at him, she didn’t doubt he would catch the spear with ease, but she was angry, she was annoyed. She wanted to show him who she was, to let him know she could see him and that she was not afraid of him.

“I know who you are.” She finally spoke after several seconds of intense silence. He brought the spear down slowly to his side, still not saying a word.

She grabbed his necklace that was hanging from her neck and raised the golden pendant to show him. The roaring lion shined with the midnight sky. “Only a royal bloodline is allowed to wear these.”

He gave no answer again, not even moving a muscle.

“I don’t know why you’re here, or what gave you the idea to even dare come back.” She said slowly bringing the pendant back down to her chest. Her tone cold and serious as ever. “But God help me that I am going to find out if it’s the last thing I do.”

The dark figure stood still, waiting for her to go on as if he was waiting for something.

“Show yourself.” She commanded.

The man didn’t move, didn’t even say a word, instead he just stood still and cotinued to stare starving ahead.

“Show yourself to me, come into the light, now.” She commanded again.

But he did nothing.

“You dispacble excuse of man.” She spat as she took a few steps forward while glaring at him “Do you really think I am just going to let you run away again? No. I will blast you back to hell if you don’t do as I say.”

She clenched her fist with anger as ice particles began to form around her fists, ready to unleash a storm.

“Show yourself, come into the light or you or I die this instant.” She commanded again.

Few moments of silence passed while she continued to glare at him, she was losing her patience and she was not in the mood for negotiations. But then suddenly he moved.

She backed away slowly her fists clenching even more as she brought her hands up, ready to blast him, ready to meet her enemy’s face again.

And then her eyes widened.

He stepped into the light and she could finally see his face again and this time he had no mask...

His emerald eyes sparkling in the midnight sky, his auburn hair long and unkept as it reached the back of his neck and his auburn full beard spread on his face.

He had no armor, no cape and weaponry on him this time except the spear that Elsa threw at him. Bandaging was wrapped around his left shoulder where had been struck by her that morning, he wore dark worn out leather clothing that fit just right on his muscular body.

He wore no gloves, his breachers were of dark material as well and his leather boots still on him.

He showed himself to her.

“Hans...” she said with mouth parted in shock.

It was him, just as she had suspected. It was the same Southern Isles prince that visited her kingdom three years ago. The same Southern Isles prince that tried to woo her sister and take over the throne. The same Southern Isles prince that lied to her that she had killed her sister when it was he that left her for dead. The same Southern Isles prince that tried to raised a sword above her head to trike her down and kil her at her most vulnerable moment.

And although she already suspected it would be him, she had no idea that he would look like this, let alone be prepared to ever see him again.

He glared at her, his eyes staring into hers.

“Your Majesty.” He replied, darkly and arrogant as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rhanda, otherwise known as rhandomfangirl from Tumblr and A RHANdom Artist from the Helsa Kingdom Discord room who has sadly passed away three weeks ago.
> 
> With permission from her family, I have introduced Rhanda, a new character in my story inspired by her but a familiar friend and leader to the Helsa fandom.
> 
> Rhanda was a big inspiration to many in the Helsa fandom, she was always so positive and friendly to everyone and I intend to keep her memory alive in this story forever.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I will try to update as much as I can. Unfortunately I am always busy but I will try when I have time.
> 
> Also for all those following the “Destiny Awaits” story, I have NOT given up on it, I am just taking a break. Please remember that I have been working on that story for over a year now and I thought I should just give myself a break. It takes a lot of commitment to write just one chapter.
> 
> Anyways, please leave your reviews and thoughts about the chapter, they always motivate me to write more.
> 
> Till next time!


	6. Unreedemable Monster

The whole world seemed to have stopped spinning for a moment. This was the last thing she expected from her bizarre and unusual life. Being face to face once again with her enemy. And not just her enemy, but Anna’s and all of Arendelle’s.

“What are you doing here.” She demanded as she stepped forward. Her fists still clenched in anger as she glared at his arrogant smug expression.

He was a lot taller from what she remembered. His face seemed older too but that probably had a lot to do with his facial hair and his auburn slicked-back hair that went down to the middle of his neck.

His shoulders seemed broader and she could see that he was more defined by the way his muscles were so visibly shown in the dark and unique tunic he wore. Espeically with the hole on his shoulder she had cut through with her spear. He looked as if he was a man that had been on the run for a very long time yet surprisingly he didn’t smell like it.

“I should ask you the same thing.” He retaliated as he stood his ground, not moving a muscle.

“I asked first.” She demanded again. Her glare was as cold and as serious ever. She had no patience whatsoever in dealing with his crap today, or any day for that matter. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Finally he gave in, as he lifted his shoulders in boredom and lifted his eyebrow. “What does it look like I’m doing here?”

“Planning to overthrow the throne again?” She replied coldly.

He snickered. “Yes, that’s exactly why I’m hiding in an abandoned cave, 1,481 miles away from Arendelle.”

Her eyes widened at hearing his sarcastic reply that rang through her ears. “So you’re aware your a day away from Arendelle??”

He scoffed. “Of course, it doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.” He tossed the spear she had forged and thrown at him to the side and turned his back to her as he began to walk up to where the waterfall was.

Elsa inhaled deeply, her nostrils curled in anger as she began to follow him up to the waterfall. “Don’t turn away from me, answer my question, why are you here.”

It was a demand, even Hans could hear the desperation in her voice. He stopped dead in his tracks when several large icicles rose from the ground in front of him that prevented him from walking any further. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned to face her again. “As hard as it is for someone like you to believe me, Your Majesty, I’m actually not planning to overthrow you from your throne.”

She frowned at him, her eyebrows questioning whether he was telling the truth or not. He rolled his eyes again, as if he was already bored in their conversation. “You don’t believe me.”

She glared at him again. “Pardon me, but I have a hard time believing traitors.” She deadpanned sarcastically and darkly.

He breathed out a laugh from his nose. “And you’re not wrong.”

“Then why are you here? Why aren’t you in the Southern Isles??”

She could tell immediately that the mention of his kingdom cut open a familiar wound in his ego because for a split second she could see his expression filling with sorrow.

But he quickly covered his expression with a mask, a common thing for him as he looked up at her again with his glare fixed on her. “The Southern Isles isn’t my home anymore.”

Her eyes widened, her eyebrows furrowed at his response as she quickly shook her head in annoyance. “What are you talking about, Prince Hans—”

“It’s Hans.”

Her expression filled with even more confusion and annoyance as he suddenly cut her off. “What?”

“If you’re going to refer to me than refer to me by my correct name. I’m not a prince anymore, nor a Westergaard.” He replied as Elsa continued to stare at him.

Realizing she had been staring at him for too long, she quickly blinked her astonishment away and closed her parted mouth which she then followed up with a clear in her throat. “Don’t be ridiculous, Prince Hans—“

“Hans.” He cut her off again more sternly.

She ignored him, rolled her eyes and reached for his royal pendant that was hanging from her neck to show him. “Then how do you explain this?? Why keep it if you claim you aren’t a royal anymore.”

Now this time he rolled his eyes. “Does it matter why I kept it, I’m here aren’t I?”

“Yes, I can see that...” She deadpanned lowering the pendant back down her chest. “And yet the question remains as to why.”

“I already told you. The Southern Isles isn’t my home anymore and I am no longer a prince, you think I’m lying to you??”

“I don’t know, are you?” She replied with sass as she crossed her arms together.

“Why don’t you ask them yourself, Your Majesty. They already think I’m dead anyways.” He replied as he started to walk around the giant icicles Elsa had risen from the ground and comtinued to make his way up to the roaring waterfall.

His response had made Elsa’s eyes widen again and her expression fill with shock as she quickly picked up her feet to follow him. “What did you just say??”

“What, you didn’t know??” He replied as he entered another small but this time wet cave that led right into the roaring waterfall. “How odd, surely they would have reported to you the good news.”

“I was never informed this when I was Queen!” She exclaimed as she tried to keep up with him, even jumping from boulder to boulder like he was doing despite wearing traveling boots.

Her response made him stop dead in his tracks causing Elsa to accidenlty bump into his stiffened and muscular back. “Uff!” She grunted as she fell back, prepared to meet the hard surface.

But when she realized she was floating in mid air she opened her eyes and looked up to see the auburn haired man bent over and holding her slim waist so she wouldn’t fall. He had prevented her from falling and his green eyes were locked with her blue ones.

“Let go of me!” She squealed as she stood up and slapped his hands away.

“What do you mean when you were queen!?” He demanded, as he looked at her directly in the face.

Elsa glared at him back and cleared her throat as she backed away from him and stood up straight again. “I stepped down as Queen of Arendelle.”

Hans raised his eyebrow slightly at her with a frown filling his face. And then he snorted. “You’re hilarious, Your Majesty.” He said sarcastically as he started to turn away from her again. “And here I thought you were running away from your duties again.”

Her nose curled in anger at his response as she started to follow him again. “I wasn’t making a joke, Prince Hans.” She spat at him, purposely using his former title to grab his attention. “Anna is now ruling monarch of Arendelle.”

The mention of her sister caused him to stop dead in his tracks again as he turned around to face her, his expression had filled with disgust as if he’d just smelled a dying corpse. “Anna... is Queen of Arendelle...” he remarked.

“That is what I said.” She replied with her head held high in her usual regal posture.

“Why!?” He demanded with his arms extended in disbelief. The look on his face was as if he had just seen a ghost.

“Why should it be of concern to you?” She spat back. “Arendelle should be of no business to you anyways. You are a traitor and a criminal.”

His expressions darkened at hearing her response that it even caused Elsa’s spine to run down with goosebumps. But she still stood her ground despite it all.

Finally, he smirked as if he had thought of the perfect response. “Well, guess running away from your duties is a destiny calling for you, isn’t it?” He turned to walk away, satisfied by Elsa’s offended gasp that escaped her lips.

“How dare you—“

“Oh please, you know it’s true.” He replied as he we t back to jumping from one boulder to another.

“For your information, I stepped down as Queen of Arendelle because I took up my true calling as fifth spirit!” She said following his example again, jumping to catch up to him.

He turned around again to face her with his eyebrow raised at her as if she were crazy herself. “Fifth what??”

Her eyes slightly widened, realizing she had just mentioned to him something he had never even probably heard or possibly imagined of. What was she thinking? “N-nothing.” She said quickly trying to change the subject. “I stepped down as Queen of Arendelle to fulfill an important calling that was presented to me. It’s not that I wanted to step down as Queen but I was needed somewhere... else.”

Hans still has his eyebrow raised at her, unsatisfied by the answer she had given him. “So instead you leave Anna in charge??”

Elsa scoffed, offended by how he had nerve to mention his sister. “She was the crown princess of Arendelle, she was next in line, did you forget about that already??”

“Oh I didn’t forget, just surprised that someone like you would leave your own sister in charge after the whole catastrophe from three years ago.”

“Excuse me!?” She retaliated as she glared at him fiercely. “Anna is doing just fine as Queen, much better than what you would have done!”

“Pah, I happened to take care of Arendelle while your own sister left her duties of crown princess and went to chase after you. What is it with you Arendellian royals, do you just love running away?”

She glared at him more fiercly. “What is it with you Southern Isles royals, are they all traitors like you.”

Hans fixes her eyes on hers, his glare was calm yet fierce as he slowly took a step forward, causing her to take one step back with nervousness as she clenched her fist instinctively. “You have no idea.” He replied darkly and with seriousness before he turned away and walked further ahead, leaving her speechless. “Now, if you don’t mind I would appreciate it if you and I don’t clash in another duel again so that way you can head back to that godforsaken kingdom you call home.”

“This is my home now.” She replied glaring at him as he walked further away.

He snorted. “You expect me to believe that the former Queen of Arendelle just abdicated the throne, left her home kingdom of Arendelle and went to live with some indigenous people in the forest??

“Those indigenous people happen to be the Northuldra.” She retaliated angrily. “And you happened to hurt two of them this morning.”

“The Norwha?” He asked as he pulled out a water skin hanging from his side, a sort of canteen holder that would hold water.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You don’t know where you are, do you?”

This time his eyebrows furrowed as if he was offended she would even question his naval experience when it came to navigation. “Of course I do, I told you I’m 1,481 miles north of Arendelle, technically I’m not even in your boundaries so you have no dominion over me.”

His smart attitude made Elsa think of an idea. She peeked her head over to her left where she saw Gale floating a couple of feet who had been secretly following the two and observing the whole conversation.

Gale whistled silently to her and Elsa knew exactly what she said as a small smirk filled her lips.

“Actually, I do.”

“Huh? Whoa!” Gale dived down to where Hans has been filling up his water skin and began to lift him up into the air, even purposely thrusting him into the giant waterfall and lifting him several feet off the ground where he and Elsa stood not long ago.

Gale began to even toss Hans several feet in the air, even purposely letting him fall to what would be his inevitable death but ultimately rescuing him last second and once again carrying him up to high mountain. She was toying with him.

And Elsa couldn’t help but watch with amusement as a another smirk filled the corner of her lips.

“Ahhhhh! Uff!” He exclaimed as Gale finally brought him down right in front of Elsa’s feet. His hair and clothes were all damped from the waterfall Gale had sent him through. There was something satisfying about seeing Hans breathing heavily with his eyes shot wide open in fear.

“What... the hell... was that!?” He exclaimed as he looked up at Elsa who only continued to stare at him in amusement. There was no point in hiding her smirk at this point.

She cleared her throat to hide her laugh the best she could as she stood up straight “This is Gale.” She said gesturing to the wind spirit as it began to flow around Elsa’s body gently. Even waving her beautiful hair in awe.

Hans raised his eyebrow up at her as if she was insane for gesturing at nothing. Was she hallucinating? “What are you gesturing at??”

“Gale.” She deadpanned.

“Okay... and where is she?” He replied.

Elsa sighed. “Gale, introduce yourself.” Gale dove to Hans body except this time she began to twirl around in circles delicately, much in the same way she did to Elsa and Anna. She even began to play with Hans facial hair and his long unkept hair.

“Stop that.” He barked as he tried slapping the gale and her leaves away from his face. “How are you doing that??”

“Doing what?” Replied Elsa.

“That.” He said standing up to his feet in annoyance. “Don’t tell me you can control wind too.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “You proved my point. You have no idea where you are.”

“I already told you I’m—“

1,481 miles north of Arendelle, yes I know.” Said Elsa cutting him off as Gale joined her side again. “But what you don’t realize is that you are in Northuldra, Hans.”

“Northuldra??” He repeated with his eyebrows furrowed.

“The Enchanted Forest to be more exact.” She said more directly. Hans stared at her as deep silence filled the air. The atmosphere became intense and quiet under the shining moon.

“What did you just say...” he said slowly stepping forward.

“Everything you see around you, all of this.” She said gesturing to the large and dark landscape. “Is watched over by all five spirits.”

“And by five spirits you are referring to...”

“Air, water, earth and fire.” She explained as Gale began to hover in circles again.

“Wait, hold on. So you’re telling me that this whole time I’ve been living in some magical enchanted forest that is looked over by five magical spirits??”

“Yes.” Sighed Elsa.

“Oh, don’t tell me... you’re the fifth spirit...”

Elsa glared at him in annoyance. “Yes, I am. My mother was Northuldran who happened to save my fathers life when they were children. The spirits gifted me the power of ice and snow in return so one day I may bring peace again to this forest, and I have. That’s why I’m here today, to fulfill my calling and protect the forest and Arendelle from the likes of people like you.”

Hans groaned outwardly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose stressfully. “Of course, just when I try to finally get away from everyone this happens. You Arendellians just love keeping secrets don’t you?”

Her mouth parted in offense. “I beg your pardon!?”

“First you don’t let any foreigner or even any ally into your kingdom for thirteen years. Rumors of the crown princess and princess of Arendelle kept locked in the castle, not even their own people able to see their royal monarchs.”

Elsa’s eyes widened.

“Then a Queen is finally coronated only to posses some magical power that manipulates ice and snow. And now you’re telling me that there has been a secret enchanted forest this whole time?? And an indegious people no other country in Scandinavia has ever even heard about??”

He scoffed and threw his hands up in the air as if he had given up. “Give me a break.”

She was angry now. Angrier then she had ever been at him. “No one asked you to come back, Prince Hans. You should be grateful I don’t freeze you on the spot.”

“Oh yes, cause that worked out perfectly for you yesterday.” He retaliated sarcastically.

“Don’t. Make. Me. Freeze. You.” She threatened as her fists clenched angrily. Her icy blue eyes were glaring fiercly at his emerald as if she could cut through him just with her stare.

“Oh I would love to see someone as cold as you try.” He said taunting her as he pulled out the same dagger she has cut her with yesterday morning.

Elsa’s eyes widened when her eyes met the sharp blade. Her left thigh instinctively tensing up. But instead she returned her glare back to him and raised her arms again, ready to blast him into thin air, but then she felt a thrust of wind blow over her face, even Hans could feel it too.

Gale had stepped in the middle of the two of them as her leaves began to hover in the air, even creating a small tornado in the middle of the two. She then pushed the pair back away from each other hard enough that it caused them stumble on their back.

She had stopped them.

“What the hell is this, quit doing that!” Exclaimed Hans as he stood up on his feet.

“It isn’t me.” Said Elsa as she stood up to her feet as well. Gale had returned back to her normal state with no tornado or hard wind as she floated gracefully in the middle of the two. Elsa confused by Gale’s actions walked forward to her.

“Gale, what was that all about?” She asked as the wind spirit began to whistle back to Elsa. Hans watched with his eyebrows furrowed. He was watching the former Queen of Arendelle engage in a conversation with air.

Everything Gale explained made Elsa only question her. She couldn’t understand why someone like Gale would want to save someone so monstruos like Hans, but Elsa put her personal feelings away and listened to her.

“Fine.” Sighed Elsa as she crossed her arms in annoyance. “Gale insists I don’t hurt you again.”

“Wait, you can actually understand that thing??” Questioned Hans as he pointed to the wind spirit.

“Her name is Gale.” Said Elsa correcting him as the wind spirit whistled. And yes, I can:”

“What else did she say?” Asked Hans curiously.

“She says that she’s been watching you for a while now and knows that you’ve been hiding here for the past year.”

“Yeah that’s not weird at all.” Said Hans sarcastically as he turned around and picked up his water skin that had fallen to the ground as he returned to filling it with the waterfall.

None of them spoke a word to each other for about three minutes straight. Elsa only watched the auburn haired man kneel down and use the running waterfall to wash his face, his neck and even his hands. It was late in the evening and Elsa could tell that Hans was on his way to retire for the night before she had arrived.

Elsa, with her arms crossed continued to stare as he began to drink several sips of water and even wet his hair and beard from time to time. He turned his attention to Elsa who was still glaring at him. “How’s the leg?” He asked suddenly, breaking the awkward but intense silence.

The nerve of him...

“I have a permanent scar thanks you.” She replied bitterly.

“Welcome to the club.” He said strapping the waterskin back to the his side and walking back inside the small narrow opening that lead back to his cave.

But Elsa wasn’t finished with him yet, instead she immediately picked up her feet and began to follow him. He turned around to find the platinum blonde following him, he had expected that but he still rolled his eyes. “Are you planning to leave me alone??”

“Not until you tell me why your here.”

“I don’t need to tell you anything.” He spat back.

“Yes you do.” She retaliated. “You are only a day away from Arendelle and you are also in the Northuldra and spirits boundaries and I happen to be one of those spirits.”

“So?” He replied.

“Sooo, as protector of the forest and Arendelle I have the right to know your business here.” She protested.

“How about your mind your own business, okay your royal highness.” He replied as he started to walk inside his cave. “Besides, it’s getting late and I need to get some beauty sleep.”

Her eyes widened. “Come out of there!” She exclaimed as she saw him disappear into the dark cave.

“No thanks.” He replied as his voice echoed in the cave.

“I’m warning you, I’ll-I’ll go in and find you, believe me I’ll do it!”

“By all means, come.” He replied with his voice echoing again.

Her nose curled in anger as she let out a loud and annoyed groan. She sat on the dirt floor with her legs crossed as well as her arms, pouting as if she was a child again. “Fine.” She said. “Then I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to wait all night long if I have to.”

“Suit yourself!” He exclaimed with another echo ringing through the cave.

And she did.

She waited anxiously with her gaze fixed on the dark cave. She was determined to wait for him all night long if she had to. An hour passed by, then another hour, and soon enough her eyes started getting heavy and the next thing she knew she was curled up and laying on the ground.

And she had fallen asleep.

She slept through the whole night, not even waking up once. Her eyes slowly opened as she was met with a beautiful morning ray of morning that had filled all around her as the sun began to rise slowly.

She slowly sat up from the ground, stretching her arms and her back as she adjusted her long platinum blonde hair in the back of her ears.

She could see the cave more perfectly now with moring sunrise and the small piles of chopped wood and a little garden nearby. “Hans?” She called out as she looked around, trying spot the former Southern Isles prince.

“Hans??” She called out again but he didn’t reply. She stood up on her feet and walked over to the cave where he had disappeared into last night. She peeked her head where to her surprise she found a large pile of soft leaves and sheep hair laid over as if it was used as a bed. She could now see the inside more clearly thanks to the morning light but she still wasn’t able to find him.

She inhaled deeply in annoyance as the wind spirit made her way inside to explore and her whistle echoing as if it were a joyful song.

“He’s not there, Gale.” Sighed Elsa as the wind spirit made her way back to Elsa. She crossed her arms and leaned on the side of the cave as she stared out to the giant landscape before her.

The night sky didn’t let her see the beautiful greenery that filled on top of the four peaks. But now with the sun shining down she could even see the beautiful form of the mountains pattern.

Her ear suddenly quirked up as she started to hear the sound of the giant waterfall again. Of course, he went back up to the waterfall. Without hesitation she quickly started making her way into the familiar small opening that has led her and Hans to the waterfall last. She retraced every single step that she could remember she and Hans took last night.

When she had finally arrived, she was met with the glorious waterfall and a outstanding view that she wasn’t able to see last night cause of the darkness. It was beautiful, nothing like she’d ever seen before. The landscape from her viewpoint so high and the morning sunrise made the whole place look as if it was a paradise.

And there in front of it was Hans.

She could tell that it was him by his auburn hair shining like fire under the morning sun, but what she didn’t expect was that he would be shirtless.

Her eyes widened at seeing his well defined back to her as he was kneeled down while splashing his body and his face with the running waterfall.

Elsa didn’t know what to do, nor how to feel if she were being honest to herself. She had never seen a man shirtless before, especially one so close at the moment. She should walk away, she shouldn’t even be standing and staring at him. But for some reason she couldn’t gaze her eyes off him.

As she continued to stare at him and his defined back, she started to notice several scar patterns on his back. She could even see some in the front as well as if he had been in a wrestling match with a lion.

She stared with her mouth speechless, she continued to watch as he carefully washed his injured and somewhat bloody left shoulder, the one that Elsa had driven her spear into. As much as she despised the man, she did feel bad at the moment as she watched him wash it out. She was surprised by was how immune he was to pain.

He ran water on his wet slick back hair. He turned his head to Elsa’s direction where he found the platinum blonde staring at him. Her cheeks were turning a shade of pink.

“Well good morning, Your Royal Majesty.” He said sarcastically as he dabbed a small towel on his wet face. “You get a good nights sleep.

“Ahem, Uhh. H-hello...” she greeted quickly as she shot her eyes forward to his emeralds, trying to avoid eye contact with his defined V shaped body and abdomen. “I noticed you weren’t in your cave so I assumed you were here again.”

“Well, you assumed correctly.” He said as he rose to his feet. Elsa quickly shot her gaze to the heavens. Was that a dark thin hair she noticed on his belly button that led down to his— “Still won’t leave me alone, huh?”

She quickly shook her head and came back to reality. “I Uhh, no.” She replied sharply. “Not until you explain yourself.”

“There is nothing to explain.” He said as he stepped forward and passed next to her as he went to his long sleeved tunic that had been drying off on boulder he had laid it on.

Elsa watched as he began to pull the tunic over his defined body and adjust it into his torso. She could see clearly now the scars and burns that were scattered all over his body. Even on his chest and ribs, they almost made her feel as if her own torso was feeling his pain.

“There are scars along your back.” The words slipped out of her mouth so quickly and naturally that they even surprised her.

“Ignore them.” He replied with his back still to her as he began to button the top collar of his tunic.

Elsa bit her lip. “Did someone hurt you—

“It doesn’t matter. They’re old. They’re healed. They’re of no concern to you.” He cut her off.

Elsa grimaced as she glared at him, offended by how rudely he responded. “I was only asking out of concern—“

“Please. Don’t.” He replied meeting her eyes with seriousness.

Elsa pressed her lips together in annoyance. “Fine, I won’t ask.” She said as she raised her hands up defensively. “But you’re still going to tell me the truth.”

He snickered. “The truth??”

“Yes. The truth.” She said stepping forward. “Look, I don’t Why Gale didn’t want me to attack you, nor do I know how you were able to pass through the mist—”

“The mist?” Questioned Hans.

“Of course you don’t know what that is...” sighed Elsa as she held the bride of her nose in frustration.

“Why are you so interested in my whereabouts all of a sudden?? I was minding my own business here in this very mountain. I never asked you to come see me.” He proclaimed bitterly.

“Trust me you are the last person on earth I’d rather be talking to, I’d much rather be talking to a cow right now.” She sassed back.

“I can arrange that.” Scoffed Hans as he crossed his arms and gestured to the field beside them where there just so happen to be a herd of cows passing by.

Moooo!

Elsa sighed in frustration again as she smacked her forehead. “God help me that if you don’t explain why you are here in the next ten seconds I will beat it out of you if I have to.” She spat as she stared at him fiercly.

Hans stared at her, his expression was filled with thousands of thoughts as he remained quite. Contemplating what he should tell her. Finally he opened his mouth and spoke. “Bring me my weapons.”

Elsa’s eyebrows furrowed. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, my weapons.”

Elsa scoffed. “You mean the ones you tried to kill Honeymaren and Ryder with!?”

“Oh, they have a name do they?” He said crossing his arms again.

“I am not going to return your dangerous weapons back to you. I don’t trust them in your hands after the stunt you pulled yesterday.” She said.

“Well then I guess you won’t know the truth now will you?” He shrugged with that arrogant smirk of his.

Elsa glared at him as she pressed her lips together. He was asking for his pistol, his rifle, his sharp blades. Dangerous weapons that almost cost the lives of her beloved friends.

But he was making a deal with her, in exchange for the truth as to why he was here, why he of all people was back in her life. She finally let out a exasperated exhale. “How do I know this isn’t one of your tricks.”

He lifted his chin to gesture at Elsa’s chest. “Because of that.”

It took a second for Elsa to understand why he had been gesturing at her chest. Was she exposing too much? But when she looked down herself and realized what exactly he has been referring to. There she found the golden padent she had snatched from him yesterday.

“Your family crest?” She asked looking back up at him.

“I don’t go anywhere without it. It’s in your possession right now, and I’m not stupid enough to try to snatch it back from you without any of my weapons.” He explained.

Elsa stared at him with his necklace still being held in her hands. She looked down one final time to the golden pendant where the roaring lion shined beautifully with the morning sun before looking up at him again.

She thought long and hard. He had a point, in no way would he be stupid enough to try to trick her being weaponless

“If I bring you your weapons then you’ll tell me the whole truth?” She asked with seriousness.

He smirked at her, his devious lips and eyebrows so arrogantly quirked up as he placed his hand over his right chest and bowed arrogantly and with with royalty before her. “You have my word.”

She wanted to gag by his despicable behavior. “Fine.” She sighed instead. “But I swear if you cross me—”

“I won’t.” He cut her off. “Come on, don’t you trust me?” He added with another devious smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him and left as she started making her way back to the camp.

Back at the camp the only ones who were awake were of course Honeymaren, Ryder and surprisingly Rhanda. The rest of the Northuldran were sound asleep even though the sun had just risen.

Ryder had begun an early morning fire with the help of the little fire spirit lizard. Rhanda was sitting close to the fireplace as she ate a handful of berries with Bridgette sleeping sleeping on her lap, all while Honeymaren continued to pace back and forth, her hands playing together anxiously.

“Will you cut that out?? You’re back and forth pacing is driving me nuts.” Complained Ryder who was kneeled down in front of the fireplace as he placed reindeer meet to cook.

Honeymaren stopped in place as she turned to face her brother, her fists clenched in worry. “I can’t.” She bit out. “It’s morning sunrise and she still hasn’t returned.”

“Look, I’m sure she’s doing just fine. She’s probably still having a conversation with him.” Said Ryder standing up to his feet. “Whoever he might be...”

“I just don’t understand, why would she want to go back up and talk to the man when he nearky killed us.” Said Honeymaren shaking her head as she cross her arms over her chest. “It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“A lot of elsa doesn’t make sense, but a better question to ask ourselves is who exactly is this man, and why is Elsa so desperate to talk to him??” Added Ryder. “Is he some sort of hunter?”

“Maybe he’s an ex lover.” Chimed in Rhanda suddenly with her usual sweet and joking tone.

The twins turned around and met the young seventeen year olds devious smirk with a questionable expression filling both their faces.

Bridgette meowed.

“Are you joking?” Asked Ryder.

“Maybe. Maybe I’m not.” Replied Rhanda as she continued to pet her Norwegian forest cat who was slowly waking up.

“Why would he be an ex lover!?” Said Honeymaren with her arms extended.

“Okay look, just hear me out.” Said Rhanda sitting forward from the tree trunk. “Elsa has been going insane ever since yesterday morning. Yes, the man attacked her and you two as well, but she literally drops everything she’s doing, doesn’t even write her own sister back, refuses to tel us who he is but is so desperate to go up to the mountains and talk to the man who just tried to kill her??”

Ryder’s eyes widened while Honeymarens only seemed annoyed and somewhat confused.

“Sounds like love to me.” Said Rhanda leaning back again with a proud expression on her face. “Elsa never postpones her letters to the Queen, we all know that.”

The twins said nothing, each of them taking the information in their own different way. “Whoa... I never thought about it that way...” Said Ryder astonished.

“And you shouldn’t!” Said Honeymaren slapping her brothers arm. “Come on, Ryder. Get real. This is Elsa we’re talking about, the girl doesn’t even look twice to check out a mans behind.”

“Wait, women do that??” Said Ryder with an eyebrow raised.

“Yup.” Said Rhanda and Honeymaren together.

Ryder closed his astonished jaw. “I really don’t know anything about women.”

“No, you don’t.” Said Honeymaren teasingly. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she saw a figure that seemed to be heading towards them. The figure grew larger until she could visibly see it was Nokk riding fast back to the camp with Elsa commanding on top.

“She’s here!” Said Honeymaren to the two others behind her. They immediately picked up their feet and followed Honeymaren where she was getting ready to greet the snow queen.

“Elsa! There you are. We were starting to grow worry and were about to come find you—“

“Where are his weapons.” Said Elsa suddenly as she jumped off the nokk and started pacing around the camp like a crazy person.

“What?” Questioned Honeymaren as her and her brother shared a surprised look.

“Good morning, Elsa!” Greeted Rhanda as usual.

“His weapons, where are they.” Said Elsa ignoring everything at the moment. Her main objective was retrieving his weapons he so eagerly asked for.

“Uh, they’re over there next to my hut beside the tree log, why?” Asked HoneyMaren with a confused expression.

“I need to give them back to him.” Said Elsa as she made past the three of them and headed to Honeymarens hut. Both twins looked at each other, surprised by what they had just heard.

Rhanda on the other hand gave the twins an I told you so expression with her arms crossed proudly over her chest.

“Wait. What!?” Exclaimed HoneyMaren as she started chasing after Elsa with Ryder and Rhanda following behind. “What do you mean you have to give them back to him!?”

“Uh, yeah. What she said.” Said Ryder as he and Rhanda made their way next to Honeymaren.

Elsa sighed as she turned around to face the three. “Guys, there’s something I have to tell you.” She said taking one deep breath. “The man you saw up in the mountains isn’t just any other man... he’s—he’s someone from my past...”

“I KNEW IT!” Exclaimed Rhanda with glee causing the rest of the three to stare at her. “I knew he was a former lover of yours!”

Elsa’s eyes widened. Her expression filling with disgust and embarrassment at the same time. “What?? No!” Exclaimed Elsa.

“He’s not? Are you sure??” Questioned Rhanda as she titled her head to the side.

“Yes, yes I’m very sure! Heavens no I have no intimate relationship with that man whatsoever!” Exclaimed Elsa again.

“Huh, guess you were wrong kiddo.” Said Ryder to Rhanda as he teasingly rubbed her head until Bridgette hissed at him, scaring his hand away from her.

“Okay, then tell us, who is he?” Demanded Honeymaren as she crossed her arms.

Elsa took a deep breath. “It’s Hans Westergaard.” Ryder and Honeymaren’s eyes widened in complete shock. Not even she could believe her own words that had come out of her mouth.

“Hans?? You mean the same prince you told us about that tried to kill you and Anna three years ago in Arendelle??” Said Honeymaren.

“Y-Yes—“

“What the hell is he doing here!?” Honeymaren exclaimed with a hint of fear and overprotection in her voice. “Wait... he’s here to kill you again, isn’t he??”

“No, he’s not here to kill me, okay?” Said Elsa trying to calm her friend.

“Whoa... a real life prince, in our forest!?” Said Rhanda happily as she hopped up and down eagerly. “What does he look like! Is he handsome?? Tall?? Charming??

“Who cares!” Exclaimed Ryder this time. “The guy is a maniac, look what he did to my nose!” Said Ryder pointing at his bruised nose from the powerful knee he took from Hans.

“It’ll heal in a couple days, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Scoffed Rhanda as she turned her attention to Elsa again. “Wait, so this charming prince tried to kill you? For what reason??”

“It’s a long story.” Sighed Elsa as she sat on top of the nearby tree trunk as Bruni jumped on top of her palms to which she petted his back gently as usual. “You see, he originally came to Arendelle to try to court me—“

“What does court mean?” Interrupted Ryder.

”It means to be involved with romantically, typically with the intention of marrying someone. Royals especially do this all the time.” Explained Elsa.

“Awwww. So he came to ask your hand in marriage!” Squealed rhanda in delight as she clasped her hands together. “How romantic!”

“He tried but failed. And believe me it wasn’t romantic because he just wanted to marry a crowned royal for the throne and because he couldn’t get through to me, he went for Anna instead. The next in line for the throne.”

Rhanda gasped.

Elsa sighed. “Look, long story short he manipulated Anna and left her to freeze to death and then he lied to me, saying that I killed my sister. He went to slice my head off with his sword so he could be king of Arendelle but his plan backfired and he ended up being exposed for what he truly was.” Said Elsa as she stood up on her feet as Bruni jumped back to the ground. “Believe me, I am not thrilled that he’s come back to my life, especially in all of yours. But that’s why I need to give him his weapons back.”

“So he can attack us again?” Protested Ryder.

“No, so he can tell me the truth!”

“Truth about what?” Asked Honeymaren. “What can that man possibly be truthful about??

“The truth about why he’s here and why he’s been here for so long even when the mist had been covering the forest and no one was allowed in. “All three of the Northuldrans expression slowy turned into a frown. “Think about it, how exactly was he able to get through the mist if no one before me was able to do so.” She added.

She was right, no one was allowed in or out, not even then. “What exactly does he want from us then.” Said Ryder.

“I don’t know, but believe me I will beat it out of him if he doesn’t tell me.” Said Elsa.

“How can you even trust the guy?” Said Honeymaren. “He almost killed us, you and Anna.”

“Because of this.” Said Elsa reaching for the golden pendant hanging from her chest as she held it up for them to see.

All three of their eyes widened. “His necklace...” whispered Rhanda as she stepped forward.

“What about it?” Questioned Honeymaren who also stepped closer to see the details of the golden pendant again.

“It seems to be the only connection he has left with his family and home, he doesn’t go anywhere without it. Besides, I already warned him that I will freeze him in the spot if he dares cross me again.” Said Elsa.

“Where exactly is home for him?” Asked Rhanda looking up at Elsa.

“The Southern Isles.” She replied.

Honeymaren sighed as she rubbed her forehead in frustration. “I-I don’t know. This all still feels really weird to me.”

Elsa bit her lip, she knew there was no convincing Honeymaren. She cared for the safety of her people too much to put them at any risk. But then she got an idea. “Come with me then.”

Ryder and Honeymaren looked up at her. “What?” They said in union as Bridgette meowed again.

“All of you come with me. That way you can see him for yourselves, so he can know who you are what he’ll expect if he tries to hurt anyone again.” Explained Elsa as the soft noise of footsteps started to rise, the rest of the tribe were starting to wake up to start their day as usual.

“You guys go.” Said Rhanda. “I’ll stay behind and tell them you guys are getting some herding done or something.”

“But don’t you wanna come??” Said Ryder.

“Oh, more than anything! But someone needs to distract the rest of our people in case they start to get suspicious. Just go for now and tell me how everythig went later.” Said Rhanda smiling at the three.

“Thank you, Rhanda.” Smiled Elsa at the young seventeen year old as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rhanda smiled back. Elsa then turned her attention to the weapons lying on the floor and started to pick all of them up, one by one as they stacked them on top of the two reindeers back.

Before Honeymaren could head over to help, Rhanda had reached for her arm to stop her. “Psst, Maren!” She whispered.

“What?” Whispered Honeymaren back as she leaned her ear close to Rhanda’s lips.

“Describe how handsome he is when you get back.” She whispered with giddiness.

Honeymaren raised her eyebrow at her.

“Pllleeeeaaaaasssseeeee.” She pleased with her hands clasped together as if she was praying.

“Fine...” Sighed Honeymaren as she followed that up with a laugh.

“Yes!” Exclaimed Rhanda with glee that it caught Elsa and Ryder’s attention as they turned around to glance at her. “Oh, uhh. Have a safe ride guys!”

Elsa smiled at her and soon enough all three of them were on top of their steeds, ready to follow Elsa up again to the four peaks. “Ready, Gale?” Said Elsa to the wind spirit to which she whistles happily back. “Ready you two?” She asked turning to the twins.

“No, but when do I get whatever I want...” muttered Ryder, still bruised in the face from yesterday’s beating. Honeymaren elbowed his side. “Ow!”

“Hiyah!” Exclaimed Elsa as the Nokk took off in full speed with the reindeers trailing behind.

Hans had returned to his cave the second Elsa had left where he had begun to start a fire with two rocks in his hands. He had gathered some of the wood he had neatly cut up in the pile and with a few grass and roots and with his rocks hitting together repeatedly he was able to summon sparks.

Little smoke started to come up from the wood as he began to gently blow on it. Shortly after there was fire spreading all over the roots and the wood.

He walked over to his cave where fetched up three freshly picked out potatoes that he had plucked out of the garden he had been taking care of and threw them on top of the large rock in the middle of the fire along with leftover lamb meat from when he had gone hunting two days ago.

As he waited patiently for his morning breakfast to cook, he turned over to the beautiful and grand view in front of him as he hugged his knee. A morning routine of his where he could see the whole forest in front of him. He had grown to love the place. He was finally away from his past life and had found a sheltered place where he could avoid all contact possible.

He had always known he was close to Arendelle, he also knew of the indigenous people, but they never bothered him and he never bothered them. But Elsa? He was not expecting that.

He sighed in frustration. She was the last person he would have suspected to return to his life, and he knew she must have felt the same way when she realized who he truly was. He stared into the fire as old memories began to overcome his thoughts.

His childhood, his brothers, his mother, Arendelle...

But his thoughts all went away when he started hearing footsteps coming from the small and narrow path that lead up to where he and his cave were. He could only guess who it was, she was the only human being besides him who has ever been this far up the mountains, so instead he continued to ignore the approaching Snow Queen as he got back to cooking his breakfast.

Elsa was the first one to appear of the group. Ryder and Honeymaren were slowly trailing behind with their spears extended and their reindeers close to them. Elsa had left Nokk behund again. Although the twins were still seriously injured, neither of them were going to lower their guard down at whoever they were going to be meeting for the first time.

Elsa stopped just a couple of feet away from where Hans was kneeed down and cooking his breakfast in front of the fire. “That was quick.” He said with his back still facing Elsa and the twins. His voice made Honeymaren and Ryder tense up.

Elsa didn’t respond and neither did the twins who still held their spears pointed outwards towards Hans. “Well I suppose you can tell you’re friends behind you to lower their spears.”

Ryder and Honeymaren quickly glanced at each other, surprised by how he could sense their presence without even turning to look at them.

Elsa only continued to glare at him, her fists clenched in anger. She turned around to the reindeer that had been carrying his weapons and one by one she retrieved them and threw them to the grassy field in front of her. “Here.” She spat out throwing his final weapon, the pistol to be more exact. “I’ve fulfilled my end of the deal, now you fulfill yours.”

“Tell them to lower the spears.” He demanded.

Elsa grew more annoyed. “No.”

“Then I guess I’ll just finish cooking my breakfast then.” He replied arrogantly.

This time it was Honeymaren getting angry and annoyed. “We aren’t lowering our spears for you, you maniac. Especially not after we saw you snooping around our camp yesterday morning.”

Hans eyebrows furrowed and his expression filled with surprise. “They speak Norwegian??” His shook his head in disbelief. “Huh, who would’ve thought... Did you teach them your majesty?”

“I’m done playing games, Hans.” Said Elsa ignoring his question. Her tone was serious and direct. She was running out of patience. “Tell us why you’re here.”

“I’ve already told you, I’m not here to take the throne.”

“And do you really expect us to believe that? After what you did to them yesterday??” Said Elsa as she gestured at Honeymaren and Ryder

Hans didn’t answer.

That was the final straw. Elsa reached for his necklace hanging from her neck and raised it up for him to see, even though he was refusing to face her. “If you don’t tell me why you’re here I am going to throw you’re necklace off of this cliff and believe me, I will not have Gale come help you.” She said in her threatening voice.

That seemed to grab his attention because he stopped flipping the potatoes that were being cooked in the fire and his whole body had tensed up.

Hans sighed in frustration. She couldn’t see his his face but she could tell that he had rolled his eyes. He slowly stood up on his feet and Honeymaren and Ryder were surprised by how tall he was in person as they grasped their spears tighter.

He slowly turned around to face them and his expression was filled with annoyance and bitterness. Honeymaren and Ryder’s mouth parted with no words. They weren’t expecting a man so young as him to be the one behind the mask.

He was handsome, even Honeymaren had to admit it as her tense shoulders slowly lowered. Even Ryder was surprised by how attractive the man was. What he didn’t expect however was that his own sister would be staring at him like that. Hans didn’t say a word to them, instead he continued to glare at Elsa who was only Glaring back at him.

“Ask away.” He said finally, causing Honeymaren to snap out of her stare as she quickly drew her spear up again.

“First of all let’s start with the obvious, why are you here.” Said Elsa.

Hans took a deep breath before answering. “It’s not as if I had a choice.”

“You’re a prince, you have more benefits than a commoner.” Retaliated Elsa.

“Not when they are excommunicated.” He retaliated. “After I was sent back to the Southern Isles by order of her royal majesty, the king was embarrassed and angered by the actions of one of his kingdoms prince’s.”

“The king, you mean your father.” Said Elsa bluntly.

“Precisely. And so realizing he couldn’t just let me walk a free man, he had each of my siblings each deal with my probation alone.”

“What kind of of probation?”

Elsa could see Hans expression turn dark for a just a brief second. “Does it matter? I was given different types of probation and after all that was over the king couldn’t stand to continue hearing his own delegates and people make fun of the Westergaard household and their failed excuse of a son. So he did what any king would do.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “You mean to tell me that your own father stripped your title away from you??”

“That’s exactly it.” Replied Hans unfazed. “Nothing but a commoner. And because I was a commoner I would be forced out of the royal grounds and away from the presence of the king. Only to be put into the dungeons and serve the rest of my life there according to the commoner law. After my final probation sentence of course.”

“And so that’s why you’re here?? To hope you can just walk up and live Arendelle??” Elsa scoffed. “If you think that for a second I would even consider—“

“That’s not why I’m here.” Said Hans cutting her off. “I never finished my story, your majesty.”

Elsa glared at him.

“You see there was still one final probation sentence left to give by more sibling. One final sentence before I would be forced out of the castle. So I waited until I was given my sentence. And when the time came I was fully expecting to do whatever task or punishment waiting for me. But things took a drastic turn, because instead of punishing me—“

Elsa’s eyes widened. “You escaped...”

Hans stared at her as if his eyes were confirming her answer. “I was helped to fake my own death before they could kick me out and throw me into the dungeons. And so I’ve been on the run ever since.”

Not even Ryder or Honeymaren could believe the story Hans was telling them. All this time the man from the shadows was a prince, and not just any prince, but Hans. It all made sense.

“How long have you been living up here exactly??” Asked HoneyMaren who’s spear was lowered again.

“Not long.” Replied Hans. “About a year and a half perhaps. Before that I had been traveling all over Europe and Asia. I never intended to arrive here, a tragic storm sent me and my ship here.”

That explains the unique and dark tunic... thought Elsa to herself.

“So you’ve been away from your home all this time??” Said HoneyMaren, Hans nodded.

“Why didn’t you ever reveal yourself to us then??” Asked Ryder suddenly.

“I didn’t feel there was a need to. None of you really seemed aware I was living up here, and I had no reason to envade or harm your people since none of you seemed to want to hurt me. So I just stayed up here.”

“Well you’ve overstayed your welcome.” Said Elsa coldly. “You are to leave Northuldra, tonight.” She turned around to leave.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Came the dark reply.

Elsa turned around with her eyes glaring at him. “What did you just say??”

“I’m not envading boundaries, your majesty.”

“No but you are invading the spirits.”

“Then why have they let me stay here this whole time? If they really wanted me gone and if there is an impassable mist like you said there was, shouldn't have I been driven out a long time ago??” Said Hans.

“He’s right Elsa.” Said HoneyMaren suddenly.

“What?” Questioned Elsa turning her glare to her.

“The spirits were the ones who welcomed him in. No one was ever allowed in, the spirits never let anyone pass the mist until you came.” Explained HoneyMaren.

Elsa couldn’t respond to that. He was right, none of the spirits seemed bothered by him living there. Not even Gale who went out of her way to defend him.

Hans smirked at Elsa annoyingly. “You might wanna listen to her, your majesty. She’s telling the truth.”

“Don’t push it.” Spat Honeymaren as she shot a glare at Hans. “But that doesn’t mean you are welcome either. In fact if you even dare cross my people—“

“I don’t care for your people. I have no problem leaving you alone, it’s her you need to be worried about.” Said Hans pointing to Elsa.

“Oh, I apologize for looking out for my kingdom and being worried that the same man who tried to kill me and my sister is back in my life and a day away from Arendelle.” Snapped Elsa.

“You can complain All you want, your majesty. But this isn’t your call anymore. Said Hans slowly approaching Elsa as the twins grasped their spears even tighter. ”You have no dominion over me whatsoever.”

Elsa glared at him, hating how right he was. “Back away from me.” Replied Elsa softly yet coldly with warning in her tone, her fists clenched and ready to punch him right in his perfectly square-jawed face much like her sister did three years ago.

Hans snickered, his expression filled with his usual arrogance and unimpressed smirk as he turned around to walk back to the fire where he had just been standing seconds ago. “Now, if you don’t mind I’d like to return to my private life that doesn’t involve you.”

She stared at him with so much anger riling in her chest. “All these years I had hoped I would never have to see your face. That I’d never have to be reminded every single day what you did to Anna, and just when things seem to finally be going back to normal you decide to come back into my life.”

“How ironic, I feel the exact same way.” He replied.

Her blue eyes were fixed fiercly with his green. “Just stay out of my way.” She said turning to leave.

“As long as you stay out of mine.” He replied now with his back to her as Honeymaren and Ryder slowly turned to follow Elsa.

“Oh, and your majesty.” He said suddenly calling out for her. She turned around, her serious glare returning back to his face. “Don’t be the monster they fear you are.”

Elsa’s eyes widened, annoyed that he used that sentence against her. Honeymaren and Ryder had no idea what this all meant and why he would say that to her but it definitely seemed to punch a familiar nerve inside Elsa.

Of course it did. Elsa had never forgotten about that day, how could she? It’s haunted her for the pay three years and he knew it.

“Don’t worry.” She replied with her eyes still fixed in his. “I’m not an unreedemable monster like you.” Then she turned around and left his presence, not caring with whatever else he had to say.

And once again he was left alone with only his thoughts to accompany him. He turned around to his now burnt up potatoes and lamb that had caught on fire. He inhaled deeply. “Well she’s not wrong.” he said.

The whole way back Elsa had explained in full detail the conversation she had with Hans earlier that day and how she had fallen asleep right outside his cave. She also started to mention his scars along his back and how there was a great and beautiful waterfall hidden just behind the four peaks.

“I never knew there was a waterfall there! Huh, that explains where all this water comes from I suppose.” Said Ryder gesturing the lake next to them.

“Are those scars part of the punishment he received or something??” Asked Honeymaren as they arrived at camp with the Northuldran children encircling Elsa happily.

“I don’t know, but let’s just hope that’s the only surprise he brings, the last thing I want is for him to come and attack us or Arendelle again.” Said Elsa greeting the children one by one as she created majestic icicle slides for them. Something the children always loved when Elsa did that.

“Well, he’d be stupid to try.” Said Honeymaren as she and Ryder jumped off their reindeers. Elsa, of course, respectively the same as she departed from the Nokk and sent him back into the waters.

“There you guys are!” Came the exclaim from the giddy seventeen year old as she came running to meet the three with Bridgette on her shoulders as always. “Tell me everything! Where you guys able to find him!”

“Oh, we found him all right.” Said Ryder as he and Elsa walked past her.

Rhanda grabbed Honeymarens arm, almost causing her to fall backwards. “Maren, was he handsome??” She whispered.

“Rhanda!” Hissed Honeymaren. “Not so loud! But... yes. He is very handsome.” She added with a shy clear in her throat. “And charming... and tall...”

Rhanda giggled. “I can tell, your blushing.”

Honeymaren blushed even harder.

“Pfft, he’s not that handsome.” Said Ryder with jealousy in his tone as Elsa chuckled.

“Ah, just in time for breakfast.” Came the voice from Yelena as she approached the small group. “Rhanda told me you all went reindeer herding, but I assume that may be translation for going up to the four peaks again...”

Elsa smiled at Yelena. “Maybe...” she said as she played with her fingers.

“Mhm, I see.” Said Yelena with a teasing eyebrow raised.

“Don’t worry, Yelena.” Said Ryder as he put his arm around her. “I’ll tell you everything that went down.”

Honeymaren and Elsa were left alone as they watched Ryder began to expand on the story and everything that had happened with Rhanda attentively listening as if it were a bedtime story.

“The man has a big mouth.” Sighed Honeymaren.

Elsa chuckled. “Yeah, he does...”

“Are you going to be all right?” Asked HoneyMaren turning to her.

“I don’t know...” sighed Elsa. “I may be here, but my mind isn’t. This is the last thing I expected to happen. God knows how Anna will react when I tell her this...”

“Well, maybe you’ll feel a lot better after breakfast, I heard Helgá is making some pourage.” Said Honeymaren.

“In a minute, I’ll meet you there.” Said Elsa as HoneyMaren nodded and left to join Rhanda and Ryder who were being questioned by Yelena.

As Elsa walked inside her hut, she found a brand new letter shaped like a bird laying on her pillow. “Anna.” She smiled as she kicked off her boots and laid down on her bed while hugged her pillow as began to open the letter to read her what her sister just wrote.

Hey Elsa!

Haven’t heard from you in thirteen hours, is everything okay?? Ugh, I wish you were here! You are so much better at planning events than I am. I think I’m actually turning into an actual bride monster!

Anyways, things seem to be going as good as they can be. Kristoff has been under a lot of stress and studying extra hard before his final exam. I keep reminding him that it doesn’t matter if he fails, he’s still going to marry me regardless. It’s not as if becoming a prince will happen overnight. But you know how he is, he’s even been studying while ice harvesting! I think I chose the right man to marry.

Politically wise Arendelle is doing just fine. The council approved of the idea of strengthening our trades with Reyhjavík, but now they’re telling me that come winter we may need to open a brand new trading partnership with a new kingdom for food that'll last us through the season.

Ugh! It never ends!

Luckily for me I have the best advisor who happens to be my wonderful, beautiful, incredible, majestic, talented, perfect— I ran out of words to describe you...

Anyways, I hope things are going great for you back in the forest. How’s Yelena? How’s Honeymaren?? Kristoff wants an update on Ryder’s challenge. Boys and their reindeers...

I love you, Elsa. I’m so happy for you and for what you are doing back in the forest. I know how much you love it, but I must admit that there are days where I just miss snoring next you . . . I’m sorry if I write to you so much. I just know you are the only one who understands perfectly how I feel. I promise next time you come visit I’ll make plans for us to enjoy the whole day together!

No royal duties, no spirit business, no annoying council or boys. Just you and me. Sister and sister.

Love you, Elsa.

P.S.

Please don’t ask me how Olaf is doing, I can’t stand his constant did you know facts...

P.P.S.

Did you find out who the mysterious man was!? I was thinking about it for the past day, I’m dying for you to tell me who it was.

Elsa laughed as she finished reading her sisters letter. She sat up and with her bare feet crossed as she began to reread the letter three more times. Each moment filling a smile in her face as if it were for a brief moment Elsa wasn’t worried about the problems here in the forest.

But then she turned to look down at her neck where she could see his beautiful pendant necklace laying on her chest. She had forgotten to give it to him.

She picked up the pendant carefully as she put her sisters letter down on the floor and began to stare at the roaring lions crest again, rubbing the gold with her thumb delicately. She had the sudden urge to turn the pendant around and what she saw surprised her even more.

There in the back of the pendant was a writing engraved in it. A poem.

She stared at the back pendant again and again, reading the small engravings on it.

Endnu en gang i krisen

I den sidste gode kamp

Jeg vil nogensinde vide

Lev og dø på denne dag

Lev og dø på denne dag

“Danish...” she said to herself. It was written in Danish, his language. Luckily for her she was fluent in the language and although she didn’t know what the poem meant or what exactly it was talking about, she only ended up rereading it again and again.

Finally she dropped the pendant gently down to her chest again and retrieved her notebook and pen where she began to write back to her sister again.

“Dear Anna,

It’s been a crazy start of the week...”


	7. Poor Wayfaring Stranger

Sigh..

This had been about the tenth exaggerated exhale in less than two minutes. Anna rested her freckled cheek on her palm with her elbow on top of the desk as she tapped her pen with her other free hand on the giant notebook repeatedly, even making a beat out of it.

Who can we form an alliance with come winter? She had been askimg herself the same question over and over through her head, unable to get the right answer for the council.

She was alone in what used to be Elsa’s large study chambers, which in conclusion also used to be her fathers and her grandfathers and many other grandfathers she had never met. Six generations prior to her, all from the time King Christian IV, her grandfather six times removed, left his royal family in Oslo with his wife, his children and several others and migrated to the west, which there he founded Arendelle and became its first king.

Elsa and Anna visited their cousins in Oslo many times. The King and Queen always welcomed their nieces with welcomed arms. They were a big family and it was odd for Elsa and Anna to meet more family members outside of their own. It was there where Anna had realized how far they descended, even to the time her great ancestor and viking St. Olaf founded Norway. They truly were of royal bloodline, not that it never meant anything to her anyways.

All of the former reigning monarchs of Arendelle were hung up on the chambers great wall, including her grandfather, her father and her sister.

And then there was her.

She stared at her own painting as if she was staring an an ugly reflection of herself. She couldn’t decide whether she hated the way she looked or the way the crown sat on top of her head. Perhaps both.

Knock knock.

“Come in.” Replied Anna to the knock with her eyes never leaving her painting. The door opened and in came Gerda, the old family maidservant with a tray of tea. She had been serving Anna’s family since she was hired as a teenager by her grandfather.

“Princess Anna? Oh! I-I mean, Queen Anna. I am so, so sorry, Your Majesty—“

“Gerda!” Chuckled Anna waving her hand. “It’s all right, really. You can call me Anna or anything for that matter. You’ve known me since I was but a child. Nothing’s changed.”

“Apologies, Your Majesty. I’m just so used to seeing you as crown princess, I never actually believed you’d ever become Queen.” Said Gerda as she placed the tray on top of the large study desk.

“Neither did I.” Sighed Anna with her arms crossed as she leaned back on her chair. “There’s still a lot to learn, I wish Elsa could be here so she can show me her ways, she’s always been the one preparing for Queen. Me? Well...”

“Well what, Your Majesty?” Asked Gerda out of concern.

Anna bit her lip slightly as she shrugged her shoulders shyly. “I always saw myself as just the spare, the crown princess. The backup in case anything were to happen to Elsa. I was so convinced I’d be that forever that I actually never thought she would just... leave it.”

Gerda smiled sweetly at the insecure strawberry blonde. She was right in a way, no matter what Anna became, she would always be the silly and energetic princess she saw running around the castle since she had learned how to walk.

“We can’t change who we truly are, Your Majesty.” Said Gerda.

Anna snickered. “Tell that to Elsa. She was never a fanatic of the outdoors, in took us a while just to convince her to go swimming out in the fjords with me, remember?”

Gerda chuckled. “I remember.”

“She was always misses perfect, if she wasn’t reading then she was studying or doing Queenly duties. And if she had free time of her own then she’d want to challenge me to chess or show me her new discoveries in geometry.”

Gerda chuckled again. “She did love geometry.”

“Extremely!” Exclaimed Anna as she threw her hands up in disbelief while sitting forward. “Did I ever tell you? She woke me up one night at three in the morning just to show me her new discoveries on the pythagorean theorem.”

Gerda furrowed her eyebrows. “What does that even mean??”

“Right!?” Exclaimed Anna again, causing Gerda to cover her mouth to control her guffaw. “As if a normal human being could know such a thing! I swear if geometry was a person she’d marry it in a heartbeat.”

Gerda cleared her throat, forcing herself to stop laughing. “We are all different in our own ways, Your Majesty. Although you and Queen Elsa might be sisters you two still share different personalities and interests. But there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I know that, I just— I just wish I was as regal and smart as her.” Sighed Anna. “I know she was technically always destined to become this fifth spirit and protector of the forest but... I’ve known my sister since we were children. Powers or not, she was always destined to become Queen of Arendelle. And I know deep down inside she knows that too.”

Gerda nodded her head, she couldn’t disagree with that. Elsa always knew of her purpose in life. Perhaps she always questioned her powers and their origin since as early as she could remember. But she never questioned her duties as crown princess and more importantly, Queen of Arendelle.

“You know, your father and Elsa were completely different rulers.” Said Gerda.

The sudden bold statement made Anna furrow her eyebrows as she suddenly looked up to meet Gerda’s face with a surprised expression. “Really?“

“Yes, Really.” Smiled Gerda with a nod.

“I mean I know they did certain things differently but I didn’t realize they were completely different like you claim they were.” Said Anna.

“Your father was a little more strict with Arendelle. Part of it being for the protection of you two and the other due to his fathers passing at such a surprising turn of events.” Gerda explained.

“Yeah, no thanks to him.” Said Anna gesturing at the painting hanging on the wall of her late grandfather she had never met “I should probably ask the servants to take that down someday...”

“You’re right, King Ruenard’s actions are his own fault. But our past isn’t what defines our callings, Your Majesty.” Continued Gerda. “When Elsa became queen she was so frightened to mess up and ruin everything, especially since she didn’t know how to control her magic. But once she hurdled over that I got to see what she really wanted to do as Queen.

She signed new executive orders and laws, cutting taxes for the citizens by more than twenty five percent so they could earn more living, she made sure Sunday’s were days of rest and that only those who chose to open business were free to do so. She even expanded housing and foster homes for children and families. Even provided more job opportunity for women and our economy grew tremendously under her reign, and she was able to do all that because she followed what she thought was right, not what your father would think was right.”

Anna sat in her chair with arms now crossed as she listened attentively to what Gerda explained, her shoulders getting less and less tense as she went on.

“Now, that’s not to say that Queen Elsa didn’t look up to your father or even take a few of his past experiences into hers, she did. But for the most part she did was she believed was right for Arendelle.”

Gerda stepped forward just slightly before placing her hand on Anna’s shoulder lovingly.

“And now you get to do the same. I know you’ve been trying your best to make sure you don’t ruin what Elsa has done for Arendelle, and you haven’t, and more importantly I know you won’t. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t listen to your heart and do what you feel should be right for Arendelle either.”

Anna smiled lovingly at Gerda and this time it was more relaxed and meaningful as she clasped her hand around hers. “Thank you, Gerda. You have no idea how much this has helped me today.”

“It’s my pleasure, Your Majesty.” Smiled Gerda. A sudden gentle breeze blew through the opened window as a letter in the shape of a bird suddenly appeared and flew down before gently setting itself in front of Anna’s desk.

Elsa.

“Thank you, Gale.” Smiled Anna as the wind spirit whistled in return and left back to the forest where she had come from. “I didn’t think she’d write back so soon.” Said Anna opening the folded letter eagerly.

“I’ll leave you to read in private. Please excuse me, Your Majesty.” Said Gerda bowing in respect before turning to leave.

“Oh! And Gerda!” Exclaimed Anna right as Gerda placed her hand on the door knob. “Call me Anna, I’ve never really been fond of the royal titles.” She said smiling at her.

Gerda smiled in return. “Of course, Anna.” She then turned to leave and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut, Anna finished unfolding the letter and immediately began to read the long letter from her sisters beautiful wording and grammar that she loved so much.

My Dearest Anna,

I’m glad to know everything in Arendelle is doing just fine and that the council was able to approve of doing business with Reyhjavík for the summer. I knew you had it in you.

Their pleads for having a new trade partner for the winter doesn’t surprise me. I’ve also been feeling the weather slightly change over the last few months and it’s going to be very warm come summer time. And usually when it’s really warm during the summer, it means that’ll it’ll be very cold during the winter.

I’m sure once I get to Arendelle this weekend we’ll figure out what our best options will be so we can be prepared when that day comes. Who knows, maybe I’ll give Kristoff a few tips on royalty and regalness.

I’m sorry about Olaf... his little mind is expanding and so he wants to devour every information that’ll help him learn more. Perhaps I should have taken him with me, then again he’d probably want to bother all the spirits. When are we going to tell him that he can’t be a real living snowman forever? I suppose we’ll be ready when that day comes.

Everyone in camp is doing fine. You know I would really love for you to meet this young girl named Rhanda. I’ve never told you about her but she is such a delightful person. She’s a very playful and positive person with a smile on her face at all times. She reminds me a lot of you, only difference is that she has her pet cat on her shoulder with her at all times and last time I checked your more of a “duck person” as you like to call it.

I’m surprised I’m actually saying this but... I would love more than anything to have a day off with you. Just sister and sister. I know that’s very uncommon for me, considering the fact you normally had to drag me out of the castle just to have a day off. But it’s been a hard week, lots of... things, going on...

A lot of them having to do with the man from the four peaks. It turns out he... he might just be from a neighboring kingdom we might know. I’m still trying to get answers out of him, you never know when he’s lying.

Anna, please hear me out. I want you to double the guards and double the navy in case this mans kingdom tries to come after you and Arendelle. Give orders to Lieutenant Mattias to have his best men on patrol and to make sure there aren’t any unwelcomed guests from a kingdom we are not allied with.

Please listen to me, Anna. This is one of the few times I’ll use this phrase on you but please listen to your older sister.

I know your probably worried for my safety right now but don’t be. I have this man surrounded with the spirits, me included and Honeymarens group of warriors in case he tries anything again. It’s you I worry about.

Anyways... that’s all I have to say for now I suppose. I love you dearly, Anna. You are doing a fantastic job as Queen, better than what I could have ever done. Please continue to believe in yourself, just as much as I believe in you.

Love, Elsa

P.S. Ryder set a date for his race against Kristoff. He wants to know if next month works on the anniversary of the peace treaty with Arendelle and Northuldra. Speaking of which, did you pick a new date so that way we don’t have to continue our grandfathers original peace treaty date?

Usually whenever Anna finished reading Elsa’s letters she had a large grin on her face. But not this time. Now all she had was a concerned expression. Elsa was right, now Anna was concerned for Elsa’s safety rather than her own. And worst of all she was keeping a secret. She just knew she was.

She didn’t know how, she didn’t know why but she knows who her sister is, and deep down inside she knows when something is off with Elsa, even if it’s through a letter.

“What are you hiding now, Elsa...”

”Wait, hold on...” Said Honeymaren setting her bowl of breakfast down in the ground before turning to face Elsa who was sitting next to her. “You haven’t told Anna yet??”

Elsa sighed in frustration. Her fist that was pressed on her pale cheek had been holding up her face while her other free hand just played with her breakfast bowl. She shook her head no, cofirming Honeymarens concerning question.

It had been three days since her last correspondence with Anna and it was unlike her. Usually Anna wrote right away, she hoped it was because of her duties as Queen that had been keeping her busy.

“Yikes...” added Ryder setting his own bowl of breakfast down. “Wouldn’t your sister want to know her former fiancé who tried to kill you both is suddenly back and living in the forest?? I mean, I know I would.”

“Trust me, I’m beating myself up because I haven’t, but I simply can’t tell her.” Said Elsa in exasperation as she rubbed the sides of her head.

“Why not?” Added Rhanda who was sitting in the around the morning fireplace with them and with Bridgette next to her as always.

“You guys, you don’t know my sister like I do. Anna worries about me constatly. She gets worked up when I don’t reply to her letter that same day. Or even when I don’t show up to breakfast on the weekends. The girl starts to think I’m being devoured by wolves or something.” Protested Elsa.

“Aww, she’s very overprotective of you.” Said Rhanda as she chugged down a cup of fresh reindeer milk.

“We both are, Thats why I simply can’t tell her. She has enough stress as it is, looking over Arendelle while at the same time still learning how to be Queen. Not to mention her wedding is less than two months away.” Said Elsa.

Bruni crawled over to Elsa’s palms, delightful as always as Elsa began to gently rub his back with her finger, even creating a small pile of snow, just the way he liked it as he jumped inside with pure glee.

“I still don’t know what I’m going to wear that day.” Said Ryder as he leaned forward to gesture at Elsa’s barely touched breakfast bowl as if he was asking her if she would finish it or not. Elsa nodded her head emotionless, not even in the mood to eat in the first place.

“Look, maybe you don’t have to tell her right away, but eventually you will have to tell her or else you might be digging yourself into a hole that you won’t be able to get out of.” Said Honeymaren as her brother finished piling Elsa’s breakfast porridge on top of his already full bowl.

“I know, I know..” sighed Elsa for what seemed the billionth time. “When it’s the right time I’ll tell her.”

“And when exactly will that be?” Asked Ryder with his mouth full.

They watched as Elsa thought long and hard about the question. Finally she looked up at the three of them again. “Before the peace treaty anniversary.”

Honeymaren was surprised by the deadline Elsa had chosen. She was fully accepting for her to make an excuse as if a way to delay telling Anna the truth. “Definitely before the anniversary.” Said Elsa more surely now.

“That’s only a month a way, are you sure about this?” Asked Honeymaren.

“I’m sure.” Replied Elsa. “I need to tell her eventually.

“Seems reasonable.” Said Rhanda with her usual sweet smile. “It’ll give you a lot more time to catch up with the prince.”

“Rhanda, I’m sure that’s the last thing Elsa wants to do.” Chuckled Honeymaren.

“Actually, she’s right.” Said Elsa suddenly standing up to her feet. It caught Honeymaren completely by surprise, even Ryder who had been working the porridge down his mouth but ended up choking on it.

“Wait, you’re not being serious are you?” Asked Honeymaren as Ryder began to cough repeatedly.

“Well, I don’t exactly want to exactly catch up with him. But I am curious to know how he was able to make it past the mist. Not to mention the fact of how he was able to get in possession of all those weapons.” Said Elsa.

“Don’t you remember? The spirits let him pass after the oceans tide threw him here.” Said Honeymaren as she handed her brother her cup of reindeer milk while he continued to cough excessively as Rhanda slapped his back.

“You’re really going to believe him?” Scoffed Elsa. “That man is a manipulative liar. He can fool anyone with his charm and words.“

“If he’s a charming as you say he is then he can fool me anytime he likes, am I right?” Said Rhanda nudging at Honeymaren who only rolled her eyes.

“You want us to accompany you?” Said Ryder gasping for air, finally able to finish swallowing the food down as he downed the rest of the milk.

“No, not this time. I appreciate it but this time I’ll need time with just us two, and a way to be able to get him to stay still and not walk away from me.” Said Elsa as she paced around thinking of an idea. Her eyes widened when it finally came and she turned her gaze to the young seventeen year old. “Rhanda, would you like to accompany me?”

“Rhanda??” Said the twins in union with furrowed expressions while Rhanda gasped with surprise.

“You want me, to accompany you??” She said taken back by the invitation with a giant grin filling her face.

Bridgette meowed.

“Of course, you might want to bring your nursing utensils and medicine. I’m going to be needing your help.” Said Elsa smiling sweetly at her.

“I’ll go get my first aid kit!” Exclaimed the excited young girl as she stood up to her feet and ran into her hut with Bridgette following behind. Honeymaren and Ryder turned their attention back to Elsa, their expressions filled with confusion and concern.

“Just trust me on this.” Said Elsa before Honeymaren could open her mouth. “I know what I’m doing.”

All Honeymaren could do was sigh with a frown filling her expression. “Fine, but if you know the drill. If you are not back by lunch—“

“I promise I will be.” Said Elsa cutting her off with a gentle smile at her. Honeymaren slowly returned the smile and nodded as they watched Elsa enter her hut.

“Are you gonna eat that?” Asked Ryder as he gestured at Honeymarens bowl which still had a bit of breakfast porridge. She frowned at him as she watched her brother scarf down her bowl.

The whole way up to the peaks had surprisingly been pleasant. Gale as always accompanied her and Rhanda reminded Elsa so much of Anna when she was her age. Always wanting to tell a story or talk her ear off. Not that Elsa didn’t mind, she loved listening.

Elsa insisted Rhanda climb up and ride on the Nokk with her instead of taking a reindeer. She was hesistant at first, afraid that the spirit wouldn’t deem her worthy to even touch it, but to her amaze the Nokk allowed her to climb on top with Elsa. It’s as if the water spirit trusted Elsa and her judgment that much.

Rhanda felt a sense of pride when Elsa had confessed to her that she was the first person ever to ride on the water spirit horse with her. No one had ever had the privilege of riding on its back except Elsa. She wasn’t going to give that up anytime soon.

“Whoaaa...” Muttered Rhanda nervously as the nokk continued to trail up to the four peaks. She tightened her arms around Elsa’s waist for safety.

“Don’t worry, Rhanda.” Chuckled Elsa. “The Nokk is always safe at all times. It would never let us fall.”

“It’s not that I’m worried about, it’s my butt.” Replied Rhanda as she continued to stare at the rocky ground.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. “Your butt?”

“Yeah, since the nokk practically became ice I’m starting to notice my butt is getting cold and slippery.”

Elsa chuckled again as she waved her hands and with her magic created a saddle made of her ice which was able to secure Rhanda better.

“Oh, that’s better.” Smiled Rhanda as they continued to go up the trail where she started to notice it was becoming more and more green. “So, this prince, is he as handsome as they say he is??”

Elsa sighed. She had a feeling this question was coming. “Rhanda, why do you assume he’s handsome in the first place.”

“Because he’s a prince of course!” Exclaimed Rhanda with giddiness.

“Not all princes are charming and handsome, Rhanda.” Chuckled Elsa.

“Wait, so you're saying this Prince Hans isn’t??”

“No...” Said Elsa shyly, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. “What I’m trying to say is that being a prince doesn’t determine whether you are charming or not. You can be the most richest and handsome prince in the entire world but none of that would matter if all you are is just a cruel person.”

“I guess your right.” Replied Rhanda as they continued in their trail. The further up they went the more the clouds and skies were expanding. When they finally arrived to the high mountain, Elsa, as usual, left the Nokk to wait for her while she and Rhanda walked up the little hidden trail that led up to his cave and waterfall she had discovered.

“We are really high up... it’s a good thing I didn’t bring Bridgette with me.” Said Rhanda in a frightened tone as she looked down to the endless and foggy fall.

“Okay, Rhanda. Pay close attention to your surroundings and let me do all the talking. If you feel uncomfortable immediately come by me and always keep in your mind that he can never be trusted no matter what he tries to do or say to you.”

“Should I introduce myself?? Wait how does my hair look!” Said Rhanda quickly fixing her dark long hair.

“Wait, what?? Your hair looks fine.” Replied Elsa with a confused expression.

“Oh, good, good. One more question, why did you ask me to bring my first aid kit??” Asked Rhanda as she held her reindeer skinned bag over her shoulder.

“You’ll find out.” Replied Elsa as she walked further and began to lead the way to Hans cave.

“You know I always thought this place was just a bunch of ugly mountains. I mean for the most part it is, but I never expected there would be this mysterious path, it’s even starting to get greener the further we go up—“

“Wait... do you hear that??” Asked Elsa stopping dead in her tracks. They were about halfway across where the cave was located when Elsa began to hear a familiar yet somewhat beautiful noise.

“Hear what??” Asked Rhanda stopping as well as she began to look around. Elsa stood her ground as she continued to listen to the melody as carefully as she could. “What am I suppose to be hearing— mfff!”

“Shhh, listen.” Said Elsa cupping her hands over Rhanda’s mouth. Rhanda stared at Elsa, confused by what she was doing until suddenly she began to hear the beautiful sound as well.

“I hear it...” whispered Rhanda as Elsa slowly took her hand away from her mouth.

They followed the voice up the hidden trail, past the cave where he resided and to the large and beautiful waterfall where he had washed his face. And the further they followed the voice the more clearer it could be heard.

And that’s where they found him.

Right behind the majestic roaring waterfall, they found Hans with his back to them as he sat on top of a boulder and stared into the beautiful sunrise in front of him as he hugged his knees close to his chest while the sun beamed through his long auburn hair as if it was a fire in the sky.

He was singing.

I am a poor wayfaring stranger  
I'm travellin' through this world of woe  
Yet there's no sickness,toil,nor danger  
In that bright land to which I go

I'm going there to see my Father  
I'm going there, no more to roam  
I'm only going over Jordan  
I'm only going over home

I know dark clouds will gather 'round me  
I know my way is rough and steep  
But golden fields lie just before me  
Where God's redeemed shall ever sleep

I’m going home to see my mother  
And all my loved ones who've gone on  
I'm only going over Jordan  
I'm only going over home

Elsa and Rhanda were standing completely still and speechless. Elsa remembered that Anna had mentioned that Hans could sing, but she never thought the man had a great angelic voice like that. One of the best she’s ever heard if she was being honest to herself.

”Wow...” Said Rhanda suddenly with praise and awe in her voice. It caught Hans completely by surprise because he immediately reached for his pistol so quickly that the before Elsa and Rhanda could even flinch it was already pointing right at them.

“Eek!” Exclaimed Rhanda as she jumped and hid her face behind Elsa who was already shielding her with one arm and with the other threatening to summon icicles through his body.

“Lower your weapon!” Exclaimed Elsa as she glared at him viscously.

“What are you doing here. How long have you been standing there.” Demanded Hans as he ignored Elsa’s request, still pointing the pistol at the two and glaring just as viscously.

“We just arrived a minute ago and overheard you singing. Lower your weapon now or I’ll make my ice do it for you.” Threatened Elsa again.

They stared into each other eyes with so much seriousness. Not once blinking as if they refused to be distracted even for a second. No sympathy, no remorse, no trust.

Finally he blinked first. “Hmm.” He muttered under his breath as his shoulders relaxed just slightly. He slowly lowered his pistol until it was pointing at the ground instead of the two of them, yet his glare still remaining at her. “You still haven’t answered the first part of my question. Who is that behind you?”

Elsa glared at him. She was really going to regret saying this but it seemed to be the only way. “Your injury.”

Hans furrowed his eyebrows. “What about it?”

“It still hasn’t healed.”

“So?”

She took in a deep breath. “So let us heal it then.”

Hans raised his eyebrow up at her. “Is that why you came? To use your enchanted magic on me??”

“It can be healed.” She retaliated.

“With what, your magic? Please don’t tell me you can heal with it too.”

She glared at him again. God how she hated this man. “No. But she can.” Said Elsa slowly stepping aside to unveil the terrified seventeen year old still hiding her face with her hands.

She opened one eye where she was met with Hans and Elsa staring at her as if they were waiting for her to at least move. “Oh! Uh.. h-hi. You must be the prince. I’m Rhanda, I’m the tribes nurse and care keeper...”

She glared at her as if he was waiting for her to unveil a weapon from her bag. When nothing happened he turned to Elsa again. “If this is away for you to get answers out of me well then you are out of luck. I’ve told you everything you need to know.” He said walking past the two of them.

Her eyes widened as her jaw parted, slightly offended but mostly angry. “We’re trying to help!” Exclaimed Elsa with her hands in the air.

“I don’t need your help.” He replied darkly as he continued to walk away.

Rhanda watched as Elsa groaned in disgust, turning her back to him he continued to walk away, refusing to turn around and stop him. They were worse than teenagers. She should know, she was one of them. But at last it seemed that she would be their only hope at the moment.

“I-I can heal it before it gets more infected!” Exclaimed Rhanda suddenly. Hans eyes slightly widened at hearing that as he stopped dead in his tracks from walking away any further. Even Elsa was surprised.

She had his curiosity now.

“The cut you gave Elsa would have made her bleed to death had I not cleaned it. I can do the same for you. I can already tell you’ve probably been cleaning it and stitching it up yourself but that’ll only hold it up for so long.”

Hans turned around to look at her. “I can heal it.” Said Rhanda more surely now. “If you let me...”

He slowly turned around and stared at the two of them back and forth as if he was contemplating if he should trust them or not. Elsa expected him to walk away, or simply ignore the offer, but to Elsa’s surprise he opened his mouth to speak instead. “Fine.”

Elsa’s eyes widened. It worked.

“Great! Umm, so I’ll just need you to take off your tunic” Said Rhanda as she bent down and reached for her aid kit, pulling each cleaning utensil from the bag and laying it on top of a cloth that she had sat on top of the boulder before standing to her feet again. “And then I’ll—“

Rhanda’s eyes widened and her jaw parted in complete awe when she saw Hans’s exposed muscular upper body in front of the two. The sunlight reflecting just how defined and well crafted he was.

Elsa, on the other hand, was trying her best not to stare as she looked up at the cloudy skies and even down to the rocks below her feet, anything so to not meet her eyes with rock hard abdomen again. Rhanda seemed to not comprehend anything at the moment. It’s as if her brain had shut down completely.

Elsa cleared her throat. “Ahem, Rhanda—“

“Right! Sorry!” Exclaimed Rhanda shaking her head from embarrassment. She went to pick up her aid kit and ran over to Hans who had no made himself comfortable on top of the boulder he had previously been singing from.

Rhanda made herself comfortable as well and sat on his left side with a respectable distance away from him as she gently grabbed his arm and began to inspect his injured shoulder. She didn’t even have to inhale the smell because she could already tell it was bad just by looking at it. “It’s already infected... I’m surprised your able to still use your arm after all these days...”

“I’ve been hurt by worse.” Deadpanned Hans as he looked forward and with no emotion.

Rhanda gulped, surprised by his bold answer. “Well let’s just hope I can clean it before it spreads any worse.” She said turning to Elsa who now had her back to Hans, refusing to meet her eyes with his body. “Elsa, can you hand me my water pouch, I packed warm water in there, good thing I did too.”

“Right away.” Said Elsa as she stepped forward and quicklywent to grab the pouch, trying to make sure her eyes never came in contact with him. But as she handed Rhanda her pouch, her and Hans accidentally met each other’s eyes and were locked for a brief second before she quickly turned her head away and went to the same spot she had been standing on with her back towards him again.

“This might hurt...” warned Rhanda as she dipped the warm water on the cloth.

Hans nodded in response, as he turned his gaze from Elsa to the glorious view of the forest in front of him once more. Much to Rhanda’s surprise, Hans proved to be telling the truth because the boiling hot water didn’t even seem to bother him, no expression on his face changed. Even Elsa couldn’t help but turn around and peek as she saw the boiling hot water sizzle with the injured skin.

Elsa watched as Rhanda grabbed the sharpe utensil from the boulder that had a hook at the end. With caution, she proceeded to move forward and began to pick at the delicate hot skin while continuing to pour boiling hot water on it at the same time. Even the slightest touch made puss come flowing down his arm.

She cringed inwardly. She had a hard time fighting back tears when Rhanda had cleaned her cut. She could only imagine what he was feeling at the moment.

“Most people would be screaming by now...” Said Rhanda softly as she continued to carefully pick at the skin with one hand and clean it off with a cloth on her other hand.

“I’m used to it.” He replied.

Rhanda looked up at him, surprised he actually answered back. “Used to what?” She asked.

“Pain.”

His answer made chills run down Rhanda’s spine as she looked up at Elsa who had the same surprised expression on her face. Choosing to ignore it, she continued to clean the infected shoulder.

It would be a long process, Rhanda knew that for a fact. She continued to pick at the shoulder as carefully as she could, unable to hold back from wincing herself at how infected the area had gotten.

Much like Elsa did the first time, Rhanda couldn’t help but notice the many scars and burnt bruises on Hans body. She could tell that each of them seemed like they were years old by the way they were perfectly marked on his body.

“The past has not been kind to you...” Rhanda immediately regretted muttering that out loud. Even Elsa had tensed up with worry. “Sorry...” she immediately added as she focused on his infected shoulder.

Hans, on the other hand, didn’t seem bothered by the question, instead, a slight smile filled the corner of his lips. “What did you say your name was again?” He asked.

“Who me?” Asked Rhanda as she looked up with widened eyes, her cheeks turned red when she realized how dumb that must’ve sounded coming out of her mouth. “Rhanda! My-My name is Rhanda.”

“Rhanda.” He repeated slowly. “That’s a pretty name.” He said praising her.

Rhanda blushed and chuckled. “Oh, well thank you.”

Elsa rolled her eyes as her back still faced the two of them, her arms crossed over each other. She wasn’t sure if he was being serious or just charming and manipulative. Either way, he wouldn’t let him play any tricks on Rhanda whatsoever, she was too young.

“May I ask you something, Rhanda?” Asked Hans calmly.

“Uhh.” Rhanda quickly glanced to Elsa to see if she would give any suggestion of what she should say or what she shouldn’t. But Elsa was refusing to turn around. “Sure, I suppose..” she answered finally.

“Have you ever heard of the word gaslighting?” Elsa immediately tensed up, her eyebrows furrowing as she was already having a strong feeling where his question was going.

“Umm, is it when there is so much gas that it tends to light up??” Replied Rhanda innocently.

Hans could have laughed and Elsa wouldn’t have blamed him, but instead he just flashed a half smile at her. “Gaslighting means to manipulate someone by psychological means into questioning their own sanity.” He turned to face Elsa with their back still to them but was listenting to the whole conversation. And this time his smile was gone. “Much in the same way her majesty, is doing.”

Elsa turned around, her glare furious as he met his. “Gaslighting?? I am not gaslighting!”

“Uh oh...” Muttered Rhanda, realizing an argument of fury was coming and she just so happened to be in the middle of it.

He snickered, unimpressed by her answer. Even having the audacity to roll his eyes at her. “It’s been three days since our last encounter where you threatened me to never cross paths with you or anyone again and I’m supposed to believe now you came up here out of the kindness in your heart to help my injury.” His eyebrows furrowed in arrogance. “You might be quick to fool everyone else but you can’t fool me, Queen.”

Elsa’s fists clenched. In a way he was right, she didn’t care at first but after seeing how badly infected it was she felt... compassion? Whatever it was she now blamed him for changing her mind.

“Fine. You're right.” She admitted. “I came up here to get answers out of you. And seeing you are so stubborn to always walk around them, this was one of the only ways to get you to stay still. Besides, Gale had informed me that your shoulder wasn’t getting better anyway.”

Hans scoffed as he stood up on his feet, making Rhanda squeal and jump back in fear. “So you’ve been spying on me now??”

“Keeping a watchful eye on the man that tried to kill you and your sister is hardly spying.” She spat back.

“Yikes...” Said Rhanda, even cringing herself.

He laughed and it annoyed Elsa even more. It was meaningless and sarcastic, just like him. “Typical of you, rules apply to others but never to the Queen.”

Elsa took in a deep breath, fighting the urge to snap back at him. Or worse, freeze that ridiculous beard off his face. “Look, we can bicker back and forth all we want, but right now what I really care about is finding out the truth. So why don’t you sit down, let Rhanda take care of your injury and maybe we can come to an arrangement, perhaps relocating you somewhere else.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Relocating me?? What makes you think I want to be relocated in the first place.” Replied Hans arrogantly.

“Just hold still for a second.” Said Rhanda as she continued to clean the wound, trying to concentrate as much as she possibly can.

“You can’t stay here, Hans.” Deadpanned Elsa.

“Says who??” He retaliated angrily now.

“Me! And the rest of Arendelle!” She shouted this time.

“This isn’t Arendelle—“

“I know this isn’t Arendelle!” She interrupted with frustration. “But I am not going to continue to let you live here while my own sister is only a day away. I don’t trust you, I want her to live her life in peace without worrying that her ex-fiancé can show up at Arendelle at any moment.”

She took in a deep breath again, trying to get herself under control before continuing. She could even feel magical ice particles starting to float around her slender fingers. “I may not be reigning Queen of Arendelle anymore, but I am still Queen consort. I am of royal bloodline of that kingdom, and I just so happen to be the fifth spirit of this forest. My opinion matters whether you like it or not.”

Hans stared at her angrily for a while before replying again. “And whether you like it or not, those other four spirits which you claim to exist just so happen to have no issue with my presence. Why don’t you question them instead of me.” He replied.

Elsa stared angrily in return.

“How did you even get past the mist in the first place?” Asked Rhanda suddenly as she continuing to pick at the would. “No one has ever passed by in over twenty-five years until Elsa showed up.”

“Yes, that’s what I’d like to know.” Said Elsa crossing her arms as if she was demanding an explanation.

He rolled his eyes, following it up with an annoyed and deep sigh. “I already told you, I woke up in this forest, before that the only memory I have is of me passing through this notorious storm. You are this supposed fifth spirit of this forest aren’t you? Why don’t you ask the other four then.” Said Hans

“I already tried, they keep insisting there’s this truth I need to find through you, so clearly if they aren’t telling me the real reason then you are the one that is lying.”

“Even if I was lying, which I’m not. There is no way you would believe a word I say to you.” He replied with a know it all expression.

And to Elsa’s surprise she couldn’t say anything to that. Hans was right. If she can’t even trust him then she will never believe the words that come out of his mouth. Even if they were true. There is only one place that she would be able to find the truth in... but she would never dream of taking him there.

“Fine, lets just ignore that for now. But what were you doing in Europe and Asia this whole time then??” She asked.

He took a while to respond, pressing his lips together as if he was contemplating telling her or not. Finally he met his eyes with hers. “Trying to find a new home.”

She stared at him for a while as she repeated his answer in her mind over and over again. He seemed so sincere when he said it that even Rhanda stopped picking at his shoulder for just a brief second.

Unable to come up with a response, she sat down on another boulder just a couple feet away as she watched Rhanda now wipe the wet hot towel on the infected wound. She could care less if she saw his muscular body now. Even if it was... distracting.

They sat in silence, both of them fighting the urge to ask one another any further questions. At times they would make eye contact with each other by accident but they would immediately look away. Rhanda, on the other hand, found this all incredibly awkward.

He danced his eyes around the forest, the mountains. Anything to avoid looking at her again. But it was hard to avoid the Queen, especially with her platinum blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

But her dress didn’t help either. What did he expect? He’s a man afterall. Her dress was very revealing, a lot more than the one she wore when he went up to retrieve her from the north mountain.

His eyes darted to her exposed legs that were crossed regally. She sat in a straight posture as she looked out to the forest with a blank expression. Incredible, the women still acted regal as ever, even on top of a seven thousand foot mountain in the middle of nowhere.

His eyes landed on her exposed shoulders. He hadn’t seen a woman reveal so much in years it seemed. Granted, he’s seen more exposed parts of a woman than the shoulders, especially when they slept in his quarters. So technically Elsa wasn’t showing much, but to him, it was just as surprising.

He smirked slightly when he saw what would have been her cleavage cut off with her unique white dress again. There hanging from her neck and on top of her chest was his pendant, the one she promised she would give back.

“I see you still have my royal necklace.” He said suddenly.

Elsa looked down to her chest where the golden pendant was shining beautifully with the sunrise. She reached for it delicately and held it with her fingers. “I forgot to give it to you...” she said softly.

He watched as Elsa rubbed the pendant gently. Suddenly a smile filled the corner of his lips as if a joke crossed through his mind. “We can trade if you want, you wear mine and I’ll wear yours.” He said looking up at her.

She looked up at him again with bitterness filling her face. “Absolutely not.” She replied setting the pendant back down to her chest.

“What, you don’t have one??” He teased knowing very well that all royals were given one since birth.

“Not with me. It’s in Arendelle.” She replied as she looked out to the forest, refusing to meet his emerald eyes again.

“How is Arendelle by the way.”

The nerve of him to ask. She shouldn’t tell him anything. But for some strange reason, she does. “Arendelle has been prosperous. Despite the fact that we had a few shortcomings three years ago after the summers winter and losing two of our closest trade partners.”

He nodded. “Don’t have to tell me twice, I got the chastisement of that the second I got home.” Said Hans.

“Did you now? Wouldn’t know.” She replied sarcastically as he only smiled arrogantly at her. “Why didn’t your family ever inform me of your supposed death.” She said ignoring it.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. It seemed useless information for you to know anyways. Why would they want to inform the Queen of Arendelle that her almost murder had died.”

“I still would have wanted to know.”

“Doesn’t Arendelle’s castle keep those records in their library? Important information and history regarding neighboring kingdoms like any other castle should??”

“We do. I just never bothered to look over the Southern Isles. Last I heard was that your brothers would see to your punishment.” She replied.

“Well, there you go.” He smirked.

”But regardless they had no evidence of your death, why would they just assume and tell the world that their prince died??”

“Why not? Think about it. It saves them the trouble from explaining to everyone how he had escaped in the first place. They want to save their reputation, not make it worse.”

“Did they even search for you?” She asked.

“Last I heard was that they sent a search party after me all over Denmark. After a week they had just decided to give up and confirm my supposed death.”

“That’s... that’s horrible...” she said to her surprise.

“That’s the Westergaard's for you.” He replied sighing as he looked over the large landscape again. The way he said it made it feel like it was a famous saying between his family. Elsa followed his gaze, both of them were now looking at the same view. “So enchanted forest huh.”

Elsa nodded. “It’s where my mothers from.”

“Makes sense, Queen Iduna never had any record of being of royal bloodline. Most assumed the king just married a commoner girl.”

“Well techicnally they were right...” Said Elsa as she looked down to the ground again before looking up at Hans again. “Is that a problem?”

Hans lifted his shoulder up carelessly. “What Arendelle and its people do is none of my concern.”

“Oh, so now it’s none of your concern.” She added sarcastically and codly.

He shifted his stare at her now. “The only time Arendelle and its people were of my concern was when Princess Anna left me in charge.”

She was glaring at him now.

“And I must admit that I did a pretty damn good job looking over it while you and her were out exploring.” He added.

He was right, she hated admitting it but she was informed first hand how good he took over while she and Anna were gone. He went out of his way to shelter and warm every single citizen, whether they were rich or poor, it didn’t matter, he welcomed them all in into the castle. He had each of them personally be attended to. Even Gerda had told him that Arendelle was indebted to him.

“Everything you did was for your gain, that overshadows your good deeds, even if they were good to begin with.” She said finally.

He shrugged at her comment. “Fair enough.” They stayed quiet as Rhanda continued to clean his shoulder. Elsa was about to open her mouth again when blood suddenly had started to stream down his arm which made her eyes widen with fear.

“Rhanda—“

“Not to worry, this is a good sign, it means I finally peeled all the infected skin of and now his blood can flow normally again. That’s why there’s a lot of blood, because it was being held back by his wound.” She said as she grabbed another clean cloth from inside her bag and began to wipe the blood away.

“Right about now he can feel air literally coming out of his arm.” She explained turning to look up at him again. “Right?”

“You’re right.” He replied as he moved his left arm in circles, his expression seemed revealed as if he’d just had a huge burden lifted. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Said Rhanda concentrating on his shoulder as she began to wrap tightly with white bandanage, making sure it was tight as possible so blood wouldn’t go through. “Elsa, I might be needing your help.”

Elsas expression turned worrisome for a few seconds before hiding it. “Yes?”

“I’m going to need you to place your hand on his shoulder and with your magic I need you to cool his shoulder as much as you can.” She explained.

“How cold?” Asked Elsa stepping forward slowly.

“As cold as any human is possible of taking.” She replied while still trying to bandage his arm. Elsa turned to look at Hans who was staring at her with the same speechless expression.

He had to touch him... she was still getting over her fear of having people touch her, she’s gotten better but touching him? The man who left his sister to die?? This had to be a death sentence to for her. Then again she remembered that Hans was the first man besides her father she had had human contact with in over thirteen years when he carried down the north mountain when she was unconscious in his arms.

Swallowing her pride away she walked to him and slowly lifted her hand and placed her left palm tenderly and softly on Hans left shoulder and with her magic, she slowly sent a cold breeze she thought no human would be possible of taking.

It made Hans wince. He never winced once when he was being operated by Rhanda, but Elsa’s magic had completely caught him by surprise. She had gotten stronger from what he remembered. Now he knew first hand she could kill him at any given moment if she has wanted to.

“How’s that?” She asked looking away, trying not to meet her eyes with his.

“Cold.” He replied with a shaky breath.

“Good, keep it up for at least five more minutes, it’ll numb his arm so he doesn’t have to use it for the next five hours.” Said Rhanda who was nos washing her nursing utensils with the waterfall.

Hans and Elsa didn’t look at each other. Neither of them had the urge to even start a conversation, just having the skin contact with him was already too much for her.

But then Hans cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. “You know, if you are having trouble believing my words, which I don’t doubt if you do... you could always write to my family and ask for my whereabouts.”

At hearing this Elsa’s eyebrows rose up slightly as she turned to look at him again with a questionable expression, he was actually trying to find a way to help her find the truth, even through means of his family.

“Just a suggestion.” He said looking away again.

“I’m... not queen anymore.” She replied pressing her lips together. “Besides, I don’t think your family would want to waste their time being reminded of their lost son.”

Hans breathed out a laugh. “Believe me they don’t care. You could always have Anna write to them now that she’s queen and all.”

At this Elsa didn’t respond. Her expression seemed to fill with guilt as she pressed her lips and looked away. She didn’t even have the courage to correct him for using Anna’s name without her proper title. “Oh my god... you haven’t told her, have you?” Said Hans with widened eyes, a smirk filling the corner of his lips.

“No I haven’t, okay.” She replied quickly. “I don’t want to pile more worries on my sisters shoulders.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” Grinned Hans.

“Does it matter what you think? Wait, just don’t answer that.” She said holding her other hand up to stop him from opening his arrogant mouth again.

Five long minutes finally passed as Elsa retreated her hand back to her side. “How’s that feel?” Asked Rhanda as she stood up and made her way next to Elsa.

Hans slowly moved his arm and shoulder in circles. A deep and satisfying expression filled his face, “Better...” he finally replied turning to face Rhanda. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Grinned Rhanda as she began to pack her utensils back in her aid kit. Elsa clasped her hands together as she continued to look out at the landscape and not at Hans.

“I suppose we’ll be leaving you then” Said Elsa as she started to make her way around him to head back down into the cave. Rhanda was hesitant to follow Elsa at first but eventually did.

“Whoa, whoa— hold on.” Said Hans rising to his feet. “That’s it?”

Elsa rose her eyebrow at him. “I’m sorry, were you expecting more?”

“I was...” muttered Rhanda shyly.

“So you expect me to believe you just came here to take care of my wound out of the goodness in your heart??” Said Hans.

“Yes, also because I wanted answers from you, which proved to be pointless since it seems you’re just repeating the same thing you explained last time.” She replied.

Hans sighed. “I’ve already suggested you ask my family about my whereabouts. They’ll tell you the same thing they’ve told the whole kingdom, that I’m dead.”

“And what if I tell them your not.” She replied taking a step forward, causing Hans eyes to go wide with surprise. “What if I tell them the truth, that your alive, that you’ve been living up here for the past year and that you’ve been avoiding to return and face your final sentencing.”

He was quiet for several seconds as he continued to stare at Elsa, except his stare wasn’t cold or angry, it seemed as if Elsa had hit a nerve, even she was surprised. He pressed his lips together before opening them to speak again. “Nothing.”

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. “Nothing?”

Hans nodded slowly before looking up at her again more serious now. “They prefer me to be dead anyway.

The way he so easily talked as if his family hated him was stunning. Even Rhanda was surprised by his answer. There was no possible way a family could be so careless like he so claims.

”But if I were you I’d take that to my advantage.” He added suddenly.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“I think you are already aware that this winter will be a tough one. The Southern Isles hasn’t been exactly prosperous on winter when it comes to harvesting ice. As you know, Arendelle used to supply those to us along with winter clothing while we exchanged food and provisions that we were capable of only growing in our climate.”

Elsa was listening attentively. He was actually getting to something but the idea was disturbing to say the least. “Your suggesting that Arendelle opens trade again with the Southern Isles? Your insane.”

“Am I? Think about it. The Southern Isles happens to be the kingdom that sent it’s devious prince to Arendelle. If your kingdom makes alliance with the Southern Isles, then they’ll even send double the portions come wintertime, a way to apologize for what was done in the past.”

Elsa was amazed. She hadn’t thought about it that way but it made sense. The Southern Isles would be forced to make a good scene in front of all of Scandinavia. And it’s never a bad thing to have as many allies on your side as possible. Any monarch with a brain knows that.

“How do I know this isn’t a scheme of yours?” She asked suddenly.

“Like I said, I’m technically dead. I have no say to what the Southern Isles does anymore. If you wish for further proof then find my name in your records and you’ll see I’m telling the truth.

Elsa inhaled deeply as she pondered the possible idea of alliance with the Southern Isles. But what if he was lying? ”I’ll think about your proposal...” she said before turning to leave again.

“Are you going to be visiting here often now?” Perhaps he didn’t mean to ask it so boldly and rudely, but it came out that way.

She turned around to meet his eyes. “I don’t know. We’ll just have to wait and see what other problems you may bring.” Said Elsa turning to leave again.

Then Rhanda turned to Elsa to follow her, not before waving Hans goodbye first of course.

“Okay, I figured he was going to be handsome by the way Maren described him, but I didn’t think he would be that handsome!” Exclaimed Rhanda as Elsa smirked and rolled her eyes.

The pair entered the camp and were bombarded by little Northuldran children who of course just wanted to be played with and held. Even pleading with Elsa to do the magic.

She could never help herself, she loved seeing children play and be amazed by her magic. She began to form several slides and playgrounds made of ice for them, just the way they like it. ”Better go quickly before Bruni melts it away.” said Elsa teasingly as she sat a little boy back in the ground so he could go play and follow the others.

“Anyways as I was saying, the man looks like a Norse God that had fallen from the heavens. I mean my goodness...” Said Rhanda setting a child down on the ground just like Elsa did as she went off to go play with her friends.

Elsa chuckled at that. “I doubt any God would be such a cruel person like he is.”

“You know about that... he actually wasn’t that bad. I mean obviously, you two both have your issues but... he seemed like a decent, nice guy.” she said shrugging.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in disgust. “Don’t fall for his tricks, Rhanda. He may seem charming at first but he’s really talented when it comes to manipulating people.”

“I know, I know, it’s just surprising to know that someone like him committed such devious acts towards Anna and you.”

“Well, he did.” Said Elsa as they were welcomed by Ryder and Honeymaren who were approaching them.

“There you two are! So, how’d it go?” Asked Ryder with his hands on his hips.

Elsa was about to open her mouth but Rhanda was already jumping up and down, even exclaiming with giddiness. “Oh my gosh! I got to heal a princes wound! He’s wayyyy more attractive then what you explained.”

Honeymaren raised her her eyebrow up at Rhanda teasingly before turning to face Elsa.

“It went fine I suppose.” Shrugged Elsa.

“Just fine?” Asked Honeymaren.

”Pah, attracted my ass.” said Ryder rolling his eyes.”

Elsa laughed at the jealous Ryder as he turned back to Honeymaren. “Anyways, he keeps insisting the story he’s telling is true. He even suggested to write to his family and ask about his whereabouts for further truth. He claims they’ll confirm he’s dead.” She explained.

“And perhaps he’s right.” Said Yelena suddenly as she made her way to join the young adult's secretive conversation.

Elsa turned to face Yelena as did the others. “I still can’t trust even a word that comes out of his mouth, Yelena. And I tried really hard to find out how he was able to get through the mist but he keeps insisting he doesn’t know.”

”Hmm, that is odd.” said Yelena as she started to ponder for an explanation herself but eventually turned her attention once again to Elsa. “Well, we could always invite him for dinner.”

The suggestion made everyone’s eyes widen. Espeically Elsa’s. “What? N-no!” She replied almost panicking.

“Why not? The spirits don’t seem to be bothered by his presence, unless that spirit is you.” Said Yelena with a serious expression.

“I don’t trust him, Yelena.”

“Neither do I. Why do you think I’m inviting him to done with us in the first place, to break bread and call a truce?? No. We need to be sure of who we are dealing with, get a better idea of what he’s capable of.”

“Hmm. I mean it’s not that bad of an idea, Elsa.” Added Honeymaren. “And he’d be outnumbered, I doubt he’d want to attack us again.”

“I don’t know. I think I’m with Elsa on this one.” Added her twin brother. “The guy seems like a maniac. And he’s a very skilled fighter, what’s to say he wouldn’t beat us senseless like he did to us just days ago. Besides, what if his ugly facial features traumatize all of the women in our camp?”

Honeyamren rolled her eyes.

“His shoulder will take time to heal. Trust me, he’d be stupid to use it for fighting. He’s lucky it didn’t get to the point of amputation!” Said Rhanda.

Elsa paced around in circles, playing with her soft hands nervously as she started to think of the possibility of having Hans Westergaard over for dinner with the Northuldran. “I-I don’t know. I don’t like it.” Said Elsa crossing her arms.

“Hmm, will give it some thought. You seem to be the only spirit not fine with him here. Perhaps you can discuss with the other spirits and seek their guidance. Until then, come back to me when you’ve made your decision.” Said Yelena as she excused herself and went back to her usual scout around the camp to make sure everything was in order.

While the others went about their usual routine, Elsa decided to go back inside her hut where she laid her head on her pillow and looked up to where the blue sky would be.

Dinner with Hans Westergaard...

Just thinking about the idea made her want to gag.

”The-The duck swims... on the lake...” repeated a young Northuldran child as Elsa pointed to the giant chalkboard she had created of her ice. She had been teaching the young children the Norwegian alphabet since the morning and they had surprisingly learned faster than what she had expected.

She even taught the adults not too long ago. They made process but nothing compared to the children who seemed more attentive unlike Ryder who kept getting distracted every second. Even Honeyamaren had to punch his arm several times to stop him from snoring.

“Very good.” Smiled Elsa proudly. “Now I want you to copy the exact same thing on the board and write it on the notebook of paper I have given to each to you.” She instructed as the children began to do as they were told. A sense of pride filled Elsa’s heart as she grinned at them lovingly.

“I’m impressed.” Said Yelena standing next to her. “You’re a very good teacher.”

“Yeah is there anything your not good at?” Said Rhanda coming from behind as she nudged at Elsa teasingly.

Elsa smiled. “I just... always loved learning. Education is always a royals duty, but it became a favorite hobby of mine since a young age and because I was isolated for so long I took advantage of it. Unlike Anna, she’s more of the explorer and outdoor person who prefers a wrestling match instead of a good book.”

“That makes two of us!” Exclaimed Ryder suddenly as he jumped behind his sister and wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly.

“Ah! Let me go, Ryder!!!” Exclaimed Honeymaren but Ryder only continued to spin her around in circles like she was a rag doll. All while the rest of the Northuldran along with Elsa watched the hysterical scene in front of them.

But it didn’t take long for Honeymaren to find her opening as she wrapped her arm around his neck and with her right heel she dug into the dirt. Then in one quick movement, she threw him over her hip, causing him to land on the ground, flat on his back.

The Northuldran children erupted into giggles. Even Elsa and Rhanda were having a hard time hiding their laughter. Yelena however only shook her head unimpressed, yet a smile filled the corner of her lips as if she was used to seeing the two like this since an early age.

Ryder groaned and lifted up his head up slowly where he saw his sister standing on top of him with her foot to his chest as if she had just taken down the biggest reindeer in the forest. Her arms crossed over her chest proudly with a giant smirk on her face.

“Nice try.” Said Honeymaren as she reached her hand out to which Ryder took.

“You got lucky.” Said Ryder bitterly as he stood to his feet. He then played Honeymaren to the ground before running away.

“Those two never change.” Said Yelena as she watched the two chase each other around the camp with the children following behind.

Elsa was just finishing laughing when Gale flew by her carefully, whistling and beckoning to Elsa to follow her. ”What is it Gale?” She watched as Gale gestured to the four peaks, the Mountain where Hans had claimed his new home.

Elsa sighed. “She wants me to visit him again.” said Elsa fully realizing that Yelena was behind her.

“Perhaps you should.” Nodded Yelena. “Remember what I always say, when nature speaks—“

“We listen.” Finished Elsa for her. And before she knew it she was following Gale up the four peaks again.

She didn’t know why she was going back up the mountain, she shouldn’t be. She never promised him she would visit him again, but yet she was here again, dismissing the Nokk and leaving him tied to the tree.

The sun had just begun to start going down. The skies were red and glorious and the weather was neither warm nor cold. Just a light breeze filled all around.

When she found him he was hunched down over the small garden she had noticed days ago. He was peeling off freshly grown corn and putting them on a brown side bag strapped to his waist.

He had tied the back of his hair in a bun so to make his work easier and she had to admit that he could actually pull it off.

And of course he was shirtless. Why wouldn’t he be.

This is the same man that tried to woo her sister three years ago. The prince that promised he would love her sister forever, only to leave her locked in a room so she can freeze to death. And now he was a farmer of sorts?

He placed the last freshly picked out corn in the bag that was already full of other corn. He stood up and turned to head back into his cave.

“Ah, your majesty.” He said unsurprised as he found Elsa just a couple of feet in front of him, her hands interlocked with each other and her expression blank. “Glad to see you haven’t given up on spying on me.”

“I’m just making sure you haven’t been planning a devious plot.” She replied, her tone serious yet relaxed.

“Well, if picking out corn to boil for dinner is devious then you caught me red handed.” He replied as he walked past her and headed to the entrance of the cave.

She watched as he began to grab each corn one at a time and clean it with fresh water that he seemed to have retrieved this morning, he even began to go cut potatoes, carrots and even onions. Other vegetables he seemed to have been growing in the small garden.

Elsa’s uptight posture eased when he finally retrieved his dark tunic that had been drying with the wind. She watched him gather the cut vegetables and mix them into one. That’s where she was able to see his bandaged shoulder, the one that she had injured. It didn’t look as yellow and as infected like it was two days ago.

“How’s the shoulder?” She asked, still holding her ground with her hands interlocked.

“Much better actually.” He replied placing the tunic over his body until his muscular upper body was seen no more. “That young girl you brought has got a gift when it comes to nursing.”

He walked back to the fireplace where he dumped all of the vegetables into a small pot that had been boiling under the fire. And just on top of the rocks surrounding the pot were four freshly picked out fish he had received just hours ago.

He stirred the boiling pot with a wooden spoon he had carved up, and Elsa had to admit that the fish and the vegetables did smell good, she hadn’t realized she was hungry. She had a habit of doing that a lot of the times, skipping meals when she gets so caught up in a task or duty.

“Care to dine, your majesty?” He asked suddenly as he raised his chin to look up at her. Her eyes widened at the sudden invitation.

“N-no. I’m okay thank you—“

“I don’t feel like having leftovers, this really is a lot of food and it isn’t a problem, really.” He insisted as he gestured at the boulder just across from him.

She pressed her lips together as she glanced at him and then back at the cooked fish. It smelled too good to resist but why would she dine with him? Why would she give him the honor of her time??

Then again the fish smelled really good.

“Okay.” She replied after a long moment as she sat down on the boulder and made herself comfortable.

They sat around the fireplace in silence as she watched him continue to stir the pot. The crickets had begun to creek and the sunset was practically gone by now. Even the weather had gotten cooler.

After a while he stopped stirring and cleared his throat. “So, how exactly did you end up here?” He asked suddenly as he set the wooden spoon down.

Her eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Here. In the forest. With these people. You just decided to leave Arendelle and come to fulfill your destiny? I don’t know, seems unlike you.” He said hugging his left leg.

Her eyes slowly darkened. “You don’t know anything about me.”

He shrugged. “Perhaps your right, but even so it just doesn’t add up, even if your mother was from here. What was the real motive of coming here in the first place?

She wanted to punch herself in the face. Was she really going to tell him? A long silence followed up and before she could even decide she was already opening her mouth to speak.

“I heard this voice...”

Hans raised his eyebrow up, confused. “A voice?”

“It was like a call, you know like those farmers who live up in the fjords that call to heard their cows.” She said.

He raised his eyebrow up again. “So... a farmer called you here because he thought you were a cow??”

“No. No.” She scoffed. “It wasn’t a farmer it was the voice of a little girl. It’s as if she was singing some sort of melody and I was the only one who could hear it.” She explained all while Hans listened attentively.

“At first I thought I was crazy and perhaps it was just my imagination, but then I realized that I was the only one able to hear it. It kept me up at night and distracted me from my queenly duties.”

“Why just you?” He asked wirh furrowed eyebrows.

“I didn’t know it back then, but one night the voice woke me up again and I ended up following it, even communicating back to it. My magic started speaking for itself and soon thereafter crystals appeared in the sky, I summoned the four elemental spirits out of their sleep.”

Hans eyes were widened this time. He didn’t know whether to speak or walk away.

“The weather in Arendelle was stripped away. There was no water for the people, no air and nor enough food that would keep them alive. Anna and I knew we couldn’t just leave our people like this, especially since it was my fault that I had awoken them. So we left to find the mysterious voice that had been calling me. At least I did anyways, Anna insisted she accompany me.” She explained further more as she started to play with her fingernails.

“And that’s how you got here.” He added.

She nodded in response.

“Why would the magic attack Arendelle? I mean you, I understand, but why Arendelle?”

“Arendelle had been in a conflict many years ago with the Northuldra, which led to a lot of bloodshed and betrayal.”

“Ah, your speaking on the indigenous people, right?”

“Yes.” She replied looking at him this time.“And please stop calling them that.” She added with more seriousness in her voice.

Hans said nothing. Instead he just waited for her to continue.

“My grandfather led a battalion of Arendellian guards to the forest. It was supposed to be a gathering of peace and friendship. At least some of them though it was, and when the Northuldran chief was peacefully drinking his water he... well he lifted his sword and slew him on the spot.”

Hans presses his lips together, slowly nodding as if he knew about the story. “You’re talking about King Ruenard, aren’t you?”

“That’s the one.” Sighed Elsa as she started to brush the ends of her hair with her fingers.

“I read about him. He died during the battle, but what the scholars told us was that the indigenous— I mean, the Northuldran, attacked Arendelle first.”

“I thought so too.” Sighed Elsa again. “But my grandfather feared magic and thought that it was too powerful for a person to pocess, he feared the Northuldran would manipulate them and overthrow him.”

Hans presses his lips together as he took in all the information. But the pot began to boil loudly so he slowly stood up and retrieved two small wooden bowls where he began to pile them up with fish and the vegetables he had been preparing.

As Elsa watched him retrieve the food, she noticed his manners and regalness were still at full display because he did it in such a respectful fashion, even passing the food to Elsa before serving himself like a gentleman would.

She took the bowl in her hand, and their fingers brushed with each other. His hands were all warm, and for some reason saying thank you was so hard at the moment. It also didn’t help that she was distracted by the delicious smell coming from her bowl.

“So you became a fifth spirit and Anna queen of Arendelle, how poetic.” He said retrieving his canteen and setting one the boulder. “She’ll have lots of kingdoms who will want to court her.”

“She’s already engaged.” She countered.

Hans had been chewing on a piece of fish meat when he choked on hearing the shocking news. “Ahem, I’m sorry, what??” He said finally able to catch his breath.

“Anna is already engaged.” She said more firmly.

“Huh, that was quick. Seems like her I suppose.” He shrugged.

“Excuse me!?” Elsa’s blood was boiling now.

“What??” He chuckled arrogantly.

“I’ll have you know my sister has been courting a good man for the past three years. She didn’t just say yes right away to the first cruel man that popped into her life.” She bit out.

He chuckled again, God how he hated his laughter. “I meant no direspect. I’m just surprised is all. Who’s the lucky prince?”

“He’s not a prince.” She retaliated, glaring at him while doing it. “Not yet anyways.”

“Oh, so he’s a commoner.” Said Hans with his eyebrow slightly raised.

“Is that a problem?” She asked bitterly.

He laughed again, now she really wanted to punch him in the face. “I have nothing against commoners, your Majesty. My mother was one before meeting my father.”

She continued to glare at him. “Look obviously this is a touchy subject for you so—“

“Oh, really? Huh. I wonder what would make you assume that you talking about my sister is a touchy subject.” She cut him off bitterly and sarcastically.

“Let’s just change the subject. You mentioned something about your mother saving King Agnarr, correct?” Said Hans sitting forward.

Elsa had to inwardly fight the urge to go off on him again. So instead she slowly nodded before meeting Hans face again. “My mother was from here. They were nearly ten years old when they met.”

“Why did she save him? She had every right to just leave him. Arendelle attacked her people.” He said boldly as he popped a piece of fish meat into his mouth.

“They were just children, they had nothing to do with the conflicts of their parents. While the Northuldra and Arendelle were battling fiercely, my father was knocked unconscious after the spirits sent forth a powerful mist. My mother saw that my father was hurt and he too could have been trapped. But instead of leaving him, she called for Gale to help her.”

“Gale? You mean that wind spirit thing??” Said Hans pointing at Gale who had been floating nearby them.

“Yes. Gale. She heard my moms plea for help and carried them both to the back of a wagon. She hid him and herself under a warm blanket, once they found my father they immediately brought him back to the castle.”

A gentle expression filled his face, even Elsa could see it in his emerald eyes that he almost seemed taken back. “That was a very unselfish thing for her to do, leave your family just to save this boy. A prince, one who’s kingdom slaughtered her people.”

“She was the one calling me to find the truth.” Said Elsa looking up to the stars up above.

“And your mother, what happened after the found her in the wagon.

Elsa shrugged. “She never really discussed anything about her life that much. unless it included my father. I mean they practically grew up together. She would mention her mother, my grandmother a lot of the times, even praise her, but I never had the honor of meeting her or her sister”

Hans rose his eyebrow curiously. “Her sister?”

“She had mentioned them before a couple of times now that I think about it but I never met them. Her mother died way before I was born. I think that was just a way to say that she never saw them since the mist blocked off the forest.” Said Elsa as she plopped a steamed carrot in her mouth.

“That’s understandable.” Said Hans following Elsa’s example. “So your mother grew up in Arendelle with your dad.”

She nodded.

“Hmm. Interesting. So your mother had practically two families, one in the first and the other in Arendelle.”

“I have no idea. Like I said, she practically grew up with my father and her mother and sister were trapped back in the forest and she couldn’t return even if she wanted to. No one could.” Said Elsa as she began to strip the fish from it’s bones. “It’s still a mystery to this day of who exactly took her into their home after she and my father were found.”

“It’s... Kinda tragic. She lost her family that day and never even got to say goodbye to them.” He admitted.

“It is very tragic, but her true family was always my father. They were inseparable, those two practically grew up together and saw each other every single day. They’ve loved each other since they were children.”

“How did your father react when he found out your mother belonged to the people that supposedly killed his father.”

“She was terrified of telling him and although it was a surprise he still loved her regardless. She’s was the one that saved him that day. And when they’re ship was going down the dark sea...” Elsa was suddenly having a hard time when explaining that part, she fought back her tears and quicky cleared her throat. “He shielded her as much as he was capable of...”

He had to be honest, Elsa was very good at concealing her emotions. And he was a master of it as well, but even he could tell that finishing that last part was still a difficult subject for her. “That’s a very interesting story.” He said finally.

“And what of yours?” She asked.

He chuckled under his breath as he placed his now empty bowl to the side. “What do you wish to know?”

“How about we start the obvious.” She said setting her now-empty bowl to her side as well. “What were you doing in Europe and Asia this whole time besides running away from your responsibilities.

He smirked at her sassy comment at the end. “I wasn’t technically running, I was just going from country to country, trying to get as far as I possibly can from the isles.”

“Yeah that’s called running.” She deadpanned with a blank expression.

He sighed and leaned back on the boulder where he made himself comfortable and ran his fingers through his hair and undid his bun, his long auburn hair resting on the back of his neck again. “Well if you really must know all the details then I’ll tell you. After one of my siblings helped me escape from the castle I stole a ship. A small one and sailed to the nearest kingdom.”

“The Northern Isles?” She questioned.

“Pfft. No, hell no.” He said shaking his head with a bitter laugh. “I mean don’t get me wrong, King Eric and Queen Ariel are great people but if I was trying to escape my family why would I go to the Northern Isles where the rest of the Westergaard clan reside? Besides, you don’t need a ship to sail to the Northern Isles. You could easily get there on foot in three days' time.”

“I never had the honor of visiting The Northern Isles, or Denmark for that matter so I wouldn't know. But I hear Queen Ariel is lovely and beautiful.” Said Elsa.

“And you’ve heard correctly. She’s a princess of the sea and a Queen of the land.” Said Hans as he hugged his knee again.

“Wait, Princess of the sea??” Questioned Elsa with her hand up and furrowed eyebrows.

“Oh yeah.” Chuckled Hans taking a drink from his canteen that had been sitting next to him. “The rumors are true, Queen Ariel is the daughter of King Triton. She was a mermaid.”

Elsa’s jaw parted in awe for about five seconds before finally closing it and shaking her head in denial. “You’re lying, I don’t believe you.”

He shrugged. “Suit yourself. Go to the Northern Isles and ask her yourself, she’ll tell you the whole story.” He said taking a drink out of his canteen again.

”How did you even learn to sail the ship by yourself?” She asked.

”I served in the Southern Isles Navy for eight years before leaving to Arendelle for the first time.” He replied.

Elsa was taken back. ”You served in the navy?”

”I did. I was admiral of my kingdom.” He nodded. ”Youngest one to ever hold that title to be more exact.

She was surprised. She always had great respect for men who served in their kingdoms military, especially the navy.

”My father was an admiral too.” She said.

“So I’ve heard.” He said nodding with a gentle smile. “King Admiral Agnarr Andersen, he was one of the greats. I looked up to him growing up. He was actually a big part of why I joined the navy in the first place. He was an incredible admiral, very strategic in the battlefield.”

“Yeah he was.” Said Elsa genuinely smiling at him while remembering her late father.

“Anyways, back to the story. I ended up sailing to Corona, it was the closest kingdom besides the Northern Isles.”

Elsa raised her eyebrow up. “Corona? As in the kingdom where Princess Rapuznel resides?”

“That’s the one. And if I’m not mistaken she’s actually a first cousin of yours correct?” Replied Hans.

“Correct.“ she deadpanned.

“She’s very beautiful. Lovely person too.”

“She’s married so there’d be no chance of you overthrowing that kingdom.” She retaliated an unimpressed expression.

He laughed at that and it actually earned a small smirk on the corner of Elsa’s lip. “Oh I’m very aware, I’ve met her husband.”

Elsa raised her eyebrow. “You’ve met Eugene?”

“When I arrived on Corona’s shore I went to the nearest pub available. The Snugling Duckling is what it was called. It was a pub for only convicted felons and criminals.”

“Ah, so people like you.” She replied blankly and with a little tease in her tone.

He rolled his eyes with that arrogant smirk on his face. “Anyways, I suppose the men didn’t like the fact that I just welcomed myself in.”

“I can relate to that.” She added, her smirk now in full display.

He laughed again. “You know I never knew you were this hysterical, your majesty.”

“There’s a lot of thing you don’t know about me, go on.” She insisted waving her hand at him to continue.

“As I was saying, the men were not pleased I barged in. And because I’m such a prideful person, I refused to coward to them and stood my ground instead. They began to attack me and it wasn’t until some loudmouth bastard got in the middle of me and the rest of the men.

“Sounds like Eugene.” She nodded with a smirk.

“It was. He started poking fun at every one of them, even fighting by my side while doing it. Eventually they agreed to finally mind their business and left me alone. He invited me for a drink, I of course accepted and it was there where he told me who he really was. I’ll be honest with you. I wasn’t expecting Princess Rapunzels husband time to be so...”

“Unusual?” Said Elsa.

“Is that the right word to use for him? He’s definitely not about the royal life I’ll tell you that much. You never hear about an ex-convict marrying into the royal family. That just doesn’t happen in normal standards.”

“He’s definitely a character, but Rapunzel loves him, so does King Frederic and Queen Arianna.” Said Elsa.

“Lucky him.” Smirked Hans.

“So you’ve been in Corona this whole time?” Asked Elsa while crossing her arms.

“I wish, but no. Eugene somehow convinced princess Rapunzel to help me pass through Corona without being noticed or heard of. The Southern Isles and Corona are allies so word would get back to the isles immediately. I stayed at this small inn where Eugene would check up on me almost everyday. Providing food and other needs. Rapunzel even sent her former lady in waiting to pass by and check on me whenever she was in town. They’re the only three that knew about my whereabouts.”

“Hmm.” Said Elsa with her arms still crossed as she took all the information in. “Never thought Rapuznel would do something like that...”

“Like I said, she’s a wonderful person.” He said truthfully.

“So what happened after you passed through Corona, did you stay in Germany?”

“Dear God no. Corona is the only place in Germany I would live in. As much as I loved Corona, I knew I couldn’t stay. I would be a burden to Eugene and Rapunzel.”

“So where did you go after Corona?” Asked Elsa.

“I stayed in Corona for about four months and after regrouping I sailed south, next thing I knew, I ended up in Italy.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me another royal helped you out.”

“No, not at all.” He chuckled. “I took a job as a docksmen for about two months.”

“How did people not know about your identity?” She asked.

“Only Scandinavian kingdoms know of my identity. Italy is a whole different world. But I always used my middle name wherever I went just is case.” He shrugged.

“What’s your middle name? Asked Elsa.

“Christian. Hans Christian Westergaard.” The way he said it sounded so authentic and it slipped out of his tongue so naturally.

“It... oddly suits you.” She admitted.

“So I’ve been told.” He chuckled. “Anyways, I’ve never been to Italy and didn’t find any reason to staying there. Although I must admit that their culture is outstanding, especially when I was in Rome. The Sistine chapel is as grand as they say it is.”

She gasped silently. “You’ve been to the Sistine chapel?” Said Elsa suddenly slightly sitting forward, her eyes somewhat widened.

“I have, it’s very beautiful and if you are a fanatic of literature like me then you’ll find that their library is one of the most heavenly experiences you’ll ever encounter. They even have Shakespeare's original writing of Romeo and Juliet.”

“I’ve always wanted to visit their library. They’re collections and philosophers are some of the most important people that led us to our time.” Said Elsa, although it was more of a proclamation.

“Absolutely. They even had James Harrington’s personal notes on what makes a republic great.”

“Shut up...” she found herself saying by accident. Amazed and jaw dropped. Even her chin was resting on her hands.

“I’m serious. You should check it out one day, it’s phenomenal.” He said slightly grinning at her as he took a sip of water. “Although there were many good things about Italy, especially their food, it just wasn’t the right place for me. So I left.”

“Where did you end up going?” She asked now more attentive.

He sighed. “So many places...”

Elsa returned for three days straight. It always seemed to be in the evening and it just so happened that he would always have food ready for the two of them.

Everyday was a different story and a different adventure. She learned that he had worked over sixty different jobs in a span of three years. All that trouble just to find a new home.

Netherlands, Switzerland, England and even Scotland. All those countries and not once did he feel at home with them.

“After Italy I passed through France and made sure I didn’t stay long there. Not as interesting as they say it is.” Said Hans setting his empty plate aside. Tonight he made roasted lamb and potatoes from a youngling he had captured.

Elsa felt extremely guilty when she found out he had hunted the poor animal that morning. But her thoughts quickly went away the second she took a bite off the delicious meat. If she was going to live in the forest she had to get used to stuff like this.

Elsa sat in silence and listened attentively to every words that came out of his mouth. She had to admit, the man was a phenomenal storyteller.

“I ended up arriving in Portugal and passed through as quick as I could. You would not believe how much they despise visitors. I ended up traveling further until I reached the one place I wanted to avoid.”

“Arendelle?” Asked Elsa. She had gotten used to listening with her chin being rested on top of her palms.

“Worse, Spain.” He said with disgust.

Elsa’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s so wrong about Spain? I mean I’ve never been there but I heard good things about it.”

“It’s a beautiful country, don’t get me wrong. Foods great too, but I just so happened to arrive in Madrid, which is where Princess Estefania is head over heels for me. An old flame who never learned to let go.”

Elsa raised her her eyebrow up at him. “I fail to see why that would be such a bad thing for you, you’d probably even get permission to stay and marry her, even become that much closer to the royal crown.”

“I didn’t care for it at that point, besides, it’s kinda hard to enjoy that when she sent her guards looking for you more than twenty times. The day she finally found me she had them lock me in her chambers and had me tied up so she can have her way with me.”

Elsa slightly coughed at that as her cheeks grew hot just slightly.

“You’d think she’d be over a prince she encountered more than three years ago on a drunken night but no, luckily I was able to escape before she had the chance, with her guitar too.”

“The one you stole.” She deadpanned. That night of their first dinner together she found out he kept a guitar hidden in his cave, she'd never seen him play it, however.

“Borrowed, technically she did say I could use it.” He smirked.

“Sure.” She replied sarcastically. “after Spain, then what?

“That’s actually where I came to the conclusion that Europe wasn’t working out. Two years traveling and not one place was I able to call home. Except maybe Corona, but it would be impossible to live there with the Southern Isles not too far away. I knew I needed to go somewhere further away. So I ended up sailing west.

“Where did you go?” she asked.

He was silent for several seconds as he stared into the fire. His expression had darkened as if he was reliving painful memories. Elsa was confused as to why he was taking so long just to answer. “Madhogarh” he finally said darkly.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, she’d never heard the existence of that country in her life and the way he prounounced it with a heavy accent made her question it all the same. “What?”

“Madhogarh. It’s a small country located off the shores of the Middle East. I had arrived there after nearly dying from dehydration and hunger. I walked and walked through the endless desert and ended up losing consciousness right in front of the ancient city.”

His eyes met with the crackling fireplace in front of the two of them.

“When I awoke there were several men with their spears pointed at me. I tried fighting them all but I was too weak and was unsuccessful. I had been thrown into a giant pit, a prison, six hundred feet below the ground where they kept murderers, rapists, every kind of crime possibly committed, they called it, Lazarus Pit.”

Elsa’s eyes widened. “How long were you there?”

“Almost a year I think. The pit was so deep that no one in the country kept guard, no one could ever escape. Every man mostly condemn to the pit were to be there till their last dying breath. So they gave you the option to escape if you wanted to, but you had to climb out of the pit with only a rope to sustain you.”

She picked her lips nervously. “Has anyone ever made it out?”

He pressed his lips together as his eyes continued to focus into the fire as if his sparkling emeralds were reliving painful memories from the past. “One did, a child who was only ten years of age made it out, without the rope too.”

Elsa’s eyes widened. “What was a child doing in a pit??”

“It wasn’t her choice, her mother gave birth to her there.”

“Her mother?”

“Legend tells that there was a mercenary working for the local warlord who fell in love with his daughter. They married in secret. When the warlord found out, he condemned the mercenary to this pit. But then exiled him instead.”

Elsa watched and listened as his eyes never left the fire.

“The mercenary understood that the warlord's daughter had secured his release, but he couldn't know the true price of his freedom. She had taken his place in the pit. And she was with child, the mercenary’s child.”

He was quiet for several seconds before finally speaking again. “One day the doctor forgot to lock the cell ...,”

Elsa’s body filled with goosebumps, uncomfortable thoughts taking over her mind. “They... they raped her didn’t they??”

He nodded slowly. “Till her dying breath.”

Elsa gasped silently, her chest felt like it had been crushed by a pile of rocks.

“Innocence cannot flower underground, it has to be stamped out. But the child had a friend. A protector who showed the others that this innocence was their redemption. The prisoners of course refused to listen, morality doesn’t exist in that hellish place.”

“Is that where you received your scars...”

It was then where Hans shot his eyes forward from the fire, staring deep into her soul. That it made Elsa instantly regret asking that. “That’s enough storytelling for tonight, Your Majesty. It’s just an old tale anyways.” He said standing to his feet.

“Hans—“

“I’d rather not talk about it.” He replied with his back to her as he started to put away the food.

Elsa watched him with her expression still in shock. Remembering the disturbing tale of the mother and her daughter. Even if it were true or not, she could only imagine what he had to endure when he was truly down there or not.

After a painful long silence she finally stood up to her feet, clearing her throat to get his attention. “I’m leaving to Arendelle tonight.”

He stopped what he was doing as he slowly turned around to face her.

“I usually visit every weekend since I’m still technically under Anna’s council and her advisor. I’m espeically needed around this time since her wedding is just around the corner.”

“Are you ivinting me to accompany you?” He asked smirking at her.

“Her eyebrows furrowed and her expression darkened. “Absolutely not.”

He breathed out a laugh. “Good, I wouldn’t want to anyways.” He said turning around again.

“I’ve asked Honeyamren and Ryder to check up on you on a daily basis till I return.” His whole body stiffened as he shot his head forward with widened eyes. “Goodbye.” She said turning to leave.

“Wait!” He exclaimed as he started to run after her, she turned around and now they were only just a few feet in front of each other.

“I don’t need a babysitter, okay?” He spat.

She glared at him. “I need to make sure you aren’t plotting to attack somehow, I refuse to just let you wonder free without supervision.”

“You have four spirits, don’t you? Why not ask them!”

“They have other things to attend to, they practically look over the whole forest. They’re going to be checking up on you and that’s final.” She said turning to leave.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. “I refuse.”

“You dont have a choice. Even the spirits agree with this.”

He shook his head in annoyance. “Fine, but don’t expect me to speak to them.”

This time she breathed out a laugh. “Never intended you to.” They stared into each other’s eyes. This was the first time Hans actually heard her somewhat laugh. Before he could even say anything she quickly cleared her throat again. “I’ll see you Monday.”

And just like that Hans saw her disappear into the dark, leaving him completely alone and for once... he actually hated it. And he hated himself for hating it.

As Elsa and nokk raced through the waters, she began to replay the disturbing story in her mind about the child and the mother. And then she began to think of him and his scars that he still refuses to talk about.

And then she looked down to her chest where she saw his pendant hanging from her neck where she rubbed her thumb gently over the roaring lion.

She sighed. “I forgot to give it to him again...”

When she had arrived in Arendelle she was surprised to find that practically the whole kingdom had gone to sleep. Even the castle had all of its lights dimmed, except her own room.

She dismissed the Nokk so it could return to the forest and headed to the castle where she was welcomed inside by the night guards on patrol. There seemed to be more than usual, Anna must’ve listened to her advice after all.

She made her way up the royal grand stairs as she started to yawn, she hadn’t realized she was so tired. She almost panicked when she remembered she still had his pendant hanging from her neck. She quickly took it off and stuffed it in her traveling bag, even looking around her several times to make sure no one saw her.

When she entered her room she was surprised to find her strawberry blonde little sister in her bed with her green gown. She was snoring up a storm and drooling all over her pillow as always.

“Anna?”

“HUH!” She exclaimed sitting up quickly as she wiped her drool away. She turned her head to the door where she found her sister standing there, at least that’s what she could make out at the moment, she could barely open her eyes. “Oh, Elsa, hi.”

“Why are you asleep this early? That’s very uncommon of you.” Chuckled Elsa as she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

“I was waiting all night for you. I tried to stay awake but my eyes were getting so heavy...” She yawned and rubbed her heavy eyes. “What took you so long?”

“What are you talking about? I said I’d be here by eight.” Chuckled the older sister as she began to kick her sandals off.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. “You have no idea what time it is, do you?

“Of course I do it’s—“ Elsa’s eyes widened when she turned to see the giant grandfather clock on the wall. “It’s one in the morning!?”

She must’ve been so intrigued by his stories that she hadn’t realized how late it was getting. Enormous guilt suddenly piled on top of her shoulder.

She quickly tuned around to her younger sister who was more awake now. “Oh, Anna. I’m so so sorry I didn’t realize how late it was.” She said playing with her hands nervously.

“What took you so long, is everything all right?” Asked Anna as she sat up more comfortably.

“Yes, yes. Everything's fine I just— I must have not kept time...”

“What were you doing?” asked Anna rising to her feet. Elsa pressed her lips together, she was dining with her ex fiancé just an hour ago and now she was here.

“I was... talking with Honeymaren.”

The younger sister furrowed her eyebrows again. God she hated lying to Anna.

“We were just discussing some plans for the peace treaty anniversary and we must have not realized how late it was getting. I’m really sorry, Anna.”

Anna stared at her sister for a good few seconds before nodding slowly. “Oh, um, okay.” She said turning around to sit back down at the edge of the bed.

This time Elsa’s eyebrows pressed together in worry. “Anna, are you okay?” She said joining her younger sisters side. “If you’re upset that I’m late—“

“No! No I’m not upset, Elsa!” Said Anna quickly grabbing her sisters hands for reassurance. “It’s just...”

“What is it Anna?” Asked Elsa.

Anna sighed. “I’m just worried about you is all...”

Elsa tenderly smiled at her. “Anna, I’m fine, really. I know living in the forest is a big change for both of us but—“

“It’s not the forest I’m worried about, Elsa.” Said Anna meeting her sisters surprised eyes. “It’s you.”

“What about me?”

Anna sighed again. “Elsa, you don’t know your limits.”

Elsa sighed too, she knew Anna was going to say this eventually. “Anna, the man never hurt me, okay? I had everything under control. He’s being watched by Honeymaren and Ryder till I return.”

“But that’s the point, he could have hurt you!” Said Anna “Elsa, you’re all...” Anna bit her lip. “You’re all I have left...”

Elsa smiled lovingly at Anna before embracing her. Anna’s heart was too big for this world, she cared for her since they were both introduced to each other the day their mother brought her into this world. “I will never leave you sis. I know how hard this is, being apart from each other, and I’m sorry if it doesn’t seem like it but I miss you dearly, Anna.”

Anna quickly wiped the tear that had been starting to build up. “Can you just stay a little longer this time, please?”

Elsa frowned. Anna already knew the answer to her question yet she still asked it anyways. “I’ll tell you what, the last weeks before your wedding I’ll be with right here in Arendelle.”

Anna’s whole expression changed In less than a second. “You mean it!?”

“Yes, anything for you.” Said Elsa gently caressing her sisters messy strawberry blonde hair.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa so fast and so hard that she couldn’t even see it coming and her couldn’t have time to gasp for air. Anna always has a boyish strength to her. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Elsa gently embraced her in return despite the fact she couldn’t breathe. They drew apart from the hug as Elsa stood up on her feet again. “Now lets go to bed before we wake the whole castle up.”

Elsa began to disolve her magical dress and was completely naked as she began to braid her hair when Anna suddenly gasped. “What, what is it!?” Said Elsa jumping and turning around with her arms extended.

“Your thigh!” Said Anna standing up as she pointed at it.

Sure enough it was pointing at her left thigh. The same thigh that Hans had driven his dagger across. It had healed up and turned into a pretty noticeable scar.

Elsa quickly gasped and grasped her naked thigh to cover the scar but it was too late. “Oh, Anna I can explain—“

“Did he do that to you!?” Anna demanded. Her expression was serious and her glare furious. She had so much of their father in her, even his facial expressions.

“Y-Yes But—“

“I knew it!”

“Anna please. Let me explain. He had been attacking out of self-defense, he had hurt Honeymaren and Ryder far worse. I just so happened to arrive there on time before he killed them.”

Was she crazy? Did she just defend Hans??

“He’s dangerous!”

“No, he’s not. Not with me anyways, he knows what I can do. Anna please it really isn’t a big deal.”

Anna was going to open her mouth again to rebuke her older sister but Elsa quickly grabbed her hands to comfort her. “Anna, please. You have to to trust me.”

She stared at her older sister with a worried expression for a long period of silence as if she wanted to say more but instead she just closed her eyes and sighed. “Fine, just... get dressed so we can go to sleep.”

Elsa raised a teasing eyebrow at her sister. “What? Are you ashamed of my naked body??”

Elsa giggled as Anna slapped her sisters bum teasingly, even laughing herself. “Get dressed before I kick you out of your own room. I’m ready for bed.”

And so Elsa with a flick of her wrist had her purple nightgown cover her whole body, the two sisters snuggled close together and although they said they would go to sleep they stayed awake for a few more hours, even making a secret trip to the kitchen where they snuck a box of chocolates to their room.

Hans was always a morning person, he was always up and about before the sunrise and was already making breakfast with a pair of eggs he found from a bird's nest.

Honeymaren, Ryder and Rhanda decided it would be best to stop by and check on him before sunrise, they wanted to get to him before he thought of scattering away.

Hans lifted his head when he heard a loud tree branch break in half. Turning around he saw the twins with their spears pointed and Rhanda waving hello with her usual sweet smile as always.

“Ugh, Damn it Ryder. I told you to watch your footsteps.” Said Honeymaren lowering her spear.

“What!? I can’t help if there’s a tree branch blending with the ground!” Retaliated her brother.

Hans lifted his eyebrows up. “Uh, can I help you?”

Honeymaren turned her head to Hans. “Did Elsa not tell you we were going to come to check on you?”

“Yeah, she did. You may leave now.” Said Hans gesturing with his chin to the entrance they came from before turning his attention back to his eggs.

Honeymaren’s eyes widened with offense and fury. “Why you little piece of—“

“Come on, Maren, let’s just go. Elsa only instructed us to check on him, she didn’t ask us to start a morning conversation with him.” Said Ryder.

“I agree with Rudolf.” Said Hans with his back still to them.

“Uh, the names, Ryder, pal.” He said directing his voice to hans now. “Rudolf is my reindeers name.”

“You just want to go back because mother is making her famous reindeer milk and sugar cream drink this morning.” Said Honeymaren to her brother.

“Pfftttt, no.” Said Ryder trying to hide his grin, but Honeymaren lifted her eyebrow up at him and it was too late. “Okay fine! Maybe it has to do a little with that but we did our job already, we came to visit him!”

Honeymaren rolled her eyes but soon thereafter she was widening them again when she heard genuine laughter coming from Hans. Even Ryder was completely taken back as she was.

“You guys must be twins.” Said Hans grinning as he stood up to his feet.

“Um, yeah we are— wait, how did you know that??” Asked Honeymaren with Ryder sharing the same expression as hers.

“I can tell.” He said chucking before continuing. “You must be the older one” He said gesturing to Honeymaren. “And of course that leaves you as the youngest.” He finished gesturing to Ryder.

“Yeah, by like three minutes.” Ryder scoffed while crossing his arms.

But Honeymaren still had a confused expression on her face and was going to open her mouth to ask him further on how he knew about them being twins but Rhanda already stepped forward and cut her off.

“Hi Hans!” She exclaimed with giddiness.

“Oh, hello. Your name was Rhanda, right?” Said Hans.

“Yeah, that’s me.” She replied giddily while fixing her hair behind her ear and even playing with it. Honeymaren rolled her eyes again.

“It’s nice to see you again.” Said Hans smiling at her.

“It’s nice to see you too...” Said Rhanda when suddenly she was staring at him again.

Honeymaren cleared her throat. “Ahem, Rhanda—“

“Sorry!” Exclaimed Rhanda with embarrassment as she realized she had been staring at Hans for too long. “I actually came to drop of an ointment I made last night. It’s to help you ease the arm pain.”

She reached for her bag and opened it when suddenly the noise of a cat came from inside her reindeer bag.

Meow.

Hans's body language completely stiffened as if he just heard the most terrible noise.

“Bridgette?? How’d you get in here!” Said Rhanda as the Norwegian forest cat hopped out of her bag.

Hans gulped. “Oh no.”

By the time they woke up the next day it was almost the afternoon and the only reason they were out of bed was because Gerda barged in and forced the two out.

Anna had kept her word, the sisters had enjoyed a whole day together and with no royal responsibility bothering them. Anna was sure to let the council know that this weekend was going to be her and Elsa’s days off. They ended up going to their favorite pastries store where they devoured so much that Elsa had to hold her sister's hair as she threw up the amount of sugar she took.

Elsa always made sure to change clothes when visiting Arendelle. She never kept her ice dress on, instead she wore her royal protocol dresses she still had filled in her closet. She never got through all of them. Today happened to be a green one with her family crest in the middle. Anna, on the other hand, wore a yellow one with the same royal crest to make sure the citizens knew who they were. They were practically dressed like princesses again with no crown whatsoever.

Elsa would even braid her hair back to the way she used to. She loved having her hair down, she admits it can feel very satisfying and free, but she also enjoyed when it was braided. It’s helpful knowing that she didn’t need to constantly push the platinum locks away from her face.

But she definitely didn’t miss the fact that she had to have a corset on. She almost forgot the feeling of having her ribs crushed.

They went through the whole kingdom of Arendelle. Talking, singing and even laughing uncontrollably together. Anna was the only one capable of making Elsa snort. A horrible habit that Elsa threatened Anna to never tell anyone.

They made their way even to the fjords where they took of their slacks and walked barefoot in the soft grass. Even dipping their feet in the lake. Elsa missed home. She loved the forest but Arendelle was truly her home. And it would always be her home. And she knew that one day she would have to return, but that time wasn’t now.

“You know I love the idea you came up with by having a way to have a train to pass through Arendelle.” Said Elsa as they walked further down the streets while being greeted and bowed by the citizens, even by the railroad workers.

Anna gasped. “Really, you mean it?”

“Of course! It’ll help the people and outsiders come and go as they please and will make things more simpler. It’ll even establish better trading for the future, it’s a wonderful idea, Anna.” Said Elsa praising her sister.

Anna smiled at her sister. “Oh, that means so much Elsa! I was so nervous I had made a huge mistake..”

“You are doing what you feel is best for Arendelle, Anna.” Said Elsa brushing a strawberry blonde lock out of her face.

They went back to the castle and went to Anna’s room where the sisters laid in bed and began to brainstorm ideas for the wedding. Anna was a lot calmer talmong about it with her sister there.

They made a lot of progress until Olaf came barging in and jumped on their bed, pleading with the sisters to play a game of charades with him, Sven and Kristoff.

Sunday came for the most part it was a rather laid back day. Not most people worked on Sundays, that included the Queen as well. But they did begin to brainstorm more ideas for the wedding, this time in Elsa’s room.

They went downstairs to speak with the servants, and while Anna was discussing details about the cake with Kai and Gerda, Elsa decided right now would be the best time to go upstairs to the library to see if she could find any information on a certain prince who she’s been having dinner with for the past three nights.

But when she got there she was surprised to find Kristoff who had been standing next to to one of the many large bookshelves, the one particularly that had all of Arendelle’s history. It seemed he had been at it since the morning because there were a load of books and transcripts stacked on top of each other.

He seemed to be deep in his reading as if he was looking for an answer. And by the way he was dressed in a suit it seemed he was taking it very seriously.

“Oh, Kristoff. I didn’t think you’d be in here, I thought you were still ice harvesting with Sven.” Said Elsa walking inside. She was still trying to get adjusted to seeing him all dressed up. It was very unlike Kristoff.

“Sorry, I’ve just been trying to study for the big final exam I have next week.” Replied Kristoff tiredly as he tossed the giant textbook into the chair where the others where piled on top. “This is hopeless, I’m never going to be a prince.”

Elsa watched as Kristoff walked to the large sofa and sunk himself to it hopelessly and clumsily. Guess it was time for a venting session. ”What is the point of learning all these royal standards if I’m not even a royal to begin with.”

“Not yet, you’ll marry into it soon.” Said Elsa with a gentle smile.

“Doesn’t count. I didn’t grow up in a castle like you guys did, I wasn’t obligated to curtsy every time a royal passed by, or learn every single name of every citizen in Arendelle.” Complained Kristoff as he threw his hands up in exaggeration. “I mean how is that even humanly possible!”

Elsa giggled.

“And don’t get me started on these stupid dress protocols!” Said Kristoff as he yanked his collar shirt, accidentally popping the button as it rolled on the floor and out the door. “Oh, great. Another sign of why I shouldn’t be a prince!”

“Kristoff, Kristoff calm down.” Said Elsa as she walked over and sat next to him on the sofa. “You’re just stressed is all.”

“No, Elsa. It’s more than that. Do you know how many history books I’ve read? They expect me to learn your whole royal family from your fathers side by name. Including children. You guys trace back to St. Olaf!”

Elsa nodded shyly.

“On top of that they expect me to also learn about other neighboring kingdoms, specifically our allies and their royal monarchy and history as well. Even learn their kingdom's values and highest standards even their greatest possession.” He continued to rant as he sat forward.

Elsa cleared her throat. ”Kristoff—“

“And the more I try to learn all these things they try to teach me...” he grew quiet as he stared out at what seemed his own insecure thoughts. “The more I realize that I’m not fit for this.”

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Kristoff sighed. “I love your sister, Elsa. But does she love me?”

Oh God, not this again.

And yet Elsa was still taken back by his ridiculous thinking. “Kristoff, of course she loves you! Why do you think she said yes in the first place, she wants to spend the rest of her life with you.”

“Will she still love me even after I am crowned prince consort...”

“Kristoff.” Said Elsa more sternly now as she clasped her hand on his shoulder. “My sister fell in love with you when you accepted to take her up the north mountain to find me, even when you didn’t want to at first.”

Kristoff smirked a little at remembering the memory.

“She fell in love with you when you two ran away from marshmallow, when you tried to keep her as warm as possible and even took her back to Arendelle so she can be with—“

Her mouth hung open but no words came out. She was about to say his name, she used to talk about him freely with Anna, why couldn’t she do it now?

“Hans?” finished Kristoff for her, even raising his eyebrow up at her.

“Y-yes. Yes, Hans...” Said Elsa clearing her throat. “She fell in love with you, Kristoff. With the ice harvester. Not with the soon to be prince.”

Kristoff slightly smiled at that. “But the ice harvester hates prince’s, especially after you know who.”

“I don’t blame you, princes can be... infuriating at times.” She said darkly. “But you don’t have to be like him, or any other stuck up ones you’ve seen before. You’re going to be Prince Kristoff of Arendelle. That’s worth more than any crown in all of Scandinavia.”

Kristoff breathed out a small laugh from his nose.

“Besides, my mother wasn’t born a royal either, she had to learn how to be one as well.”

“Ah come on, that’s not fair. She grew up with your father, she was always hanging around with him in the castle grounds. She practically was around it her whole life.” Retaliated Kristoff teasingly.

“And yet my father who was a young king would leave the castle in the middle of the night just to spend time with her till the morning sunrise.” Said Elsa turning to look at the family portrait of her late parents with her and her sister.

“If you truly love someone then you’ll love them for who they are, not for what they possess. My mother didn’t care what crown or title my father heald, she fell in love with him the day she rescued him in the forest. And I know deep down inside that my father loved her so much that he was even willing to give up his crown and all of his possessions for her.”

She continued to grin at the painting before turning to Kristoff again. “Anna has never cared about royalty or protocols. She never judged someone based on their appearance and was always a free spirit who loved to just run around the town, never caring to get her dress muddy.”

“Or chase after a pig and sink in the bottom of the lake.” Added Kristoff teasingly.

Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. “Don’t remind me.”

“You know what I actually feel a little better. Thanks, Elsa. Or should I call you sis?”

Elsa’s face grimaced. Even Kristoff agreed how awkward that sounded.

“You know what, forget I even said anything.” Said Kristoff shaking his head as he stood up on his feet. “Well, I can already smell the kitchen staff making warm meatball soup.”

Elsa eyes widened. “You can smell that all the way from here??”

“Yup.” Said Kristoff as he inhaled deeply with a satisfied grin until his stomach suddenly growled loudly. “And I’m pretty sure this guy is ready to eat too.”

Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed.

He started making his way out the door when he turned around to Elsa again. “You coming?”

Elsa turned around to the library where all the thousands of books and information were behind her. She was here for something else, something far more important. “Umm, in a little. I’ll be right there I just have something I wanted to search for.”

“All right, see you then.” Said Kristoff as he left. The second the door closed Elsa quickly jumped up to her feet and began to pace around the library to find information about the Southern Isles.

She went through each section of the library quickly and with expertise. She spent her entire life practically living in the library, always studying and reading every novelization from Shakespeare, to even Norwegian history. She knew this library like the back of her hand.

She dashed though every bookshelf and found nothing. But then in the second to last bookshelf under the categorization of ”Kingdoms” she found a large navy blue textbook and in the cover were imprinted the words She was looking for.

The Southern Isles.

Her eyes widened and she squealed a little too excitingly as she quickly jumped and snatched the book in one movement. “Gotcha!” She exclaimed proudly as she held the book in her hands. “Now let’s see if your telling the truth...”

She flipped through the pages quickly, carefully scannig each wording as well as she could. If there was any one in the world who was a master at reading and searching information it was her. “All right let's see what we can find...” she said flipping to the first page.

Endnu en gang i krisen

I den sidste gode kamp

Jeg vil nogensinde vide

Lev og dø på denne dag

Lev og dø på denne dag

There it was again, that same poem that was inscribed in the back of the pendant. Shaking the though away, she proceedes to flip to the next page and began to read.

“The Southern Isles is a small kingdom located in Denmark, it neighbors the kingdom of the Northern Isles and Corona, it’s longest and closest ally— okay, already know that, don’t care.” She said flipping the page.

“The Southern Isles is well known for its strong military background. It is known to hold the most advanced and strategic navy in all of Scandinavia, it is said that even gives the English Navy competition— okay, whatever.” She said flipping to the next page.

“Apples are considered a delicacy in the Southern Isles, having been named the national fruit of the whole kingdom, the people of the Isles celebrate and honor the precious fruit in a festival on the first day of spring where the whole kingdom goes to the large fields of the apple trees and pick each to take for their families.”

Elsa’s eyebrows arched. “Huh, well that explains his obsession with apples then.”

She scammed through the book page by page, receiving new information about the kingdom. Some that were actually fascinating to her surprise and some that made no sense whatsoever. But then she finally stumbled upon the Southern Isles monarchy and lineage.

“Aha! There you are.” Said Elsa with a devilish grin as she began to read from the beginning.

“The Southern Isles traces its royal monarchy from the tenth century from when Denmark was founded by the great viking warrior Gorm the Old, all the way to present day nineteenth century.

In the fifteenth century, Denmark was then split into two rulers. The decision came after two twin brothers were next in line for the throne. Having only been minutes apart from each other, the brothers decided to split the kingdom into two so that way they can have more control over all of Denmark in a much easier way. One in the north and the other in the south.”

“Huh... interesting.” Said Elsa as she continued to read further on.

“While the oldest twin brother stayed in the north, the youngest twin brother decided to travel with his wife and children down to the south where lots of trees filled of apples overlooked the land. There he established a new kingdom and expanded Denmark’s new home. Thus the Nothern Isles and the Southern Isles were born.

Coming from a long lineage of royal bloodline, King Sören Westergaard of the Southern Isles was crowned king at the noble age of fifteen after his father, King Frederik had passed away and his oldest brother had married into the Northern Isles royal family to establish even further alliance and royal bloodline.

King Sören rules as the current king of the Southern Isles where he had fourteen children in total.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, I thought there were only thirteen of them...” Said Elsa as she continued to scan through the book before shrugging it off. “Must be a mistake they wrote in.”

“These are all the family members of the Westergaard royal bloodline:

King Sören Westergaard of the Southern Isles married Princess Freya and together they had three sons:

Crown Prince Caleb Westergaard

Prince Jurgën Westergaard

Prince Lars Westergaard

Her expression filled with mystery. “Wait a minute. Only three??” She continued reading further.

Shortly thereafter, King Sören then married his second wife, Princess Ida. Together they had three other sons.

Prince Franz Westergaard

Prince Günter Westergaard

Prince Ralph Westergaard

Elsa’s eyes widened.

Then King Sören married his third wife, Princess Clara who he had four sons with.

Prince Beowulf

Prince William

Prince Rudi

Prince Runo

“Oh Gods...” Said Elsa to herself as she continued reading further.

Then he married his fourth wife, Princess Signe, together they had two sons.

Prince Emil

Prince Axel

Twelve.

Twelve older brothers. But they weren’t just any older brothers. The many marriages, the way they almost all followed each other so closely by age, it all made sense now.

“They’re half brothers...”

She counted twelve meaning the next one was the thirteen. She gazed her eyes further down where her heart stopped when she found his name. There on top of his name she read.

King Sören then met the only woman he granted to become Queen of the Southern Isles. Queen Nora.

Elsa’s eyes widened. “Hans mother...”

She had been so out of focus that she didn't finish reading and instead quickly darted down to his name.

Prince Hans Westergaard

She followed his name just like she did with the rest of his brothers to find his current status and what she found made the clear hairs on her arm stand up.

Current status: Deceased.

“Oh my god...” she said to herself, her mouth parted in shock as she brought her hand to cover it.

“Hey Elsa!”

“Ah!” The door barged open so loudly that it caused Elsa to yelp like a girl as the book flew up in the air from her hands, even causing all the bookshelves near her to freeze immediately.

“Ah! Anna!” She said quickly picking the book up from the ground to hide it as she held her beating heart with her hand. “You scared the life out of me!”

“Sorry! I was just checking in, we’re all waiting for you downstairs, dinners ready!”

Elsa quickly waved her hand and thawed the frozen ice that had been covering most of the library. “Right. Yes, of course but umm... do you think I could meet you there in five more minutes??”

Anna’s eyebrows furrowed kindly at her. “Elsa! Come on, it’s dinner time.” She said chuckling.

“But, Anna—“

“The library will still be here when we get done.” Chuckled Anna again. “Now come on! Kristoffs getting desperate.”

Elsa was about to open her mouth again but Anna quickly gave her an eyebrow raise as to say that she knew she was right. Elsa sighed instead. “Fine, I suppose we can go.” Said Elsa placing the book back in the shelf before turning to her sister again.

Anna smiled as she teasingly slapped her sisters bum. “Same old Elsa. Always too obsessed with reading.” She said before closing the door behind her.

Nothing made sense anymore. And it wasn’t just Olafs new secret talent that he had showed them all at the dinner table. The snowman now learned how to keep hot food down his throat without letting it go out the other end.

But now she was in a situation far bigger then she could have ever imagined. Everyone had gone to sleep and this time she wanted to sleep in her own room just by herself. Her sister was understanding enough and slightly got the message when they were having dinner.

Elsa had hardly eaten anything, and despite her lies of telling Anna that everything was okay after she asked her, she knew deep down inside that it wasn’t.

Hans had told the truth.

Just saying it in her mind made her curl her nose in disgust. He’s a monster, he’s not supposed to tell the truth or suggest ideas to help their kingdom during the winter. There had to be an evil plot of his somewhere between all his truths.

But there wasn’t, and she hated admitting it. The Southern Isles wouldn’t go through the trouble to confirm their princes death to all of Scandinavia just for nothing. And now she had a choice to make. She sat up from bed, hugging her pillow close to her chest as she began to ponder the ideas.

They need a new ally, she knew perfectly well how hard this winter would be. On one hand, Arendelle could receive lots of supplies from the Southern Isles, for good pricing too. But on the other hand she had her sister. How was she going to suggest the ridiculous idea of making an alliance with the kingdom that sent its son to take over Arendelle?

The kingdom whose prince tried to woo the Queen of Arendelle. The kingdom whose prince left locked the door and left her to die.

This was a horrible idea. She can’t do this to Anna or to Arendelle. She shouldn’t. But she knew what had to be done. She knew what was the right thing to do.

So instead Elsa got up from bed and headed to the library where she took the book and went to her room where she kept it hidden under her covers to discuss with Anna about it tomorrow morning. And she didn’t sleep well that night.

The day had come for Elsa to return back to the forest. It was the day that Anna hated the most yet suprisingly she seemed calmed and relaxed as if she was ready for the next challenge to come at her.

Elsa who had now created her glorious ice dress again, was pacing nervously outside of Anna’s study chambers. She knew that now was the perfect time to mention her idea to her. Or rather, Hans idea. But she was going to leave that part out. She knew it wasn’t time for her to know about Hans real whereabouts, she can’t know or else it wouldn't work.

Anna had been humming a beautiful tune when Elsa entered her study chambers. She was just finishing adjusting the crown on the top of her head as she looked at herself in the large mirror.

Elsa came behind Anna and smiled at her reflection. “Beautiful Queen.”

Anna snickered. “Oh stop.” She said waving her hand at her. “I have a meeting with the council in an hour and I just want to look presentable.

“Good for you.” Said Elsa smiling at her as she began to look at all the large portraits hanging on the large wall. Her eyes landed to King Ruenard’s. “You decided to keep our grandfathers portrait?”

Anna turned around to follow and stare at the portrait with her sister. “I was going to take it down but his portrait kinda... motivates me in a weird way.”

“How so?” Asked Elsa.

“Whenever I’m having a stressful or overwhelming day I turn to look at him and say, well at least I’m not a horrible ruler as you were.”

Elsa erupted into laughter.

“I’m serious!” Laughed Anna with her as she slapped her arm teasingly. “It also pushes me to continue to provide whats best for Arendelle.”

What’s best for Arendelle...  
Those words were haunting for her now. “Well, I’m impressed.” Said Elsa pushing the thought away as watched her sister walk to her giant study desk and sit on the chair.

“You leaving soon?” Said Anna as she started to grab a pen from one of the droors.

“Um, yes. I am actually but...” her heart beat was racing. “I wanted to talk to you about something first.”

“Sure what’s up?” Said Anna smiling up at her sister in full attention as she clasped her hands together.

Elsa took a deep and silent breath and opened her mouth. “So, I’ve been thinking about Arendelles new ally that we’ll be needing come winter time and—“

“Ooohhh! You thought of one!” Exclaimed Anna excitingly as she sat forward eagerly.

“Well, yes... and no.” Said Elsa clearing her throat. “You see, this kingdom is a very... complicated kingdom. Arendelle espeically has a complicated relationship with it.”

“Oh.” Said Anna slowly leaning back again.

“And this kingdom happens to hold a very complicated past with both of us...”

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t follow.”

Elsa took a deep breath before speaking again. It was now or never. “I was thinking of making an alliance with the Southern Isles.”

The second Elsa mentioned the Southern Isles, Annas smile slowly faltered as her expression was replaced with confusion. “Wait, what?” She asked.

“The Southern Isles, the kingdom just southwest of us—“

“Yeah, I get that but... why??” Said Anna with a surprised expression. “You cut off trading agreements with them the second after you thawed the winter storm. Why establish trading with them again?”

“Because Arendelle is going to be needing a lot of help come winter time, Anna.”

“But why the Southern Isles??”

“Well, I’ve been doing a lot of pondering and the Southern Isles happens to have a rather warmer climate than Arendelle. When we used to be allies they would bring us fruits and vegetation that are hard to grow in Arendelle during the winter, and in return, we provided them with ice from our ice harvesters.”

“But it snows there doesn’t it?” Said Anna as Elsa took a step forward.

“Yes, but not like Arendelle. We’re fortunate enough to still have snow in the mountains during the summer, Denmark, on the other hand, is a sandy soil. If they provide us with food supplies for the winter, then we can meet the other half of the bargain to provide them ice harvesting for the summer.”

Anna sat silently, taking in every information as she grabbed her chin and began to rub on it, much in the same manner her father did whenever Elsa would catch him in deep thought. “I-I don’t know Elsa... it’s a rather large risk.”

“I know it’s been hard for them to find a new trading partner that could supply the ice that we were capable of doing and I know they wouldn’t let this opportunity slide. The Southern Isles owes this to us, and I’m sure they would even give us double the food portions just to make amends for their prince’s devious acts.”

Great. Now she was using his words.

Anna fornwed and shook her head as she rose from her chair and walked to the large window overseeing Arendelle. “No. No, I’m sorry. I can’t do business with a kingdom whose prince tried to kill you and try to take the throne.” She looked out to her people while holding her hands together. “No, I-I can’t, Elsa. They would just try to find another way of bringing what’s his face hear so he could get a shot at the throne again. Or worse, send one of his twelve older brothers to woo me or you.”

“Hans is dead Anna.” She hadn’t mean to blurt it out but it was her last resort. Once she did, Anna turned her head to Elsa so quickly. Even her expression looked as sick as her.

“W-What?” She breathed out.

Elsa quickly cleared her throat as she went to her bag and begin to dig for the navy blue textbook. Once she had it she laid it on top of the large study desk where Anna soon joined her side.

Elsa quickly flipped through the pages and found the page where it listed the royal monarchy lineage. She had bookmarked it with a flower, something Elsa always did when reading. With Elsa’s help she was navigated to the royal bloodline where there she found Hans name and his current status.

“Deceased...” repeated Anna as she continued to stare at the chilling and familiar name. “He died? How?? Why didn’t they inform you??” Asked Anna with a hint of panic in her voice.

“I have no idea, Anna. But what I do know is that Hans is dead, the Southern Isles owes this too us after all Hans did. Perhaps this can be a way for everyone to understand that we’ve moved on and that new changes are ahead of us.”

Anna crosses her arms and bit her lip. “But, Elsa. It’s the Westergaard family. Also, why does it say fourteen, he told me he's one of twelve.”

“Must be a mistake, but Anna, I wouldn’t be speaking to you about this unless I knew this could really work. If he truly is dead, which the records clarify he is, then he doesn’t matter anymore.”

She wanted to punch herself in the face now.

Anna bit her lip again as she slowly turned around to face the window again. “You don’t have to make a decision now, or tell the council my idea yet, but winter will be here before we know it and we’re going to have to make a decision quickly.”

Anna began to rub the bridge of her nose.

“It’s either the Southern Isles or Weselton, and I don’t think you want to deal with Weseltons ridiculous pricing.

Anna sighed. “No...”

“The Southern Isles owes this to us. Just give it some thought while I take this book with me back to the forest as I continue to dig more information about their laws and other things that might be important for future negotiations.”

Anna slowly rested her hands on the table as she started to ponder the idea of making negotiations with Hans family. The one he had mentioned were so cruel to him. But to Elsa’s surprise, Anna slowly nodded.

“Okay, fine.” Turning around back to her sister. “Take the book with you and keep digging for more information about the Southern Isles and then come back to me and report it so I can know what I’m up against.”

“Deal.” Said Elsa as she grabbed the book from her desk and stuffed it in her bag again.

“Elsa.” Said Anna who had a confused yet sad expression on her face.

“What is it Anna?”

“I... I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel.” She said softly.

“What do you mean?” Asked Elsa stepping forward to her.

“I mean...” Anna met her sisters eyes with confused ones from her. “Am I bad person for not feeling anything at all for him??”

Elsa quickly grabbed her sisters hands. “No. Absolutely not, Anna. It’s okay to feel this way. Even I felt very confused when I encountered him.”

“Encountered him?” Asked Anna with an eyebrow slowly raised.

“His name. When I encountered his name.” Said Elsa quickly, trying to correct her original statement. “What’s important now is we do what’s right for Arendelle and I feel this might be the next right thing.”

Anna slowly nodded, her lips pressed together. “Your right.”

Elsa tenderly wrapped her hand around Anna’s cheek. “Everything will be all right.”

And although Anna smiled reassurance with her, Elsa didn’t feel it herself. How could she? She was now meeting the same man they were talking about in just one hour.

“Going already?” Sighed Anna with a wry smile. Her immediate disappointment returned.

“I have to.” Shrugged Elsa sadly. “But I’ll be back next week like always.”

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa as she did the same. “Promise me your won’t get in any other fights with random strangers.”

“I’ll try.” Replied Elsa teasingly.

“Elsa—“

“I’m kidding, Anna!” Chuckled Elsa. “I promise.”

“Good.” Said Anna smiling at her as they pulled away from the hug. “I would walk you back to the docs but... I think I might need to make a quick stop at the restroom.”

Elsa giggled as Anna quickly waddled past her. ”That’s what happens when you don’t listen to me, milk really is your worst enemy, and having a box full of chocolates didn’t help.”

“Chocolate is not my worst enemy! But I actually had two boxes...” Said Anna turning around to Elsa with a grimace. “I’ll see you next week, Elsa... Gerda!” Exclaimed the strawberry blonde as she started running down the hall trying to look for the maidservant to help her out of her dress and corset.

Elsa burst into laughter as she watched her clumsy sister run down the castle halls. “Love you sis!” She called out as she watched her turn the corner.

While Nokk was guiding the way back to the forest, Elsa couldn’t help but continue to think about the conversation she just had with Anna.

It went a lot better than she expected, but yet his actual location still remained a secret. It was a good thing she didn’t tell her yet, but Honeymaren was right. Eventually she’s going to have to tell her or else she’d be digging a bigger hole for herself. In fact, she felt like she already did.

When she arrived at the forest she was greeted by the twins as usual who had been waiting for her since the morning while the rest of the tribe had begun their usual routine.

“Sooo, how’d it go?” Asked Honeymaren as she and her brother helped Elsa of the nokk.

“Surprisingly well.” Replied Elsa as her feet touched the enchanted forest.

“Did you tell her about you know who?” Asked Ryder who had been snacking on reindeer jerky.

Elsa sighed. “Yes and no. I might have left out the minor detail that he’s still alive and living in the forest.”

“Minor?” Asked Honeymaren with a eyebrow raised.

“I’ll tell her... eventually.” Said Elsa.

“Whatever you say.” Said Honeymaren lifting her hands up and shrugging as if she wanted her hands cleaned in all the mess Elsa was in.

“How was he? Did he he behave??” She asked as they walked back to camp settlement.

“Actually he did. It got to the point that we didn’t even bring our spears with us yesterday.” Said Honeymaren.

“Yeah because we brought a even deadlier weapon than a spear yesterday.” Added Ryder teasingly while Honeymaren laughed with him.

Elsa raised her eyebrow. “Deadlier?”

Rhanda appeared from the corner with Bridgette in her arms. “He’s allergic to cats.” Sighed Rhanda.

“Oh.” Said Elsa surprised while Honeymaren and Ryder continued to laugh in union.

“You should have seen him yesterday, the closer Bridgette got to him the more he wanted to jump off the mountain.” Said Honeymaren wiping a tear from her face.

“Poor man, I even had to bring some special eye drops I made to ease the itch in his eyes. I was actually on my way up to give them to him, but since your here now, would you want to do the honor?” Said Rhanda handing the closed cup of liquid to Elsa.

“Sure.” Shrugged Elsa. “I don’t see why not, and I’ll mention to him about this evenings supper.”

“Oh, you decided to invite him afterall?” Asked Honeymaren surprised by her decision.

“Yes, that is unless you guys already invited him.”

Honeymaren shook her head. “You told us not to say a word about it, so we didn’t.”

“Thank you.” Said Elsa smiling at her and putting her hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be right back.” She climbed on top of the Nokk and started making her way up to the mountain.

When she arrived to the waterfall she found him drying his face with a cloth. It seemed he had just showered not too long ago. Good thing to, she was not in the mood to seeing his bare body from the waist down.

Why was she suddenly imaging that thought now?

“Ah, your majesty.” He said turning to Elsa. “You’ve returned.”

“I have.” She deadpanned.

“How was the trip?”

“It was... Fine.” She answered awkwardly. Why would he ask that in the first place?

“Well good. Please don’t take this the wrong way but there isn’t a seventeen year old girl and her pet car behind you is there?”

Elsa shook her head. “No, just me. But I did bring the eye drops she had entrusted me to give you.” Said Elsa presenting the cup of liquid before him.

“Ah, thank you.” Said Hans taking the cup and lifting it above his head as the liquid aimed for his eye. Shortly after he was finished he turned to Elsa again. “I take Queen Anna took the news of my whereabouts rather well then.”

Elsa sighed as she sat in the same boulder she had been sitting on whenever they seemed to have a conversation. “It... never came up.”

“Ah, so you haven’t told her yet.” Said Hans surprised himself.

“Not yet. But we did discuss other things.” Said Elsa playing with her fingers nervously. Why was she afraid of asking him all of the sudden? “And I was wondering if you would like to come down to the camp and dine with us so we may discuss it.”

The invitation caught Hans completely by surprise as he turned around the face Elsa. “What?”

“Yelena, our tribe leader, insists you come down to dine with us. That way they can come to know who you really are and what your purpose of being in their home is. The spirits will be there too, Gale included.” Said Elsa gesturing this time to the playful wind spirit next to her.

“Queen Elsa, are you asking me out?” He teased with an eyebrow raised.

Elsa’s eyes widened. “N-no! No absolutely not!—“

“I’m only kidding.” He said raising his hand up and chucking. “I appreciate the offer but how do I know this isn’t a trap of yours. For all I know you have the whole Arendellian battalion waiting for me in the forest, ready to take me down and arrest me.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “If I wanted you arrested I would have done that myself don’t you think?”

He pouted his lips slowly nodded. “Fair enough, you make a good argument. Although I can’t say yes or no, I’ll have to think about it.”

“Fine.” Said Elsa rising to her feet to leave. “But the invitation still stands.”

The whole afternoon he had a inner battle with himself to see what choice he is to make. The invitation seemed harmless but Elsa wasn’t. She’s made it very clear how much she hates him and wants him gone. But then again, what else did he have to lose...

The evening came and Elsa grew more and more nervous as every second passed by and she couldn’t understand why. The plan was simple, mention the trade agreement between the Southern Isles and Arendelle and ask him for his best advice of how to her kingdom come winter time. And then perhaps find a way to relocate him. If there was anyone in the world that could help her better understand how the Southern Isles does business it was him.

So why was she so nervous? Even Honeymaren had to calm her down. “Hey, it’s okay. If he tries anything he’ll be outnumbered.” She said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Elsa sighed. “I know it’s just—“

“There he is!” Said Rhanda suddenly. Elsa’s eyes widened as did everyone else as they all jumped to their feet. Honeymaren, Ryder and the rest of the Northuldran warriors grabbed their spears and held it pointed to the dark figure slowly walking their way.

It was obvious he wasn’t trying to hide himself by the way he allowed his feet to make noise with the crunching leaves. When he stepped into the light he had been equipped with every single weapon he had when they first saw him, the only difference was that he worse no mask to hide his identity this time, not even his hooded cape was covering his auburn long hair.

The Northuldran seemed in awe when they saw how young and handsome Hans was, and it seemed that he and Elsa were the only ones that stuck out, a lot of it having to do with their hair color and the fair skin.

Yelena was the first to slowly step forward as she raised her hand up for the warriors to lower their weapons. Honeyamren did as she was told and quickly gave a signal to the rest of the group as they slowly followed her example and lowered their weapons as well.

“Welcome, stranger.” Began Yelena. “We are the Northuldra, the people of the sun.”

Hans said nothing, instead he continued to glare at all of them. The ones he had been sharing a forest with for the past year.

“I am, Yelena. The tribal leader of this people and have been for more than thirty years. What is your name stranger, what do we call you?”

Hans didn’t answer, instead he continued to glare at everyone but to Elsa’s surprise he finally opened his mouth and spoke. “Hans.” Whispers were heard around the people before he continued. “Hans Westergaard.”

Yelena nodded. “Welcome, Hans Westergaard. We wish to get to know and hopefully become friendly with you. We have been sharing the forest for over a year now afterall, it seems only fair.”

Elsa was surprised by how well the conversation had been going so far. Even she felt a little more at peace and not as anxious.

“We invite you to come dine with us, we only ask that you leave your weapons out of dinner.” Said Yelena.

“I’ll do it once they lower their spears.” Retaliated Hans.

Elsa scoffed inwardly. Of course he’d say that.

“Very well.” Said Yelena as she turned to Honeyamren. It really couldn’t have gotten any better. Honeyamren didn’t rebuke Yelena or Hans for that matter. Instead she did as she was told and all of the others behind her followed her example. “Now it is your turn.”

He was hesitant at first and for a second Elsa thought he would just run away, but eventually, Hans began to take out every single weapon in his possession. His musket, his pistol, the crossbow, the axe, the flying sharp edge stars and even the dagger he had cut Elsa with.

Every time Elsa saw that dagger it ran shivers up her thigh.

“Please, sit.” Said Yelena gesturing at the open space Elsa had saved next to her. It seemed only wise in case he tried anything suspicious with them. Elsa would be on his right while honeyamren on his left. He would be trapped next to a ice welder and a skilled fighter who could command the others to attack him with a snap of her fingers.

Smart. Thought Hans to himself as she started walking towards Elsa. Everyone watched as he sat on the floor next to her, crisscrossing his feet together and with his arm hugging his knee as always.

Yelena smiled a little at the two before turning to her people. “Pass the reindeer.”

He didn’t expect the dinner to go that well. The whole time Elsa and Hans were quite for the most part, say a few little words thrown around her and there. The one that had been asking the most questions was Rhanda of course. She was fascinated by who Hans was and what he did before he left to Arendelle for the first time.

After much convincing from Yelena and Honeymaren, Ryder swallowed his pride and took it upon himself to show Hans around the camp. He showed him where they kept all the reindeer, he showed him around the lake and even all the huts where they retired to.

Then it was Honeymarens turn. She showed him where the Northuldran Warriors usually trained and how they created their spears and even explained further of why it was their duty to take care of the forest in the first place.

“Take a look around you.” Said HoneyMaren gesturing to her people. “Do you see a great castle of sorts? Or perhaps someone’s hut who is bigger than the others??”

Hans shook his head. “No, they all look the same.”

“Precisely.” Replied Honeymaren. “The forest does not belong to us, it belongs to nature. Not even the reindeer belong to us. It is our duty to look after the forest and treat it with the utmost respect.”

“What about the spirits, do you watch over them too?”

“No, no one watches over the spirits, this is their home. Elsa and the four of the other spirits make sure that nature is kept in line and that no one abuses it’s power. That is why the spirits have beckoned for you to visit them, because the whole time that you claim to have been living here you’ve treated the spirits with respect.” Explained Honeymaren.

“I was just trying to stay away from the world and survive.” He replied.

“But no one is allowed in here unless the spirits seem them worthy. The spirits saw something in you, Hans.”

Hans was speechless, this is probably the same thing that Elsa had been thinking too, she just hasn’t wanted to tell him or perhaps come to terms with it and he didn’t blame her if he was being honest.

If they claim no one was allowed in here unless the spirits deemed them worthy then what could he have possibly done to end up hear in the first place? And end up with the same Queen he tried to decapitate three years ago.

Hans shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I think you might have the wrong person. I don’t possess any magic or worthiness or any kind.”

“The spirits choose who they choose, and it is time for you to find out why.” Said Honeymaren stepping aside and gesturing to the small creek where he found Elsa standing there with her hands clasped in front of her and her posture regal as ever.

And now he suddenly became nervous and he didn’t understand why.

He inhaled deeply before making his way over to Elsa. He stood next to her at a respectable distance as they looked over the small creek. The gentle water running through the rocks was extremely satisfying to hear.

“You know I never had reindeer before.” He said finally breaking the silence. “It was sweet but delicious.”

She smirked while continuing to look out to the creek. “I’ve never tried it until I moved here. It was hard to get adjusted to it in the beginning because Anna’s fiancé has a pet reindeer he’s always with that he considers a brother. But at the end, I was able to finally eat it without thinking of him.”

He breathed out a small laugh and the silence returned. He decided to wait patiently to see if she would say anything but when nothing came he cleared his throat instead.

“Ahem, thank you for uh, well for inviting me I suppose. I was able to finally understand more of who these people were. They’re peaceful and now I realize that they really don’t mean any harm to no one. They’re just trying to look out for each other.” He said gesturing to the laughing and happy Northuldran.

A small Northuldran child ran through Hans legs which made him freak out for just a second. She rushed to Elsa where she had the biggest eager and pleading eyes as if she was asking for something with her giant grin.

Elsa smiled at her and with her hands she created a beautiful rose peddle made of ice and handed it back to the little girl who ran off happily to show the rest of her hands.

“They like you.” He said as they watched her leave.

“They’re wonderful.” She said smirking at the beautiful scene of the children sharing the pedal she created. She breathed in a heavy sigh before finally looking back out to the creek again. Hans could tell that she was finally going to speak and she was not looking forward to if. ”I followed your advice and searched for your name in the library.”

His eyebrows raised up surprised of her sudden comment. She actually listened to him. “Oh. And how’d it go? Did you learn anything??” He teased.

“Well for one the Southern Isles should really hire new people when writing your family tree down. It says you and your siblings are one of fourteen instead of thirteen.”

His eyebrows furrowed as if he was surprised why she thought that was a mistake.

“But anyways, I learned about the history of Southern Isles and how it came to be through two twin brothers who split the country of Denmark into two kingdoms.” She said.

“Yup. King Rudi and King Runo. The pair of twins brothers in our family are actually named after them but I can assure you that those clowns are no kings whatsoever.” He pointed out.

Elsa smirked. “I also learned why you have an obsession with apples. Apperantly the whole kingdom is covered with it.”

“It’s a delicacy.” He grinned. “They’re three times as big as normal apples and sweeter than anything you’ve ever tasted. Forgive my language but you would be a fool to not trade with the Southern Isles just for one of their famous apples.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed a little at that. “But before I proceed to do so I must know one thing from you.”

He sighed, even rolling his own eyes this time. “I’ve already told you, I don’t know how or why I got past the mist. I don’t have an answer for you.”

“You may not have an answer for me, but perhaps you’ll have one for them.” Said Elsa gesturing to the creek where a glowing blue light began to appear in the water.

His eyebrows pressed together as he took a step forward to get a closer look. It’s there where he saw two glowing blue eyes staring directly at him. His eyes widened and before he could even open his mouth the water rose up gloriously and there in front of him appeared the Nokk.

He took a leap back in fear with his arm extended defensively as the water spirit neighed loudly.

Then from the corner of his eye and on top of a tree he saw a small flame, except for some reason it was pink and not red. Suddenly the flame began to jump around from tree branch to tree branch as if it was a bouncy ball until it finally landed right on top of Elsa’s shoulder.

She was completely unfazed and the fire cooled away just by the touch of her skin. Once the pink flames settled down he saw a small critter on top of his shoulder. A salamander to be more exact.

His head tilted to his right in confusion and Bruni imitated him and did the same, but before he could say anything the ground below his feet started to shake. There just begin the creek and from the tall trees appeared an enormous rock giant.

And this was what made jaw drop. The rock giant made his way over to the creek and hunched down next to the nokk and Elsa. And Elsa still seemed completely unfazed as did the rest of the the people behind him.

“Hans. These are the magical spirits of the forest. The horse you see is the nokk, the water spirit. The rock giant Is the earth spirit and the salamander on top of my shoulder is the fire spirit. His name is Bruni. And of course you’ve met Gale already.” Said Elsa gesturing to the wind spirit who whistled playfully and made her way to stand beside to fly above the spirits, even twirling in circles around Hans's body.

“Uh... hi?” He said just above a whisper.

“When they allow someone to pass through the mist it is because they hold something that they feel is of value or worthy. They insist that you hold some sort of truth to all this.” She said.

“But—“

“Now you may say that you don’t know anything but that is hard to believe. I can make it possible to relocate you somewhere else if you just spill the truth already.” She said cutting him off.

Now he was getting annoyed. He had repeatedly told her that he had no knowledge as to why he was welcomed into the forest. It was just a stupid forest to him, at least that’s what it seemed at first. “I don’t know anything.” He replied. “And quite frankly I’m getting tired of you asking, Your Majesty.”

Perhaps he didn’t mean it to come out so rudely but it did. Even Honeymaren and Ryder overheard it. Elsa’s expression filled with a deep frown and the spirits could sense this was going to get ugly.

“I don’t care if me asking you is getting on your nerves. You are here at this forest when you shouldn’t be. Tell us how you got here now.” She demanded.

He snickered. “How adorable, the Queen consort of Arendelle demanding answers out of me.”

“I’m also the fifth spirit of this forest, or did you forget that part already?.” She retaliated. “If we’re going to do business with your kingdom then I demand the truth—“

“There is no truth.” He cut her off boldly and darkly. “And even if there were I wouldn’t tell you. You’d just use me and then return me back to my family. I don’t trust you.”

She scoffed. “And you think I trust you??”

They were arguing much louder now. The tribe started to murmur within each other and the atmosphere had drastically changed in less than a second. Ryder and Honeymaren stepped forward to get a better view.

“You think I want Arendelle to do business with a kingdom whose prince is a unreedemable monster.”

“Yikes.” Said Rhanda as she joined Honeymaren and Ryder who were still at the two argue.

His glare was viscous but he soon chuckled so darkly that it sent chills down everyone’s spine, including Elsa’s. “That’s funny, because last time I recall it wasn’t me who froze Anna’s heart, was it?”

Small gasps were heard within the tribe, even Elsa’s own jaw parted with fear.

“If I remember correctly it was you who struck her heart after she was stupid enough to go after you who ran away and built herself a ridiculous ice palace in the north mountain to hide from everyone.”

Elsa’s heart began to beat faster. “You—you don’t know what your taking about.”

“Oh I don’t? Let’s see here. You were the one that shut your sister out for thirteen years. You were never there for her, even when your own parents died you never even showed your face to do so much as to comfort her.” He said taking one step forward.

“Oh my god... this is not good.” Whispered Honeymaren to Ryder.

Elsa’s shook her head in denial. “I did it to protect her—“

“And then that made things worse didn’t it? So let me get this straight. Your parents separate you both your whole lives after one incident that almost killed Anna, then to make things worse your own mother lets your father conceal your powers, even force you to wear gloves at all times.” He spat.

Elsa instinctively reaches for her hands, rubbing them as if she was afraid those horrible fabric against her skin while the tribe gasped even louder.

“What? You didn’t know about that small detail??” Said Hans turning around to the tribe with his voice even louder. “Queen Iduna not only lied to her husband of who she really was, but she acted if she didn’t know anything about magic, even allowing her husband to conceal Elsa’s powers.”

This time Yelena stepped forward, surprised by the small detail herself. All while Elsa hugged her arms nervously.

“Iduna isn’t Northuldran. If she was one of you she wouldn’t have pretended to be someone’s she’s not. She betrayed her own kind and beliefs and at the end proved to be more Arendellian then her own husband!”

The gasps turned into loud murmurs, even Honeymaren and Ryder were taken back by how viscous and impactful Hans's words were.

Elsa’s eyes shot forward to Hans, glaring at him but her expression still fearful. “How dare you—“

“How dare I??” He laughed arrogantly. “No, Your Majesty. How dare you. How dare you accuse me of being an unreedemable monster when it was your own parents who could have avoided thirteen years of misery only by telling the truth.”

His words felt like blades piercing her heart. Truths that she’s tried to avoid for a while now.

“How dare you forgive your own parents for literally ruining both Anna’s life and yours.” He said stepping forward. “But you know what, I could forget all of that if you weren’t such a liar.”

Her eyes widened even more fearful. “Okay, that’s enough!” Said Honeymaren stepping forward with Ryder and Yelena. The spirits had started to back away from the two of them as if they were accepting their argument and giving them space.

“Go on, Your majesty. Tell them.” He said never taking his eyes of her. “Tell then the truth of why you're still alive in the first place.”

Honeymarens eyebrows furrowed. “Elsa, what is he talking about?”

Her breathing became heavier as did her shoulders and her heart was beating even faster. She was having anxiety attack and she hadn’t had one since she found her parents ship.

“Tell me, Elsa.” He began taking a step forward close to Elsa again. “Who saved you from Weseltons guard before they shot you dead with their crossbow.”

Honeymaren and Ryder were speechless.

Elsa pressed her lips tightly as she held her arms closer. “You aimed for the chandelier.”

“I did. But did you know I instructed the guards and your men that no harm is to come to you? I never told them to attack you.”

“You aimed for the chandelier!” She yelled, her voice breaking in between.

“And yet I still saved you from not only the arrow, but also from making a huge mistake, didn’t I?” He replied darkly.

Elsa closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

“You were about to push that guard to his death.” Elsa’s eyes opened and tears were now threatening to come down. “Now granted, it was justified. You were merely defending yourself. But can you imagine if I hadn’t gotten past the giant snow monster you had created? All of Arendelle would have called you a murderer.

“S-stop it.” She chocked out as ice began to form under her feet.

“All right leave her alone, that’s enough!” Exclaimed Honeymaren stepping closer with Ryder but Hans ignored the two and stepped closer to Elsa.

“I carried you in my arms and brought you back down to Arendelle and even pleaded that you stop the winter. And then you told me you couldn’t, that I should get Anna or let you go.”

Elsa hid her face from him and looked out to the forest, trying not to look at him.

“And what did I do? I folllwed your instructions. I went to get Anna again but then she returned and she was cold.”

Her heart stopped for a brief second.

“She was freezing to death because you struck her heart and had the audacity to still shut the door on her face and kick her out of the north mountain. She pleaded to me to kiss her, to save her. That is was the only way she could stay alive.”

Elsa shook her head in denial again. “No...”

“She thought a true loves kiss could save her.” He scoffed. “Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?? And so I made a decision right then and there. I followed the other royal dignitaries advice and realized I was all Arendelle had left. Yes, I left her to die but there was nothing capable of saving that woman. Not even a kiss from that mountain man.”

“Kristoff?” Said Ryder suddenly.

“And when I came back to get you had escaped and were doing what you did best, running away.”

“Stop it.” She breathed out.

“I folllwed you out the fjord to stop you. I told you that Anna was dead and you fell down to the ground in despair.

“Stop.” She repeated a little louder while hugging her arms tighter.

“And I drew out my sword because it seemed the only way to stop the winter was by killing you. And deep down inside you felt that was the only way, didn’t you? Because you heard me draw out my sword and you accepted your fate.”

“Please just... just stop—“

“And then Anna jumped in front of the sword for you.”

She gasped.

“And she froze solid.”

“ENOUGH!” Elsa cried out as she threw her hand and sent a icy blast directly at his stomach which sent him flying backwards while the rest of the tribe slipped and fell to the ground by the large frozen ice she had accidentally summoned below her feet.

He groaned and sat up from the ground, clenching his teeth in anger as he held his stomach in pain while the rest of the tribe began to groan and rise from the hard fall.

And Elsa had the same panicked expressions she had when her powers were exposed and she sent icicles piercing through the castle when it almost hit Anna.

Tears were flowing down her face now, gasping for air in between breaths and her hands were shaky as she hid them under her armpits, afraid she just committed the worst mistake of her life.

Hans rose to the ground, still holding his stomach while glaring at the emotionally wrecked Elsa.

“That’s it, get out, now!” Exclaimed Honeymaren as she stood in the middle of him and Elsa.

”You aren't angry that I almost tried to kill you. You're angry because I didn’t.” He said directing his bold statement to her.

Elsa continued to cry.

“You’re angry for what I did to Anna, not for what I did to you. Because deep down inside you realize that had I not gone after you on that fjord, Anna wouldn’t have sacrificed herself and you would have ran away, Arendelle would still be frozen along with Anna.”

Elsa was bawling.

“Maybe I’m not an unredeemable monster.” He said with his glare still focused on her. “Maybe the monster is you.”

And if her heart was broken already then it was completely shattered by now as she darted her sad eyes back up to his furious ones.

Yelena stepped forward. “Leave. Now.” She demanded. All while the rest of the spirits just watched patiently as if this was meant to occur.

With his stare still focused on her, he smirked darkly at Elsa. “As her majesty commands.”

He turned around and without looking back once he left and headed back to the direction of the four peaks. Honeymaren turned to Elsa who still had tears streaming down her face. “Elsa?” She asked.

But Elsa choked on her cry and turned to walk the opossite direction into the forest. “Elsa, Wait!” Called out Honeymaren, but she didn’t listen. Instead, she walked further and further away until she was nowhere near the camp or was capable of hearing Honeymarens shouts.

She was the same terrified teenager again, the one that would cry every day by herself in her room because she couldn't control her powers. And when she was finally alone she sat on the ground beside a tree and began to weep even louder.

Because he was right.

Just on the other side of the forest, where the dark sea was located, there were two boats that landed on the dark seashore. Six individuals jumped from the damaged boats and they’re tunics were dark, even they’re armor was dark with a mysterious design to it. But they’re faces were covered with masks from the bridge of their noses and hooded capes coverinn their heads with only their eyes visible. Their eyes were the only thing that weren’t dark, not even their hands were visible.

Each of them wielded different exotic weapons. Weapons that could tear an individual in one slice. They were being led by a man who had a long thin and sharp sword on his back.

The man was tall and he walked with as if he was ready to slice the head of someone. He stopped in front of a footprint, kneeled down and ran his fingers through the dried up imprint while the other five watched him from behind.

One of the men from the group spoke to him in a language that was not Scandinavian, nor any European country.

”Burazā, nan kao sagashidesu is?” he asked, which in translate really meant. ”Brother, have you found something?”

To which the leader simply raised his head up to the large forest in front of him, his eyes concentrated on his prey and said. “He’s here.”


	8. The League Of Shadows

Honeymaren sighed heavily, her shoulders tense as she rubbed her forehead tiredly and with frustration. “This night did not go as planned...”

Yelena, Rhanda and Ryder were in her circle with many of the other tribe members huddled in their own, discussing the shocking words of exchange that they just witnessed Hans and Elsa have.

And unfortunately as predicted, Iduna’s name was coming up a lot in the conversation, and rather quickly too. How she not only allowed her own husband, the king, to conceal Elsa’s magic, but that she didn’t even think to bring her to the forest earlier where everything that came after Anna’s accident could have been avoided.

Ryder had been pacing back and forth impatiently with his hands on his hips, waiting for anyone else to get a word in but everyone had been taken back by the brutal exchange of words Hans had thrown at Elsa. No one dared say I word, instead they just continued to murmur within themselves.

“Look, I’m just going to say it.” Sighed Ryder finally stopping dead in his tracks as everyone including the rest of the tribe turned towards him. “Why didn’t Iduna bring Elsa to the forest earlier?”

The tribe murmured in agreement.

“Ryder. Now is not the time to point fingers.” Replied Yelena calmly. Even she was at lost for words over the news of Iduna’s choice regarding her firstborn, she just wasn’t showing it as much.

“It isn’t pointing fingers if it’s the truth, Yelena.” Ryder walked forward to the group again. Seriousness in his eyes. “We’re Northuldran, we have lived with magic for centuries. Iduna was born in this very forest. Did she not think to bring her own daughter to her own people!?”

More people agreed with the young Northuldran man.

“Magic wasn’t as friendly with us after the battle with the Arendellians, Ryder. You saw firsthand how we always had to hide from the rock giants, always terrified we would be seen by them. Not to mention that the fire spirit always appeared whenever he so pleased and would end up burning our homes from time to time, constantly having to relocate.” Yelena declared.

“But she didn’t know that!” Replied Ryder with frustration as he gestured to the direction where the trail to Arendelle was. “She couldn’t have brought her own daughter to the enchanted forest once?? Her own daughter that had obvious magic in her!?”

“She was probably afraid of telling Elsa’s father the truth...” Said Rhanda holding her arms over her chest. “The King always believed we killed his father, remember?”

“So instead she lies to him!?” Exclaimed Ryder as the people gasped and murmured.

“Are you actually agreeing with this man?” Said Yelena referring to Hans. “Did you not see how he broke Elsa’s heart just now??”

“I don’t agree with the way he went about it. But Yelena, even you have to admit that everything Hans said was completely true. Iduna forgot about us.” Said Ryder.

The murmuring from the tribe grew. They were in full attention now and had even surrounded the four of them as if they had been a part of the conversation too. The thing about living in a forest for many generations is that practically everyone becomes family, so many people always joined in the conversation whenever they so pleased. There was never anything to hide between them, especially not at the moment.

Yelena pressed her lips together tightly as if she was trying to find the right thing to say but when nothing came she instead turned her attention to Honeymaren who was still frustrated as she continued to stare at the ground below her feet, her eyes just as lost as her words she longed to know.

“Honeymaren, what do you think of all this?” She asked.

She shook her head with disappointment as she rubbed forehead once more before answering. “I-I don’t know... I have no answer for you.”

Yelena sighed. “And unfortunately I don’t either.” The tribe murmured within themselves again before Yelena spoke out loud to refer to them all. “What’s important now is we wait and see what the spirits will do with this situation.”

“But the man is still living within us!” Yelled a Northuldran from the crowd.

“The fifth spirit had gone deep into the woods to get away from him, shall we do the same??”

Yelena had to raise her hands to silence everyone before they continued to throw ridiculous suggestions and accusations. “My people, please. Now is not the time to think of the worst. I’m sure Elsa will return shortly when she feels more comfortable.”

“I should be going after her.” Said Honeymaren bluntly as she lifted her eyes up to Yelena.

“No.” Replied Yelena. “We must give her some space. I even saw the spirits go after her so I’m sure they are with her at the moment. Let them handle it within themselves.”

Honeymaren opened her mouth to retaliate but quickly closed it. She had to respect nature and the spirits. She knew she just had to let it play its course even though she disagreed with it at times.

Yelena turned to her people again. “The rest of us are to retire to our beds. That’s enough worries and murmurs for one night. You are all dismissed.” She finished by striking the bottom end of her staff with the ground twice before all the Northuldran did as they were told and started to leave one by one.

All except Honeymaren and Ryder who were the only ones who stayed in the same spot as they watched the others, even Rhanda, prepare for another nights sleep.

She hadn’t seen anyone from camp for over half an hour and had practically run out of enough tears to cry over as she continued humming her mother’s sweet lullaby.

Her back leaned against the tree while she hugged her knees close to her chest, a familiar position she had usually found herself in every day from the time she had struck Anna with her magic. And oh how she wished she was back in Arendelle being held in Anna’s warm arms at the moment.

He was right.

She wanted to be angry at him for having the audacity in using her mother as an example, claiming she’s more Arendellian than her father, for suggesting the idea that her own sister wouldn’t have been saved, regardless of Kristoff’s kiss. She wanted to use her magic and send a icicle through his heart for blaming her parents for thirteen years of misery.

But she couldn’t, he was right.

Deep down inside, even she questioned the idea of Kristoff’s kiss being enough to save Anna that day. Everyday she had questioned it. But Hans’s words gave her a wake up call. Nothing would have saved Anna. You can’t marry a man you just met. In saying that, wouldn’t that also mean that you can’t love someone you just met either? Anna didn’t love Kristoff, not even when Olaf suggested the idea that Kristoff did too.

Anna, loved her. Her own sister performed the act of true love. It was pure love. Not romantic love. Everything she had ever feared of admitting was a reality at the end. A reality that she had to accept whether she liked it or not. Sometimes destiny doesn’t always mean it’ll be fulfilling.

Elsa rubbed her swollen red eyes as gently as she could. She raised her head and looked up to the skies when she heard the familiar whistling from the playful wind spirit.

Gale flew her way past Elsa before she gently descended and stood a few feet in front of her in the most respectful way. Elsa forced a weak smile at her, not even caring that she looked exhausted. “Hi.”

Gale whistled at her as if she was asking a caring question. “Oh you know, I’m as good as I can be I suppose.” Said Elsa following it up with forced yet tired chuckle.

Gale didn’t whistle, she was quiet, waiting patiently for Elsa to continue speaking. Elsa sighed in defeat, knowing very well that she had to talk about how she was really feeling instead of running away again like she normally did.

“He’s right you know...” she began. “Everything that came out of his stupid mouth was right. My parents and their many secrets, their questionable parenting and how all this could have been avoided had my mother just told the truth...”

Gale continued to listen. The bitter sadness and disappointment ringing very clearly in Elsa’s voice.

“And Anna... she sighed again. “Anna was able to save me, herself and Arendelle because of her sacrifice. Because of the act of true love she had performed. Kristoff’s kiss wouldn’t have done anything, neither would have Hans...”

She leaned the temple of her head on the tree tiredly as her eyes darted to the ground. “I just hate that he has to be back in my life, Gale. Why can’t he just be somewhere else but here? What’s the purpose of him being here in the first place...”

Bruni had suddenly appeared out of the corner of her eye. The salamander crawled his way on top of Elsa’s knee. She reached her hand out weakly to which the salamander accepted affectionately.

The two spirits kept her company, in no way trying to reach out to her. Instead they just waited till she opened her mouth to speak again. But Elsa had nothing else to say, she had accepted the hard truth even if she hated it.

And so she closed her eyes and started humming again.

He had been grumbling his way back to the four peaks, slamming his foot angrily against the the ground. “Unredeemable monster, pah, she wishes.” Hans instinctively reached for his dagger to start throwing it and use the trees for target, something he did as a child whenever his brothers didn’t want to play with him.

But when he realized that he had not only forgotten his dagger, but the rest of his weaponry, he slapped his forehead in frustration.

“I left my weaponry there. Damn it.” He cursed as he kicked a small pebble that was lying on the ground. He watched as the pebble rolled down to the nearby lake until it hit the water and began to float down to the ground.

He looked up to the night sky where the many glorious stara were out. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

What have I done?

For what seemed a very long time, he actually began to feel compassion towards someone, and not just anyone, but Elsa. The one he had just brutally yelled at. The one he had tried to strike his sword down with.

He knew he was right about Anna and her sacrafice being the reason why she, her and Arendelle still existed. But instead he had brought up her deceased parents, the former king and queen of Arendelle. Instead he called her a monster, a liar.

He knew he was wrong. Because she wasn’t one, she never has been.

He sighed heavily again, this time opening his eyes slowly as his riled up anger slowly drifted away with each exhale that escaped his mouth.

It wasn’t her fault her parents never brought her to the forest. It wasn’t her fault that she wanted to stay away from Arendelle, it wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t control her magic which caused her to accidentally strike her own sisters heart, the thing she most feared.

And he knew that he didn’t help either. At the end of the day his intentions were to marry her, get the throne and please his family. To have his own kingdom. But he let pride get the best of him, and he knew that.

He was responsible for trying to kill her. Nothing outweighs that, nothing can justify that. He wanted to kill her. Even if it would have stopped the winter.

She was innocent. He was not.

“I’m the monster, Elsa, not you.” He muttered to himself before turning around again to fetch his weapons and if given the chance, apologize and excuse himself from their presence forever, even relocate like she so desired.

The men who arrived at the shore had been trailing through the deep forest, not once stopping to rest. They walked quickly and with no fear in their hearts, while their leader stared straight forward, his eyes focused on his prey who he had been searching for over a year.

All the kingdoms he’s gone to, all the days, weeks and months of tribulation and starvation they’ve had to endure, just to get to him.

They reached the lake and each of them without hesitation jumped into the waters and swam across, not once swimming upwards for air. They rose their heads just above the water where they found a fire burning in the middle of a camp. The Northuldra camp.

The families were retiring to bed, save just a few of them who preferred to wait for Elsa. Honeymaren and Ryder to be more exact. Even Yelena made the excuse to check up on every single family in the tribe as a way to wait for Elsa’s return.

The six dark individuals rose to their feet and quietly hid behind the bushes as they got a better look at the the strange indigenous people. They were here for one man. They darted their eye to every corner and possible hideout that they could spot. “He must be here.” Said their leader in their language. “Spread out and find him, he is not to leave this place alive.”

“What shall we do of these people?” Asked one of the men.

Their leader returned his stare back to the families. “Make them talk, they may know of his location. And if they refuse to cooperate then eliminate whoever gets in our way.” He replied darkly before he rose to his feet again as the five others followed.

Ryder walked up to her sister who had been starting at the trail that Elsa had stormed off to with her arms still crossed over her chest. The concern in her eyes was so obvious that Ryder didn’t even have to see the front of her face.

“Still waiting for her?” He asked as he made his way next to her.

“She’s been gone for too long.” Sighed Honeymaren as she continued to stare out to the forest. The concern in her voice so clear that she was barely able to mutter it.

“Look, Maren.” Sighed Ryder turning to face his sister. “We aren’t responsible for Elsa, okay?”

“I know that, Ryder.” She scoffed finally turning to face him. “But we have to understand where she’s coming from. She wasn’t born here and practically spent her childhood in the forest like her mother, Iduna did. She was born in a castle, born into royalty. Her main purpose in life was always to control her powers so she could become queen, nothing else.”

“But she says she likes it here.” He protested.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel like a stranger. She’s still trying to get adjusted to even sleeping in her hut. She’s still trying to adapt to our culture.”

Ryder nodded his head slowly, it was true, even he noticed that she wasn’t a fanatic of the mattresses made of hay that they normally used. She was so accustomed to the rich, and large feathered ones.

“And now to pile all of this situation on top of her.” She continued again with another deep sigh. “I can only imagine how much she’s questioning herself right now.”

Ryder pressed his lips together. “She’ll be okay, Maren.” He said as he gently but firmly grabbed his sisters arm. “Let’s not forget, Elsa is the fifth spirit. She’ll know what to do, the other four will be by her side, and we’ll have her back.”

Her brothers caring reassurance brought a little peace in her heart as her tense shoulder slowly lowered. He might have been an idiot, but Ryder made a lot of sense at times, he could say the most deepest thing in the most simplest way.

“Now come on.” Said Ryder gesturing to their huts. Tomorrow is another day..”

They were walking back to their huts when they suddenly noticed Rhanda who was still awake and pacing around the camp, shouting in the air with her hands clasped around her mouth. “Àron!”

Ryder and Honeymaren glanced at each other before walking towards the teenage Northuldran girl. “Àron, come on! Mom says it’s past your bedtime and I am not staying up all night chasing after your naked butt again!”

“Àron playing naked hide and seek again?” Chuckled Ryder as he and Honeymaren approached her.

She turned around to face the twins and scoffed. “When isn’t he.” Childish giggles exclaimed form behind her as she and the twins turns their heads quickly just to get a glimpse at the small naked child running into the forest. “Ughhhh, little brothers are the worst, why do they even exist!” She exclaimed running after him.

“You can say that again.” Said Honeymaren teasingly as she crossed her arms and nudged at her twin brother.

Seriously, again with that!? I’m only 5 minutes younger than you!” Retaliated Ryder as Honeymaren erupted into laughter.

Meanwhile, the naked small boy continued to run through the forest, trying to get as far away from his sister as he possibly could while still giggling uncontrollably. “Àron! Get your butt back here, now!” Yelled Rhanda running after him.

The little boy quickly jumped behind the nearest tree and leaned back in it as he clasped his mouth while trying to hold back an enormous gaffaw. All while Rhanda continued to yell his name.

From the corner of his eye he started to notice a strange and dark figure standing in front of the bushes in front of him.

At first he thought it was his imagination. After all, the evening had already come. But just to be sure he picked up several pebbles from the floor and began to throw it at the dark figure standing in front of him.

Each pebble struck the dark shadowy figure before hitting the dirt but the strange figure didn’t move and this only made Àron all the more curious as he titled his head to the side to get a better glimpse at the strange figure.

“Aha!” Exclaimed Rhanda as she jumped in front of him, causing him to gasp and take a leap back in surprise “There you are you little rascal! You are in so much trouble. Wait till mom hears about this.”

She marched up to her younger brother, her glare furious as she bent down, carefully adjusting his pants and tunic on him again. “Why do you have to run naked all the time? It’s not cute anymore, you know.”

Rhanda was surprised that Àron wasn’t fighting her or even hitting her, something he always did whenever she or her mother were trying to dress him. Perhaps he was finally learning his lesson. But what Rhanda didn’t know was that Àron’s eyes had widened when he saw the dark figure twitch.

“Rhanda...” he whispered fearfully.

“Okay, fiiinneee. I won’t tell mom, but you gotta promise me that you’ll stop stripping out of your clothes all the time. Do you know how hard it is to find you??”

“Rhanda!” He hissed at her this time.

She looked up at him with furrowed and concerned brows. Her brother was never one to have fear in his voice. “What, what is it?”

He slowly lifted his finger and pointed towards the dark shadow he had just been throwing rocks too. She stood up slowly and squinted her eyes to get a better view of what her brother had been so secretive about. And then that’s when she saw it.

There seemed to be a shadow in front of her, or some sort of figure. But at last, it wasn’t. Because suddenly the shadow had to pair of dark eyes starting back at hers.

She swallowed and extended her arm to hide her brother behind her. “Àron, run.” She whispered to her brother as she slowly started to take a step back.

But Àron didn’t run, because just like his sister, he too was taken back by the pair of eyes staring at them and how suddenly it was moving forward with a spear so visibly clear in his hand and two more pairs of eyes behind.

“Run!” She exclaimed louder. Her brother didn’t protest this time as he immediately began to sprint back to where he had come from with his sister just behind his tail.

Honeymaren and Ryder had been sharing a laugh at the same spot they had just seen Rhanda not too long ago. It was practically them two, everyone else had retired to bed, Yelena was probably scoping out the camp grounds one final time and the twins were making sure to wait for Rhanda to return with Àron.

“It’s been over five minutes, should we go make sure they’re okay?” Asked Ryder.

“Yeah, your probably right. I’ll go get my staff—“

The twins ears immediately perked up when they started to hear loud muffled noise from the distance. “Did you hear that?” Asked Honeymaren.

Ryder didn’t have to respond, his expression confirmed to her that he had heard the same thing she did and pretty soon it was growing louder.

Another loud yell filled the air and this time it was so clearly heard that they immediately jerked their heads to the direction of where it came from, the same path Rhanda had went to find her brother, and within seconds they saw a now dressed Àron, jump from the bushes and sprint past them with Rhanda following behind.

Their eyes widened when they saw the terrified expressions on their faces. “We’re under attack!” Exclaimed Rhanda as she moved past Honeymaren who had been trying to stop her.

Once she was out of her grasp they turned to the direction of where they had come from and soon they too saw the bushes shaking uncontrollably, enough evidence for the two of them to know that Rhanda was right.

“Ryder, awake the rest of the clan and tell them to get their spears ready!” Commanded Honeymaren as she and her brother sprinted into opposite directions.

She sprinted as quickly as she could to each hut and without thinking, she began to lift every flap and yell at them, despite if they were asleep by now or not. “Grab your children and evacuate your homes now! We’re under attack!”

Shortly thereafter, dozens of screaming families were running around the camp with Yelena and Honeymaren trying to clear the traffic and help as much as they possibly could.

Mothers holding their children close with fathers trying to comfort their nervous wife’s.

Ryder came sprinting back with the large group of Northuldra warriors behind him, all of them with spears on their hands. “Every able man who is able to wield a spear, help us fight!” Exclaimed Ryder as he tossed his fathers spear in his other hand to Honeymaren, to which she caught gracefully and joined her side.

“Get to your formations!” Commanded Honeymaren, the warriors did as they were told and stood behind the twins in a single formation with their spears pointed to the shaky bushes.

They stared out to the dark forest, concentrating on any sort of thing that would unveil itself while the panicking families still continued to run around.

Then a dark figure appeared from the bushes. A man. The same man who had the long and thin sword on his back, his dominance was serious and his eyes were concentrated on all of them as if he had no fear.

He glared at the indigenous who had their spears pointed at them, he said no word to any of them. Not even Honeymaren and Ryder who were glaring just as serious. Then five more individuals appeared from the bushes, each of them dressed in the same manner as their leaders in dark armor and tunic and each of them welding different weapons, weapons not one Northuldra were familiar with.

They stared each other down, the Northuldran warriors against six dark Individuals, not one of them knew each other, not one of them spoke each other’s language. But their eyes spoke enough, they were ready to fight.

“Attack!” Exclaimed Honeymaren in her native Northuldran tongue. The Northuldra warriors all howled and roared together, as they followed the twins and sprinted towards the mysterious men who were now sprinting towards them.

They clashed together, and although the mysterious men were outnumbered, the way they fought made it seem as if they had an army behind them. They fought with so much quickness and speed. They’re style was not one any Norhudlran was familiar with. They would hardly get hit, and when they did, they made sure to counter it and hit even harder.

They clashed spear against swords, knifes, and blades of every kind. The families watched in horror at the violent scene before them. Many of their own people dropping to the floor unconscious as cries of battle grew even louder that it began to fill the sky, even reaching the ears of Hans and Elsa.

Each of them perked up at the loud cries, they’re expressions tense as the sound of weapons clashing grew louder and louder as did the crying children.

While Elsa stood up on her feet, worried her people were in danger, Hans, who had been making his way back to the camp, already knew who it was. The familiar sounds of those blades, those swords.

“No...” he muttered to himself fearfully before he suddenly took off and began to sprint as quickly as he possibly could to the direction of the camp, as did Elsa who was on the other side of the forest with Gale and Bruni following behind.

He pushed every bush and twig out of his way and when he arrived to the camp he had just stormed away from, he found as what was expected. Panicked families running in circles, trying to keep their family in line while the fathers defended them with their lives.

Honeymaren and Ryder stood back to back, countering every single blow the masked vigilantes threw at them. “Hold your ground!” She yelled at her people as she kicked one of the masked men’s stomach, casing him to collapse back in pain.

“Where the hell are the spirits and Elsa when you need them!” Exclaimed Ryder as he ducked just in time before being sliced, only to be met with a hard right hook to his jaw. In that moment that her brother fell backwards, she was distracted for just a brief second and that was enough for the leader to elbow her injured ribs so quickly and so hard that it sent her backwards, gasping for air

Rhanda, who has been attending everyone’s wounds, jumped forward and began to drag the injured Honeymarn from the battle site only to have her long dark hair suddenly yanked backwards from a large handful fist from the leader.

“Ahhhhh!” She exclaimed as the man pulled her backward to the point that her back was on the floor. The man stood over her, his glare dark and serious as he drew out the thin sword and pointed it towards her throat.

”Kare wa doko ni imasu ka.” He demanded angrily at her.

She furrowed her brows with fear at hearing the strange language she had never heard before in her life. “W-what?” She responded in her native Northuldra tongue.

”Kare wa doko ni imasu ka!” He yelled now more furiously as he tightened the grip on his sword.

“I-I don’t know what you saying—“ the man growled as he raised the sword to the sky, ready to pierce Rhandas heart.

“No!” Exclaimed Honeyamren, just barely able to lift herself to the ground as the sword started coming down.

Rhanda closed her eyes, lifting her hands up nervously for protection as she was ready to meet her ultimate doom when suddenly she saw from the corner of her eye a large and leather dark boot strike the masked vigilante hard on the stomach, causing him to grunt out in pain and roll backwards several times.

Rhanda’s eyes widened in surprise, even the other masked individuals wear sharing the same expression despite most their faces practically hidden. She followed the the direction to where the powerful kick came from, all of them did, and what they saw was even more surprising.

It was Hans. His fists clenched and his posture firm and tall as he stood in front of Rhanda and the rest of the Northuldrans, shielding them as if he was their protector.

Ryder and Honeymaren, though surprised by his sudden reappearance, quicky wasted no time and rushed towards Ruanda who was still lying on the ground in awe as she was helped back up to her feet and led back to their people.

The leader of the five stood up to his feet quickly angrily with the help of the other five coming to his aid. His eyes were extended in surprise when he realized who had kicked him.

Hans stare was serious as he stood his ground to them. It didn’t matter what language the man was speaking at this point, because when he pointed his sword to Hans angrily and spat out the words “Kimi Wa!” Everyone could tell by that tone that what the man was really trying to say was “you!” And they could already tell that this man and Hans had history by the way they glared each other down.

Even the other five men had an expression of surprise themselves. They all knew each other, that was obvious at this point.

“Kare o Korose!” Commanded their leader angrily. At once the rest of the five men immediately charged at Hans, lifting their heels up to kick him, to punch or to even tackle him to the ground. But Hans only jumped higher as he kicked one of them in mid air so hard that he sent him backward until he collided with a tree.

He then countered the large blade that was mean to strike him and instead grabbed the man by the shoulders who had been wielding the weapon and kicked his stomach repeatedly before countering another punch and kick with one of his own.

The Northuldra watched in amazement as Hans continued to fight and deflect every single attack easily as if he knew every single move that they were trying to throw at him.

His hands and his speed outmatched each of the five men. He jumped in all types of maneuvers as if he was the wind spirit himself. His hands were so skilled that it was as if they were dancing.

Two of the masked vigilantes charged at him and were able to kick his chest and pin him to the ground, but he quickly jumped to his feet again and threw one of the men over his head with brute force while the other he brought down to his knee and began to punch him repeatedly in the chest with his two fists in such great speed.

But suddenly a loud and viscous scream howled through the air as the leader of the men suddenly kicked Hans chest that it knocked him down hard. He bent down to punch him but Hans countered and jumped to his feet only to be met with another kick by the man.

But he quickly recovered and they began to exchange blows so quickly with one another. They would block off every single punch and deflect it off each other as if it were the duels of all duels. Both men were equally skilled and the people all watched as if they were a match in the making.

The leader grabbed Hans shirt to throw him over his him but Hans quickly wrapped his legs around his to maintain balance and instead threw him over his shoulders. The man grunted in pain but quickly rolled back to his feet. He was met with one more punch to the face before ducking his head just before another punch landed on him and instead he jumped in mid air as Hans did the same. They were going for the same move and so they ended up kicking each others foot, boot colliding to boot, which caused both of them to stumble backwards.

Ryder’s jaw dropped, even Honeymaren was speechless at how skilled the two men were. And just in that moment where the two men had kicked and stumbled backwards was when Elsa had appeared from the corner of the forest with Gale and Bruni and with a gasp escaping her mouth.

Hans quickly jumped to his feet again and lifted his hands up, ready to attack again as he watched the man rise to his feet angrily.

Elsa could see the rage in the mans eyes as he glared at Hans. What she and the rest of The Northuldran didn’t expect however, was that the man pulled down the half mask that covering the bottom half of his face and then followed up to toss his dark caped cowl from his head and unveiling his dark hair and the rest of his face more clearly.

All of their eyes widened. All except Hans.

“TRAITOR!” He screamed angrily and loudly as he paced back and forth quickly. Everyone’s eyes widened the. The mysterious man who had been yelling at Rhanda, not too long ago was now speaking to Hans in a language everyone understood. Scandinavian tongue.

Elsa’s furrowed her brows. Now she was more confused as to who these people were.

All expect Hans, he knew exactly who they were.

The man paced back and forth angrily, he was a bit taller than Hans and his skin was neither dark nor light, it was olive. His hair dark, straight and short and he was young, about the same age as hans, probably even younger.

His eyes and face were shaped in a way that wasn’t like the indigenous people. His nose was flat and broad, his dark eyes were round, more upturned with double eyelids. He definitely wasn’t from Scandinavia, and Elsa could tell right away that the man seemed like he originated from Asia.

“Tadashi...” Said Hans softly.

Tadashi... is that his name? Does Hans know him??

“I have traveled all across Europe and Asia, looking for you!” He spat angrily as he pointed his sword at him.

Elsa gasped and quickly shot a glance at Hans with a surprised expression.

So he does know them...

“Tadashi, Brother, please.” Said Hans in the Asian language the man had been speaking in. Elsa was surprised he even knew their language in the first place as he began to walk slowly towards him with his hands up in mercy. “Just let me explain—“

“Aaahhhhhh!” Exclaimed the leader instead, ignoring his plea pulled out his sword and charged at him. He began to swing the sword in every direction towards Hans. All while Elsa’s anxiety shot up, she was actually concerned for him. But despite the mans skill and speed, Hans countered every strike at him, even rolling out of the way or jumping over him.

“You are not my brother!” Exclaimed Tadashi as he went to strike Hans in the heart, but Hans quickly raised his wrist up just in time and instead the mans sword ran through Han’s spiked gauntlets. Familiar gauntlets even the masked vigilantes possessed.

He tried pulling away but the sword was stuck, and so Hans took advantage and sent viscous strikes to to his face. The man rolled backwards before digging his heel to the dirt so he could sit up right before wiping the blood from his nose.

“And I am not your enemy!” Yelled Hans furiously now with the man's sword in his hand. Elsa watched as he threw it in front of the man. He was trying to talk some sense to him before they killed each other. “The enemy is out there, and he’s very powerful!”

Enemy? What enemy??

Tadashi screamed again in anger and charged at Hans, picking up the sword that had been thrown in front of him and this time able to counter his own strikes while hitting his ribs brutally before slashing his sword through his back.

Elsa gasped as did the others. Hans hissed in pain as he held his ribcage and fell to one knee. Everyone’s eyes widened in fear, especially Elsa’s at seeing Hans weak and vulnerable which was very unlike him. Tadashi ran towards him again, but Hans quicky rolled out of the way and was just strong enough to kick the sword out of his hand, but that didn’t stop Tadashi. Instead he quickly grabbed Hans by the throat.

But Hans kneed his chest and rolled to his back before the two of them jumped up to their feet again. They began to strike at each other again and deflecting every jab and kick they threw at each other, that is until Tadashi kicked his injured ribcage hard and then kneed his stomach to which he fell flat on the ground.

He went to pick up the sword that had been kicked out of his hand and raised it above his head, ready to strike it down at Hans, who already raised his wrist up, ready to accept his fate when suddenly ice formed beneath everyone’s feet.

One by one, each of the masked individuals fell, including Tadashi as his back collided with the ice hard. Each of them lifted their heads slightly and followed the path of the ice where Elsa stood in front of the Northuldra with her arms extended.

She flicked her wrist again and this time sharp icicles rose from the ground and surrounded all of them, including the injured auburn man she despised so much.

“If anyone takes one more step, so help me God, I will summon the icicles through your heads.”

They’re eyes widened in fear, confused yet surprised by the magic they were witnessing before them. Tadashi slowly turned to Hans, his expression as if he was questioning if this was real or not.

“I’d do as she says.” He grunted as he slowly rose to his feet in obvious discomfort.

Tadashi knew that he was now not only outnumbered, but that Hans had come to their aid, but also this strange magical and beautiful woman before them. So instead Tadashi rose to his feet and after several seconds of painful silence, he threw his sword to the ground and raised his hands above his head in surrender, his men followed their leaders example and did likewise.

Honeymaren wasted no time as she quickly took advantage and gave a command to the brave warriors to hold down all the men to the ground as they began to tie their hands in feet in tight bondage.

“Honeymaren.” Said Hans suddenly as he made his way past Tadashi who's hands and arms were being tied behind his back. She turned to face him, surprised he was talking to her, even the fact that he remembered her name. Elsa furrowed her brows.

“Make sure you keep those weapons as far away from their hands.” He said still holding the side of his stomach in pain. “And don’t let them speak to anyone, they are trained to find any opening available that would cause someone harm.”

How ironic, that sounds like yo.  
Thought Elsa to herself.

Honeyamren didn’t know what to respond with. Was he helping?? Instead she very slowly nodded her head as she and the rest of the people watched him slowly turn around and start walking back to the where the the four peaks was located.

But with every step he took it only added more discomfort. He wasn’t his usual self. He was starting to limp and the expression in his face confirmed to Elsa that he was indeed in a lot of pain.

“Hans!” Exclaimed Tadashi loudly as the Northuldra warriors started pushing him away from the rest of the people, including Elsa. “You think this is over!? I’ve been traveling the world the past year trying to find you, you think I’m just going to let you live!?”

Elsa watched as Hans grabbed the nearest tree for support as he stopped to catch his breath, still holding his ribs in pain.

“I’ll get out of these bondages, and when I do you better pray you unleash the Dane in you again, or else the last thing you’ll see is my sword coming down to slice your head clean off!” The Northuldra watched horrified as the mans voice grew louder and angrier, two more warriors had to join and start pushing him because he was refusing to cooperate.

“And then I’ll place your head on a stick, and carry it for the rest of my life, to remind me of the hell you put me through, the hell you put all of us through!” Elsa watched as Hans closed his eyes and inhaled deeply with frustration. “The league is coming for you, Hans! They’re coming, and you can’t stop it! You know you can’t!”

His final words echoed through the forest as he and the rest of the masked vigilantes disappeared into the corner. The Northudlra began to murmur within themselves about everything they just heard. It was clear now that Hans and this man had a history, it was clear that for some reason he was referred to as Dane, to them.

“What does Dane mean??” Asked Ryder as he, Rhanda, Yelena and Honeymaren whispered with each other.

But most importantly of all, it was clear that he was hurt. Elsa turned her attention back to Hans who still used the tree as support. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily one more time before limping back to his route.

Elsa felt a strange feeling start to develop in her. She had just witnessed this man protect and defend the people of Northuldra. Her mother’s people. Her people. The same man who only an hour ago, accused her mother of betraying them in the first place.

She turned around to Yelena and the rest who had gathered around her, each of them sharing a familiar expression, not knowing what to do next, but Elsa knew, and so did Yelena, who gave her a reassuring nod.

And for the first time, Elsa geniuly went after Hans.

She didn’t expect him to walk that far, instead he was only a few footsteps away and as predicted, she found him limping to the nearest tree again. She watched curiously as he leaned on the tree and grunted in pain.

He reached for the bottom of his dark tunic and began to slowly strip it away from his body. When his defined skin was finally exposed, the first thing she could see right away was a deep cut that ran down the injured and bruised rib cage he had been struck with.

Blood was starting to flow down and rather quickly too. He had another bruised spot on his back this time from one of the metal weapons the other masked vigilante had.

Elsa inhaled deeply. The mans body seemed to never take break.

He followed his injured rib cage and slowly ran his fingers through the cut before bringing it to his gaze and seeing his blood. He sighed heavily as he slowly bent down and held his rib cage in pain.

This was it, this was the part where she knew was the right thing to do. Elsa put all her thoughts and doubt aside and approached him. His eyes widened when he felt the gentle cool and soft hands touch his bare and defined shoulders. “Here, let me help you.”

He knew that angelic and soft tone anywhere. He turned his gaze to her, his expression filled with confusion and shock. “Uh, I’m fine I’m— ah.” He hissed in pain when he tried to stand up to his feet only to fall to his knees again.

“Don’t be absurd.” Said Elsa bluntly as she gently put his arm over her neck and helped him up to his feet. She dragged him to the tree he had been leaning on and sat him down before checking his wounds.

Her fingers slowly and gently trailed over his bloody ribs. “Does it hurt?” She asked looking up at him.

He closed his eyes and nodded.

“We need to heal it before more blood starts to flow. Gale!” She called out and within the seconds the wind spirit appeared by her side. “I need you to go get Rhanda, I might need her help.”

Gale whistled in agreement before taking off to find the young Northuldran girl. Meanwhile, Elsa took advantage and created a cloth made of her magic and with it, she gently pressed it against his skin as she began to wipe of the blood.

He stared at her as she continued to attend every injury he had with such care. How could this woman who he had just yelled at still come to his aid?

”E... Elsa—“

“Shh, just stay still.” She replied as she continued to concentrate on the injury.

Gale returned with Rhanda as promised. The wind spirit has literally carried the young seventeen year old through the air. When her feet touched the ground she quickly ran to Elsa and kneeled next to her.

“How bad is it?” She asked as she took her side bag over her head.

“He’s pretty swollen in some areas. But his ribcage has a deep gash.” Replied Elsa as she moved over, making room for Rhanda.

“Okay, not to worry. We can fix this in no time.” Replied Rhanda as she began to dig in her bag for her medicine. Honeymaren and Ryder came running from behind out of concern after seeing that Gale had taken Rhanda away.

“Everything okay? Anyway we can help??” Asked Honeymaren as she and her brother ran to the three of them.

“Yes, actually. Ryder, I need your hands, make sure his chest isn’t huntched over he needs to breath normally in a good posture.”

“On it.” Replied Ryder as he started making his way to Hans.

“And Maren, I need you to assist Elsa and hold pressure on his rib cage.” Said Rhanda.

Honeymaren wasted no time and did as she was told as she knelt down beside Elsa and put her hand on top of hers.

Hans watched as all of them each did their part in helping him, even Elsa who he had just chastised not too long ago and even called her a monster.

He hadn't ever seen Elsa this up close before, not since her coronation at least. He could now see the different woman she's become. And it wasn't just because she looked more mature and it also wasn't because she wore her hair down, but he could clearly see that even the way her expressions moved was so unlike from the newly crowned queen he remembered.

She was beyond beautiful.

His eyes darted down to her chest where he could see his pendant still hanging from her neck. He smirked, she still hadn't returned it to him.

“There.” Said Rhanda leaning away from Hans just as she finished rubbing cream on his now bandaged and covered ribcage. “Now we’ll just need to cool it for several minutes, Elsa—“

Without a second to lose, Elsa made herself comfortable and rather close to Hans before carefully placing her soft palm over his defined ribcage as she sent the coolest breeze she could summon.

There was something about her touch this time, it didn’t seem as doubtful or terrified. Instead it felt as if she was truly trying to help him and for some strange reason it touched him.

The others backed away, giving the two of them space as Elsa continued to do her work and hold his right side. Their eyes met several times but each time they quickly glanced over each other, trying to find anything else to look at but each other.

But Hans knew what he had to do, after all, he was heading back to the campsite to apologize in the first place.

Hans cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.” He muttered.

Her brows furrowed as she glanced up at him, this time in full attention, her expression just as surprised as the rest of her friends behind her. She couldn’t even conjure up anything to reply with. Had Hans Westergaard just apologized to her??

“I’m sorry about what I said. I was... frustrated. I didn’t mean to take it all on you.” She listened attentively. “You aren’t at fault for anything, I am. Everything I did in Arendelle was for my own gain. I shouldn’t have gone it in the way I did.”

She stared at him, a little more relaxed but still unable to say anything.

“And I shouldn’t have brought up Queen Iduna’s name. That was disgraceful of me in every way. She’s the reason why you have your gift in the first place.”

She pressed her lips together, soaking up every word he used and how his tone sounded. She looked down to her hand, a few drops of his blood had dried up on her fingertips and hand. All while she still held his defined and beautiful skin.

“You don’t have to forgive me, I just... thought you should know.” He finished before facing the ground again.

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed. “Perhaps... I’ve been too hard on you.” Said Elsa finally as she turned to look up at him again.

Now Hans was the one with furrowed brows.

“You can say that again.” Snickered Ryder only to be followed up with a grunt after receiving an elbow from Honeymaren.

“Perhaps I haven’t given you the benefit of the doubt yet. I’ve been too caught up in my own worries and emotions. I haven’t been listening to the spirits advice in hearing you out, instead of blaming you...”

“But you do have a right to blame me.”

“Yes, I do in a way.” She sighed. “But I need to do what’s right despite how I feel about it. That means establishing a new trade partner with Arendelle, that means finding out why you are here in the first place. And I need to find out the right way.”

“What’s the right way?” Asked Hans.

Elsa bit on her lip before looking up at him. Even Honeymaren was curious to know. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Ahem, well. I for one am very grateful that we’ve made some amends I suppose. But that still doesn’t explain the six skilled men in the funny looking tunics.” Said Ryder as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah, who are they.” Questioned Rhanda as she turned to look at Hans. “Do you... know them Hans??”

Hans inhaled a deep and stressful sigh.

“Hans? You know them??” Asked Elsa still holding his stomach with her hands. He didn’t reply, instead he looked out towards the forest as if he was looking for anything to distract him with at the moment, anything that would allow him to avoid answering the question.

“Hans.” She said softly but more firmly now. He had no choice but turn his head and meet her sapphire eyes. “If we’re going to work together than you need to start by being honest with me, or else I won’t be able to help you.”

She rubbed his ribcage with her thumb as if she was asking him to tell her. “Who are they?” She asked.

Hans sighed one more time before looking to the dirt below and answering. “Remember how I told you the story of when I was serving my time in the pit? And the story of the little girl who was able to climb out to her freedom without the rope??”

“Is that how you know them??” She asked.

“Not necessarily.” Came the sudden different voice from behind them. All of them expect Hans immediately turned their head quickly behind them to find none other than Tadashi, the leader of the six individuals who stood behind them.

Elsa quickly rose to her feet with her arms extended, ready to blast them into thin air while Honeymaren and Ryder quickly jumped in front of a terrified Rhanda to shield her.

“What are you doing here, how did you escape.” Demanded Elsa.

“Easy there.” Said Tadashi arrogantly as he raised his hands up. “Your leader set us free.”

“Our leader?” Said Honeyamren.

Just then from the corner of the bush came out Yelena, walking with her staff at hand towards the now assembled group with the rest of the Northuldran warriors behind her.. “Me.”

“Yelena... W-Why would you do that??” Asked Honeymaren stepping forward. “These men just tried to conquer our people!”

“I am aware of that, Maren. But you all must hear the reason of why they did so in the first place.” Said Yelena gesturing to Tadashi to speak to which he nodded gratefully and turned his gaze to the group.

“Please just let me explain. My name is, Tadashi Hamada.” He began.

“Are you... from Asia??” asked Elsa.

“Yes, I originate from Japan.” Said Tadashi as he stepped aside and gestured the rest of the five. “And these are my brothers in arms.”

One of them stepped forward and pulled down his mask, revealing his tan skin and light brown eyes, even lighter than Honeymaren’s. His hair was darker than hers and Rhanda’s too. “I am, Ahmad, from Saudi Arabia.”

Another stepped forward and did the same, he pulled down his make and revealed his dark face and dark eyes. “I am, Isla. I come from Kenya.”

Another stepped forward and unveiled his tan face and light green eyes, although not as green as Hans’s. “I am, Kareem I also come from Saudi Arabia.”

Elsa furrowed her brows, all these men were not from the same place.

Another stepped forward, and did likewise in a heavy accent. “I am, Alexei. I come from Russia.” He was the biggest out of all of them and his skin was fair, his eyes brown and his hair brown.

And then the fifth stepped forward, his skin was fair, yet his eyes were grey and his hair blonde. “I am, Apollo. I come from Greece.”

The group of friends stared at the strange men who assembled themselves behind Tadashi again. “We weren’t here to cause chaos to your people. We were just here to bring this man back into custody.” Said Tadashi pointing at Hans.

Hans rolled his eyes and Honeymaren snickered. “Really?? You weren’t trying to cause chaos?? Take a look at our people, our homes. That doesn’t look like chaos to you??”

“Why do you need Hans in custody for?” Asked Elsa.

“Because he betrayed the league.” Replied Tadashi darkly as he glared at Hans. Elsa, along with the others furrowed their brows in confusion.

“I didn’t betray the league. I left it.” Retaliated Hans just as darkly.

“You betrayed us!” Barked Tadashi.

“Wait, hold on.” Said Elsa standing between the two bickering men and crossing her arms. “What league are you talking abut exactly?”

“The League Of Shadows.” Said Yelena with her arms behind her back.

“The league of what??” Asked Ryder with a confused expression.

“The League of Shadows. We are an organization of ninja assassins who work for Ra’s Al Ghul, our leader.”

“Whoa, hold on. You guys are like professional assassins?” Asked Rhanda with widened eyes.

Hans scoffed. “More like murders.”

“We seek to bring justice and fear to the criminal underworld. We are not murderers.” Replied Tadashi as he continued to glare at Hans.

“So... your vigilantes then.” Said Elsa.

“No, no, no. A vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He can be destroyed or locked up.”

”Same difference.” said Hans rolling his eyes.

“Then what does Hans have to do with any of this??” Asked Elsa.

Tadashi stared at Hans and pressed his brows. “You haven't told them have you.”

Hans sighed. “I was getting to that.”

Tadashi shook his head before turning to Elsa and the rest of the Northuldrans. “Hans was one of us.”

Elsa’s eyes widened. It all made sense now. The fighting, the similar tunics they wore, they were all a part of the league Tadashi was talking about.

“Hans?” Asked Elsa turning to the aburn haired man. “Is this true??”

Hans slowly nodded his head.

“Whoa.” Muttered Rhanda. “So you were an assamin like them.”

“No. I never committed murder like them.” Said Hans darkly. “In fact that was the reason I left in the first place.”

“Wait, hold on.” Said Honeymaren raising her hands up. “So how did this all come to be? How did you join in the first place??”

Tadahsi turned to Hans who only rolled his eyes and sighed before turning to Honeymaren and the rest of the group. “Has he told you about Lazarus Pit and the story of the young girl who was able to climb out without a rope.”

“Yes.” Replied Elsa. “The urban legend of the girl.”

“Oh, it’s no legend.” Said Tadashi.

Elsa furrowed her brows. “What do you mean?”

“The man who helped the child escape, the man who was her protector, is none other than the one who has been residing in your forest.”

They’re expressions slowly filled with astonishment. Elsa’s eyes widened as she turned around to face Hans. “It was you...” Hans sighed. “You’re the one that helped her escape??”

Hans gave no answer, instead he continued to stare at the floor, refusing to meet Elsa’s eyes.

“And that woman who has been raped to death. She—“

“She wasn’t my partner if that’s what you were going to say. And the child is far too old to be mine. I had no relationship with Nadia, expect the fact that she was merciful and kind to me.” Explained Hans.

“Nadia... that was her name?” Said Esa to which Hans pressed his lips and nodded.

“You see Hans tried everything in his power to make sure they never laid a finger on the small child. He realized that the men in the pit weren’t going to stop until they got their hands on her, so he helped her escape out of the pit instead while the rest of the prisoners beat him and punished him.“

Elsa’s eyes widened. As did Rhanda’s and Honeymaren’s. “Punished him? What punishment??” Asked Ryder.

Tadashi turned to glare at Hans as if he was demanding to tell them. Rhanda on the other hand already had and idea, there was only one way he could have ever gotten those scars.

Hans sighed. “One hundred lashes.”

Elsa’s stomach dropped, and everyone was sharing the same astonished and scared expression as Elsa’s. “O-One hundred lashes...”

“By the time twenty five struck his back he had already passed out. They decided to leave him and starve him to death instead.” Explained Tadashi.

“B-But you didn’t die.” Said Rhanda.

“No... because we rescued him.” Said Tadashi unfazed. They paid closer attention.

“You see when the child escaped the pit she went to find her father, the mercenary. When she found him she unveiled what had happened to her and her mother, his one true love.

And being overtaken with anger, he followed his daughter back to where she came from the pit and erupted in chaos, seeking his revenge and killing several men who had killed his wife.”

Elsa continued to listen as she would glance back to Hans occasionally.

“He went after to find his daughters friend, the one who had protected her. But when they found him, the damage had already been done.”

“So, you rescued him?” asked Ryder.

“We took his unconscious body back to our quarters where he was reunited with Talia, the girl. It’s there where he became one of us, Rha’s accepted him into the league and trained him to become one of us.”

“Hans.” Said Elsa turning to look at Hans. “Is this true?”

Hans sighed and slowly stood up to his feet. Ryder immediately walked forward to help him up. “Yes, it’s true.” He said standing up on his feet. “I became a part of the league.”

Elsa’s eyes widened.

“You see the league is very accepting to those who come from a harsh past. In fact, we have all come from a past life we are not proud of.” Said Tadashi gesturing to his men behind him. “We consider ourselves more of a creed, always willing to accept those who make an oath to follow our ways.”

Honeymarens eyebrows lifted.

“Tadashi and I met each other there and immediately hit it off. We trained together and even fought together. Him and I went on a lot of missions and would capture criminals who were violating the law. It seemed like a new start at life for me. I was nowhere near Scandinavia and I thought I had found a new... family in a way. But God was I wrong.”

“What happened?” asked Honeymaren

Hans pressed his lips. “They wanted me to kill a man—“

“A criminal.” Spat out Tadashi.

“Still a man.” Spat Hans back. “They wanted me to raise my sword over his head and strike him down in cold blood.”

“He was a murderer, an eye for an eye.” Snapped Tadashi.

“That’s not the way I see it.” Said Hans stepping forward matching Tadashi’s glare.

“Okay. So you didn’t kill him then what happened.” Asked Ryder.

“I realized that I couldn’t be a part of this corrupt organization, so instead I tried escaping, even fighting everyone that stood in my way, and in so doing burned their temple down to the ground.” Said Hans.

“Yeah that’ll do it...” Said Rhanda with raised eyebrows.

“You are requested for be in the presence of Rhas, Hans. You either return with us or—“

“What.” Snapped Hans. “What could possibly be worse than already having all six of you here.”

“Hans... come on. We’ve been looking all over for you. You knew this was bound to happen.” Said Kareem, one of the six.

“Kareem, I have been living by myself for over a year. I have been living my own life in peace, trying to forget everything from the past, why can’t you live yours.”

No one said a word, Elsa was surprised by his sudden statement. “We’re done with this conversation.” Said Hans turning to leave. “If you guys don’t leave, then I will and you’ll spend another year trying to search for me.”

“You can’t run away from this Hans. Sooner or later, you will have to be held accountable for your sins!” Exclaimed Tadashi.

Hans stopped in mid track and slowly turned his head around. “I’ve been accountable for my sins since the day I was born.”

And with that bold statement Han departed from their presence with. The rest of the group following behind while Yelena commanded the warriors to return Tadashi and his men to where they were being held captive.

They arrived at the middle of the campsite where the chaos just occurred not to long ago. Many of the northuldran were picking up after the attack they were just in and trying to get settled in, no one was going to sleep anytime soon.

“Well, that was quite a night...” Said Honeymaren as she and Ryder sat Hans down on a nearby tree stump in front of the fire before Elsa came forward with his dark tunic and helped him dress again before sitting next to him.

“You can say that again.” Said Ryder. Rhanda returned with a bucket of water and a large spoon and offered it to Hans. He accepted it and began to scoop out water before placing it in his mouth to drink.

“Sooo... what now?” Asked Rhanda as she sat down with everyone in the circle.

“I think her majesty agrees that now we move forward and do everything we can to help Arendelle.” Said Hans as he and Elsa faced each other. “That is until I leave again. I figure it’s the least I can do for all the trouble I’ve caused here and in Arendelle.”

Elsa pressed her lips, a small feeling of guilt overcoming her as Bruni made drawer his way up to her knee.

“How are you gonna help Arendelle, you’re a fugitive, remember?” Said Ryder.

“That may be true, but Hans is still a citizen of the Southern Isles, and before that he was a prince.” Said Elsa moving just a little closer to him but still a respectable distance. “Hans, you’re going to teach me everything you know about the Southern Isles law and trade.”

“Me?” He said with a surprised expression. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered you think so highly of me your majesty—“

Elsa rolled her eyes and Rhanda couldn’t help but grin.

“But weren’t you Queen? Surely you studied other kingdoms, including mine before we came to your coronation.” He finished before placing another spoon full of water in his mouth.

“I did and I do have some knowledge of the Southern Isles, but you were it’s prince, I’m sure you can educate me on anything that might be helpful regarding the Southern Isles before Arendelle does business with them. Surely you know the tricks and loop holes when negotiating with them.”

Hans licked his lips. “I do actually. When you are thirteenth in line with no responsibility you learn a lot through just watching your family everyday with no duties or responsibilities. Unless it had to do with commanding the navy.”

“Perfect, so tell me, what do I have to do first.” Said Elsa as she instinctively reached up in the air where Gale had brought her notebook and pen to take notes. Hans furrowed his brows, he still wasn't used to the magical elements.

“Awww, look. They’re bonding.” Whispered Ryder to his sisters ear teasingly.

“Shhhhh.” Hissed Honeymaren.

Hans sighed as he sat up straighter to make himself more comfortable. “Well, first and foremost you have to learn about our trading goods. The Southern Isles, like many other kingdoms, have a possession in which they hold most valuable.”

“Correct, I did my studies. Arendelle has ice and the Southern Isles for some strange reason have apples, correct?” Said Elsa.

“Not just apples, your majesty. Don’t forget that the Southern Isles is also known for its great military and navy.”

“Arendelle’s military isn’t as strong as the Southern Isles. In fact we barely even complete half of the amount of soldiers you guys have. And I’m sure the Southern Isles wouldn’t be interested in our navy either, Hans.”

“Which is precisely why you have to bargain with the Southern Isles, something that would get their attention.” Said Hans.

“They’ve been lacking ice, isn’t that enough considering the fact that it’s prince betrayed Arendelle..” Said Elsa.

“If only it were that simple your majesty.” Smirked Hans. “You see my father is a very power hungry man. He wants the Southern Isles to have as much goods as possible. He’s known for screwing people over out of their trades and contract. So you have to come up with one more thing besides ice that would be able to convince him of sending Arendelle provisions at double the portion.”

“Okay, okay let me think.” Said Elsa running her temples in deep thought. A lightbulb went off in her head as she turned to look up at him. “How about winter clothing for the military?”

Hans raised his eyebrow in surprise. “That... might actually work. Huh, your right. The Southern isles would find those helpful when going to war in cold countries.”

Elsa lowered her gaze and continued to write notes. “Okay, anything else?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” Said Hans looking around the camp. Wait a second, isn’t Arendelle and the Norhudla in alliance as well??”

“It’s Northuldra.” Corrected Honeymaren. “But yes, technically our people and Arendelle established peace with one another.”

“Okay, so that figuratively speaking if a random kingdom started to attack Arendelle then the Northuldra would immediately come to its aid, correct?” Said Hans

“Well yeah, Elsa and Queen Anna are Iduna’s daughters, of course we’d go to Arendelle and help.” Retaliated Honeymaren with her arms crossed.

Elsa eyes widened, now fully realizing what Hans was getting at. “I see what you are trying to get at! Northuldra and Arendelle’s military and warriors would unite as one whenever there would be an attack and so if I tell your father about this peace treaty—“

“Then that would persuade him more into leaning towards the alliance with Arendelle because in his mind he would imagine a two and one alliance with Arendelle.” Said Hans finishing for her.

“Whoa whoa whoa, hold on.” Said Honeymaren lifting her hands up. “I don’t think I like the sound of that.”

”She’s got a point.” said Ryder crossing his arms.

“Don’t worry, Maren. I’ll make sure to write in the agreement that the Northuldra will only help if Queen Anna allows it, and believe me, she won’t ever put the Northudlra in danger.” Said Elsa.

Honeymaren tapped her lip with finger, pondering the possibly before looking up at the two again. “Okay, but you’ll have to talk with Yelena about it first, she has the final word afterall.”

Elsa nodded gratefully before turning to Hans again. “Anything else or is that not enough for the king?”

“I think that might be enough. But now here’s comes the difficult part.” Said Hans sitting forward. “It is custom for the Southern Isles to always send a representative of the monarch household besides the king to discuss business and negotiations.”

Elsa sighed, she was afraid he’d say that. “Don’t tell me that one of your brothers have to come down and stay in Arendelle for a week...”

Rhanda’s eyes widened and she gasped. ”You have brothers??”

Hans smirked and shrugged. “It’s the way we do things. We’re very skeptical about everything, we like to know who we are doing business with.”

Elsa sighed again. “Fine, let’s take a look then.” She reached up to the sky where the large navy blue book she had brought from Arendelle was being delivered by Gale. Hans still wasn't used to it.

She started flipping through the pages before coming across the familiar text where the Westergaard family bloodline was shown. “Okay.. so there’s crown Prince Caleb, the oldest?”

“Trust me, you don’t want him. He’s a lot like my father, in fact he tries to be like my father in every way so he won’t help you out at all, he’ll just try to find a way to screw you out of the deal.”

”What about Prince Beowulf?” she asked.

He scoffed. ”Arrogant and prideful. Trust me you don't want him.”

”Sounds like someone I know. Okay, how about Prince Emil?”

”Womanizer, will try to find any opportunity to sleep in your chambers, or Queen Anna’s.” he replied.

”Ugh.” she rolled her eyes while Rhanda covered her mouth and giggled. ”Whag about Prince Axel??”

”Wayyy too immature.” He replied.

She went through every name on the list and each one seemed to have a default or lacking any common sense. It's as if complications ran through the Westergaard bloodline.

“Okay well I see there’s a prince Lars, the third oldest? It says here he’s a historian, might seem knowledgeable for these things.” she said looking up at him.

“Lars is good, in fact he’s one of the few brothers I actually get along with. The thing is that he doesn’t live in the Southern Isles. He married princess Helga of Stockholm, his betrothed. He rarely visits the isles in the rarest of occasions.”

“Well, I mean I can’t think of anyone else really. Everyone I practically named is either a enemy to you or gone.” she said with frustration.

Hans chuckled. “Well, you missed one.”

Elsa furrowed her brows at him. “I counted thirteen correctly. Trust me, I’m a master at geometry, I know my math.”

Hans smirked. “How about your reading capabilities? Clearly you read fourteen wrong.”

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and scoffed “Fourteen?? What are you talking about! Your library made a mistake. Clearly there are only thirteen here, and my reading capabilities are perfect thank you very much.”

He chuckled. “Except you forgot to turn the page.”

Elsa’s eyes slightly widened while Honeymaren and Ryder furrowed their brows. Hans smirked and gestured this time to the book where she slowly began to reread out loud the bottom of the text before turning to the next page.

“King Sören then met the only woman he granted to become Queen of the Southern Isles. Queen Nora, who gave birth to two children.”

Her eyes widened.

“Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and... her breath escaped when she saw it and the words could barely escape her lips.

”Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles.”

Everyone's eyes widened this time, even Bruni tilted his head.

”Princess... your sister. Y-you have a sister??” she muttered looking up at him.

“I do.” Replied Hans digging for the spoon in the water.

Elsa’s heart dropped.

“Twin sister, actually.”

And then so did Ryder’s and Honeymarens.


	9. Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles

No one had said a word for the past five minutes. Everyone had just been staring at Hans in absolute shock. So many thoughts were going through Elsa’s mind at the moment that she could barely even conjure up anything to say.

“Ahem... is everything all right??” Asked Hans suddenly as he set the wooden spoon down in the bucket full of water with furrowed brows. He had been hoping someone would at least say something instead of staring at him drink.

Elsa was the first to blink and shake her head as if she was trying to wake up from a deep sleep. “Hans... can you repeat what you just said??”

He blinked. “Uhh, is everything all right—“

“No, no. Not that, the thing before that.” Said Elsa cutting him off.

“Oh, about Hanna?” Said Hans.

“Y-yes. Hanna.” She muttered the name as if it was a curse.

“What about her?” He shrugged.

It may have been how at ease he was about the whole situation that caused Elsa to curl her nose in frustration and collide her fist with his arm in the most clumsy matter. “Oww! What was that for!?” He exclaimed as he grabbed his right arm.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you had a twin sister!?” She exclaimed in frustration with her hands raised in the air, only to immediately start massaging her sore knuckles and hiss. She hadn’t ever used her fist like that, now she understood why she never did.

“You never asked.” He said rubbing his right arm before setting it down, only to be met with another fist to his arm, this time from Honeymaren, her punch was a lot more impactful and had obvious training in the swing.

“Owww! What the—“

“No wonder you could tell that Ryder and I were twins, because you are one too!” Exclaimed Honeymaren with a annoyed expression. Ryder, on the other hand, still had a confused one on his.

“Well yeah, I mean it was pretty obvious.” He said rubbing his right arm again. Usually a punch from a woman didn’t hurt him, unless that woman was his sister Hanna. But after having a viscous beat down with Tadashi even a small child could leave him sore.

“Wow... a twin sister?? How exciting!” Exclaimed a giddy Rhanda.

Elsa sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Don't you think that valuable little piece of information would be important to know in the beginning, Hans.” She said before looking up at him again. “Why would you even think of keeping this from us??”

“Wait, hold on.” Said Hans raising his hands in defense. “Technically I never kept this information from you.”

“You never mentioned you had a sister!” Retaliated Elsa.

“You never asked.” He spat back with arrogant shrug. “Besides, it’s not my fault you didn’t catch it, my whole family tree is written in that book.” He said pointing to the large navy blue book that still sat open on her lap.

“Okay, okay. Let’s just... brainstorm this for a second Said Ryder now able to speak up. “Elsa has mentioned to us that you had a brother of yours set you free, correct??”

“It wasn’t any of my brothers, it was Hanna.” Said Hans with furrowed brows.

“Yeah well that’s obvious now.” Replied Elsa bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest with her leg on top of the other regally. “And here I thought it was Lars. After all, you did mention that you got along with him the most.”

“Yes, he’s the only brother I got along with.“ Said Hans emphasizing on that word. “But Lars is a rule keeper. He wouldn’t dare help me escape, even if he never hated me to begin with. He knows the Southern Isles law like the back of his hand and will always follow the law regardless of how he feels about it, unless it is changed.”

Her eyebrows raised. “So he did follow up with your penance then? What did he have you do??” Asked Elsa.

“Something stupid and boring like organize the whole library in alphabetical order and dust off his study chambers.” Said Hans rolling his eyes. “A very Lars-like punishment compared to what my other brothers had me do.

But Hanna is the last sibling of the Westergaards, the youngest out of all of us. She is the one who was in charge of deciding my final penance before I was kicked out of the castle. It was her that couldn’t bare the thought of having me live in the streets of the Southern Isles with my royal title stripped. She knew that I would have a bounty set on me and stabbed the first week. Or worse, held captive to see if the king gives in and pays ransom, which we all know he wouldn’t.”

“She was the only one that came to your defense...” Said Elsa more softly now and paying full attention as her shoulders relaxed.

Hans nodded. “And the only one who didn’t hate me after I returned from Arendelle. Disappointed? Very. She punched me right across the face for what I did to to the royal majesties of Arendelle, even chastised me on how unmanly it was of me. But she didn’t make fun of me for it like my brothers did, nor did she ever bring it up again. Instead she came to my defense every single time it was brought up.”

They all continued to listen attentively.

He sighed. “I told her not to worry about it, but she’s so stubborn, said she couldn’t let her own twin brother suffer for the rest of his life for one mistake he made.”

“One?” Questioned Elsa with a brow raised at him.

He rolled his eyes. “Okay fine, several mistakes. So instead she had planned to set me free the whole time, she was just waiting for the right moment.”

Elsa’s furrowed her brows now fully realizing what he meant. “She was waiting for her turn.” Hans nodded.

“How were you able to escape??” Asked Rhanda, still very attentive to the story.

“She snuck past the night guards, even knocking one out cold and stealing his keys. She then went to fetch for me in the dungeons. I tried to push her away one last time but she refused. She even...”

He breathed out a dry laugh while rolling his eyes as his mind brought up the old memory.

“What, what did she do??” Asked Honeymaren with her arms crossed.

“She had the audacity to say, either you get your ass to the docks right now or I get you there unconscious and it’ll be the both of us escaping the Isles, not just you.”

Honeymaren smirked and Elsa was surprised by the choice of words Hans claimed his sister had used.

“And did you end up staying??” Asked Ryder with a very attentive expression similar to a child listening to a story tale.

“Hey genius. If he did there wouldn’t be a story to tell now would there?” Retaliated Honeymaren with an annoyed expression to her brother.

Hans chuckled. “No, no I didn’t stay. I followed her to the docks where she had a small ship ready for me to sail away in. She snuck one weeks worth of food in the ship, weapons for me to defend myself with, even our grandfathers dagger.”

His eyes slowly followed Elsa’s cleavage until it reached the necklace sitting on top of her chest. “And that.”

Esa furrowed her brows, confused as to why he was staring at her chest, but when she reached up with her hand and felt the pendant she then fully realized what he was talking about. “Your family’s pendant?” She asked.

He smirked. “Hanna and I are the only ones who wear our family’s crest in a pendant. The others just have it carved on a golden ring.

“So Hanna has one just like the one Elsa’s wearing? Said Rhanda.

“Precisely.” Said Hans turning his gaze slowly away from his pendant and back to the group. “So I escaped, with the help of Hanna, of course.”

They stood silently without saying a word. Each of them taking the information in their own way, that is until Elsa sighed and spoke up. “Okay... So if Hanna is the one you trust the most then how do I get in touch with her??”

Hans sighed. “Well you see, that’s where it gets complicated. The Southern Isles is heavily guarded with its military and guards, always making sure the royal monarch and its people are safe. So nothing can go over my father or Caleb’s head without them being notified of it beforehand. You would have to find a way to get in touch with Hanna without any of my brothers or father finding out.”

Elsa sighed and stood up as she began to pace back and forth, rubbing her forehead to cool her growing headache. “I know this is a lot but it’s the only way, your majesty.”

“I’m aware of that.” She replied frustratedly and moving her hand from her forehead to her chin and rubbing it. “I just can’t seem to think of a way to contact her without it going through the king.”

“Maybe you can visit her instead?? They’d have to let you into their kingdom for what he did.” Said Ryder gesturing at Hans. “No offense...”

“They wouldn’t let her see Hanna unless my father spoke to Elsa first and we can’t have that. Hanna is the only one that can know Elsa and I are working together on this, if any of my brothers or father find out then there is no way the deal would go forth. Especially since I’m supposed to be deceased.”

She continued to pace back and forth while the three Northuldrans engaged in conversation with Hans, each of them throwing out an idea of their own.

But it wasn’t until she heard a familiar playful whistle followed by a wind of leaves fly over her head that caused her brain to summon an idea.

“Of course...” She said turning her attention from Gale and then back to Hans who who already staring at her with furrowed eyebrows. “Gale can deliver my message to Hanna.”

Hans lifted an eyebrow up at her, even Honeymaren was questioning Elsa’s suggestion with an expression of her own. “You mean the wind spirit thing??” Said Hans.

“Yes, she always has my letters delivered to Anna in Arendelle and I’m sure she can do the same with your sister.” Said Elsa almost too eager as she stepped forward.

“Okay... but this is the Southern Isles. It’s literally two days away from Arendelle. Maybe a day in a half if you were using one of our navy’s ships.”

“Yeah Elsa, you really think think the spirits would be okay with this??” Said Honeymaren finally lending in her opinion.

“Gale is faster than that, she is the literal wind spirit so she can deliver it sooner before a whole day passes by. And I’m sure the spirits would be okay with it, they’re the ones that want this to occur.” Said Elsa turning to Gale. “Isn’t that right?”

Gale whistled with giddiness as she flew around Elsa, hugging the platinum blonde as a way to reassure her that she was right and on the right path.

After her giggling died down, she turned around to Hans who seemed to be pondering Elsa’s idea deeply with his index finger rested on his lips.

“What do you say, Hans. Does it sound like a good plan?” Said Elsa.

After a long moment he inhaled deeply. “A good plan isn’t a good plan unless it’s successful.” He said slowly rising to his feet. He took two steps toward Elsa and stared at her for a moment, her heart beat raised just a tad. But then to everyone’s surprise he stuck his hand out to her as if he was offering a handshake. “But there’s only one way to find out.”

Elsa stared at his large hand before looking up to his emerald eyes. The doubt of taking his hand in hers still going through her mind. But then she breathed through her nostrils deeply and to everyone’s surprise, including hers, she met him in the middle where she put her cool and small hands in his warm large ones and they shook firmly but appropriately.

“You do realize that if you cross me, I will kill you.” She said staring into his eyes, her hand still interlocked with his.

He smirked. “I wouldn’t expect anything less, your majesty.”

They held their handshake together as they stared into each other eyes. Not out of hatred this time, instead they were trying to find any evidence of lies in their eyes, yet none of them had any luck.

“Hans.” Said Honeymaren suddenly as it caught the attention of both Hans and Elsa, allowing them to finally let go of each other’s grasp. “You’re positive your sister will be on our side? Especially after you tell her where you’ve been this whole time??”

”She’s a better human being than I could ever be. I trust her with my life. Even if I don’t deserve it.” Replied Hans more surely. Elsa was surprised by his answer.

“Because there’s not turning back after you send the letter out.” She continued more firmly. “She’ll know of our location and if our people are to be harmed we will make sure you are giveb up before that ever happens.”

A long pause followed as he stared out into the open forest. “Well, what else do I have to lose.” He said before meeting Elsa’s eyes again and then walking past her only to start limping his way to where he had abandoned his weaponry.

“I have a lot to lose...” Said Ryder jokingly as Rhanda, Honeymaren and Elsa started to follow the auburn haired man. “Oh, I guess we’re following him now.”

With every step he took he only felt more pain. He made his way to where Tadashi and his men were being kept just around the corner and in the back of the trees, a smart move to keep them away from the families. They were still tied in a circle around a tree with their hands behind their back in a uncomfortable position while two Northuldra warriors were on night duty, keeping an eye on the fugitives for the night by orders of Honeymaren.

Elsa rolled her eyes. The man was so naturally disobedient, even to his own damaged body. He should be resting, not on his feet.

“Hans.” Said Elsa coming behind him. “You need to rest.”

He shook his head, not once turning his head to face her as he continued to glare at Tadashi who only returned the glare more fiercely. “I’m not just going to go back up to the mountain and enjoy a nights sleep, knowing damn well they can escape any second.”

“They’re being watched at all times. Trust me, they aren’t going anywhere.” Added Honeymaren as she, her brother and Rhanda came behind Elsa.

He turned his gaze towards Honeymaren while still holding on to his side. “You don’t know them like I do. They’re trained assassins who can conquer in any environment they may be in.”

“Yeah but they’re in the enchanted forest.” Said Elsa bluntly, even causing Hans to meet her gaze. “They’ve never been in a environment like this, my environment where the rest of the spirits and I realm.”

“Elsa’s right, Hans.” Said Rhanda stepping forward. “You need to rest your body, it took quite a nasty beating and you can’t be pushing it. That includes being on your feet.”

He turned his attention to Rhanda. “I’m not resting here tonight.” Retaliated Hans.

“You don’t have a choice.” Came the sudden voice by The Northuldra tribe leader who appeared from the corner of a tree. Yelena stepped forward with her stick in her hand as usual. “The warriors have a job to do and last I checked, you aren’t a warrior.”

“I’m staying in this spot and watching them.” Said Hans more sternly.

“Not it I have anything to say about it.” Replied Yelena with her hands behind her back as she turned her attention to Ryder. “Are there any available huts where he can stay in tonight?”

“None. We’re all cramped in, Yelena.” Said Ryder.

“All the more reason I should stay in this very spot then.” Said Hans.

While the small group began to exchange words with each other. Elsa on the other hand only bit her lip. She knew what she had to do, and by the way Bruni and Gale were staring at her, she knew that even they knew what she had to do, even if she didn’t want to do it to begin with. Because it was the next right thing. 

So instead she swallowed her pride, closed her eyes and sighed heavily. “Hans can stay with me...”

There was not one person in that group who’s eyes widened in pure astonishment. Hans eyes immediately darted to Elsa’s. “What?? No. No absolutely not.” He retaliated stepping forward, still holding unto his rib cage.

“You think I’m as excited as you are.” Bit Elsa with an annoyed expression directed towards the former prince. “You need to rest and unfortunately I need you to be alive if we’re going work together with your sister.”

“But I don’t need—“

“Besides I don’t trust you by yourself either. I’m the the only one who can keep you from doing something stupid. Like refusing to rest.” She added, refusing to let him retaliate again.

His brows furrowed in annoyance. And although he wanted to retaliate just as hard, his mind went blank and he couldn’t find the words.

“You’re sure about this, Elsa?” Said Yelena stepping forward after a moment.

Elsa turned her gaze to Yelena and sighed. “No... but if it’s going to get us closer to helping Arendelle then none of my feelings matter.”

Yelena pressed her lips and nodded, somewhat surprised by the young women’s mature answer. “Very well then. Let’s prepare space for Hans.”

“On it.” Said Ryder stepping forward and walking past Hans towards the direction of the hut. Elsa gave him one last glare before catching up to Ryder and guiding him to her hut.

Honeymaren stepped forward with her arms crossed over her chest, obviously not comfortable by the decision as she glared at Hans with fury. “If you try anything—“

“I won’t.” He spat back arrogantly.

“Good. Because if you do it won’t be her ice going through your heart you’ll have to be worried about.” She warned darkly before turning and leaving him with Rhanda as she went to join her brother and Elsa in the hut.

He had almost forgotten that Tadashi and his men were just a couple of feet from where he stood. It wasn’t until Hans heard his annoying chuckling that finally brought brought him back to the harsh reality.

“Sharing a night with the Queen I see.” Chuckled Tadashi darkly while his men tried to remain silent, even they were trying not to erupt into laughter.

“Shut the hell up.” Bit Hans as he stormed off with Tadahsi chuckling in the distance.

“So...” Said Ryder clearing his throat. As he started adjusting the mattress filled with hay on the right side of Elsa’s hut. “Is this the first time your spending the night with a man.”

“Ryder!” Hissed Honeymaren with widened eyes as did Elsa’s who’s cheeks turned crimson.

“What!? I don’t mean it in that way!” He retaliated.

“Don’t mind him. It’s just Ryder being Ryder.“ Scoffed Honeymaren as she turned to face Elsa. “You think you’ll be okay tonight? You sure you don’t need me to stay with you and perhaps have Hans stay with Ryder in our hut??”

Elsa sighed. “No... it’s fine. The spirits approved of this and if it’s going to help us get closer and find out why he’s here in the first place then so be it.”

“Okay... But just know that I’m just on the other side of the forest okay? If he tries anything with you or hurts you in any way just call for me.” Said Honeymaren.

Elsa chuckled. “Thanks Maren, but I think I’ll be okay.”

Just then the huts flap rose up and in stepped the handsome and dark auburn haired man. It seemed that Yelena had guided him to where Elsa’s hut was and even persuaded him to go in.

The three friends stared at Hans, not knowing what to say to him. Not even Hans said a word as the painful silence lingered.

“Ahem, well.” Said Ryder standing up to his feet awkwardly. “I think it’s time for my beauty sleep so I’ll just uhh, head to my hut now...”

Ryder passed through Hans and left Elsa’s hut without a word. Honeymaren rolled her eyes at her brothers usual mannerism and turned to Elsa, giving her one final are you sure expression.

“Go.” Said Elsa smirking at Honeymaren. “I’ll be okay.”

Honeymaren smirked softly and gave her one reassuring nod before turning to face Hans again. Her glare never left him until she passed by him and left Elsa’s hut, closing the flap behind her.

They stood in silence, alone without anyone around them. None of them said a word to each other for a long while. Whenever Hans would try to make eye contact with Elsa she would only look away, anywhere to make sure they’re eyes didn’t linger.

With her hands folded gracefully in front of her, she summoned up the courage and cleared her throat as to say she was going to speak. “Your bed is on the right side.” She said gesturing towards the end where Ryder had just left from.

She pressed her lips together as they interlocked glances one last time before she stepped aside and faced the other side of her hut where she had moved her bed to as to give Hans space and have a respectable distance from each other. But even they still felt relatively close to one another.

He inhaled deeply as he made his way to his side. They’re backs still faced to each other. “You know I can sleep outside. I don’t know why Yelena is making me—“

She exhaled in frustration as she finally turned around to face him with a deathly glare to which Hans met it with a surprised expression of his own. “Please. Do me a favor and just stop mentioning it.”

“But I’m being serious I can—“

“Ah!” She exclaimed with her hands up to stop him. “Please. Not another word about it.”

Hans sighed. “Okay, Okay. Not another word about it.” He said facing his back to her again with a mocking expression.

He dissembled from his boots and then started making his way to his tunic. Rhanda had told him that it would be better for him to sleep shirtless in order to fully heal the wound, that way nothing was rubbing against it.

Didn’t matter to him, he had always slept shirtless anyway, but now he had a sudden roommate for the night. And that roommate was one of the Queen’s of Arendelle he had tried to decapitate.

He turned around to speak to her but his eyes widened in awe when he found magical snowflakes twirling around Elsa’s body.

The show of lights performed gracefully in front of him as he watched them each lay on top of Elsa’s body delicately. His eyes darted to her feet where she watched her white dress thaw into purple until it reached the top of her shoulders where she was running her fingers through her long platinum hair.

He was jaw dropped. Never in his life had he ever seen Elsa perform such wonders with her magic like this. The only time he’d ever seen Elsa use her magic was for self defense, building a castle or in his case, healing his wound.

But she didn’t even have to jump out of her dress and into her gown. She had created one before his very eyes and not once showing her bare skin to him.

It was beautiful.

She turned around to face him, her hands still playing with her hair. He could see clearly now that she was braiding her hair into three different sectors, her usual ponytail braid she had used for the past three years. It was actually quite satisfying to see.

“What?” She asked with furrowed brows, confused why he was staring at her.

“”Umm, nothing.” He replied quickly shaking his head. “I just... Uh. Rhanda, suggested that I sleep shirtless as to not discomfort my wound.”

“Of course she did.” She muttered with a deep and frustrated exhale.

“Like I said, I can sleep outside—“

“If you say that one more time I will freeze your lips shut.” She retaliated in annoyance. “And it’s fine. I don’t see a problem with it.” She finished before turning her back to him again as she finished braiding the final end.

He lifted his eyebrows up in annoyance before turning around himself as he started to strip away his tunic.

It’s as if her body had its mind of its own. Her head slightly turned her left direction when she started to hear the tunic slowly rising from his body, just enough to see his muscular body with her vision.

She didn’t know why she had looked. She shouldn’t have, then again she had already seen him shirtless, especially when they were treating his wounds two hours ago. But she wasn’t concentrated on his defined body then.

But now, being just the two of them alone in her hut, it felt more intense for some reason. And it only made it worse that he was taking his time to have the fabric slowly leave his body. Clearly he was still sore.

Once he was in bare skin, he slowly bent down and adjusted himself to to the bed as comfortably as he could with grunts escaping his lips. His large chest and defined abdominals now at full display, along with the patches of thin and dark auburn hairs that sat on his chest perfectly and the small trail of hairs that went down to his defined v shaped body.

She quickly looked away and likewise did the same as she sat in the edge of her mattress as the dead and awkward silence returned.

None of them said a word again. Even breathing became quieter and quieter for the two of them. Elsa slowly glanced down to the letter she had laid aside to write Anna back to which she was planning on doing so tonight, but she felt weird doing it now that she had a last minute roommate.

But then again this was her hut, and maybe he’d get the point that she was occupied in writing Anna back while he did... something else? Maybe go to sleep hopefully. Perhaps it’s help distract her from the awkward silence.

Without another thought she reached down for her notebook and pen. She adjusted herself on her mattress, placed tha notebook more firmly on her knees and began to write.

Dear Anna,

That’s it. That all she could write at the moment. She inwardly cursed herself for the sudden lack of remembering what she had planned to write. She stared at the blank paper, hoping it would write itself and even suggest what to write to her but nothing came. Her mind was blank.

After battling her mind for a minute or two she finally accepted defeat and had to accept the hard truth. She wasn’t concerned about writing Anna back. Instead she was concerned about a familiar auburn haired man staring at her or not.

And that’s when the thoughts came back again.

Arendelle, The Southern isles, his twin sister.

Her eyes widened. Of course. She needs to write his sister, or at least he does. Or... help her.

She slowly returned her gaze to Hans again who was still in the same spot only this time with a dagger in his right hand and fresh bark of wood in the other where he was about to start carving into it. She had no idea how he got in possession of those two things or for how long she’s had them, but instead she cleared her throat. “How’s your wound?”

His brows furrowed as he returned his own gaze from the dagger to her. Surprised she had decided to speak to him in the first place. “Uhh, good.” He replied slowly. “Still hurting.”

“Will you be able to sleep tonight?” She asked sincerely.

He shrugged. “We’ll see.” Silence lingered again. He had no idea what else to say and neither did she. The both of them opened their mouths to talk but quickly shut it closed.

“You—“

“Can go first—“

Hans quickly gestured for Elsa which she did the same as well at the exact same time. “Sorry, I uhh... w-what are you writing??” He asked quickly changing the subject.

Idiot... why would you ask that?? He cursed himself inwardly as he looked to the ground in embarrassment.

“Umm, well... I was actually planning to write back to Anna tonight but... I decided that I should write to Princess Hanna instead.”

Hans lifted his gaze at her again with furrowed brows. “You‘re going to write to Hanna already??”

“Why not? I want Arendelle and the Southern Isles to make a treaty as quickly as possible.” She countered with a shrug. “And since you two are twins, I figured you could help me now.”

“I suppose.” He replied after a while as he slowly stood up to his feet and walked towards her. “May I sit?” He asked politely and gesturing next to Elsa.

She quickly rose to her feet and moved to the left side of the mattress, making room for him to sit next to her to which he did with a respectable distance from them. But they were still close.

All while she tried to ignore the fact that he was shirtless.

“What do you have so far.” He said reaching for the notebook and pen from her hands. Their fingers touched.

Oh, uhh—“ Elsa said shyly.

“Dear Anna?” He read with furrowed eyebrows at the letter and then at her.

She sighed. “I was writing back to Anna.”

“Here, let’s fix this.” He said taking the pen and adjusting it on his right fingers before touching the paper with ink. “There.”

Elsa furrowed her brows once she realized what he did. He had put an H in front of Anna’s name. “Dear Hanna??” She read our loud before giving him a look.

“What?” He retaliated as he watched her roll her eyes and rip the paper to pieces only to crunch it into a ball before throwing it across the hut to where a trash bucket was.

“She’s a Princess.” Said Elsa.

Hans scoffed. “She’s my sister, your majesty.”

“Yes, but she doesn’t know me. I have to introduce myself appropriately and regard her to her appropriate title.” Deadpanned Elsa.

“All right, all right. Fair enough.” He replied as he watched Elsa grab a new paper and take the pen back into her left hand before she began to write in her beautiful handwriting.

“Princess Hanna of The southern Isles.” She wrote and repeated out loud.

“Well that’s a start I suppose.” He said holding the side of his stomach still.

“I write this letter to you in urgency, asking for your help from your brother, Prince Hans—“

“Not a prince.” Said Hans cutting her off.

She rolled her eyes. “From Hans Westergaard, your brother—“

“Wait, why are you writing to her in Danish??” Asked Hans.

“So she can’t understand me...” retaliated Elsa as she set her gaze on him with furrowed brows.

“She understands Norwegian perfectly. Our mother taught it to us. Besides, our languages are very similar in a lot of ways.” Said Hans.

“I’m aware our languages are similar, just as I am aware that you speak Norwegian perfectly. But maybe she’ll understand me more when I speak in her language.” Retaliated Elsa once again.

“Whatever you say.” Said Hans rolling his eyes and chuckling.

Elsa gave him a glare before returning to her letter. Her brows furrowed as she had suddenly realized an important matter she had almost completely overlooked. “Wait, how will she know I’m telling the truth.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“How is she going to believe that I’m writing out of honesty and not trying to betray her or anything.”

“I’m pretty sure she’ll get the point once she sees a magical breeze blowing through her windows and handing her a letter.” Replied Hans with obvious sarcasm.

“Hans—“

“Okay okay, I get it.” He said sitting up. “And I thought of an idea how to convince her.”

“Okay, tell me then.” Said Elsa crossing her arms and facing him.

“The answer is hanging from your neck, your majesty.”

Elsa’s brows furrowed as her eyes slowly darted to her chest where once again she found his pendant hanging from her neck. “You’re family’s pendant... you want me to send it to her?”

“Hanna and I are the only ones who wear these. She’ll know it’s me once she sees my pendant delivered with the letter.” He explained.

She reached up to the back of her neck and retrieved the golden pendant delicately before bringing it in front of her.

She stared at the pendant with Hans sitting in front of her. It was a beautiful necklace, she had to admit. The material was made of the finest gold and the roaring lion shined beautifully under the moon.

She turned the pendant around where she found the familiar Danish poem she had read last week. The words still as mysterious to this day.

Endnu en gang i krisen

I den sidste gode kamp

Jeg vil nogensinde vide

Lev og dø på denne dag

Lev og dø på denne dag

“What does this mean?” She asked suddenly.

“What does what mean.” He replied making himself comfortable at the edge of the bed.

“This, the poem.” She replied holding the back of the pendant up and in front of him.

“I thought you understood Danish...”

“I understand Danish perfectly.” She retaliated with annoyed expression. “I’m just... curious as to what the meaning of the poem is.”

He was silent for a long while and stared at the pendant as if the roaring lion summoned flashbacks of his past. His expression slowly turning into a frown he hid so well under a blank stare. He looked up at her again. “An old poem passed through the Westergaard family. Nothing more.”

Elsa didn’t say anything as he watched him stand up on his feet and walk towards his mattress where he sat on the edge of the bed again.

He never said a word again, he didn’t speak. Whatever that poem meant it was now obvious that it hit a personal nerve with him.

And so Elsa tucked in the pendant carefully inside the envelope where the finished letter was. She then opened the small white drawer next to her bed and pulled out a royal seal stamp where the crocus of Arendelle was designed in the end.

She pressed the royal seal with the burning candle in their hut and melted the end, then she very carefully and efficiently pressed the seal on the envelope, sealing it with her family’s crest. A familiar act she’s had to do for years when serving as acting Queen of Arendelle.

She then stood up to her feet and opened the fap as she whistled for Gale quietly. Everyone seemed to be asleep, there was not one northuldran in sight and it was very dark. Gale whistled in return and made her way to her.

“Gale, I have a special assignment for you.” Said Elsa holding up the envelope up in the air for her to see.

“I need you to take this letter and take it to...” She furrowed her eyebrows as she began to think of the coordinates of the Southern Isles. She knew where they were from all her studies, it was in the tip of her tongue.

“55.6761 North, 12.5683 East” Came the sudden voice from the auburn hair man behind her.

“I was just about to say that.” Replied Elsa with a glare.

Hans smirked and shrugged, arrogantly as usual.

“When you get there please deliver this letter to Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles who is of the royal house of the Westergaards.”

Gale whistled joyfully as she gently took the letter gently with her leaves and then surrounding Elsa in an embrace before she took off and began to fly away.

Elsa watched as Gale disappeared into the moonlight sky.

“Let’s hope it gets there safely.” Said Hans from behind.

“Let’s hope.” Sighed Elsa as she started to walk towards her mattress and sat on the edge.

They both sat in their beds while faced toward each other as the silence returned. None of them knowing what to say or do next.

“Good night, your majesty.” Said Hans with a nod as he adjusted himself to the bed where he laid his back and faced the wall of the hut.

Without another word, Elsa placed her fingers on the candle, immediately setting off the fire with her cool fingers.

She reached for her mothers scarf that had been folded neatly on top of her pillow and wrapped it around her shoulders. She knew her mother didn’t possess magic, but her scarf seemed like it did because she felt embraced by love whenever she had it with her. She wrapped it around her shoulders for comfort before settling herself to sleep.

Once he heard Elsa lay in her mattress, he inhaled deeply, closed his emerald eyes and fell asleep.

The Southern Isles

Her emerald eyes slowly opened as she rose from the bed. Stretching her arms out and rubbing her eyes before she gazed upon her large bedroom window.

The early mornings in the Southern Isles consisted off seagulls flying throughout the kingdom with the waves splashed gracefully on the dark rocks and dark beach where the people were just beginning their day.

But for Princess Hanna, the mornings were her favorite because it was the time where she didn’t have to be a princess. A time where she can decide her own fate.

The twenty six year old beautiful princess rose to her feet. Her long auburned hair flowing majestically down to her hips as she walked to her large window and gazed upon her beautiful kingdom and people. Her home.

A small smile lifted in the corner of her pink lips only to be followed up by one eyebrow raised devilishly. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to start her mornings just like she always did.

Without another second to lose she quickly undressed from her night gown and jumped into a dark long sleeved before strapping on a dark pair of traveling boots that were specially made for her. She then quickly braided her long wavy hair into one single long ponytail which hung behind her.

She bent down under her bed and pulled out a beautiful crafted bow and several pairs of arrows to which she strapped on her back.

She placed her foot on top of a chair and bent down to retrieve a dagger clipped into to a strap for support. Then she pulled up her dress to her knees and strapped the dagger to her thigh, even clipping it for reassurance.

She was ready.

She barged out of her bedroom, even scaring one of the servants, causing her to squeak and drop the tray of tea that was being delivered to her.

“Oh! Sorry Josefine, I’ll come help you pick it up when I return!” Exclaimed Hanna impatiently before sprinting down the hallways.

“But Princess Hanna! Your father doesn’t want you going out this morning remember?? Princess Hanna!?”

But Hanna only giggled in excitement as she continued to sprint her way through the castle. Jumping over every obstacle and or servant that was in her way before she finally burst threw the main doors.

The guards watched with widened eyes as the royal princess sprinted around the castle until she reached the grand stalls where the workers backed away and gave space for the princess as she walked forward.

She gently smiled at each of them before putting her hands on her hips and blew a strong whistle command, even louder than what most men would whistle when calling for a woman’s attention.

“PHEW!”

Immediately a loud neigh followed and out came dashing a beaitiful fjord horse who’s coat was light brown with white colored spots on its face.

“Good morning, Engel.” Giggled Hanna as she petted her stallions nose with gentleness. “You ready to go on a ride?”

The horse neighed in approval as it bounced up and down excitingly. Hanna chuckled once more before jumping herself on top of the horse and strapping herself in without anyone’s help.

“Let’s ride. Hiyah!” She exclaimed.

Engel rose up from his hoofs and neighed loudly one last time before taking off and sprinting across the the field, even jumping over the guards at the main entrance who immediately fell to the floor in fear.

One of the guards chuckled as he rose from the ground again, adjusting the hat on his head. “There goes Princess Hanna again.”

The other guard chuckled as well. “There she goes.”

Hanna and Engel rode through the large crowd of the citizens before jumping into the field where they began to ride deeper and deeper into the woods. And then that’s where she started to take out her bow from behind and began to shoot arrows to different target that she had lined up across the forest, a daily routine she did every morning, even without her fathers approval.

Her smile widened every time she hit the target perfectly, even howling and laughing in joy as Engel rode faster and faster through the forest.

She took the road up to the grassy hill that led to the fjords that were surrounded by the North Sea where she immediately hopped off and began to walk to the tallest and nearest fjord with Engel following behind.

She took the time to whittle a small bark she found on the floor with the dagger she retrieved under her dress. When she finally arrived she rolled her neck and shook her arms, wanting herself up and then without hesitation she immediately jumped and grabbed unto the rocky fjord and pushed her whole body up in fashion as she began to climb higher and higher with no rope or anyone supervising her below.

Engel watched as his companion climbed higher and higher. Even neighing in fear as Hanna’s fingers slipped across the rock. But she quickly countered and brought her hand up to the stone again and pushed herself up.

Hanna was no quitter and she was not like any other princess or woman to be more exact. Hanna was a feminist at heart who believed woman can do all things even men could do. And a lot of that had to do with the fact that she grew up in a household with thirteen prideful older brothers.

So she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before challenging her body to climb higher despite her aching muscles starting to burn in her thighs and in her arms. She pushed harder and even climbed faster until she finally reached the top of the fjord.

She jumped on top and exclaimed with joy, jumping up and down with pride, even stomping her feet in a upbeat rhythm.

She exclaimed one final time, her angelic yet powerful voice echoing through the fjords before disappearing into the fog. Her breathing slowed down as her smile slowly drifted away before she kicked her boots out of her shoes and sat on the grass.

She crossed her legs together and wiped the sweat of her forehead as she continued to control her breathing. Finally able to breath from her nose again, she brought a leg up to her knee and held it close to her chest, a position she and her brother always found themselves doing as children.

And then that’s when she darted her eyes down to her chest where she found the golden pendant hanging from her neck. She gently took it into her hands and moved her auburn wavy lock away Before bringing it up to her gaze to see the roaring lion shining brightly with the morning sun. Even blinding her by accident.

She turned the pendant around where she found the poem she had been taught to memorize since childbirth. Passed down from generation to generation. The old Westergaard tradition.

She sighed. She started to remember her brother, her twin brother she had helped escape from the Southern Isles two years ago.

Hans.

She always thought about him. She hadn’t received a letter or any information regarding his safety in over a year. She expected that, she knew eventually he was going to stop writing.

The only thing she’d hope for was that he was safe and at peace. He was all she had left, even though she couldn’t be with him.

She looked out to the morning sun rising from the fjords over her kingdom. She smiled gently.

She never hated the Southern Isles like Hans did. She loved her people and her culture. But she never liked the politics surrounding it. She disagreed with almost everything her father and older brothers did when governing the kingdom. She always felt her people deserved better.

She glanced back down to the pendant still in her hand. She rubbed the roaring lion gently before she turned her attention back to her kingdom and opened her mouth and began to sing the sweet lullaby with her beautiful angelic voice.

I am a poor wayfaring stranger

I'm travellin' through this world of woe  
Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger  
In that bright land to which I go

I'm going there to see my Father  
I'm going there, no more to roam  
I'm only going over Jordan  
I'm only going over home

I know dark clouds will gather 'round me  
I know my way is rough and steep  
But golden fields lie just before me  
Where God's redeemed shall ever sleep

I'm going home to see my mother  
And all my loved ones who've gone on  
I'm only going over Jordan  
I'm only going over home

Her emerald eyes sparkled under the sun, the same way Hans did. With one final exhale from Hanna, she rose to her feet again, strapped on her boots and began to descend down from the fjord before being reunited with Engel.

They rode back together to the harsh reality which was her life. She was still Princess Hanna.

“Princess Hanna!”

“Your Highness!”

Her people welcomed her lovingly and respectfully as always as she and Engel galloped through the kingdom towards the direction of the castle.

She waved to them as always with a large smile. She loved her people and her people loved her. The people of the Southern Isles always considered Hanna the favorite of all the Westergaards, partially being because she was the only princess, but a lot of it also due to the fact that Hanna did not care for royal procedures. She went throughout the kingdom almost on a daily basis, even though her father disapproved and insisted she not mingle with commoners. Even as far as to say that she be accompanied by royal guards.

But Hanna didn’t care. She hardly listened at all.

“Some Fresh Danish pastries for the lovely princess this morning?” Said a short and older gentlemen with a long grey mustache. He had the kindest expression on his face.

“Oh, Mr. Poulsen. You always know a way to a girls heart.” Said Hanna gratefully as she picked a fresh and warm from the tray he had extended to her.

“Well how else do you think I convinced Mrs. Poulsen to marry me.” Whispered the older gentleman jokingly as Hanna erupted into laughter.

“Princess Hanna! Princess Hanna!” From out of nowhere a multitude of children ran through Mr. Poulsen’s legs and surrounded Hanna as they jumped up and down with glee. “Play with us Princess Hanna!”

“Oh, I’d love to. But unfortunately I have to get back to the castle soon.” She replied with a guilty expression. The children mourned in unity. “But... would anyone like some fresh Danish pastries?”

They followed Hanna’s gesture to where they found the trey of fresh pastries in Mr. Poulsen’s hand and their faces immediately lit up in excitement.

Mr. Poulsen chuckled as he lowered the tray where the children began to exclaim with joy. “All right now, everyone make a line, one child at a time.” Instructed Hanna. “Mr. Poulsen, please be sure to send the bill to the castle so I may return the favor.”

“Of course, your highness.” Said Mr. Poulsen with a smile.

“And please be sure to take these on your way back.” Came the gente voice from the older woman behind Mr. Poulsen.

“Thank you, Mrs. Poulsen. You two are too kind.” Said Hanna taking the bag gratefully.

“Anything for our favorite customer.” Replied Mrs. Poulsen with a kind smile. “How can we not when you and your brother would come here everyday since you were children.”

“That we would do.” Giggled Hanna, trying to hide the frown in her face before she turned around and waved the children and the Poulsen’s farewell, along with the whole multitude of the people.

She wasn’t surprised when she found her lady in waiting at the grand entrance and running towards her in a panicked expression. The poor girl was always worried whenever she would decide to sneak out of the castle without her fathers approval. But you’d think after so many times that she’s be used to it by now.

“Oh, thank goodness your here, Princess Hanna!” Exclaimed her lady in waiting as Hanna Jumped off from her horse. “Your father has been asking for you since the second you left!”

“Was he now? Well that’s not surprising.” Replied Hanna emotionless as she continued to smile at Engel and giving him one final kiss on his forehead before handing him to one of the stall boys.

“He says he must speak to you of an important matter.”

“Let me guess, another prince for me to reject and send him back to whatever godforsaken kingdom he came from.” Replied Hanna as she passed the guards on the doors who bowed respectfully to her.

“Your Highness, this is serious! You know how important these meetings mean to the king. As a royal monarch it is your duty to serve the Southern Isles at all costs.” Replied her lady in waiting as she followed Hanna up the grand stairs while the maidens nearby quickly cleaned up after every muddy footstep Hanna took with her boots.

“I am serving the Southern Isles, Kristina! Just this morning I inspected the forest for intruders of any kind, I served starving children free Danish pastries, and now I’ll be serving my father by going to see him like he asked.” Said Hanna walking towards the great throne room.

“Wait! Princess Hanna you mustn’t—“

“I’m here!” Exclaimed Hanna as she barged into her fathers large chambers with her arms extended completely ignoring her lady in waiting and her panicking pleas.

The throne room was fillled with a multitude of people as everyone turned to look at the princess with widened eyes. Even the many pet lions her father owned turned to look at her.

Her older brothers were there and they had been enjoying a conversation with each other. Even her nieces and nephews who’s smile grew wide when they saw their crazy and fun aunt.

Caleb, the oldest out of all them, as always stood next to his father who had been engaging in what seemed a serious conversation with King Andreas from Skånlad with his son, Prince Anders.

“Hanna...” sighed King Soren with a disappointed expression as he stood up straight and folded his hands behind his back.

“Ah! There’s the old man!” Exclaimed Hanna as she started making her way towards her father. Caleb’s brows furrowed in anger.

“I’m-I’m sorry, do you know this young girl?” Asked King Andreas with a flabbergasted expression.

“Yes, actually.” Said Soren clearing his throat and turning his attention to their guests. “Your majesty, your highness. I’d like to introduce you to my only daughter, Princess Hanna.”

Prince Anders eyes widened. “P-Princess??” He immediately walked forward and dropped to one knee as he bowed his head in respect in a rather clumsy matter.

“On your feet, prince Anders. There’s no reason to make a scene now.” Said Hanna patting the princes shoulder as he did what he was told. Several in the throne room chuckled, even a few of the Westergaard brothers and mostly all her nieces and nephews.

“Princess Hanna, at your service.” Said Hanna curtsying in respect with her messy dress to the king and his son. “Though you already know that now.”

“So... why did no one tell me of your beauty?” Asked Prince Anders with a funny lisp. He had brunette hair and he was rather handsome, Hanna had to admit. But she could tell immediately how dumb the man sounded, especially to start a conversation like that.

“No one mentioned yours either.” Replied Hanna in obvious sarcasm with her arms in front of her. Three of her brothers snickered and tried to hold in their laugh while Caleb shot them a glare.

Prince Anders sneered. “Thank you. They say that a lot in Skånlad, yeah, right?” He said turning to his personal guards who each followed his example and laughed a little too exaggerated.

“It’s very very amusing.” He added arrogantly.

“Is it?” She questioned with an eyebrow raised.

“Yah.” He replied.

“We hold the same title yet are never described the same way.” Retaliated Hanna with a straight face. Prince Anders cleared his throat now clearly embarrassed by how much of a fool he made himself to be.

“Hanna...” sighed Soren in embarrassment.

“Ahem, Princess, it is an honor to meet you.” Said king Andreas stepping forward with a questionable expression. “Even If it’s under... unusual circumstances.”

“Likewise, your majesty.” Curtsied Hanna. “And yeah I get that a lot.” She added with a smirk as she made her way to her father who still stood speechless with Caleb next to him as he continued to glare at her. “Father, good morning.” She said curtsying respectfully

“Hanna... I expected you to be dressed more... appropriately.” Replied the king with his face emotioless.

“I see no reason to father. We all know I’m just going to end up sending Prince Anders and King Andreas back to where they came from. Just like every other prince you’ve tried to court me with.” Said Hanna.

A soft gasped escaped the lips of many in the room followed by some genuine giggles from her nieces and nephews, even some of the servants.

King Soren closed his eyes and sighed before turning to face the king of Skånlad again. “May you give me a moment with my daughter if you’d be so kind—“

“My pleasure.” Scoffed the king. “Come on Anders, let’s go.”

“Whoa... I like her.” Said Prince Anders as his father grabbed his arm and pulled the dumb prince away.

Hanna smiled. “Thanks, I get that a lot too.”

He stormed out of the chambers as did several other servants, only leaving the kings family. “That includes all of you.” Said Soren raising his voice to his sons, their wives and their children. Each of them did as they were told, even the lions all exited the throne. Several of her brothers children even waved her goodbye. The only one who stood still with his arms crossed was Caleb who hasn’t moved a muscle.

“You’ve got some nerve Hanna.” Scoffed Caleb with furrowed brows. His blonde hair slicked back with his fathers familiar and striking blue eyes. He looked like their father the most except with fewer wrinkles and no grey hair or beard.

“Wait a second, why is my kind, generous and handsome older brother still here, father?” Said Hanna with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

Caleb scoffed. “I’m crown prince, Hanna. I get to stay if I want.”

“No you don’t.” Replied Hanna with her hands now folded in front of her and with a devious smirk.

“Yes. I can.” Spat Caleb back.

“No, you can’t. Tell him father.” She retaliated.

“Hanna’s right, Caleb. This conversation is just between your sister and I.” Said the king suddenly.

Caleb’s eyes widened in offense while Hanna coughed loudly to hide her obvious laughter.

“B-But father—“

“Leave us, Caleb.” Demanded Soren with his hands still behind his back.

Realizing the tone of his father and his place, Caleb folded his hands in front of him and nodded. “Of course, your majesty. Please excuse me.”

Caleb turned around and stormed out of the large chambers with his ridiculous large cape following behind him, leaving Hanna and her father alone at last.

Soren inhaled deeply, trying to come up with a way to start the conversation. Hanna reached for another Danish pastry from the bag and took a large mouthful before looking up at her father again. “Danish?” She offered with the bitten pastry in her hand. He only continued to stare at her. “What. No hug and kiss this morning?” Said Hanna with a smirk.

Soren pressed his lips together. “Hanna—“

“I know. I know what you’re going to say. It’s a duty of mine to marry into another kingdom.” She said raising her hand up and mocking her fathers deep voice and mannerism before taking another bite.

“Precisely and—“

“But to be fair father, you already know what I’m going to retaliate with.” She cut him off again.

He sighed. “Hanna—“

“Oh come on dad. This is like the third prince this month. You already know all I’m going to do is blow them off. Besides, this one is far too skinny and dumb to my liking.. I could literally pick him up with my pinkie.” She said crossing her arms.

He tried to keep a serious composure but only ended up failing as a small smirk appeared in the corner of his lips. Hanna always had a way of making her father laugh. He slowly stepped forward and raised his hand tenderly to pick out the leaves in Hanna’s auburn hair. “Did you go to the forest again?”

Hanna shrugged. “Someone’s gotta keep a watchful eye in case intruders come.” She responded as she took another bite.

He raised his eyebrow up. “Oh, so is that the excuse we’re using now?

“I’m simply telling the truth father.” She said with a smirk.

He placed his hands on her shoulders as he is inspected her muddy dress. “That’s no way for a princess to look like.”

“Guess I’m not like every other princess father.” She replied

He chuckled. “No your not.” His soft blue eyes glanced up at her familiar green ones he adored so much. “Oh Hannah. You are so stubborn like your mother you know that?”

“I take that as a compliment father.” She smiled with a teasing eyebrow raise.

He chuckled again, his hands still on her shoulder lovingly. “You know one day you will have to make a choice. You can’t expect to grow old without a companion. As princess of the southern isles you have a duty to your kingdom.”

“And when that time comes I’ll be sure to let you know father.” She replied putting a reassuring hand on his arm. “But if I’m going to marry someone it’ll be out of love, and probably someone with an intelligence greater than that if a chimpanzee.”

He chuckled again and it was very genuine, shaking his head in disbelief before meeting her green eyes again. “He is rather dumb isn’t he... nonetheless, I need my daughter to clean herself up and return to introduce herself to king Andreas and prince Anders.”

Hanna groaned. “Do I have to.”

“Look at this way, the faster you get to know them, the faster they’ll leave the Southern Isles.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Okay fine. But I’m not accepting his proposal.”

He smirked. “I don’t expect you to. Now run along and clean yourself up so that way you don’t scare our visitors with your stench.”

“Careful with those words. Men thirst the idea of just having a wiff of my stench you know.” She replied devilishly.

“Go.” He demanded now.

“All right, all right. I’m going.” She said turning to the large doors, only to dig from the bag full of pastries. She pulled a Danish out and tossed it back to her father which he caught easily. “You enjoy that father.”

He chuckled as he watched his favorite child leave before turning back to the pastry again and eventually taking a bite and moaning in approval of the taste.  
“Can you please prepare my bath, Kristina. I’ll be joining my father and the royal majesties of Skånlad in the throne room.” Said Hanna as she walked upstairs and towards her room with her lady in waiting following behind.

“Of course your highness.” Said her lady in waiting as she curtsied respectfully and went to prepare her bath.

When Hanna entered her room she was surprised to find a multitude of children waiting. Some of them jumping on her bed and others trying to play with one another.

Her eyebrows lifted playfully. “What are you guys doing in my room!?”

The children giggled in union. “We were waiting for you, aunty Hanna!” Replied one of the little girls with blonde braided ponytails.

“Really, what for?” Smirked Hanna as she leaned on the wall with her arms crossed.

“Did grandpa yell at you?” Asked a young boy who’s hair was ginger.

“Pfft, you know grandpa won’t ever yell at his favorite child.” Said Hanna walking towards her bed and joining them.

“I thought my dad was the favorite child?” Asked the oldest boy among them. His eyes like his grandfather's and his fathers. His hair dark like his mothers.

“Why? Just because he’s the oldest and named you after grandpa, little Soren?” Replied Hanna as she pinched her nephews cheek. Him along with the rest of his cousins giggled in union.

“Aunty Hanna!” Exclaimed the little two year old girl who was the youngest out of them. Her hair brown with pigtails as well. “Are you going marry the prince?”

“Hmm...” said Hanna rubbing her cheek playfully as the children erupted into laughter. “Maybe... maybe not...”

The laughed even harder and Hanna joined in with them as she even started to tickle all of them.

She may have never like all her brothers, but she did love being an aunt. The only aunt. She felt as if it was her calling to love her nieces and nephews. All twenty one of them.

“All right, aunty Hanna has to clean herself up so I can kick the prince out appropriately. Off you go, all of you.” Said Hanna as she stood up and opened the door.

The whole multitude of her nieces and nephews waved her goodbye on the way out. She closed the door but not before giving her youngest niece a peck on the forehead and handing her the rest of the bag full of Danish pastry’s to share with everyone else.

“Everyone has to share okay??” Said Hanna as she closed the door as the children jumped excitingly.

She exhaled deeply now that she was alone in the room and kicked her boots off before placing them neatly beside her closet. She then began to unstrap her dress to strip it completely off. She was excited to bathe after such a productive morning. But suddenly she heard a gentle whistle.

Phewwww

Her brows furrowed as she looked up with a confused expression filling her face. She looked around the room, even walking to her window to see where the whistling came from.

She could’ve sworn all twenty one of her nieces and nephews had left her room and she was right. Not one of them was in her room.

Perhaps it was one of the teenagers from the docks again. They were always in awe and trying to get her attention whenever she passed by. But she found no one there.

“Hmm.” She said turning around with a confused expression still in her face. She went back to focusing on her dress as she began to strip of the top part of where the corset would normally lay when she suddenly heard the whistling again.

Phewwww

She looked up again with widened eyes. Now she knew she wasn’t crazy, she heard it loud and clear. She immediately stormed to a secret compartment behind her closet where she had sneaked in weapons without her fathers approval and pulled out a sword.

She wielded the large balde with such ease on her hand as she adjusted her grip, ready to slice whoever was stalking her from the outside of the window.

She opened the large window up and pushed outwards, ready to meet whatever creep was spying on her but only found a pair of autumn leaves flying through the opening of the window with majestic whistling following.

Her brows furrowed, she could have swore she heard someone whistle. But then her eyes widened in astonishment when she turned around and saw the strange breeze floating through her large room, even surrounding her several times in circles as if it was hugging her. Her eyes widened even larger when she saw an envelope floating with the leaves as well.

The wind whistled playfully again as it moved the envelope in circles around Hanna who had absolutely no idea what was going on or what to do. The wind then gently moved the envelope forward until it rested gently at the edge of the blade in front of Hanna.

She darted her eyes to the envelope and then back to the wind who stood in perfect stance as if it was waiting for Hanna to open the envelope. It’s as if the wind was... alive.

Still speechless, Hanna reached for the envelope and took it in her hand before turning to set her sword down next to her bed. Still suspicious of the strange wind, she glanced down to the envelope and her eyes widened when she saw it.

There in front of the envelope was a seal, and not just any seal. A royal seal. Her heart dropped and a breath escaped her lips when she realized which kingdom the sealed belonged to. Only one kingdom carried a crocus.

“Arendelle...” She muttered to herself as she quickly ran towards her bed. She immediately began to open the envelope respectfully, being sure not to damage the sides.

So many thoughts were going though her head, the obvious being why Arendelle of all kingdoms had just delivered a letter to her. And through a mysterious wind... She hoped to the gods it had nothing to do with Hans.

She immediately opened the letter and began to read the beautiful and elegant writing in her head. Her eyes widened when she saw the name.

Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles

I hope this letter finds you well, your highness. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle former reigning monarch of Arendelle and now currently serving as Queen consort under Queen Anna, of who’m I have advocated the throne to. I assume you already know about that by now however.

I write this letter to reach out to you through your brother and former prince, Hans Westergaard.

She gasped.

Please do not be alarmed, your brother is well. I have an understanding that you helped him escape the Southern Isles and even aided him with a ship before sailing away. He has revealed all these things to me, as well as his journey after finding him living on top of the mountains in the home of the Northuldra.

Her brows furrowed. “Norwha—“

You may have heard the rumors that I had abdicated the throne to live in a forest with Arendelle’s indigenous people. I can confirm those rumors are true. I’ve been living with these kind and generous people for several months now while still fulfilling my duties in Arendelle.

Just two weeks ago we found your brother roaming on the top of their mountains who claims to have been living there for a year already.

I know what you may be thinking, did I inform my sister that her former fiancé has returned? Well the answer is no. I don’t want to weigh more stress on my sisters shoulders and have her deal with Arendelle’s worries. I’m sure you would understand that. But another reason why I haven’t is because your brother brought up an interesting idea that could benefit both our kingdoms.

It’s obvious that both our kingdoms haven’t been the same since we ended our trading with one another. But Hans suggested the idea that perhaps we can come to a term of agreement to do business with our kingdoms once again.

Arendelle will be needing all the help they can get come this winter. I can feel it coming and I know it will be a rather difficult season to get through without enough provisions. And I know that the Southern Isles has been having difficulty in finding a kingdom that can deliver ice all year long and warm clothing provisions like we do.

I hate to pressure you, your highness, but I am reaching out and pleading for help. Queen Anna and I want to do what’s best for our kingdom, she is aware of the idea but of course is not aware it came from Hans. I am leaving out that piece of information as well as his existence away from her ears. Especially after reading of his supposed deceasing.

And that is why I need your help. Hans tells me you are the only one he truly trusts and says you will help no matter what. I don’t know if he may be telling the truth, but I am hoping his words are so.

I promise that once this is all over I will find Hans a new home so he isn’t living in the wilderness any longer and that you may no longer worry for his safety. I’ll even find a way for you to visit him frequently again. All I am asking is for your help, Princess Hanna.

I know how bizarre this all may seem, especially after having a magical wind spirit deliver this letter to you. And I know this may be difficult to believe or to put your trust to. But Hans informed me that you will believe my words once you see what I had also sent with this letter.

I’ll await for your reply, your highness. You’re my only hope.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

She set the letter down, speechless by what’s she had just read. She had just received a letter from Elsa, the Queen Elsa. The one who manipulates ice and snow. The Queen who was almost beheaded by her bridge after failing to court her and Anna.

She reached for the opened envelope that laid on her pillow and stuck her hand inside. She gasped silently when she felt the familiar feeling.

She pulled out her hand and found the golden pendant. The same pendant her brother wore, the same pendant she wore.

“It really is you...” She said staring into the roaring lion. She was flabbergasted. Her brother was with Queen Elsa. Suddenly the door barged open and Hanna immediately hid the pendant behind her back as well as the letter. Her heart racing a million miles an hour.

“Princess Hanna, your bath is ready.” Said Kristina as she stepped in with a beautiful bath robe in her hands.

“Right! Of course!” Said Hanna standing to her feet.

“Do you need help undressing, your highness?” Asked her lady in waiting.

Hanna’s brows furrowed. It wasn’t until she followed Kristina’s gaze that she realized she hadn’t even undressed completely. In fact half of the top part of her dress was open with one of her breasts hanging out. “Y-yes. Yes Kristina, I’d really appreciate that.” She replied clearly embarrassed.

Kristina came behind Hanna and she quickly adjusted her hands to the front and quickly stuffed the pendant and the letter inside her drawer before she questioned anything else.

Elsa’s eyes slowly opened as the morning sun started to hit her face. She slowly stood up from her mattress and began to run the crust and out of her eyes and yawning before turning to see if Hans was asleep still.

But her eyes widened when she realized he wasn’t there. She blinked a few times and shook her head, thinking that perhaps she was still in deep sleep, but at last he wasn’t there. Just the well made bed with the blankets folded properly on top of the pillow.

“Hans?” She asked as she sat at the edge of her bed. “Hans??” She asked again, looking all around the hut.

He was nowhere. She furrowed her brows and slowly stood up on her feet. Did he escape and go with Tadashi and his men??

Her eyes widened in worry as she quickly lifted the flap and exited out of the hut. She was surprised to find the Northuldra in their usual morning routines. Not one of them seemed concerned like the way Elsa was being at the moment.

“Morning Elsa!” Came the cheery voice from the young seventeen year old.

“Rhanda.” Said Elsa turning around to face her.

“You sleep okay?” She asked.

“Y-Yeah... yeah I slept pretty well actually. Umm, Rhanda, how long have I been asleep??” Asked Elsa.

“Umm, well let’s see. Hans awoke about three hours ago so... maybe nine hours??” Responded Rhanda.

“Nine hours!?” Exclaimed Elsa with widened eyes. She hadn’t slept that long in years. She was always a morning person. “Why did no one wake me up??”

“Well you were in such deep sleep that no one wanted to bother you. Besides, Hans said it’d be best we let you sleep.” Said Rhanda.

Elsa scoffed and hugged her arms. “He doesn’t have a clue what’s best for me... speaking of which, where is he??”

“Last I checked he was going reindeer herding with Ryder and Maren.” Shrugged Rhanda.

Elsa furrowed her brows. “They took him herding??” She quickly marched towards the middle of the camp, leaving Rhanda by herself. The Northuldra and their many families greeted the fifth spirit in respect, loads of them even offering her breakfast.

But her main objective was finding Hans. There was no way she could just leave him unsupervised. What was Honeymaren thinking??

“Looking for soemone?”

Elsa turned around and as expected found Yelena standing behind her with her staff at hand.

“Hi, Yelena.” Said Elsa stepping forward. “Have you seen Honeymaren or Ryder—“

“Elsa!”

Elsa looked all around to where the familiar voice came from when she finally found Honeymaren standing beside a tree with her arms crossed and waving to her.

“Excuse me.” Said Elsa to Yelena as she started making her way to Rhanda.

“Had a good nights rest?” Asked Honeymaren as Elsa approached her.

“Why didn’t you wake me up??” Asked Elsa as she stood next to her.

“I tried.” Chuckled Honeymaren. “You were out like a rock. Hans did say you two went to bed pretty late last night.”

She cleared her throat and fixed a piece of her hair behind her ear. The way that sounded made it seem so inappropriate “What else did he say...”

Honeymaren shrugged unamused. “Not much really, just that you two were writing the letter to his sister. Why? Should I know more??”

“No! No, no.” Chuckled Elsa nervously. “I’m just asking is all...”

“Right.” Nodded Honeymaren in agreement as she then gestured to the reindeer in front of her where she found Ryder and to her surprise Hans Who helping feed one of the pregnant females. “He’s been helping Ryder and I since this morning.”

“How’s his wound?” Asked Elsa as she continued to stare at Hans who seemed to be engaging in causal conversation with Ryder.

“Still hurts him. I tried sending him back to your hut after Rhanda inspected it but he refused and wanted to speak with the masked men.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Of course.”

“So instead I asked if he wanted to accompany Ryder and I on our daily herding. Took a lot of convincing but he finally said yes. He’s been behaving, trust me.” Said Honeymaren.

Elsa and Honeyamren watched as Ryder and Hans stood up on their feet again, followed by the pregnant female. “There. That should calm down her nerves before she delivers her little one.” Said Ryder as he slapped away the fur from his hands and patted the females large belly.

“How long do you give her till she gives birth.” Asked Hans as he and Ryder watched the female trail away slowly.

“Ehh, probably in a week or so if she’s able to successfully last that long.” Replied Ryder as he crossed his arms. “Depends on the climate too. Reindeer usually prefer giving birth during winter.”

“Ryder!” Came the familiar call from his older sister who was waving to him.

Hans was surprised to find Elsa standing next to Honeymaren when he turned his head. How long had she been standing there? Obviously not long if she still had her gown on.

“What’s up.” Said Ryder as he and Hans slowly walked towards them.

“Mother wants us to help her fetch some grains for lunch later today.” Said Honeymaren.

“All right.” Shrugged Ryder.

“We’ll leave you two alone.” Said Honeymaren to Elsa one final time before she and her brother walked away.

Elsa and Hans stood in front of each other. Both of them quite before meeting each other’s gaze. “Good morning, your majesty.” Said Hans clearing his throat.

“Good morning...” replied Elsa before looking up at him again. It was unfair how his king unkept hair ran so perfectly with the morning breeze. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I did.” He replied.

“Still injured?”

“Very much so. It’s going to take some time to heal.” He replied in honesty. “How about yourself?”

“I hadn’t realized I was that tired...” she said slowly. “But yes, I did sleep okay.”

“Good.” He replied nodding.

None of them said a words again. Elsa was thankful when she heard a multitude of children coming their way. “Queen Elsa!” They exclaimed in union, completely ignoring Hans who stood in front of her.

“Good morning children.” Replied Elsa in the Northuldran native tongue with a large grin filling her face.

“Will we be having studies today?” Asked one of the youngest children. Hans furrowed his brows.

Elsa chuckled and nodded. “Just as long as you allow me to eat breakfast first.”

The children gasped in excitement as they ran back to their families again. “What was that all about?” Said Hans coming from behind her.

“Oh.. umm. I’ve been teaching the children and a few adults how to read.” She replied turning to face him.

“They don’t know how to read?” Asked Hans with a genuine confused expression.

“They aren’t too familiar with the outside world. They’ve been trapped inside this forest for many years so they were never able to read or learn about the usual things we learnEd as children.” Replied Elsa.

“Huh. That’s... very kind of you to take time out of your busy schedule and help them.” He replied.

She shrugged. “I don’t mind it. I value knowledge and I adore teaching them.”

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Asked Hans after a long pause.

Elsa raised her eyebrow up. “You would want to sit and watch me teach things you already know??”

“Why not.” He shrugged. “I’m sure you get overwhelmed at times.”

“I don’t get overwhelmed. I’m perfectly fine of teaching on my own.” She retaliated politely.

“I’m sure you are.” Chuckled Hans. “But I happen to be a master when it comes to literature.”

“Really?” She questioned while crossing her arms. “How familiar are you with Shakespeare??”

He sneered. “I’ve been reading Shakespeare since I was thirteen years old, your majesty.

“Impressive.” She acknowledged truthfully. “I’ve been reading Shakespeare since I was eight.”

He sneered again and this time it was less sarcastic. “Well whatever the case may be, I still would like to sit down and see how you teach if that okay with you. You know, while we wait for Hanna’s response.”

She sighed heavily as her worrisome thoughts returned. “You really think she’ll respond to me...” she said softly.

Hans presses his lips and stepped forward, still a respectable distance from Elsa. “I believe in Hanna, your majesty.”

“But that’s coming from you...” she replied with an eyebrow raised.

“I am very aware of that...” sighed Hans. “But even if it coming from someone like me, shouldn’t that already give you just a little grain of hope.”

Elsa looked down to the ground and exhaled as she played with her fingernails. “Maybe...”

“Trust me, your majesty.“ Said Hans coming beside Elsa as they both looked out to the marvelous skyscraper in front of them. “Hanna won’t let you down.”

She had been in deep thought ever since she was left alone naked in the bath. She held her knees tightly together close to her chest with her chin on top of her knees as she repeated Queen Elsa’s words in her mind over and over again.

You’re my only hope.

It was a plea. She knew Hans wouldn’t let his pendant return to her unless he was trying to make a point. He was coming into the defense of Queen Elsa. Soiling his truth with their royal crest.

The door opened and in came Kristina with a large towel and robe in her hands. “Are you ready for your hair to be washed your highness?”

Hanna gave her a small smile and nodded before Kristina proceeded to grab and sit behind Hanna’s long and beautiful auburn hair. She began to gently rub soap around her hair, even adding beautiful smell of flowers.

Hanna relaxed her neck and let the fingers run through her hair, all while continuing to run Elsa’s words through her mind.

You’re my only hope. Again and again and again.

Not once did she stop reflecting the letter, even when she was getting her corset strapped on tightly she would glance back to the drawer, temped to pull out the letter again.

“Ah, there’s she is.” Said King Soren rising to his feet as did the rest of the group with them.

They had been enjoying a pleasant afternoon tea on the great castles grounds while watching a peroformance of bravery between two of the Southern Isles guards against Emil the eleventh oldest and Günter, the fifth oldest.

“Apologies for keeping you waiting, your Majesties.” Said Hanna curtsying with respectfulness.

“Hmmp. I’ll say.” Muttered Caleb.

“Come, Hanna. Join us for tea as we watch your brothers perform.” Said Soren gesturing to his daughter to join the large table.

“Oh joy.” Muttered Hanna sarcastically as she made her way to the table. She had no choice but to sit next to prince Anders and Axel, one of her older brothers, twelfth in line for the throne to be more exact.

They were taught since and early age to always stand or make assembly in chronological order whenever in public or espeically around royals.

Hanna was number fourteen, usually she and Hans would always be next to each other, but given that her brother has been deceased for three years now, she had to get used to being next to Axel.

She didn’t mind Axel, and granted neither did Hans back in the day when he was alive. But he had the mind of ten year old. Always wanting to constantly make jokes and took light of serious situations.

Most of the times he was just unbearable, but today seemed like a good day for Axel to show his sense of stupidity so Hanna could avoid talking to the unintelligent prince as much as possible before he tried to start conversation again.

Usually she would talk to Lars the most. Besides Hans, Hanna genuinely enjoyed being around her third oldest. He was kind, smart and kept himself. However, he wasn’t available and hadn’t been since he moved to Stockholm with his wife, Princess Helga of who he was betrothed to. She couldn’t blame him, she would have probably done the same thing too.

“Psst, Axel.” Whispered Hanna as the guards and her brothers continued to duel.

“What Hanna?” Replied Axel. He had short brown hair, no facial hair whatsoever. He was always teased because he seemed to be the only one of the brothers who couldn’t grow one if he wanted to.

“Come on say something stupid. Tell me a story, anything so that I don’t have to talk to dumbness next to me.” Whispered Hanna.

“What?? You think I’m some sort of comedian or something?” Replied Axel with furrowed and offended brows.

Hanna raised her eyebrow up at him with a blank expression before she gestured to the rest of her brothers, Axel turned around to face them and they all nodded their head in agreement except Caleb and Jurgen, the two oldest.

“You all think that low of me?? How dare you.” He said crossing his arms like a petty child as Emil and Günter finished their performance and bowed before their father and the royal majesties of Skånlad as they congratulated them and clapped in union.

Beowulf, the seventh oldest, was sharpening his sword and stretching his arms out, preparing for his performance.

“It isn’t thinking lowly of you if it’s the truth brother.” Said Caleb the oldest, turning his serious glare to Hanna and Axel. “Now if you two are done talking can you please at least try to enjoy our brothers performance.”

“Why? I’m a better swordsman then he is.” Retaliated Hanna with furrowed brows as Günter and Emil took their respective seats again.

Axel and William snickered while Rudi and Runi chuckled darkly.

Caleb’s glare grew more serious. “Beowulf is our top sword specialist and trainer in the kingdom, Hanna. What do you do exactly??”

“Umm hello, have you forgotten that I founded the Løveninde??” She replied with a challenging stare of her own.

“Ah yes, The Lionesses. The clan of females you claim to be warriors.” Chuckled Caleb unimpressed.

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows even deeper and crossed her arms. “You don’t think one of my women can beat your men, General?”

Caleb wasn’t just the oldest and crown prince, but he also proved to be a good leader for the Southern Isles army. Hanna on the other hand believes he got the ranking simply for being the crown prince.

“I know none of your women can beat my men.” Replied Caleb darkly. “I seriously have no idea how father let you fund such a ridiculous movement.”

“Ridiculous?? I help women feel empowered and push their bodies and minds to their limits. Something you lack.” Replied Hanna as several of her brothers jaw dropped including Gunters. “And just look at our track record, we’ve been successful in every mission we’ve been assigned to.”

“Your missions are weak and easy, a child could accomplish them with ease.” Retaliated Jurgen, the second oldest, this time coming to defend his brother, he had dark facial hair that covered his whole face and blue eyes.

“Hmm, very well then.” Said Hanna rising to her feet.

Caleb’s eyes widened. “Wait, Hanna. What are you doing—“

“Excuse me, may I have everyone’s attention.” Said Hanna tapping the cup of her tea with her spoon. Her father and the king of Skånlad all turned around to face the princess with a confused expression.

“I would just like to start of by saying how grateful we are to be accompanied by the kingdom of Skånlad on this beautiful day.” Said Hanna. Her fathers confused expression slowly turned to a smirk as he and the rest of the group slowly began to clap.

“Secondly, to commend this great day, I would like to present a performance of mine own.” Finished Hanna.

King Sorens brows furrowed. “What did you have in mind, Hanna?”

“Well it’s funny you should say that. You see my brothers trained under a swordsmanship and combat their whole lives. Many of which still serve in our military today. But what you probably don’t know is that I trained myself.”

King Soren’s eyes widened while King Andreas snickered. Prince Anders, however seemed very impressed. “You trained in combat, Princess?? I’m sorry but that’s a little hard to believe.”

Hanna smiled sweetly with her eyes hiding her glare. “That’s precisely why I’m going to demonstrate to you what I’m taking about.”

She began to walk forward to where Beowulf was about to begin his duel with one of the guards. “Hey! I haven’t even started with my performance, whoa—“

“Go. Get lost. Your finished now.” Said Hanna pushing her brother away.

King Soren jumped up to his feet. “Hanna. Stop this at once.”

“Yeah we were up next after Beowulf!” Added the ridiculously large twin brothers, Rudi and Runo.

“Well I doubt anyone wants to see the former criminals who kidnapped Princess Rapunzel of Corona perform now do they??” Retaliated Hanna with a snarky attitude.

Their eyes widened and they tried retaliating but the twins couldn’t come up with anything. Even everyone nearby was surprised by the retaliation and harsh words from Hanna.

“Hanna, I forbid this.” Said Soren with a more serious voice as he stepped forward.

“No! No! By all means please continue, I would love to see what the princess is capable of.” Said King Andreas now more amused as he and his son sat forward.

“Thank you your majesty.” Said Hanna smiling and curtsying. “Father, please have a seat.”

King Soren’s eyes widened as did everyone else. No one ever dared tell the king what to do. But everyone was even more surprised when they saw the king do as he was told and sigh heavily as he took his seat again.

Hanna turned her attention to the end of the large castle. She brought her two fingers up her lips and blew a loud and high pitched whistle. Within seconds the men turned their attention behind them and they saw a large group of females stomping their way, each of them clothes in dark and very revealing armor with tunics and skirts. They’re weapons and circular shields strapped on their arms. Each of the women’s hair was braided in a very Viking warrior fashion.

“Oh dear god...” Said Caleb rubbing his head in frustration.

“Well, will you look at that.” Chuckled Emil darkly as he stared at the women’s obvious curves and breasts. “A performance by women and a chance to embarrass themselves at the same time? How could today get any better...”

Hanna held back her tongue and ignored her perverted brother and the rest of her brothers who joined in and chuckled darkly with him. She turned her attention back to her father and the king.

“Your royal majesties. My brother, Prince Caleb, thinks that not one of my women is capable of beating one of his men in combat.”

“And he’s right.” Defended Jurgen with his arms crossed.

“We’ll see about that.” Said Hanna as she made her way to the group of strong women waiting behind her for orders. They were lined up in perfect manner. “Sisters. Today is the day the Løveninde is represented in highest manner. Today is the day we demonstrate to these men what women are really capable of.”

“We are with you, Princess Hanna.” They said in union as they brought their weapons closer to their heart and bowed their head before her.

“Caleb, pick three of your strongest men and prepare them for combat.” Said Hanna turning to her brother.

Caleb stood up on his feet angrily. “You’re going to regret this little sister... Beowulf! Günter! Jurgen! Get into your formations” he commanded his brothers. “I shall be joining you in putting an end to this ridiculous movement.”

Soren sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Yes your highness.” They responded in union as they started to line themselves up.

Hanna wasn’t surprised he would choose Jurgen, Beowulf and Günter and then volunteer himself. But that only made it all the better because it gave her an excuse to join in the combat with her sisters as well.

Hanna turned once again to her group. “I shall be joining in the combat against my brothers, I will be needing three more to join as well, who will like to volunteer?

“I shall go.” Said one of them stepping forward. Her hair was brown and braided to her back.

“Diana, thank you.” Replied Hanna. “Anyone else?”

“I’ll go.” Said another woman stepping forward. The half size of her blonde hair had been razored while the other side was braided in Nordic fashion.

“Ava, thank you.” Replied Hanna smiling at her. But I still need one more.”

“I volunteer.” Came the familiar tone Hanna and the others knew so very well.

The women stepped aside as they let one of their strongest and most respected warriors pass. Her hair was short and dark with layered gray highlights. Only the top of her forehead was braided. Her lips were dark pink, her skin pale and her eyes hazel.

Hanna smiled at her old friend. “Cassandra.”

Cassandra stepped forward, her face expressionless as always yet her smirk sincere. “Thank you for volunteering.” Said Hanna placing a hand on her shoulder.

“After everything you and Hans did for me, why wouldn’t I?” Said the former lady in waiting of Princess Rapunzel.

Hanna smirked once more before turning to the rest of the two. “All right sisters. It’s time we go to war. Are you with me?”

A’oo! A’oo! A’oo! Exclaimed all the women while raising their shield up in union. The three of them stepped forward with Hanna leading the way as they headed to the circular and drawn out combat space.

While the Southern Isles army wielded swords and large kite shaped shields, the Løveninde wielded circular Viking shields with swords, spears and sometimes even axes. Caleb and many in the army found it ridiculous that women would wield a shield that offered no protection, but the lionesses wielded their shields proudly after the manner of Hanna’s.

They stood in form of each other waiting for the command of attack, Cassandra glared furiously yet calmly at the princes in front of her as she gripped her shield even tighter.

She was not a fanatic of men, especially the princes of the Southern Isles, save except one. The former prince Hans of course.

“This is your final chance, Hanna. Stand down.” Said Caleb adjusting the sword in his hand.

Hanna was not dressed in her usual lioness armor like Cassandra and the rest of her sisters were. But that didn’t stop her from rolling up her sleeves and strapping in a shield one of her sisters let her borrow before reaching for her head and dropping the pins from her hair so her single braid can hang down to her hips again.

Hanna didn’t say a word, instead she gave her brother one last glare, that was already sufficient in was she was ready and she wasn’t surrendering.

Caleb shook his head. “Your funeral then...”

Hanna adjusted the grip on her sword as her brothers all adjusted there’s. And with one final look to her sisters she raised her shield in the air and exclaimed like a true Viking. “Go to war!”

Immediately the three women charged at the princes with loud chants while the rest of the lionesses cheered from behind.

“Take them out!” Exclaimed Caleb as he and his brothers began to exchange blows with the women.

“Oh man now this is show!” Exclaimed Emil as he clapped joyfully.

Cassandra dodged a right swing from Prince Günter as she flipped backwards and with her right heel she lifted it up and collided it with his chest.

He struggled for a few seconds but he quickly recovered and collided his shield with Cassandras back which caused her to fall forward.

The other two lionessss struggled as well with the other two princes, but they took advatage and would collide with their swords and shield whenever they got the chance.

Many were surprised by how well Hanna and her women fought. It’s as if they were trained for years.

“Come on sisters, make sure you use those shields!” Exclaimed Hanna as she slid forward and dodged the sword that was coming down at her by Jurgen.

Diana was eliminated after a sword directed its blade to her chest, in real life she would have died. “You are out love.” Winked Beowulf.

She huffed in anger as she stormed away from the circle. It was three against four.

While Hanna and Cassandra were engaging with Caleb and Jurgen, Ava was left to defend herself from Günter and Beowulf, she was doing fantastic until unfortunately the odds took the win and Ava was eliminated after fighting off two swords at once.

It was two against four now. Cassandra and Hanna were the only ones remaining as they stood back to back while the four of the princes encircled them.

“Hope you didn’t have anything planned later today.” Said Hanna to Cassandra as she glared at her brothers.

“This is all I had planned, your highness.” Replied Cassandra as she held the sword in front of her.

“Finish them!” Exclaimed Caleb as he and his brothers marched forward.

But Hanna and Cassandra quickly rolled out of the way before Hanna jumped to her feet again and dodged a sword from Beowulf, the most talented swordsman in the kingdom.

She engaged in a beautiful duel of swordsmanship with her brother, but Hanna quickly took advantage and kicked the back of her brothers heel. He fell backwards and landed on his back. He reached for his sword as quickly as he could but Hanna was quicker as she put her heel on his chest and brought the edge of her sword to his throat.

“You’re out.” Said Hanna as Beowulf swallowed nervously.

Cassandra was defending herself well and was about to strike her shield at Günter’s foot but he had grabbed her by the hair and yanked on it backwards, even causing her to yelp. “Come on now, love. Just drop your sword and this will all be over.”

But Cassandra tightened her grip on his forearm and immediately jumped as she wrapped her legs around his neck before flipping him backwards and eliminating him from the circle.

Hanna’s nephews and niece cheered as Günter rose his head up to see Cassandra dusting the dirt of her skirt before picking up her sword again. “No thanks, I think I’ll hang on to my sword, love.” She replied sarcastically before running to help Hanna who was battling against Jurgen and Caleb.

Günter groaned as he laid his head back on the ground.

Cassandra immediately went for Jurgen and was able to distract him from Hanna. She was able to collide her first twice on his ribs before Jurgen went to slice Cassandra’s neck. But Hanna stuck her sword up and blocked it and with her other free hand she collided her shield against Caleb’s face which sent him falling in his back.

Cassandra then quickly took advantage and kicked Jurgen’s leg hard followed by a kick from Hanna to his other leg. He fell to his knees in pain and was then met with both of Cassandra and Hanna’s sword pointing at his throat.

Jurgen was eliminated.

Everyone blinked in surprise. In only less than two minutes, Cassandra and Hanna were able to eliminate three of the princes.

They turned their attention to Caleb who was rising to his feet and pushing his cape away from his head. There was a bruise on his cheek now from the collision of Hanna’s shield.

It was two against one now.

Cassandra walked forward to attack but Hanna brought her shield up and stopped her from walking any further. Cassandra furrowed her brows, surprised why she had stopped her but then realized that Hanna wanted this to be a fair fight.

Even more, Hanna wanted to finish this.

Caleb hissed in anger as he massaged his cheekbone. He glared at his little sister viscously. The skirts of her dress had holes from the swords and her dress was dirty.

Even Hanna’s forehead had dirt, but not once did she care for any of that. All she cares about was ending this battle once and for all.

Caleb growled and charged towards Hanna with the sword above his head, ready to show his little sister how a real crown prince comes out on top.

But Hanna rolled out of the way with such speed and dodged Caleb’s sword. She then rose to her feet and with her shield in her right arm she threw it to Caleb’s chest as if it was a frisbee before having it return to her possession again.

Caleb held his chest in pain, surprised by how Hanna was able to throw her shield like that, but nothing compared to how surprised he was when he saw his sister jump up high and in midair and kick his chest, causing him to fly backwards and eliminate himself once his back collided outside the circle. She knocked the wind out of him.

“Yah!” She exclaimed as she landed on her feet gracefully.

Hanna had beaten Caleb.

She slowed down her breathing and slowly turned around to the royal majesties. Each of them speechless with a surprised expression on their face.

King Andreas was speechless, as was prince Anders. A few of her brothers quickly ran forward to help Caleb up while her nieces and nephews suddenly stood up on their feet and cheered in amazement, even Caleb’s children were clapping along.

A’oo! A’oo! A’oo! Exclaimed in union the Løveninde. All except her father who’s glare was as serious as ever. She sighed. She knew she was going to hear the end of this later today.  
Soren paced back and forth in the throne room. He saw no point in continuing to waste King Andreas and Prince Anders day, so instead his servants escorted them to their rooms.

Hanna and a now bruised Caleb stood in front of their father with their hands folded in front of each other waiting for his lecture like they were little children again.

“You both embarrassed the Southern Isles today.” Bit out Soren impatiently.

“I’m sorry father, but please allow me to explain. Hanna was being disrespectful and—“

“Of course. Blame me.” Chuckled Hanna.

“I do blame you.” Hissed Caleb. “You couldn’t keep your mouth shut and stop talking with Axel, you even asked if he could act stupid with you.”

“Yeah and you offended the Løveninde.” Replied Hanna.

“So instead you cause a scene!” Exclaimed Caleb.

“Only to prove you wrong.” Retaliated Hanna.

“You proved nothing!” Yelled Caleb.

“I’m sorry, but who’s the one with a bruised up bonecheek?”

“All right enough!” Exclaimed king Soren as he stopped pacing. Hanna and Caleb turned their attention back to their father as his deep and powerful voice echoed throughout the whole throne room. “Caleb, you are excused.”

“Yes your majesty.” Said Caleb bowing and giving Hanna one final glare before walking away and closing the chamber doors behind him.

Hanna shook her head in annoyance. She never did like Caleb. Especially not Hans.

Soren sighed heavily as he rubbed his grey beard with his large hands. He looked exhausted from all the yelling he had to do. “Are you hurt at all? Any injuries??” He said finally looking up at her.

Hanna shrugged. “You know me father. Nothing hurts me.”

Soren failed once again to hide his expression and only ended up smirking softly as he rested his hands behind his back again. “You know I had hope today would be the day you’d accept Prince Anders proposal, Hanna.”

Hanna raised her eyebrow at him. “That’s a ridiculous thing to hope for father.”

Soren chuckled. “It is a ridiculous thing to hope for isn’t it? Especially after I saw you make your grand entrance with your dress and boots all muddy.”

Hanna smiled at him as he stepped forward again and placed his hands on her shoulder tenderly before sighing one more time. “One day you’re going to have to make a choice, Hanna.”

“One day yes.” Replied Hanna looking up at him. “But that day is not today.”

“When shall that day be then?” Asked Soren.

Hanna stared at her fathers eyes and pressed her lips before answering. “I don’t know father. But only I shall know that.”

Soren smirked sadly as he turned to his great golden throne and took a seat. He rested his arm on the chair as he leaned his face in and rubbed his temples tiredly. “You know you and Hans were always so much like your mother. Constantly dedicated to being independent and not caring of what others thought.”

Hanna pressed her lips at the mention of her twin brother. “It frightens me at times, I must admit.” He sighed. “I just... don’t want to lose you the way I lost Hans and your mother...”

Hanna stepped forward as she played with her fingers together. “You won’t lose me father. And if we’re being honest here... you only lost Hans because you chose to.”

Soren raised his brows up with exhaustion. They’ve had this conversation dozens of times. “His crimes were unforgivable for the Southern Isles.”

“No. His crimes were only unforgivable in your eyes. Thus why the Southern Isles couldn’t forgive him either.” She replied calmly yet directly.

“Hanna—“

“It’s the truth father.” Said Hanna taking one step forward. “The laws of this kingdom are too outdated and inhumane.

“You have sympathy for what he tried to do to Queen Elsa?” He asked with furrowed brows.

“No. But I have sympathy to know that I never give up on family or see the worst in someone after their worst mistake. You gave up on Hans the day our mother died.” She retaliated, raising her voice just a tad.

“Don’t you dare bring your mother into this conversation, young lady. I gave up on Hans because of his disgusting and cruel acts. All men must be punished according to our law, he was lucky he was my son and a prince, otherwise he would have been hanged by neck.“ He replied darkly.

She scoffed. “So that’s it then? One mistake and you can never be forgiven of your sin?? Don’t you see where the problem lies father! We possess too much power over our people.”

“So now you have a problem with your country then?” Asked Soren with furrowed brows and a challenging tone. “And here I thought you loved your home.”

“I love my homeland, not the politics.” Replied Hanna firmly.

“Our politics and how we govern our kingdom is what makes us one of the most feared militia in all of Scandinavia. It’s what grants you the right to stand before me as a free princess.” He retaliated.

“By establishing fear in the hearts of our people? By reminding them that we can never have second chances?? That isn’t freedom, father. That’s fear.” She proclaimed boldly.

He scoffed this time. “I don’t want to have this conversation any further, Hanna.”

She groaned and rolled her eyes. “Don’t you see what’s happening out there father!? I have heard and seen how miserable our people are! We tax them a ridiculous and cruel amount, they are barely able to make enough money to sustain their families.”

“All that taxation goes to our militia, Hanna! To keep our people safe from intruders or from other kingdoms that may want to overthrow ours. To make sure our kingdom doesn’t get in the wrong hands of criminals. Criminals like your brother!” He exclaimed.

Hanna gasped at how easy it was for him to be able to use her brothers name, his own son. How easy it was for him to consider Hans a horrible person. A criminal.

“It’s time you learn that our kingdom will never change. We are successful because we have a system that works. A system that’s been passed down since the Southern Isles was founded.” He added.

“Well that’s system is broken.” She retaliated after a while with annoyed brows.

“Hmmph. Is that so? Well then perhaps you should accept one of the many courts you’ve been offered and marry into the throne so you can rule your own kingdom as Queen.” He replied.

“I don’t care to be Queen, father—“

“Then I suggest you learn your place and get in line with your brothers. It’s time you start behaving like a princess!“

And for the first time in what seemed forever, Hanna stood speechless with her mouth hung open with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Soren sighed heavily as he leaned backwards again, realizing how cruel he must have sounded. “I have a duty to this kingdom, Hanna. If one of our people betrays us or is not on our side then we have to move forward, even if it means they don’t come with us. Even if they happen to be family.”

Hanna shook her head in disappointment at hearing her father proclamation. A single tear finally escaped and fell down the side of her cheeks. “That’s not what mother taught me.” She replied with a small hint of her voice cracking before turning away and walking away from her fathers presence without excusing herself.

Soren watched as her daughter left his presence and closed the throne rooms behind her. He knew she wouldn’t be returning through those doors again, even if he hoped she would.

He sat alone in his throne as he looked out to the window where the nightfall was coming with enormous guilt filling his chest at having made his favorite child cry.

Hanna stormed off to the corner of the hall and hid behind the wall as she quickly wiped her tears away. Crying for her was rare, especially when growing up in a household of so much testosterone.

He called her brother a criminal... a criminal...

“Life will be kind to you, Princess.” Hanna rolled her eyes. She didn’t even have to turn around, she could tell it was Caleb, especially by the ridiculous long cape dragging on the floor. “Once you accept these traditions you’ll understand that’s it’s better for you to be seen... and not heard.”

Hanna’s fist clenched in anger. She was ready to strike him across the face for such a ridiculous statement. But luckily for Caleb’s sake he was scared away by the threatening growls of Adela, one of the many pet lions her father owned.

Hanna smirked at the lioness as she petted her head and slowly walked back to her room as she began to reflect the conversation she had just had with her father.

Her expression annoyed and somewhat hurt that her own father still didn’t have the audacity to forgive Hans. He’s convinced everyone including himself that he committed suicide the day he escaped.

But only Hanna knew the truth. No one in the Southern Isles knew who set him free, not even her fellow sisters.

She passed through every painting of her ancestors, even the large statue of Gorm the Old, the great Viking all father who found Denmark. He sat in his rocky throne with his large defined arms crossed over him with the blade of the sword being held by his hand.

She smirked. She would always joke around with Hans how he sort of looked like Günter but with a larger beard.

With each painting she passed, the more Denmark’s history expanded. She kept walking until she reached her favorite painting of all.

There in front of her was her beautiful mother. Queen Nora of the Southern isles.

Hanna stared into her mother’s portrait. Her hair was long and auburn like hers, her eyes emerald like hers and her skin fair like hers.

Her father always mentioned that she looked like her mother and she didn’t think much of it, but now at exactly twenty six years of age she could clearly see it. She is about two years younger than what her mothers was when her portrait was drawn.

Hanna reached with her hand and gently placed it on her mothers large portrait as she stared into her mothers eyes. How she missed the old days when she was still alive and when Hans and her were just children. Back when there was no conflict.

“I miss you so much mother. I wish you were here.”

Hanna continued to stare at her beautiful mother. A warrior born in heart and soul. Everything Hanna was, she learned from her.

“Hans needs help, mother.” Sighed Hanna. “You always taught me to do what’s right, to never give up on one another. And although father may not like it, I know what I must do.” She said as she removed her hand and started to walk to her room much faster.

She entered her room and immediately closed the door behind her as she began to turn her head into various directions making sure none of her nephews or nieces had snuck in.

“Hey!” She whispered loudly. “Are-are you still there??”

The joyous whistling returned and the closet flew open. Gale began to hover above Hanna with leaves following her.

Still freaked out about the living wind, Hanna swallowed and nodded at Gale before she quickly made her way to her desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out her notebook and pen. Then she glanced back to her drawers where she had stuffed the letter and Hans pendant.

She reached over and grabbed his pendant as she held it up before her eyes. It sparked under the night moon as did her own that hung from her neck.

This was it. This was what she was born to do. To live her life like her mother and never give up on one another. To do what was right.

With his pendant in her left hand, she brought the pen down to the paper and began to write.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Your Majesty, I am Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles, and it shall be an honor to help you.


	10. Speeding up the Process

The Southern Isles

“There.” Sighed Hanna as she set the pen down before taking one good look and rereading her response to Queen Elsa. Making sure her grammar sounded royal enough.

She folded the letter very elegantly and stuffed it inside the envelope. She turned her attention to Hans's pendant still wrapped in her left hand as she stared at it one final time, as if she was seeing her brother before her. 

"You better not run away until I get there." She said before stuffing it inside the envelope with the letter.She then reached for the drawer and pulled out the wax steel stamp and held it close to the burning candle that was helping light up the room. And then with such ease she pressed the wax into the center of the envelope, branding and sealing it with her families crest.

She stood up and turned around to face the strange wind spirit who was still hovering above her patiently. “So... I just give it to you and you’ll deliver it to Queen Elsa then??” She asked timidly.

Gale whistled politely in return as if she was confirming her answer to her. Hanna sighed heavily, she was about to give a important letter to a magical wind spirit that would deliver it to Queen Elsa. 

“Here goes nothing.” She raised the letter above her head for Gale to retrieve. The letter slipped out of her hand in elegance and began to hover naturally with the leaves and wind.Hanna only stared in unbelief.

Then with one final whistle, Gale hovered out of the window, along with the letter to Elsa while Hanna stood next to the window and watched as her letter disappeared under the bright moon.

“It’s all up to destiny now.” Said Hanna as she undid her long braided ponytail and let her long natural and auburn hair fall to her back. She was ready to sleep this off.

Northuldra

When Elsa awoke the next morning she always found herself turning to Hans direction to see if he was still asleep or not. It became a morning routine and much to her to her surprise he was still sound asleep in bed which was surprising since he was usually up before she was.

Then again they did go to bed late last night, she had been teaching the older Northuldrans the alphabet while Hans and Tedashi had been in deep conversation.

“I wonder what they were they even talking about last night...” she thought to herself. She moved her feet to the side of the bed and sat up straight before stretching her arms, curling her toes and yawning. But her brows furrowed when she felt something unusual bounce of her naked feet. Did Bruni fall asleep next to her feet again?

She looked downwards and her brows furrowed even more when she found a envelope on the floor and next to her pale feet. Had Anna written to her again? Perhaps that could have been the case since she usually wrote another letter whenever she didn’t respond as quickly as her sister hoped for.

But when she reached down and turned the envelope around her eyes widened and her heart stopped for a brief second when she saw that Arendelle’s crest wasn’t the one sealed with wax. 

It was the Southern Isles.

Her breathing got so heavy and so quickly that she had to focus as to not get herself too dizzy or worse, freeze her entire hut, or possibly even Hans.

Hans!

She quickly turned her attention to the former prince again who continued to snore his problems away. She didn’t know whether she should call his name or walk over to him, so instead she did both. 

“Hans!” She whispered loudly as she stood up from her bed and walked her bare feet over to his.“Hans!” She hissed again, even a little louder while she shook his arm shoulder roughly.“Zzzz—huh??” Grunted Hans as his eyes blinked open. 

He focused his vision at the first thing he could register on and found himself staring at the braided queen of Arendelle standing over him. “Elsa? What are you doing??” He asked with furrowed and still tired brows.“Hans... your sister replied.” She said as she raised the envelope to her eye level.

Hans had been in the middle of a deep yawn when his eyes widened in surprise. He met Elsa’s gaze again, this time clearly more awake. “She replied already??” He asked surprised himself.

“That’s what I said.” Nodded Elsa with a surprised expression of her own as she moved the letter in front of her face just slightly enough for him to look at again.

The Southern Isles crest. He knew it so clearly and seeing it again sent chills down his spine.

He stood up from bed slowly, his bandage still covering his naked torso as his blanket fell from his skin. “If she replied this fast it means she already accepted.

”“How can you be so sure?” Asked Elsa nervously.

“Well, there’s only way to find out.” Said Hans scooting over and making space for Elsa. She immediately sat on his bed, not caring how close they were to each other as she crossed her naked feet together.

She stared at the envelope in front of her, studying the Southern Isles crest so intensely. It was actually her, Hans sister actually replied to her letter.

Hans brows furrowed in confusion. “Are... you going to open it or—“

“Shhhh, yes.” Retaliated Elsa immediately as she began to tear the sealed envelope with her finger and then popped the letter into her hand.

She turned to look at Hans who was already staring at the letter. “You ready?” She asked.

“No. But neither are you.” He replied.

Elsa sighed heavily and tried her best to relax her tense muscles as she opened the folded letter in front of him.

Seeing his sisters elegant handwriting gave him a slight feeling of guilt and satisfaction at the same time. It’s as if he could feel her presence at this very moment, despite sitting right next in bed with the Queen of Arendelle.

It’s as if a giant basket of flowers was thrown into his face with full force. He could even smell his sisters sweet scent coming off the letter. That recognizable smell of sweetness with confidence.

Elsa on the other hand didn’t think anyone had as much of elegant handwriting as she did, but she was surprised and awed herself when she saw Princess Hanna’s handwriting and beautiful vocabulary.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

Your Majesty, I am Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles, and it shall be an honor to help you.

Elsa’s eyes widened as she gasped in surprise. She turned to face Hans who was giving her a reassuring expression. “Told ya. Go on keep reading.”

Elsa quickly turned back to the letter to where she where she had left of.

The rumors regarding your abdication of the throne did come to the Southern Isles and many were surprised. And there was gossip regarding her majesty living in some magical forest, but that’s all it was, gossip. But now I know for a certainty that it is all true, especially with my windy visitor who came into my room to deliver your letter.

Elsa smiled.

I have not spoken with Hans in almost a year and a half. We wrote each other frequently but I knew it was only a matter of time until he he would stop writing. The last letter I received from him was when he was going to cross through the dark sea that just lay north of Arendelle.

I must admit my soul is somewhat at peace knowing Hans is safe and that the kind and generous people living in the forest have been allowing him to stay as a guest. Although I am also mad at him that he didn’t bother to at least send a letter to me regarding his well being this past year and a half. But it’s Hans, what else could I expect.

Elsa turned to Hans and gave him a deadpanned stare. "She's right you know." Hans rolled his eyes as Elsa who returned to the letter.

You are a fair and kind hearted woman, Queen Elsa. Your fair proposal to not just keep quiet about Hans whereabouts, but also offer him a permanent home that I may frequently visit him is a very generous thing to do.

I would have accepted to help you and Queen Anna regardless. I will always help and support women who want to do good to their fellowmen and their kingdom. And I believe all women should support other women no matter the cause, and Arendelle will always hold a special place in my heart.

I await your instructions in faithfulness, your majesty. I am ready to serve you and Queen Anna in any way you may need. I await your further instructions with meekness in my soul. God bless you, Queen Elsa and God bless Arendelle.

Sincerely, Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles

Elsa couldn’t seem to close her parted jaw whatsoever. She was in complete awe of the desire to serve from the Southern Isles princess. She didn’t expect her to write so soon and be so willing to help her kingdom.“I... I have no words...” Said Elsa softly.

Hans shrugged. “Well she accepted so that’s good right? And she wrote you back in Norwegian.

"Elsa inhaled deeply after a moment before standing up to her feet. She began to pace back and fourth in front of Hans with her hands playing with each other as usual. "Okay. Okay she accepted... that was step one. Now step two is that I have to speak with Anna and tell her who exactly is going to be visiting Arendelle.”

“That’s going to be an interesting meeting.” Chuckled Hans sarcastically as he sat forward on the edge of the bed with his feet on the ground. “Just imagine, two red heads in one room. One of them my ex fiancé and the other my twin sister.”

“Hans.” Said Elsa quickly as she turned to face him with a serious expression on her face. “I need you to tell me exactly how your sister is like in person that way I can somehow prepare Anna when that day comes.”

“She’s not cruel like me if that’s what your wondering.” smirked Hans as he stood up from his bed. “I mean, she can be cruel, but only if she’s defending herself or others. Or stealing her food."

“Hans—“

“I know I know.” Said Hans raising his hands up. “Honestly though I wouldn’t worry about it. She’s very easy to get along with. Can be very elegant and royal like me, but also very annoying. But she's only kinda...”

“Kinda what?” Asked Elsa with furrowed brows.

“Well, she grew up with twelve older brothers. So she can act tough when she feels like it.” Replied Hans.

“Have you forgotten about Anna already?” Scoffed Elsa. “She practically grew up wanting to be a boy. She behaves like one occasionally.”

“Trust me, she doesn’t compare to Hanna.” Said Hans crossing his arms. “But I’m sure they’ll get along.”

Suddenly the flap opens up and in popped Rhanda’s head. “Hey Elsa, just checking— oh...”Rhanda eyes widened when she saw the two young adults standing in front of each other, obviously just awoken from their sleep by the way their hair was unkept and their nightly wardrobes.

“Sorry, am I disrupting something?” Finished Rhanda.

“No.” Replied the two of them at the exact same time. “Umm, no. Everything okay, Rhanda?" Continued Elsa.

“Well good, breakfast is ready is you guys want to come. Oh, and Hans. Tadashi says he wishes to speak with you.” Said Rhanda smiling at the two before she turned around and closed the gap behind her.

Hans and Elsa turned to look at each other, each of them reading each other’s expression so perfectly.

“Now what...” sighed Elsa.

“Ah, there you two lovebirds are—uff!” Grunted Ryder as his sister elbowed his left side.

“You guys sleep okay?” Said Honeymaren as Elsa and Hans walked towards the small group.

“We slept good.” Shrugged Elsa. “How about you guys?”

“We slept all right. We’ve just been waiting for you two... we have some things to discuss.” Replied Honeymaren.

“I have to speak with Tadashi.” Said Hans.

“That’s actually what we wanted to speak to you two about.” Said Honeymaren as she gestured behind Hans. He turned around. Where he saw none other than Tadashi and his men walking towards Hans with the Northuldran warriors and their spears pointed at them and with Yelena escorting them.

“Hello, Hans.” Said Tadashi with a devilish smirk.

Hans glared at him, his stare dangerous yet remaining calm all at the same. “Loose their bands.” Instructed Yelena. The warriors all did as they were told as they each pulled out a knife hanging from their satchel. Honeymaren did the honors of taking care of Tadashi’s.

“What do you want.” Demanded Hans as Tadashi massaged his wrists and moved them around in circles to get the blood to start flowing again.

“You.” Replied Tadashi just as darkly.

“Sorry to inform you this but I don’t swing that way.” Retaliated Hans as he turned around and began to walk away. Not before Ryder choked on his food from laughter while Elsa had widened her eyes.

“We talked about this yesterday, Hans.” Said Tadahsi as he, his men and everyone else including Elsa started to follow behind. “You are expected to stand before Rhas for the crimes you committed.”

“I don’t work for Rhas anymore, and there is nothing you can say or do that would ever make me change that.” He replied darkly as he continued to walk away.

“How about for our people’s sake??” Said Honeymaren suddenly and boldly. 

Hans brows furrowed as his eyes widened in surprised. That was the thing he didn’t want to hear ever in his life ever again. Having someone’s life be in danger for the sake of his, let alone a people.He turned around and wasn’t surprised to see Elsa’s face filled with concern. In fact he was expecting it. 

“Wha—What do you mean by our people Maren?HoneyMaren sighed as she gave Tadashi a glance before she gestured for him to continue.

“The League is stronger than what you remember, Hans." Said Tadashi as he slowly stepped forward towards him. "You were there when we raided villages and took down criminals from the underworld. But now things have changed. Now... we can raid kingdoms if we so desire.

“Hans breathed into heavily and with frustration as Elsa listened attentively."Rhas al Ghul has an army of eight hundred ready to march into this forest—“

"Stop.” Bit out Hans.

“And if you continue to ignore his demand he will send them out!” Yelled Tadashi this time.

“Whoever tries to invade this forest will be frozen to death immediately.” Said Elsa stepping forward angrily this time. “As one of the protectors of this forest I would never allow that to happen.

“There are simply too much of them, Elsa.” Sighed Yelena.

“I have the spirits by my side. They’ll fight with me till the very end.”

“But the issue is about our people, Elsa.” Sighed Honeymaren this time. “We aren’t as skilled as these men, and the spirits will only help when they can. We can't risk the safety of our people, Elsa."

"Honemaren is right. We only fight to defend and protect, not to conquer. If the spirits won't fight, neither shall we. And if it means migrating somewhere, then we shall do that too."

“So are we supposed to do then? Sit back and do nothing??” Replied Elsa more firmly this time.

“Yes.” Replies Hans suddenly as everyone turned to look at him. Elsa’s brows furrowed. “They are coming after me, not all of you.”

“What are you suggesting then??” Asked Ryder.

“I have to get far away from here. That way they at least follow me elsewhere and away from here.

“No.” Replied Elsa firmly as she stepped forward. “You will not.”

“I don't have much of a choice, your majesty.” Bit out Hans.“You’re right, you don’t. That’s why I am commanding you to stay. I made a deal with your sister, Hans. I will not be breaking that deal.”

“The deal doesn’t matter, your majesty. Hanna will help you and Anna regardless, and I’ll be long gone so they don’t hurt any of you.” Replied Hans

“I gave her my word.” Retaliated Elsa. “I will not be breaking it.”

“Elsa—“

“No. That’s final.” Added Elsa more firmly. “There must be another way.”

Soon enough many of the Northuldrans have huddled around the small circle, listening to the news of a possible attack. Many were already muttering with one another.

"No harm will come upon us, my people. We will figure out another way, I promise it." Said Yelena.

Hans pressed his lips together, pondering an idea that would benefit all of them. He soon found himself pacing around and even rubbing his bearded face, trying to find a solution. Finally he looked up at Tadashi who had been staring at him. He had a plan.

“I know that face.” Grumbled Tadashi with grimace as he stepped forward. “What’s your plan.”Hans inhaled deeply before finally answering.

“We could speed up the process.”

Elsa blinked. “Your not saying—“

“Yes.” Replied Hans. “If we move up our schedule, Hanna could be here next Monday.”

Elsa sighed this time as she hugged her arms. "I don’t know if that’ll give me enough time to convince Anna.”

“Then you have to convince her. Today.” Said Hans bluntly before turning to Tadashi. “How much time are you willing to give me.”

Tadashi shook his head in annnoyance. “I’m supposed to bring you back to Rhas alive next week. But... if we don’t meet our deadline then he himself would be coming down to find us two weeks after that."

“And if he finds me?” Asked Hans with a hint of him knowing the answer.“He’ll kill you on the spot.” Replied Tadashi darkly.

“Let’s do it then.” Said Hans. “In three weeks I’ll be waiting for him.”

Tadashi sighed. “You do realize that he’s going to kill you. You don’t stand a chance against him.”

“I know. But I’m also not going to just surrender myself.” Replied Hans.

Tadashi snickered and shook his head in annoyance. "Same old Hans. Never giving up without a fight."

Silence hung in the air as Elsa stared at Hans dedicated emerald eyes. She could see the honestly in them for once.Rhanda cleared her throat suddenly. "Ahem, all right... well. Can we finish having breakfast now?”

It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Elsa went back to her hut and immediately began to pack for Arendelle. Yelena had to force her back outside to at least finish her breakfast. She had a bad habit of avoiding food whenever she was focused on something very important.

“Hey, you getting ready to head out?” Asked Honeymaren as she opened the flap and entered Elsas hut. She was just packing up some final things in her bag.

“Yeah, just about.” Said Elsa she stood up on her feet and faced her. “Have you seen Hans around?”

“Last I saw of him he was talking with Tadashi near the riverbank. Ryder and Rhanda have been supervising them.”

“Good...” Said Elsa as she flicked her wrist. The magical ice particles flowed through her hand as they replaced her purple gown with her glorious white dress before turning to look at her again. “I really appreciate all your help, Maren.”

“It’s nothing.” Smirked Honeymaren before she grimaced again. “Just... promise me that our people won’t be in danger.”

“I won’t let anything remotely close to that ever happen, I promise.” Said Elsa as she gently put her hands on Honeymaren's shoulder.

Honemaren smiled. "I know you won't."

They shared a friendly hug before Elsa took off to find Hans.

She found him speaking with Tadashi right by the riverbank like Honeymaren had said. As she slowly approached the two men she could hear the final moments of their serious conversation.

“Hans, you don't understand how powerful Rhas has become. You are basically writing a death warrant for yourself when he comes across you."

Hans shook his head. "I wrote a death warrant for myself the day I set foot on Arendelle. This won't be a problem either.

"Tadashi growled. "You selfish piece of--"

Tadashi immediately silenced himself when he heard the crunching sound of leaves approaching. They both turned around to where Elsa had been standing behind the two of them patiently, as if she was waiting her turn to speak to Hans.

Tadashi quickly excused himself without a word and started walking towards his men where he was being kept on probation."Everything okay?" Asked Elsa steeping forward once they were finally alone.

“Yeah, everything's fine." Sighed Hans as he walked towards her. "You heading out now?"

“I am." Said Elsa adjusting her satchel. "I have to speak to Anna and the council today if we are going to speed up the process."

"Do you plan on telling her I'm alive." Smirked Hans.

Elsa sighed. “Not yet. I think I may have to wait till Princess Hanna gets here."

“Well then, I bid you farewell, your majesty." Said Hans as he sarcastically bowed before Elsa as if he was prince again. Despite the obvious sarcasm amd forced bow, Elsa was still surprised how he was still able to remain regal.

She rolled her eyes and hid the smirk at the end of her lips as she jumped on top of the water spirit and adjusting herself on it's back.

A strong thrust of cold wind suddenly breezed through the camp. The wind had been getting stronger wish even the river waves splashing closer to the land.

"Snow is coming, I can feel it." Said Elsa completely unbothered by the cool Scandinavian the wind sent her beautiful platinum locks behind her.

“Of course you can feel it." Said Hans sarcastically as Elsa and the nokk walked towards the river.

She was about to enter the river when she suddenly turned around with a strong impression in her chest. "Oh, Hans." He turned around to face her. "Is there anything you need?" She asked.

His brows furrowed. "What?"

“Is there anything you need. Food, clothes, anything?" She asked.

His brows furrowed even deeper and his mouth parted in surprise. "You're ... you're asking me if I need anything? Why??”

"Just trying to help." Shrugged Elsa."

“Ah, no. No I'm fine... t-thank you.

"Her brows furrowed. "Are you lying?"

His eyes widened. "Huh, no--"

“Yeah you are." She cut him off as she continued to stare at him.

"I don't need any help your majesty." He replied darkly after a moment. She shook her head and turned back around with the nokk towards the river. 

"I'll see what I can bring you." She said one final time before the water spirit took off in full speed."

“I said I don't need anything!!!" Yelled hans with frustration before grunting. Elsa's hidden smirk turned into a small smile.

Arendelle 

It must have been the nerves getting to her because she had arrived in Arendelle in less than 30 minutes. And the Nokk seemed to be completely fine.

She hopped off the nokk and adjusted her dress while the water spirit descended back into the waters. Even Arendelle could feel the strong cold winds picking up.

"Okay, Elsa. You got this. Just tell Anna about Princess Hanna, convince the council and then convince Anna to write to her immediately. Doesn't seem so hard right?" She talked to herself as she made her way through Arendelle.

As always a large crowd of her people welcomed the Queen with happiness. She quickly had to say her hellos as she made her way though the guards who bowed to her and into the castle where many of the servants and staff were keeping her home in order.

And of course it just so happened that Olaf was in the middle with Gerda looking over him and speaking to him in a polite but corrective tone.

"Now, Olaf. This is the fifth time we tell you. You can't sleep inside the tub of ice cream, even if you are made of magical snow." Said Gerda.

“But I like sleeping in the tub of ice cream! It makes me taste delicious." Replied the giddy snowman.

"Yes but isn't sanitary, Olaf."

"What does sanitary mean?" Asked Olaf innocently as he tilted his head to the side."Sanitary means--"

"It means a condition in which it could affect hygiene and health in a good way." Smiled Elsa as she walked towards them.

“Elsa!" Shouted Olaf as he ran and gave Elsa a hug. Gerda curtsied to the queen although she was surprised she returned so soon.

“I missed you too, Olaf." Chuckled Elsa, now knelt down and meeting the tiny snowman's height. "But Gerda is right, you can't be sleeping inside ice cream, okay?"

"Thank you, your majesty I agree." Said Gerda politely.

"But you should really try it sometime, Elsa! It's really cozy in there!"

"As tempting as that may sound, it's just not something we do, okay Olaf?" Smiled Elsa as she pet his snowy head.

“Okay, I understand." Smiled Olaf. 

She rose to her feet and turned to Gerda."Hi, Gerda." Said Elsa as she approached the head maid servant.

“Your majesty, it's nice to see you again. But may I ask why? Not that we don't mind, we love having you here!"

Elsa chuckled. "I'm actually here to see Anna. Is she around here? It's urgent."

"She's been in a meeting with her council for about two hours now, I think she must be almost done--"

“Perfect thanks Gerda!" Shouted Elsa as she started running her way upstairs to the council room, leaving a surprised Gerda and a giddy Olaf by themselves.

If there was anyone who had the castle memorized by heart besides Anna, it was Elsa. She made her way through the staff quickly, even taking shortcuts and secret passages through the rooms.

Every one of them completely surprised to see the Queen of Arendelle run through the halls, let alone be here so early.

She slowed down her pace when she was arriving at the large council room where she could already hear the muffling sounds of the council through the other room.

She quietly peeked inside the room and found several councilmen explaining their ideas with an obvious exhausted and bored Anna who had her fist pressed up on her cheek as she tapped her pen on the desk, back and forth. She was clearly over their meeting.

“So perhaps come winter we can cut the food supply and provision by thirty percent. Only providing service to the number of family members." Said one of the councilmen.

"That's absurd, we wouldn't make it past a month!" Said the newly appointed councilwoman.

“Should we sit back and hope Odin rains food upon all of us, it's the only way, councilmen Selverson." Retaliated another councilmen sarcastically.

Anna leaned back and rubbed her temples as the councilmen and the one council woman erupted into arguments and debates once more. Elsa knew the feeling very well.

Suddenly the council doors open and there were quiet gasps as they saw the Queen consort enter the room with her hands folded in front of her as always.

"Queen Elsa." They said in union as they all stood up on their feet at the same time.

“YES!" Shouted Anna with giddiness as she pointed at her older sister, no royal elegance whatsoever. "YES, YES, YES. You've come in the perfect time!"

"Anna--"

Anna quickly ran to her sister and gave her a giant bear hug, to which Elsa turned red and then whispered to Anna she was having trouble breathing."Anna..."

"Sorry! It's just I'm so happy to see you!" Said Anna as she set her older sister back on the ground.

Elsa chuckled as she gently touched her arm. "You see me every week, Anna."

“I know and it's still not enough! Come." Said Anna as she wrapped her arm around Elsa, not giving her a choice as she followed her up to the podium where Anna sat.

Anna pulled the chair and gestured Elsa to take a seat.

“Anna I don't sit here, you do. You're the queen--"

“Oh quit your talking and just sit, I need to stretch out my legs because I've been sitting for two hours straight and my butt is asleep. Now sit!" Said Anna as she shoved her sister playfully into her chair.

“Ahem, hello everyone." Said Elsa as she straightened herald forward while Anna came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your majesty." They all bowed in respect.

“Sorry for the late notice but I actually had to come because of an important matter."

"What's so urgent, your majesty?" Asked the only councilwoman in the room.

"Well... I'm sure Anna has already filled you in with what we have planned for winter?" Said Elsa.

None of them replied until Anna lowered her head to Elsa's. "Oh, uhh yeah. I kinda haven't told them yet.”

Elsa sighed. "Okay... well what Queen Anna and I had discussed is regarding this winter. Now we all know it will be a difficult season for us."

“Agreed. We need provisions or we will starve." Said one of them to which they all agreed in union.

"But after much thought we've come to the conclusion that there is only one way we can survive." They all stared at Elsa and Anna as they waited for her to finish her sentence. 

“We have to trade with another kingdom."

“With all due respect your majesty, we simply can't afford anything we can offer other kingdoms. We are still facing the expenses from fixing our kingdom from the catastrophe last fall."

“Yes... I remember that." Muttered Elsa with a guilt. "But there is one kingdom that could be willing to trade with us. One kingdom that could benefit from us too.

“None of them said a word as they waited for her to speak.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Queen Anna and I propose a plan to establish alliance with the kingdom... of the Southern isles."

Their eyes immediately widened and all at once they rose to their feet, exclaiming their opinions as if they just heard blasphemy come from her mouth.

“Your Majesty, we cannot!"

“They are our enemies!"

“That whole royal family are nothing but trouble, espeically that prince of theirs!"

Well he's not wrong about that one...

“Okay, okay. Everyone calm down." Said Anna gesturing her hands peacefully. "Let's let her finish. Elsa, please continue."

Elsa inhaled deeply and stood up on her feet gracefully. "Councilmen, and councilwoman. I understand how traumatic this may sound, even crazy. Believe me, I know better than anyone. But this is the only way we are able to help our people. We were once strong allies with the Southern Isles, and our provisions helped their kingdom during the summer while we helped them during the winter."

"But your majesty if I may--"

“And let us not leave out the most important part about this. The Southern isles would have no choice but to provide our first season of trading free of no charge for what Prince Hans did when he was here in Arendelle." She expanded.

The room grew quiet, all the stubborn councilmen whispered with one another, not sure how to respond to Queen Elsa's idea. 

Elsa pressed her lips together before continuing and leaned her hands on top of the podium. "I know many of you are unsure about this plan. And you have every reason to be. But I have faith this will work. Queen Anna has faith this will work. All we are asking is that you have faith in us, and I promise we will do everything we can to help our people not just this winter, but for many winters to come.

“Silence hung in the room as Elsa's bold but soft words echoed the chamber, piercing every council men's heart slowly.

Anna stepped forward and placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder once more. "As acting Queen of Arendelle, I full heartedly endorse this plan and will do everything in my power to make this happen. We will succeed..." she turned to her sister and met her eyes before smiling. "Together.”

Elsa smiled at her before turning back to the silent chamber. No one said a word, that is until the only councilwoman stood up and cleared her throat. "I believe Queen Elsa and Queen Anna have presented us a perfect plan." All the councilmen looked towards the young and newly appointed councilwoman in shock. "I believe we should all support this idea."

“Thank you, Frida." Smiled Anna before turning to the rest of the men. "Anyone else?"

Silence hung in the room for two minutes. But finally one by one all of them began to stand up and agree with the queens of Arendelle, casting their votes in until all of them had accepted the plan at the end.

“Then it's settled. We shall do business with the kingdom of the Southern Isles." Said Queen Anna.

"Well, that turned out better than I expected." Said Anna as she and Elsa walked down the large halls towards the great dining room as the dismissed councilmen and councilwoman returned to their homes.

Elsa smiled as Anna put her arm around her and hugged her. "I'm glad you came to visit us a little sooner than expected, especially in the nick of time when I'm with the council."

“Sorry about that, Anna. I should have warned you ahead of time. I should be better in remembering my place." Said Elsa.

“Are you kidding!? I'm soooo glad to see you. You really saved the day, Elsa! I was just about getting ready to throw my favorite pen at one of the stubborn old councilmen if you hadn't showed up." Said Anna as Elsa erupted into laughter. "However, something tells me you're here for a different reason, aren't you?"

Elsa pressed her lips together and smiled. "How about I tell you after dinner?"

"Only if it involves chocolates." Smiled Anna as she playfully pushed her sister.

Olaf, as always was a non stop talking machine during dinner. Elsa could clearly understand why Anna had been growing uneasy about his constant storytelling from the letters she had written. It's clear the magical snowman was only maturing by the second."

And that's how I discovered what pig pee smells like!" Finished Olaf.

Elsa cleared her throat and had to bite her urgency to cackle." "That's very impressive, Olaf." She turned to Kristoff who continued to devour his food, now his third plate. The ice harvester always ate three plates a minimum. Then again so did Hans. "How's the ice business doing this year, Kristoff."

"Mmm, insanely good." Said Kristoff as he dabbed his lips clumsily. "Thanks to the harsh winter we're going to be approaching, I have hundreds of orders to fulfill. I found ice hanging in places they never usually do. Thing is I don't know how I'll have time to get to it since I'm still doing my stupid how to be a prince lessons."

“That doesn't mean you can't go ice harvest!" Said Anna as she sat her cup down. "Kristoff, it's your job, hobby and lifestyle. I'm not taking that away from you at all."

"Everyone heard that right? I got that on record.The Queen of Arendelle said she isn't taking my ice harvesing privileges." Announced Kristoff.

Anna shook her head and laughed as she turned to her sister who sat just next to her. "So, I'm ready for chocolates are you?"

"Huh?" Said Elsa as she set her fork down on her now empty plate.Anna raised her two hands up and clapped three times and within a second two large entrees of chocolate covered strawberries rolled out of the kitchen. Anna's favorite dessert dish.

"Wow. What an entrance." Chuckled Elsa.

"Hey! I'm queen so I make the rules now." Said Anna jokingly and with sass. 

"Technically I'm still Queen too you know? Isn't that right, Kai?" Said Elsa jokingly as she winked to their old and friendly servant.

"Precisely, your majesty." Said Kai bowing.

“I could take the chocolates away if I wanted to you know." Said Elsa with sass in her voice.

Anna gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would, fortunately for you I love chocolates more than you ever could." Replied as she moved forward and plugged the chocolate covered strawberry from Anna's bowl and popped it into her mouth.

“Hey! This is my batch." Retaliated Anna with a deadly but giddy tone to which Elsa erupted into laughter as one by one, each of them devoured bowls of chocolate covered strawberries.

“Mmm, that's delicious." Said Anna wiping her lips with the cloth that sat on her lap. "All right. Now that that's out of the way. Belly happy and all, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Elsa stopped midway from the chocolate covered strawberry meeting her mouth as she looked up to meet her sisters gaze. "Oh... y-you wanna talk about it now? Here on this table??"

Anna shrugged. "I don't see why not- ooh this one is a big one." Said Anna as she reached for the larger chocolate covered strawberry. She licked the tip on the large strawberry, tasting it with her lips before giving Kristoff a teasing glance and winking at him.

Kristoff cleared his throat nervously and took a big sip of his wine. Hoping his pink cheeks would go away.Elsa on the other hand set her strawberry down, wiped her hands and inhaled deeply before reaching for the Southern Isles kingdom book from her satchel.

"Oooh, that looks like an interesting book. What's it about?" Asked Olaf innocently.

“You're about to find out." Sighed Elsa as she began to flip through the pages. But Kristoff furrowed his eyebrows, he could have sword he read The Southern Isles on the cover of the book.

Elsa cleared her throat and nervously began to move her chair close to Anna to which she furrowed her brows. "You okay?"

“Anna... you have to promise me you'll stay calm." Said Elsa."What's gotten into you?" Chuckled Anna as she popped another strawberry in her mouth.

"Please just promise me, okay?" Pleaded Elsa once more.

Anna stared at her sister in silence, licking her teeth to make sure there wasn't any chocolate stuck between them before finally nodding in reassurance. Elsa cleared her throat and began to speak. "So I studied the Kingdom of the Southern Isles long and hard--"

“Wait, what?" Interrupted Kristoff this time with his brows furrowed.

“As well as their culture and their laws-"

“Whoa hold on. Time out." Said Kristoff more sternly. "Did you just say the Southern Isles, like the kingdom of the Southern Isles??"

Olaf gasped with happiness. "That's where Hans is from! "

Anna and Elsa both looked at each other and bit their lip."Yeah, what he said." Said Kristoff more seriously as he folded his strong arms in front of him. "Is there a reason you are bringing this kingdom up again??"

Elsa turned to look towards a nervous Anna. "You haven't told him yet have you..."

Anna sighed. "I was going to tell him eventually just... seemed better to do it here, together."

“I'm listening." Said Kristoff as he leaned back on the dinner chair, his arms still folded in front of his large chest.

“Me too!" Said a giddy Olaf as he leaned back and imitated the ice harvester jokingly.Anna sighed this time. 

“Kristoff, Elsa and I both discussed the possibility of making amends with the Southern Isles in order to become allies and trade partners once again."

“With the kingdom who's prince left you for dead? Yeah that seems fair." Replied Kristoff sarcastically.

"Look, Kristoff. I know you don't like it but this winter is going to be very dangerous for our people. We've lost a lot of money and provisions. Even to this day we are still in procedure of fixing the broken streets of our main capital. Not to mention that many of our noble farmers suffered lots of loss in their cattle and grain." Explained Anna"

But why do it with the Sourhern Isles." Deadpanned Kristoff."

It's the only kingdom that would be willing to give us free provisions of no charge due to the actions taken place three years ago." Said Elsa.

“Oh I remember all right." Replied Kristoff darkly. "But what makes you so sure they'll accept the bargain? I may be a ice harvester and all but I'm not that stupid."

"I'm not stupid either!" Repeated the giddy snowman.

"Kristoff, I'm sorry, I know how uneasy this may sound but our people need this. I need to make sure they are safe and sound at all times." explained Anna. "Besides, it's always good to be allies with one of the strongest militaries in Scandinavia."

Kristoff shook his head in disappointment. "I don't like this."

Anna licked her lips and folded her hands in front of her with disappointed eyes. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. But this is my call."

Awkward silence hung in the air again, and even the magical snowman could tell how serious the engaged couple were feeling right about now.

Kristoff sighed before sitting up again. He didn't want to deal with this at the dinner table. "Continue, your majesty."

Anna shook her head and had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She could already tell that she and her fiancé were going to be having a long talk after Elsa headed back to the forest.

"As I was saying." Continued Elsa, ignoring the awkard tension. "I studied their laws inside and out as well as their history and culture. The Southern Isles is a kingdom that likes to remain powerful at all times, always in control of it's people and it's destiny."

"Sounds like someone I used to know." Scoffed Anna.

“And kisses too!" Said Olaf smiling. Kristoff's eyes widened.

“Uh, yeah no. We never kissed, believe me. He wouldn't let me." Replied Anna.

"Okay, moving on please." Said Kristoff.

“Anyways, I looked into their whole family tree and their kingdoms laws and they could really use our provision during the summer, especially since we have the most successful ice harvesting business in all of Europe." Explained Elsa.

"Well.. can't argue with that." Shrugged Kristoff as he took another sip of his wine, this time with a little pride in his gesture."

So your saying I should definitely write them soon, right?" Said Anna.

“Well there in lies the catch... Said Elsa clearing her throat.

Anna raised her eyebrow. "What catch..."

“You see... it's custom for the Southern Isles to always send a representative of their royal house to meet with the ruling monarch of a kingdom first before they do business. Meaning you would kinda have to get to know them first before anything."

Anna's eyes narrowed as her brows became serious again. "You mean like get to know one of his brothers and have them stay here until we agree to a deal?? No, hell no-"

“Anna-"

“I don't trust the Westergaards in my castle." Said Anna cutting off Elsa before taking a sip of her wine.

“It's the only way, Anna. It's how they do business. They at least send one representative to the kingdom to make sure the deal or agreeance is legitimate." Said Elsa. "It's what they've done for centuries."

Kristoff chuckled darkly.

Anna sunk back in her chair and rubbed her temples. "So I have to meet one of his disgusting brothers then..."

“Well yeah but--"

“Yeah I don't like this plan." Said Kristoff sitting forward again. And taking another sip of his wine. "Who's to say they wouldn't send Prince doofus again."

"Oh yeah, sorry honey I forgot tell you." Said Anna as she removed her fingers from her temples. "Hans... is kinda dead."

Kristoff’s eyes widened and he immediately began to choke on the wine he had been drinking. Olaf quickly came to his aid and began to slap his back with his twig hands.. 

"Cough-cough, He died?"

Olaf gasped, a little too dramatically.

“Yeah, well that's what our records show. I mean the last time it was updated was about three years ago, isn't that right, Elsa?" Said Anna as she turned to her sister.

Elsa swallowed and nervously licked her lips. If there is anything in the world she hated most about hurting Anna, it was also lying to her. But unfortunately she knew she had to do it at this moment. There was no way she could tell Anna that he's still alive and had been sleeping in her hut. Not yet anyways.

“Yeah. Yeah t-that's what the record said that he was deceased..." Said Elsa timidly.

I'm not technically lying...

“Well regardless, meeting one of his brothers is a bad idea." Said the large ice harvester."

I don't have a choice, Kristoff. If it means helping our people, then the least I can do it welcome one of his brothers to our kingdom." She sighed again and turned to Elsa. "Which one of the Westergaard brothers did you have in mind."

“Umm well-"

“Let’s see which child of Satan I have to meet." Said Anna as she took the navy blue Southern Isles book from Elsa's hands. She started flipping through the pages, scanning each name with detail while taking a sip of her wine. "Mmm, what about him? Prince Lars. Third in line for the throne. He doesn't sound so... cruel."

“Yeah actually-"

“No your right, you can't trust the nice ones..." she scanned more names before stopping her finger at another name. "Prince Beowulf? Seventh in line for the throne?? Ugh no thank you. That name just sounds like trouble already."

“Anna I-"

“Prince Rudi and Prince Runo, ninth and tenth in line for the throne. Twins! Hah!" Laughed Anna. "Can you believe that?? Two of Hans's brothers?? Double the trouble I suppose-"

“Anna." Exclaimed Elsa just a tad loud. Finally able to get her attention. "I already have a name for you."

Anna raised her eyebrow again. "You do?? Well spill it out sis! Which devious brother did you have in mind."

Elsa bit her lip. Here goes nothing. "Umm it's not actually a brother..."

Annas brows furrowed as did Kristoff's "What do you mean?" She asked before taking a sip of her wine.

“I mean you're going to meet one of his siblings but not his brother..."

Anna raised her eyebrow up. "How? He has twelve of them." She said as she slowly sat her cup down on the table.

“Yes... but he left out one of them." Said Elsa.

Annas eyes widened as she looked down to see Elsa flip the page and then move the book slowly towards her She immediately recognized Hans's name, but when she saw the other name below his, it made her eyes widen even larger with her jaw parted.

“What, what is it?" Asked Kristoff.

“Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles, daughter of King Soren and Queen Nora, fourteenth in line for the throne." Read Anna slowly.

Elsa took a deep breath and was about to open her mouth when suddenly the large navy blue book slammed to the table with a loud thud, knocking over several cups of wine and scaring several maid servants, including Gerda.

“HE HAS A SISTER!?!?!?" Exclaimed Anna as she rose to her feet. Her face was bright red in anger.

Elsa quickly moved closer to Anna. "You promise you wouldn't freak out!"

"He has a sister, Elsa!" Shouted Anna more loudly. It was a miracle that the crown on her head hadn't fallen yet.

Elsa gulped. "Twin sister to be more exact..."

Anna's jaw parted again and before anyone could gather up the courage to cool down the queen of Arendelle, she was already exploding. "Twin sister!? Why that no good lying son of a--

“Kristoff quickly leaned forward and covered both sides of Olaf's head with his hands. Regardless of the snowman having ears or not, he wasn't going to risk him repeating everything Anna was exploding about.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other before turning back to the hotheaded queen. He slowly removed his hands from Olaf's head as Anna finished her rant

“And he's lucky he's dead or I would pull those stupid sideburns off his ridiculous smug face myself!" Yelled Anna as she clenched her hands as if Hans's decapitated head was in her hands already.

Silence lingered across the dining room as the final echoes of her loud voice traveled through the castle. Kristoff was the first to clear his throat. "You done, feisty pants?"

“What did I miss?" Asked Olaf innocently with a goofy smile on his face.

Anna sat back down with a giant pout as she began to rub her temples again, this time with both of her hands as she closed her eyes. "I can't believe he has a twin sister and he completely refused to even mention her on our night together! Like hello, that would have been really helpful don't you think!?"

“Okay, Anna. Let's take a deep breath." Said Elsa calmly as she moved closer to her. "I know you're upset but we need to focus back on the bigger picture."

“A mysterious twin sister isn't a bigger picture already!?" Exclaimed Anna.

Elsa gave her a look, a look only their mother was able to produce when she was warning or trying to calm her daughters to know their place. Anna immediately stopped.

“Sorry, yes you're right. Anyways... so what you are suggesting is I Invite... Princess Hanna to stay with us and to do negotiations?" Said Anna unsure of herself. "Gosh even repeating that name is insane..."

"Yes. I believe she's the only obvious candidate." Replied Elsa.

Anna leaned back and sighed. "I-I don't know, Elsa. What if she's just like Hans or worse? I mean they are twins after all. Maybe she'll want to overtake the throne like he did or something."

"Good point." Said Kristoff as he took a sip of his spilled wine.

Elsa bit her lip and then slowly smiled at her. She had to convince Anna without telling her that Hanna had already accepted and told her she would be honored to help. "That night on my coronation when you were with Hans. He did say he never liked any of his brothers, right?”

"Yeah, he also said three of them pretended he was invisible two years." Scoffed Anna.

“Right, he said all those negative things about his brothers but... he never said anything negative about his sister." Said Elsa.

Anna snickered. "You mean his twin sister he failed to ever mention? His twin sister who just so happens to have the same name as me only with a H in front of the Anna."

“Yes, precisely." Smiled Elsa.

Anna’s eyebrows narrowed as she began to recognize what Elsa was saying. Finally she sighed defeatedly. "You're right..."

“Anna, there's only one way to find out. And I have a feeling that his sister is our best shot at getting this deal done." Said Elsa.

“Are you sure about this, Elsa?" Asked Anna.

"I'm sure of it. And we'll meet her... together." She smiled as she put her hand lovingly on top of Anna's.

Anna pressed her lips together and after a long silence she finally smiled and nodded her head as Elsa smiled in return. She reached out and plopped another strawberry in her mouth. "Princess Hanna it is then."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Muttered Kristoff to Olaf as the royal sisters shared a hug.

“Me too!" Exclaimed a giddy Olaf as he jumped across the table and joined in the group hug.

Kristoff sighed. "I need more guy friends."

Anna had fallen fast asleep on Elsa's lap after she had purposely sung their mother's lullaby so she could have privacy to write to Hanna. There was no way she was about to do it in front of Anna.

She gently moved Anna's snoring head away from her lap and to the pillow. She then walked towards the window and opened it slowly so to not make noise.

“Gale!" Whispered Elsa. Soon enough the wind spirit appeared in front of her window. "I have a letter for you to reliever."

She gently moved towards her old desk where she sat quietly and opened the small drawer as quietly as she could. Elsa bit her lip when Anna grunted and adjusted her body closer to the pillow she was hugging.

Elsa quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen when she heard Anna snoring again and soon enough she quickly and quietly began to write.

Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles,

I'm sorry my letter is so brief and to the point. But I must inform you that it seems we will have to speed up the process. Hans seems to have entangled himself in some trouble from past acquaintances (if that's what you can even call them).

Long story short, we may need you to come to Arendelle a lot faster than what was anticipated. I was able to successfully convince my sister, Anna, to give you safe passage.

She agreed if she is to start alliance with the Southern Isles again, there is only one person she is willing to talk to first. And it seems she isn't so fond of any Southern Isles prince, king or men to be exact. No offense.

I promise and give you my word that once we take care of business between our two kingdoms, I will take you to see Hans that same hour.

Once again, I'm so sorry I may be coming off as persistent, but I just want you to know ahead of time so you are prepared. You should expect a letter from Queen Anna hopefully tomorrow, if not the day after. I am so grateful for your service, princess Hanna. I promise Hans won't be leaving anywhere.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

As Elsa finished reviewing her letter to Princess Hanna, a sudden thought popped in her mind. A crazy thought that made no sense, but for some reason it felt right.

“Gale, wait! I have one more letter for you." Elsa quickly reached for another piece of paper and quickly began to write.

Her eyes were concentrated on her handwriting, careful to use her words.

She stared at the letter as she set her own down. Reading it over and over again as if she had just drawn art. It wasn't until Gale whistled for her that she was able to finally snap out of her gaze.

Elsa quickly reached for the hot wax stamp and held it close to the candle before pressing it on top of the two envelopes, sealing her family's crest.

“Here you go, Gale. Stay safe out there okay?" Said Elsa as she stood up and walked towards the wind spirit. Holding the two envelopes above her head.

The wind spirit whistled and surrounded Elsa with her leave before snatching the two envelopes. Then the wind spirit hovered to the open window and off it went towards the kingdom and to the direction of the forest where the dam once stood.

Elsa sighed as the cool Scandinavian wind blew across the kingdom, watching Gale disappear into the night as she began to remember one of her mother's most inspiring words.

“Life is a funny thing, dear. Sometimes it's very unpredictable and you find yourself in the most unusual circumstances. But that's the funny thing about it, you get to choose whether you want to make the best of it or not.”

Elsa smiled lovingly as she looked up to the northern lights now hovering above her. "You're right, mother. Life sure is a funny thing.”

Northuldra

Hans had been one of the few still awake in camp. Ryder had been a non stop talking machine who had been telling him stories of when he was a young child and how many reindeers he's helped give birth. He wanted to blow his brains out.

Honeymaren on the other hands seemed to be the normal one out of the two. She still didn't trust Hans and he wasn't surprised. But at least she was able to ask normal questions unlike her twin brother.

“So." Said Honeymaren as she approached Hans who had been staring at the river from where Elsa had left to Arendelle. "You really think your sister will actually make it to Arendelle?"

“She’ll do anything in her power to get here. I know her heart. Even if the king disagrees, I'm sure he'll try to prevent it somehow." Said Hans with his arms crossed in front of him.

“And by the king you are referring to your father, right?" Asked Honeymaren with an eyebrow raised.

“Yup. Him." Deadpanned Hans.

She shrugged and crossed her arms. "Welp. Let's hope the Queen of Arendelle is okay with it.” 

Just then she looked up to her shoulder where the familiar sounds of the wind spirit approached the two of them. Gale hovered over Honeymaren, giving her a quick and loving hug with her leaves before going to Hans and flying over his long and unkept auburn hair.

He grimaced and shew away the leaves but stopped the second he saw a small letter plop into his hands. His eyes brows furrowed with what he saw.

Arendelle’s crest."Oh, looks like you've got a letter from someone. I'll leave you to read it in privacy." Said Honeymaren with a suspicious smirk as she walked away, her back facing Hans confused face.

He looked down to the letter and quickly tore open the envelope and plopped the letter into his hand as he began to read the elegant and beautiful handwriting. His heart beating just a tad faster.

Hans,

I write this letter to inform you that Anna has agreed to meet with your sister, Princess Hanna. She is going to be issuing a letter of request sometime tomorrow. I will try to convince her to do it tomorrow morning as soon as possible.

Please don't leave the forest. I gave your sister my word. Once this is all taken care off I promise we'll find you a place for her to visit you regularly.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle 

He stared at the letter as if he hadjust seen one of Leonardo da Vinci's original paintings. He didn't expect this letter from Elsa. Nor did he actually think she would be able to convince Anna of the idea of Hanna staying with them.

But Elsa was capable of anything. And he knew it.

It was strange, almost unreal, but for some reason the stars were aligning. And for once, a small and genuine smirk filled the corner of his lips as he found himself rereading Elsa's letter that night, over and over againand found himself falling asleep to her words in her hut.


	12. Queen Anna Requests Your Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're just getting started folks! You haven't seen anything yet!  
> Please leave reviews, thank you!

The Southern Isles

"Hmmmm." Hummed Hanna to herself as she continued to go through her closet, still unsure of what she should wear for this evenings dinner with the noble delegates of the high class and royals from visiting kingdoms. 

Several beautiful and expensive dresses had been thrown all over the floor of her room.  
Her father made it crystal clear that she expected her to be there to at least give the welcoming words and grace since the Southern Isles loved it's one and only princess.

But of course, Hanna wasn't too fond of the idea. Not one bit. She hated being around royals. At least the ones she's met anyways. She always imagined Elsa and Anna being the exact opposite however, since they always seem to distance themselves from the rest of the world, much like Hans and she did.

My type of people.

She was still covered in mud from this early mornings adventure ride with her faithful companion, Engel. She was able to successfully sneak past her royal guards once again, even if her father had doubled the guards since last time. Her muddy boots had been kicked across the room as if there was no evidence whatsoever.

"I'll just need Cassandra's opinion." She sighed throwing another beautiful dress to the floor. "She always knows what's best to wear in a event like this--"

She immediately seized and tensed up when she heard light tapping on her window. With furrowed brows she turned to the sound of the tapping and saw leaves floating in mid air majestically with a letter.

Another letter...

Immediately she walked over towards the cloudy reflection and opened its window before making way for Gale to which the wind spirit welcomed itself in with kind and genuine whistles as its leafs followed behind.

“Well... Uhh. It's nice to see you again I suppose." Said Hanna, still not a hundred percent used to a magical wind spirit before her eyes. As she walked back towards her bed. "I see you have another letter for me."

The wind spirit erupted into joyful giggles as it spun around in circles before delivering the letter directly into Hanna's curious hands.

She stared at the Arendellian crest with carefulness before tearing it open. It was her. It was Queen Elsa once more writing to her. Reading her name on the letter was still strange. She pushed the thought aside as she continued to read the final parts of her letter.

Long story short, we may need you to come to Arendelle a lot faster than what was anticipated. I was able to successfully convince my sister, Anna, to give you safe passage.

She agreed if she is to start alliance with the Southern Isles again, there is only one person she is willing to talk to first. And it seems she isn't so fond of any Southern Isles prince, king or men to be exact. No offense.

Hanna snickered. "None taken."

I promise and give you my word that once we take care of business between our two kingdoms, I will take you to see Hans that same hour.

Once again, I'm so sorry I may be coming off as persistent, but I just want you to know ahead of time so you are prepared. You should expect a letter from Queen Anna hopefully tomorrow, if not the day after. 

I am so grateful for your service, princess Hanna. I promise Hans won't be leaving anywhere.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

She looked up again and sighed heavily with her eyes rolling backwards and her smirk meeting halfway. "Hans's past life returning to bite him in the ass? How am I not surprised..."

She quickly folded the letter and stuffed it under her pillow when she heard footsteps approaching her door. "Go! Before she sees you!" Hissed Hanna as she started shooing Gale away.

There was a knock twice before Kristina entered the room, respectful as always, but not before Gale had rushed out and escaped through the window.

“Your highness, good morning." She said politely as always before following it up with a dee curtsy.

“Kristina, it's good to see you again." Replied Hanna as she bowed her head.

"I've come to help you pick out your dress for tonight's ball." She quickly glanced down to Hanna's muddy dress and even towards the scattered dresses on the floor. "And possibly prepare your bath too."

Hanna smiled. "You know me like the back of your hand, Kristina." Said Hanna as she stepped aside and heard several maid servants enter the room, each of them carrying warm buckets of water as they began to fill up her large bath.

One of the maidservants dumped beautiful peddles of roses into the bath for the smell of flowers to fill the waters and the bathroom. Fit for a princess of royalty.

“Shall we help you bathe, your highness?" Asked one of the maidservants.

“I think I can manage on my own, thank you. But while you're here I have a favor to ask of you." Said Hanna as she undressed herself till she was completely naked.

“Yes your highness?" Asked Kristina.

“Fetch for Cassandra please. Tell her Princess Hanna wishes to speak to her of an important matter." Said Hanna as she started to unbraid her long auburn hair as she faced the mirror in front of her.

“Of course." Replied Kristina as she and the rest of the maidservants excused herself and closed the door behind them.

Hanna made her way into her bathroom and slowly stepped into the warm waters until she completely sunk herself inside, relaxing her arms to the side as she took a deep and relaxing breath, feeling the warmness overcome her naked body while the peddles of flowers floated lovingly. 

All while she began to think of a way to convince her stubborn father to allow her to leave to Arendelle.

Arendelle 

Elsa hadn't had the moment to convince Anna to write back to Hanna just yet, in fact none of them had time since they were both practically arranging the contract they would issue to the royal king of the Southern isles with the help of council. 

But once that was taken care of they had gone for a walk through the kingdom of Arendelle, even paying a visit to the orphanage, a special tradition both sisters did since opening the gates for the kingdom again. 

They would play with the children and even invite them over to the kingdom for supper occasionally.

“Bye Queen Elsa, bye Queen Anna!" Shouted the children with giddiness as they waved the royal sisters goodbye.

“Come back and play with us again soon!" Shouted another small child.

“Goodbye sweetheart, we'll be back next week and with Olaf this time, we promise!" Shouted Anna as she and Elsa waved the children goodbye. "I wish I could adopt all of them." She followed up with a sigh as they walked past the crowds of people, heading towards the castle again.

“All those children? On top of the children you and Kristoff will have??" Teased Elsa with a smile as their people bowed and acknowledged them respectfully.

“Hey! I always wanted a big family, you know that!" Retaliated Anna as she playfully shoved her sister.

“Right right. I remember." Laughed Elsa imagining her child sister again. "You even had a list of names picked specifically for boys when you were just six years old."

"That's right! Get ready for a lot of nephews, aunt Elsa." Said Anna playfully as Elsa laughed and shook her head. "No but in all seriousness now I'm doubting an all boys family. I mean look at the Westergaards. All boys. Well, except for the mysterious twin sister he hid about."

“Still not over that huh?" Chuckled Elsa until suddenly she started to pick up her pace with a familiar thought popping up in her mind. "Oh! That reminds me. We should head back to the castle and get started on the letter for Princess Hanna."

“Whoa whoa, hold on." Said Anna as she gently but firmly grabbed her sisters arm to stop her from walking any further. "You want me to write to her now? What's the hurry?? It hasn't even snowed yet, we're only in the middle of October!”

Elsa bit her lip. She had to once again convince her sister to head her words. She could tell that the strawberry blonde was growing more suspicious by the second.  
But too much was at stake. She had to convince her. There was no other way, especially with Hans’s situation regarding the mysterious league he used to belong with and their threat to invade the Northudlra.

“Anna, I can feel the winter coming, it's going to sneak up on us very soon and when it does it's going to do a lot more than just snow." Explained the older sister. And technically she wasn't lying.

“But Elsa--"

"Anna, please just trust me on this. If we request her presence now she could be here by next week and we can get it over with." Continued Elsa as Anna furrowed her at her.

Anna sighed and rubbed her forehead. She couldn't understand why Elsa was so desperate to have Janna come and it was making her anxious. And usually never got anxious.

”I-I don't know, Elsa. It just feels like your more dedicated about this than I am. I mean you literally want me to move up our schedule. What will the council think?" She replied.

“We're doing this for our people. Come on, Anna. When have I ever let you down?" Said Elsa with a wry smile. Hoping it would convince her somehow.

“Well..."

"Anna!" Exclaimed Elsa as Anna erupted into laughter.

"I'm kidding!" Laughed Anna. "But... I still don't know about this, Elsa."

Elsa smiled at Anna and put her arm around the crook of her neck, trying to impersonate Anna's boyish body language. "If the council says anything you can blame it all on me. But I promise it'll be worth it at the end."

Anna pressed her lips together and inhaled deeply, her body relaxing and admitting defeat as she I crossed her arms. "Oh what the hell. Might as well get it over with since we've come this far already."

"That's the spirit!" Exclaimed Elsa as she gave her sister a big hug, to which she returned gratefully and lovingly. "Oh and watch that tongue of yours, sis. You're a Queen now." Corrected Elsa jokingly with a wink.

Anna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her.

The Southern Isles

Hanna exhaled deeply as she let out all her negative and worried thoughts leave her nose.  
Her hair completely wet as she sunk deeper into the tub, grunting in pleasure as she continued to stick her foot out of the water and then back into the water in relaxation.

Peddles of beautiful flowers flowing down her bare feet and knees as if she was a pure and majestic goddess whom the nature of the world admired.

She had even even asked one of the maidservants to bring her an apple to snack on, as she normally did always. Her and Hans were the same way, they always had to have an apple with them to snack on at all times.

Knock-knock came the sudden noise.

"Come in."She replied as she started to move her toes around. Enjoying the sensation of the warmness surrounding her and not once taking her eyes of her from them.  
Kristina slowly stepped in. 

“Your highness. Here is Cassandra, like you requested." She gestured behind her and in stepped Cassandra. Her feminine armor strapped on her as always, holding the handle of her sword to her side with her hair tied in a beautiful bun.

“Perfect. Thank you, Kristina. Please give us some privacy if you could." Said Hanna smiling at her maidservant.

“Of course, your highness." Replied Kristina with a curtsy before turning around and shutting the bathroom door behind her, leaving the two ladies to themselves.

Cassandra turned back to Hanna. Silence lingered in the air as the two women said nothing to each other. Just the relaxing noise of Hanna’s feet going in and out of the water.

Suddenly Casssandra smirked and curtsied respectfully to the naked princess on the bathtub. "Your highness."

“Okay, drop the act would you." Deadpanned Hanna. Cassandra immediately lifted her head to flash the princess a large smile followed with a guffaw of laughter.

“Sorry I couldn't help myself." Smiled Cassandra.

“When can't you." Replied Hanna with a half-smile before gesturing to her side. "Pull up a chair, take a seat. How are things with the Løvinden?"

“The girls are doing okay. Missing you as always. They were just surprised they didn't get a lecture from the king himself after the stunt you pulled off." Said Cassandra as she pulled up the nearest chair and sat next to the naked princess. "Seems like his favorite daughter had talked him out of it or something."

“More like I took the blame." Said Hanna rolling her eyes and taking a bite of her apple.

"He's still on your back about marrying a prince isn't he?" Asked Cassandra as she leaned her elbows on top of the tub.

“Pfft, every day. He's worried I'm going to die alone and never meet someone. Did you see the last prince he tried setting me up with??" Replied Hanna.

“Honestly I thought he was the kings servant.. Or footstool.." Replied Cassandra as she put her chin on top of her fist.

"Right!?" Exclaimed Hanna as she leaned forward with widened eyes. Cassandra snickered loudly and erupted into laughter. "That poor man. Great guy just... not my type."

"Right, right. I forget that you prefer to spend nights with sailors, occasionally some princes. Women from the night shows and occasionally, the former lady in waiting of princess Rapunzel." Winked Cassandra deviously, obviously referring to herself.

Hanna wasn't like other princesses. She didn't care about the whole philosophy of waiting till marriage. She respected people for applying it to their lives but she knew just like every other person that royals never applied this teaching. They were hypocrites. Even if they tried to convince others they did.

Especially not her brothers. Most of them were even unfaithful to their wives whom they were arranged with. Not that it mattered, she could care less what they did to their bodies. What got her angry however was when a man would try to lecture her what she can't or cannot do with her own body. Not just her but any women for that matter.

For this reason whenever Hanna was in the mood she would go out and spend nights with people she found interesting and attracted to. Men and women, regardless of the title or class they belonged to.

Of course she would hide her identity. No one ever suspected they spent a night with the princess of the Southern Isles. Unless they were princes. And even then when the deed was done she would threaten them to not say a word to her father or anyone for that matter.

All except Cassandra that is.

"Okay, relax. That was only one time and we were both drunk." Replied Hanna with rolled eyes as she threw a fresh apple from the fruit basket to Cassandra which she caught easily.

“One time? I believe if it was several times and many orgasms. And if I recall I believe we were only tipsy, your highness." Retaliated Cassandra as Hanna rolled her eyes again. "So what is that you need from me, Hanna? My sexual talents again??" She followed it up with another smirk.

“Yeah keep up the sass and I'll tell everyone how flat your ass is." Replied Hanna taking another bite of her apple as Cassandra erupted into laughter again. "Actually, I called you because I'm requesting a favor from you."

“Go on." Replied Cassandra as she leaned back on the chair and threw her boots up right on top of the bath yup, next to Hanna's feet as she took a bite of her own fresh apple.

She said nothing for awhile, pondering what the best way was to come about this was, but instead she followed her instinct and just spat the truth as she always did. 

“I need you to accompany me to Arendelle." Said Hanna as she sat up on the bathtub where her chest was fully exposed.

“Arendelle?? Now why on earth would I want go there?? Sorry to inform you but my lady in waiting days are long gone." Replied Cassandra with a smirk.

“Well I think you'll change your mind once I tell you the real reason I'm going." Hanna smirked back as she lifted her naked arm from the warm bath water before gesturing to her room. 

“Be a good woman and go to my room. Under my pillow are two letters. Bring them to me."  
Cassandra rose to her feet and did as she was told. "Oh and bring my new shampoo while you're at it!" Yelled Hanna. "It's a new smell that apperantly resembles sunflowers."

“Sunflowers has a smell?" Asked Cassandra with furrowed brows as she entered the bathroom again. The two letters in one hand, and the new shampoo bottle in the other. She sat back down in the chair and set the shampoo on the bathtub next to Hanna. "Now what's the real reason then??"

Hanna smirked at her again. "I have received a letter from Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

“No... You mean the snow queen?" Asked Cassandra as she sat her boots next to Hanna's feet again. She quickly began to inspect the second letter, completely clueless as to what was going on. "What does she want??"

“My help." Smiled Hanna. "She reached out to me and explained how her kingdom is having troubles with the upcoming winter season. 

They hadn't had a good trading partner in years since we ended on bad terms and it seems this winter won't be friendly either. So she's asking me to help her establish trade with our kingdoms once again, and in return... she'll help me."

“With what?" Asked Cassandra, now paying in full attention. "A sex toy made of ice??"

Hanna smirked again, leaned back, and cleared her throat. "In return, she will be helping me reunite with my brother." 

Cassandra met Hanna's curious green eyes with her brown ones. Her brows furrowed as if she had and idea who she was talking about.

“That's right." Smiled Hanna. "My twin brother, Hans. You remember him right? I mean... you two did sleep together so..." she smirked as she took another bite of her apple.

“Oh. I remember him all right." Chuckled Cassandra with a devilish and flirtatious smirk filling the corner of her lips. "Trust me. No one could ever forget someone as good as he is in bed when you go a couple rounds with him."

“Guess it runs in the family." Shrugged Hanna pridefully and jokingly. "You must be so proud. Knowing you slept with the two twins of the Southern Isles."

“One of my greatest accomplishments." Winked Cassandra as Hanna rolled her eyes. "But in all seriousness, yes of course I remember him. Why wouldn't I? You guys did so much for me. But don't tell me he made his way back to Arendelle again..."

“Find out yourself." Replied Hanna as she gestured to the letters in her hands before taking another bite out of her apple.

Cassandra turned her attention back to the letters in her hand. She slowly opened both of them and glanced over the elegant writing in silence with only the sounds of the soft water splashes from Hanna as she gently moved her feet back inside the water in and out.

After a long and silent moment, Cassandra looked back up with her brows furrowed and her eyes staring at Hanna's emeralds with seriousness. "Oh my God... he's been staying with the Queen this whole time??"

“Yup." Sighed Hanna. As she started to spread the new shampoo into her hands, slowly rubbing her fingers together before setting them on top of her hair and running through her auburn locks As she sat forward on her knees. ”At least that's what it seems like."

Wow... he's got some balls." Snickered Cassandra. "I mean to go back to the woman you almost decapitated? That's called having giant balls. I should know, I've seen them."

Hanna rolled her eyes in disgust as her face grimaced. "You're really bringing up my brothers balls?

“Sorry, what I'm trying to say is that this... this is bold." Said Cassandra lifting up the letter to her eye level. "How the hell has she not frozen him to death yet? Or has he been bedding her since he arrived in her life again. I mean honestly who hasn't he bedded..."

“No. Definitely not." Snickered Hanna. "She doesn't seem like that kind of person. Rumors are that she's extremely shy and sensitive. Even Hans confirmed that with me when he returned from Arendelle. But knowing him, he's convinced her to take advantage of the Southern Isles system, and it's a good strategy if you think about it."

“Smart thinking of him for telling the queen to specifically send for you to negotiate the deals. God knows you can't trust the other Westergaard brothers." Laughed Cassandra as she met her mouth to the apple.

“Trust me, you have no idea." Scoffed Hanna as she took one final bite of her finished apple before throwing it across the room and into the trash bin near her large dresser.

“But there's also a situation in this. How the hell are you going to convince daddy?" Asked Cassandra with a smirk as Hanna rolled her eyes again. "You're his only daughter, you really think he'll let you leave to Arendelle by yourself??"

“Not if you come with me." Retaliated Hanna.

“Yeah that'll make a difference." Deadpanned Cassandra sarcastically.

“Trust me, my old man isn't stupid enough to not go through with this. He might hate the fact that Queen Anna is going to specifically write to me and request me. But there is too much valuable trading deals in the table for both kingdoms. There's no way he would actually deflect this bargain." Explained Hanna as she returned to washing her hair.

Cassandra said nothing for a moment as she watched Hanna continue to wash her hair and her body. Finally, she sighed as she leaned forward again, this time crossing her legs together before she suddenly moved her chair closer to Hanna as she started to help her wash the back of her hair.

Hanna leaned back, providing better room for Cassandra as she started digging her fingers through her auburn locks, carefully washing it as gentle and smoothly as possible as bubble soap started to fill the tub, even reaching to Hanna's neck.

“Okay. I'll go on one condition." Said Cassandra suddenly.

“Name it." Replied Hanna as she reached for Cassandra's unfinished apple to which she put in her mouth, biting the deliciousness.

”I'm not wearing a stupid dress, or any dresses for that matter I'll go as your lady in waiting, but I'll also go as your bodyguard."

"Hah! You can't be serious!" Erupted Hanna into prideful laughter. "You think I need a bodyguard??"

Cassandra rolled her eyes as she continued to wash Hanna's hair. "Okay, fair enough. Obviously you don't need a bodyguard but--"

"Cassandra’s. It's fine, you don't have to wear a dress. You'd really think I'd make you wear one?" Laughed Hanna.

Cassandra's eyes widened. "You mean it?"  
Hanna didn't reply for several seconds until she leaned her head to the right before raising the apple to her lips. "Mmm then again--"

”Nope! Too late. Can't take that back, your highness." Retaliated Cassandra as she poured a small bucket of water on top of Hanna's head as the princess erupted into laughter as the apple fell into the bath water.

Northuldra 

Despite the unusual circumstances the people of Northuldra had been in for the past weeks. Mysterious reappearances, dark secrets and even a close invasion. The people of the sun were still at peace with one another, even rebuilding all the destroyed homes they suffered a few days prior from the attack   
Tadashi and his men had caused.

Hans was surprised when he awoke the next morning as he stepped outside of Elsa's hut, slowly putting his tunic over his naked torso with carefulness as to not rub against the damaged rib cage that was still healing from.  
He had to admit that it as bizarre not seeing Elsa next to him, sleeping soundly as she usually did. He even found himself looking to his left wondering if she would flinch or even turn to her side like she usually did when in deep sleep.

It was a busy morning, he could tell by the number of native people walking around as if he was in the streets of the Southern Isles again.

Many of them were retrieving grain and fruits for the morning. Reindeers were carrying loads of hay and wood on their backs and even the children were helping their parents with the rebuilding process. Some even fabricating new clothes, beds, and blankets for those who lost them in the invasion.

A small smirk formed in the corner of his lips, somewhat pleasing his ego as he watched all of the people work in union. He's never seen any royal kingdom put in such a team effort like he was seeing before his eyes, he thought.

His eyes widened and his brows furrowed when he turned his direction to the middle of the people where he saw none other than Tadashi and the rest of the group assisting in the huts. Even climbing on top and receiving several branches and hay to lay flat for a rooftop before tying it in a strong knot.

Why were they helping?

"Morning sleepy head." Came the voice from the familiar young but independent woman. He turned around and saw Honeymaren approaching him with a big stack of tree branches in her arms before she put them down to the ground beside him.

“Did you put them to work?" Asked Hans as he slowly approached Honeymaren.

“Yup." Replied Honeymaren as she began to slap her hands together to shake off all the dirt in her hands. "Figured I might as well put them to work somehow, being our fugitives and all."

“That's... smart." Said Hans finally with a slow but reassuring nod as he held unto his bandaid ribcage. He turned to look out to the people again. "I've never seen anything like this." He said finally after a long moment.

“Never seen what?" Asked Honeymaren walking closer to him. Her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“This." Said Hans gesturing to all the people around him. "Every single person lending a hand to help or fix the damaged homes and camp."

“You're kingdom doesn't do that?" Asked Honeymaren with furrowed and curious eyebrows.

He scoffed. "No kingdom does that. We have different family class and ranks for different responsibilities and jobs. One mans job is not another mans responsibility."

“Doesn't seem fair to me." Retaliated Honeymaren, still keeping her distance. "Our people believe in living our lives the way nature does. Accepting life and people. Humbling ourselves to its different course and seasons. Doing as much good as possible."

Hans snickered rudely. "Sounds like a fairytale.” But his eyes widened somewhat when he saw how serious Honeymaren was staring at him now.

“It's not." Deadpanned Honeymaren.

Just then they heard more footsteps approaching, this time the young Northuldran girl with her medicine bag hanging from his side. "Morning, Hans! You slept a good amount of time if I say so myself.”

“Yeah, I didn't think I was that tired honestly. What time is it anyways?" He asked

"Noon." Deadpanned Honeymaren again as she kneeled down and started to arrange the long branches to the short ones. 

“Noon?? H-how is it noon already!?" He asked with surprised eyes. ”I never sleep that late.”

“Must be your wound, your body is still healing itself. Come on, we should head back inside the hut and check on your wounds again just in case we need to put a new bandage in or not." 

Before Hans could protest against Rhanda's request, she was already pulling inside Elsa's hut.

As time went on Honeymaren found herself slowly walking to Tadashi and his men where Ryder just so happened to be yelling out directions. 

“All right, now put the tree branches along the side of the hay and make sure not one of them sticks out."

“How's it going." Asked Honeymaren as she made her way next to Ryder, her arms crossed just like him.

“It's going." Shrugged Ryder. "I mean they've been bickering to themselves and even at each other but they aren't stopping. At least not now anyways."

“Excuse me, lady." Came the suddenly voice from Alexi, the large Russian from Tadashi's group. "How long do you expect us to stay up here and do this?"

“As long as it takes." Replied Honeymaren, still standing tall and authoritative. "All day and night if necessary."

Each of the men all started to cry out and murmur in union as if they couldn't believe they had heard such cruel words from Honeymaren. All except Tadashi who continued to keep his head low and work fast but with rage in his heart.

“We don't have all day! We're assassins, not hut builders!" Exclaimed another one, this time Kareem.

"It's either this or cleaning after the reindeer manure." Said Honeymaren pointing towards the reindeer behind her where one just so happened to finish burying his waste happily. "And I don't think you'd want to take that chance considering many of them are newborns."

"Ugh..." They moaned and grunted in union with disgusted and curled noses as they returned to the hard labor. All while Honeymaren smirked along with her brother.

But her smirk didn't last long because her curiosity rose again when she turned her attention back to Tadashi who seemed to refuse to look up at her or her brother.  
Something was definitely abnormal and she didn't know it yet. But she knew she'd have to keep an eye on him.

"There." Said Rhanda wrapping the final ends of the new bandage on Hans’s ribcage. "Now with the new medicine I applied to your wound, that should deflect the final cuts to prevent the area from getting infected any further."

“Thanks, Rhanda." Sighed Hans as he grunted and held unto his ribcage.

He had to admit that he hadn't realized how much he bled through from the old bandage until Rhanda forced him to take off his Tunic. 

He was grateful for it.

“Now how are the rest of the wounds?" She asked setting the rest of bandage back in her medical bag.

“Still in pain I suppose." He replied with a shrug.

"Let's take a look." She said as she reached for cream inside her bag. She made her way behind him where she saw the bruised areas hadn't gone away still.

“Beautiful am I right?" He said sarcastically as she ran her fingers through his toned and muscular back.

“Yeah those were some nasty hits you took. I'm going to put some cream on for now, but when Elsa comes back make sure she cools the bruises at least fifteen minutes a day before going to sleep at least for two weeks." She said as she continued to run the cream on his injured body.

He sighed frustratedly, inwardly cursing the heavens above. The was the last thing he or even Elsa would want. "Is it really necessary?"  
"Yes, very." Retaliated Rhanda as she rubbed more cream on his body. He sighed heavily again.

Arendelle 

Anna sighed heavily as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She had been staring at the first paragraph of the letter she had been preparing for Hanna for the past hour and a half. Elsa on the other hand had been pacing back in forth in front of her.

"Therefore we think it is in our best duty--."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense." Said Elsa cutting her off as she stopped pacing back and forth.

"It doesn't?" Asked Anna as she looked up to her older sister.

"No. Our duty is always to do what's right for our people. Not to do what's best in our own perspective." She replied.

Anna groaned very exaggerated and sunk into her chair in surrender as her hands del to her side. "Why is this so haaarrrddddd..."

"You just have to write to her in a way that'll convince her to come help, but also in a way that'll gain her trust. A way that she and King Soren can be taken back by how the Queen of Arendelle herself requests strictly her and no one else." Explained Elsa as she took a seat in front of Anna.

"Ughhhhh... Why can't you write it? I mean you're way better at grammar than I am, and you always have the perfect things to say." Said Anna sticking her stomach out.

"No, no. This letter has to come from you, the acting Queen of Arendelle. It'll mean a lot coming from you considering the fact Hans was the one that manipulated you into thinking he was going to marry you. Besides she'd totally recognize my handwriting." Said Elsa as she instinctively began to nibble on her thumbnail.

“Wait. She knows your handwriting?" Said Anna suddenly as she sat up with furrowed brows.

Elsa's eyes widened as her heart began to skip faster. She hadn't meant to blurt that out and she thought herself stupid for even saying it. But of course, she had to open her big mouth.

She wanted to kick herself.

“Uh, no! I mean she'll probably recognize my handwriting because I did write to the king to inform him we were returning Hans... you know... ahem." Elsa cleared her throat nervously before meeting Anna's eyes again.

The strawberry blonde queen stared deep into her sisters piercing blue eyes. Her eyebrow raised in suspicion as if she was trying to find a secret inside her orbs. 

“Okay..." she said after a long while, not able to find anything.

“Come on, Anna. I know you can do it. Just say whatever is in your heart. And talk to her like the powerful queen I know you are. The one who overcame all odds and proved everyone wrong. Including Hans." Said Elsa with a kind smile flashed at her sister.

“All right all right, calm down. Don't start getting all cheesy with me." Said Anna sitting froward as Elsa erupted into giggles.

She stared at the letter, rereading her unsure words she wrote. Then with a determined glare she crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash bin next to her, filled already with several papers she had given up on.

"Get me another piece of paper, Elsa. I know exactly what I'm going to say." Said Anna as she started cracking her knuckles and moving her neck in circles.

Elsa jumped to her feet, grinning as if she was a little child again whenever she saw was proud of her little sister. "As you so please, your majesty."

Northuldra 

When Hans had finally finished adjusting the bandages and healing his bruised wounds he walked out of the hut and started making his way through the camp, passing the northuldrans as they finished gathering the final provisions of their hut.

The late afternoon was approaching and even the sun was starting to set just above them so that only red rays of sunshine would provide light instead of the usual brightness.

He was surprised that he wasn't getting the usual cautious stares he would usually get. In fact, they were so busy that they had no issue with him passing by. It was almost time for supper too so they probably had food on their minds instead of an excommunicated and redheaded prince.

He had been looking for Ryder. Usually around the morning and afternoon he would be forced to go milk the reindeer. Or even accompany him to something ridiculous of his choosing to which he had no choice but to comply. And he hated to admit it but he actually looked forward to it.

But his brows furrowed when he didn't find the strange Northuldran man talking with the reindeer like he usually did. He even opened his ears to see if he could hear him, but instead, he heard another familiar voice.

“Hello, Hans." Came the dark but sarcastic voice. A voice Hans knew so well as he rolled his eyes and turned around, ready to meet with the one who sustained his injured and cut ribs in the first place.

“Shouldn't you be making huts." Deadpanned Hans with his serious gaze shot at his.

“Oh I'm sure you'd like that more than anything wouldn't you? But unluckily for you I actually came to talk to you." Said Tadashi stepping forward.

"Then goodbye." Said Hans turning around to walk away.

“Wait!" Snapped Tadashi a little too loudly, getting some attention from a few Northuldran people, including Honeymaren who just so happened to be passing by. "Just wait..." continued Tadashi a little more softly.

It was clear that he was being completely truthful of wanting to talk to him. But that didn't matter to him. He didn't want to see him at all, unless it was under a grave, ten feet below the ground.

“Why should I." Retaliated Hans in a hush but stern voice that only Tadashi could hear. His fists clenched in fury. "Why should I even please you with any more of my time."

Tadashi breathed in heavily. "Believe me, Hans. If you care about any of these people then you will hear me out."

If there was one thing that could get Hans's attention it was that. And suddenly he didn't feel like walking away anymore.

Hans didn't respond for a moment. Instead he stared at Tadashi with furrowed and skeptical brows. "What makes you think I care about these people."

“I know you, Hans." Retaliated Tadashi.

"You don't--"

"You might be many things, Hans. Horrible, ruthless and even traitorous. But heartless isn't one of them. You have one deep down inside that noncaring persona of yours even if you try to convince others you don't." Said Tadashi pointing towards Hans's chest. "Now, do yourself a favor and swallow your pride. You are going to want to hear me out."

He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. But his curiosity rose when he had the audacity to mention the Northuldran people around him. Let alone his heart.

Is he insane?

And so instead he did as he was told. Except he didn't swallow his pride. He slowly nodded with his serious gaze still locked at Tadashi's.

“Follow me then." Said Hans as he started walking towards the river just right outside the camp where no one was around where Elsa and Hans usually had their conversations and where she would leave to Arendelle from. 

“What do you want. You better make this fast." He demanded when they were finally alone.

“Then I'll get right to the point. You need to come with me to Rha's, now." Retaliated Tadashi with no thrill in his voice.

“No. Bye." Said Hans turning around to leave.

"You don't understand, Hans." Said Tadashi, stopping Hans dead on his tracks as he grabbed his arm tightly. "Rha's has become more ruthless than you can ever imagine. He hasn't just recruited more league members, he's created a new empire and with his new empire, his hatred and his anger for you has overshadowed that."

“What does this have to do anything with the people of the forest." Snapped Hans as he drew away his arm backwards.

"Rha's will show no mercy once he realizes you escaped again. I didn't want to say it in front of them, but..."

“What." Demanded Hans stepping forward. Tadashi said nothing for a moment and only made Hans angrier. ”Spit it out!"

"...He is going to put them all to death. Every single one of them." He said after a long moment, his eyes as serious as his tone.  
And that's when it felt like his heart had dropped to his stomach. 

Despite his continuous and difficult relationship with the former Queen of Arendelle, Hans had no bad mindset towards the people of the forest. They have been nothing but good to him, even if he didn't deserve it.

“You're lying." He replied after a long moment himself.

“I'm not." Said Tadashi stepping forward slowly. "And you know this too."

Hans stepped forward with determination and anger in his eyes. "I'm the one he wants, these people have nothing to do with any of this--"

"This isn't about you, Hans. It's about power. It's about control. He wants to reassure everyone that no one ever crosses him and gets away with it. It's about making a point and putting everyone and anyone to death even if they did so much as let you pass by." Explained Tadashi darkly.

Hans growled in frustration as he turned around and began to rub his forehead as if he was trying to prevent a headache from expanding. And he never got headaches.

"There's no way around this, Hans. You have to let me take you in. For the sake of these people." He continued.

"You don't understand...” He said after a while as he straightened his back. "I can't turn myself in. My sister will be coming down to sign alliance with Arendelle."

"So?"

"So I can't just abandon Queen Elsa. I gave her my word that I would be there to help the deal go as smoothly as possible. If I leave with you it won't go forward." He explained turning around.

"So that's it then. Let the people die then." Scoffed Tadahsi as he followed it up with a bitter laugh. "Guess people don't change after all. So be it. So much for caring for these people--"

"I'm not done." He said cutting him off with determined eyes and fiery green eyes. "I always did say that I wouldn't leave without a fight. And I plan on fulfilling that promise."

Tadashi raised his eyebrows up with a confused expression as he pondered his words. But soon enough it changed as his eyes widened, fully realizing what Hans was referring to. "Oh no... No no no!"

"It's the only way." Said Hans as he paced forward, shoving Tadashi out of the way.  
And suddenly the feeling in the air of uncertainty and fear drifted as Hans knew exactly what he needed to do. And instead, determination filled the air.

"Hans! No!" Exclaimed Tadashi as he jumped to his feet and started running after a fast paced Hans who was making his way through the camp and through the people. "That is a bad, bad idea."

"Why? It's simple, I challenge Rha's to a duel to the death, if I win he's gone. Easy as that." Stated Hans as he walked further into the camp, even ducking his head from a large piece of reindeer meat that two Northuldran were carrying on a stick.

"Simple!? How is that simple, Hans!" Exclaimed Tadashi as he told ducked his head while trying to keep up with his fast pace, finally, he grabbed his arm and forced him to face him. "Hans!"

Hans immediately drew his arm back and shoved Tadashi, warning him to never touch him again. 

They stared each other down, each of them waiting for the other to throw the first blow until help came to the rescue, or rather stop them from fighting.

“Whoa, whoa, gentlemen. What's going on here!" Exclaimed Isla as he and the rest of the brotherhood ran towards Hans and Tadashi, surrounding the intense men and fired up men.

They had been watching the two for the past five minutes and knew that something was going to happen. Tadashi had been telling them that he wished nothing more but for Hans to be put to death.

“Go ahead, tell them." Said Tadashi backing away and throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Tell them your stupid plan."

They each turned to face Hans who has been staring at Tadashi, but finally, after a moment he sighed and spoke. "I'm going to challenge Rha's to a fight to the death."

"What!? You're joking. Tell me he's joking.." said Apollo, the Greek league member.

"Hans, that is a really stupid idea." Said Alexei the large Russian league member stepping forward. "That's worse than committing suicide. At least when you kill yourself you'll get to choose your own pain."

”What he said.” added Isla.

"Look, I had told all of you that I wasn't going to give myself up without a fight. I told you all that. It's not whether it's a stupid idea, it's about protecting these people and their homes and their livelihoods." Explained Hans with a determine gaze. "I will not let Rha's bring harm to these people, even if it means killing him."

"You don't understand." Said Alexei stepping forward as everyone stepped back and gave the large Russian man room. "Rha's has become so powerful. More powerful than you could ever imagine. Not even I could defeat him.

"It's simply suicide." Added Kareem, one of the Saudi Arabians with his usual heavy accent. "You might as well give yourself up now, that way you can't stop Rha's from causing harm to this... weird forest."

Hans inhaled deeply before looking at all six of them. They were right. He knew he'd probably die going against Rha's, but he needed to try or else innocent blood would be spilled on behalf of his name. So there was only one thing he could do.

"Then train me." He said suddenly.  
Everyone of the league members brows furrowed as Tadashi looked up with a exasperated expression. Questioning the auburn haired man. 

“What?"

“Train me, prepare me so that I can be able to face him." Declared Hans. "If I start now I can be ready by the time he shows up here."

"There's no use!" Exclaimed Apollo. "It won't matter how hard or for how long you train, he can put you out in a matter of seconds. Believe me I've seen him do it."

“I will not be taking part of this." Said Tadashi stepping forward again as the league stepped aside and made room for him. His fists were clenched in anger. "I was assigned one mission. And that mission is to bring you back to Rha's in one piece, not to prepare you for your ultimate death. As much as I would love to see it.”

Hans rolled his eyes.

”Do I care where you've been hiding? No. In fact you could have been dead for all I care. But what Rha's says goes, and he says you are guilty and you need to stand trail before him. That's not my decision, it's his. And you will lose if you're really that stupid enough to go against him."

"Even if I lose, Rha's will get what he wants. He'll kill me with his own hands, just as long as doesn't hurt the people." Retaliated Hans with a heavy sigh.

Tadashi growled as he turned around, grabbing his head in a stressful matter and muttering all kinds of Japanese slurs. Even punching the side of his head as if he was trying to destroy a thought inside his brain. 

The rest of the league members had no say. Tadashi was senior in years of being a league member, not in age, but of when he joined. He and Hans to be more exact, even before he had escaped. And as the oldest league member in the group he carried leadership responsibilities and had the last say.

Aniki, they called him at times. Which in translation meant big brother in Japanese.

“Train me, Tadashi. With your help I can prepare myself, I know it!” Exclaimed Hans stepping forward. ”Tadashi if you do this I promise you will never see me again. I'll be gone from your life for good.” He said more firmly.

Tadashi’s eyes rose to meet the sky above him, taming in all of Hans’s words and even promises, relaying it in his head over and over again. 

"What do you say, Tadashi. It's your call, Aniki." Said Ahmed turning to the their leader, their big brother.

He turned around slowly to them, quiet as his mind continued to ponder his words. And after a long moment he finally sighed. 

“Fine. I'll help you train."

"Good. It's settled then.” Said Hans as he massaged his face.

"But understand this." Continued Tadashi as he stepped forward with his stare serious and his expression dark. "I will not be responsible for the blood spilled on this soil when he beats the living hell out of you and then sends you there."

"I've already been to hell." Replied Hans just as darkly.

“We start tomorrow morning." Said Tadashi one final time before storming away with the rest of the league members follwing him, leaving a recovering Hans.

He grabbed unto his ribcage, massaging the sharp feeling from all the quick movement he was doing. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he could feel it.

As he walked back to his hut, Honeymaren had been in-between the crowd, gazing at the door where they Hans and Tadashi had just engaged in a intense conversation. 

At least that's what it seemed like to her.

“Hey, everything okay?" Said Ryder as he approached his suspicions sister who's eyes never left the spot. It was clear that she was not amused.

“No." She deadpanned, her eyes not once leaving the spot. "Something's up, I know it."

“What do you mean?" Asked Ryder with furrowed brows.

“I don't know. But keep an eye on the Southern Isles prince. Something is going on." She replied before turning and walking back to the camp where her brother soon enough caught up to her.

The Southern Isles 

"This is so boring." Thought Hanna to herself as she walked through the crowds of the royal delegates, completely unimpressed at the people around her, even if they were bowing to her as if she was a goddess.

Each for them greeted her with the utmost respect and had this been another day she would have stripped naked out of her clothes and ran into the wilderness, but she, unfortunately, promised her father she'd stay and be the good Southern Isles princess she's supposed to be.

The grand ballroom was decorated with the finest pearls hanging from the walls, giving it a least a little more color to the brown bricks she was used to seeing every day.

The food and beverages were being passed around as if the cure to world hunger had come to an end. There was too much food, insomuch that she calculated it could feed her entire kingdom.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part were the amount of princes that would come up to her, requesting a moment of her time, or even a dance.

If they were cute enough or even entertaining she would accept, but in no way did she linger. She quickly moved on, trying to get away from the crowd to avoid further contact with anyone. She didn't even see anyone fit she would like sharing her quarters with for a night of wildness. 

She only longed to be with her Lioness, training with them in combat, and teaching them the ways her mother taught her. 

But instead Hanna was here, exactly where a princess should be. She absolutely despised it, but she had been glancing at the old grandfather clock repeatedly, waiting for the hour mark so she could take off like her father promised she could.

She reached for what could've been her fourth glass of wine from one of the trays the servant had been carrying. It was a curse of the Westergaards to have difficulty getting drunk, especially with wine. She at least needed two bottles to hit a hangover the next morning. Which she desperately wanted to do so badly to forget this ridiculous night.

And unfortunately, there was no rum, which was her and her brother's preferred drink above anything else. Even wine. It never failed to get the two of them hammered. 

“Ah, Princess Hanna." Came the sudden voice from a fragile but mysterious old man. Hanna turned, looking around and wondering who it was exactly that called for her by name. 

"Ahem. Down here, your highness."

Hanna followed the voice and looked down and widened her eyes when she saw the small but slender old man standing in front of her with her arm behind him. "Oh! Your gracious Duke of Weselton."

And at last it was him. The same infamous Duke who was at Queen Elsa's coronation with her brother. She had forgotten how short and fragile he was.

“It is a delight to see you again, princess Hanna." Said the Duke of Weselton with a exaggerated and clumsy bow that caused the grey toupee on his head to hang down in mid air.

Hanna immediately snickered so loud that she had to grab her mouth from busting of laughter. "It's uh, cough... I can say the exact same thing..."

Keep it together. She thought to herself.

"I must say, it is quite a surprise seeing you here, Princess Hanna. If I recall correctly, the rumors are that you aren't fond of royal protocols." Said the Duke as he straightened himself again.

“I'm sorry, is that supposed to be a mystery?" She asked with her head tilted in curiosity

“A Princess should always be looking forward to royal protocols and balls, your grace. After all, it's the best place to find your husband." He declared boldly.

She wanted to erupt into laughter in the middle of the dance floor. So instead she raised her eyebrows up at him. "Really? And what makes you think I am looking for a husband."

“Why because it's your duty of course!" He retaliated as if he knew better than her.

“It's my duty to be locked into a arranged and deranged marriage?" She replied sarcastically with her gracious smirk still on her beautiful face.

“Royals like us aren't given freedom like commoners, your highness. We have a duty to fulfill at all times and we are always encouraged to what's best for our kingdoms." 

He replied gesturing to a couple of her brothers who were gossiping as always. ”Take a look at your brothers for instance.

Her brows furrowed. Did he just compare her to her older brothers??

This was too easy.

"And what if not marrying into a royal household is best for my kingdom?" She challenged him with a teasing eyebrow.

He scoffed. "Why that's nonsense--"

"Is it?" She cut him off. "You see I'm not like the rest of my family, dear Duke. Unlike them, I don't believe that the people should depend on the kingdoms governing for every life decision they make. In fact I'm a firm believer that mankind should never depend on any form of government, but God alone only."

The Duke stood speechless with his mouth parted as no words ran through his mind.

"Taxation?? Repercussions?? It's an ideology. Nothing but a form of socialist living that'll pretend to be equal to all men and women. Only to make the rich richer and the poor poorer." She continued with her hands folded in front of her gracefully while still clinging unto her glass of wine.

"Careful with such language, your highness." Said Duke darkly. "Cease such talk and never repeat what you said to me out loud. No kingdom would ever want to make alliance through marriage with a princess whose principles consist of less government!”

Hanna erupted into sarcastic laughter. She couldn't help herself as several royals turned to look at her, somewhat flabbergasted by her careless and loud presence. 

“By no kingdom are you referring to yours? As in marrying Prince Ansgar of Weselton??"

His mouth went dry. "I-- I wasn't--"

She laughed again. "Oh don't worry about it, your grace. I've read all the thousands of courting offers I get everyday. Your kingdoms especially. I know that you are trying to strengthen alliance with my fathers kingdom by taking his only daughter to bride your kingdoms crown prince. Call me crazy but... that just doesn't intrigue me. I'm not on the market for anyone, if I choose to marry it'll be on my own terms and with my heart deciding; not royals like you."

He was speechless and several of her brothers could head her and even they couldn't hide the smirk on their faces, despite how they felt towards Hanna. 

Probably because seeing the duke flabbergasted made their sick personality hype up.

"Oh dear Duke." She took a sip of her wine. “Do you really think I care for what people think of me? Let alone an entire kingdom?? No. No absolutely not. My mother, Queen Nora, and my brother, Hans have always lived with this principle. To let the people decide their fates for themselves without us royals getting in the way. And you'd be surprised that even my own father once lived with this principle too."

Duke snorted. "Prince Hans? That man was nothing but trouble. He should have killed the ice queen of Arendelle when he had the chance. Cowardly of him to not go through with his instincts. If it were me I would have--"

“Would have done what, dear Duke. Blame her for almost killing you because you slipped on her ice?" Chuckled Hanna as the dukes eyes widened again. "Don't worry he told me everything. And believe me, what he did to the royal Majesties of Arendelle was cowardly indeed. But don't think for one second that he went to Arendelle and had the same vision as you and many other kingdoms had. 

To cease control and overpower the citizens. If I recall correctly, my brother was helping each and every one of the citizens of Arendelle. Even giving them provisions free of cost while you complained like a pampered child. Despite not getting any closer to courting any of the sisters of Arendelle.”

The Duke was stunned with no words to retaliate with. He had never in his life heard such boldness and confidence from an individual, let alone a woman.

She slowly took one step forward, still keeping a respectable distance as he trembled inwardly. ”Tell me, dear Duke. What's more cowardly? Sitting back, complaining about your own safety and gold?? Or going out in the bloody and freezing snow, attending each citizen's needs, one by one."

“Enough!" He exclaimed with a loud stutter in his voice. "I will not be lectured by--by some girl!"

"Princess." She corrected with sass as she took a sip of her wine. Several ladies passing by held their mouths and held back their loud snickers.

"Whatever! I worked long and hard to get to where I am today!" He retaliated. Even his long mustache was up in anger.

"Ah yes. Marrying into a royal family was very hard." She replied sarcastically with a nod and giggles. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find my father to inform him that I spent at least an hour at this god forsaken ball like I had agreed to, and five minutes extra talking with you.”

She curtsied respectfully and turned her back to him as she walked away. The Duke huffed in anger as he turned around to his guards who approached him from behind. 

“Let's go. I've had enough of the Southern Isles for one day." He said, turning to take his leave.

Hanna walked trough the crowds of people again and it didn't take long for a line of princes asking for a dance with the princess of the Southern Isles. This time she turned all of them down politely and instead walked towards her father who was surrounded by a large group of royal delegates.

Each of them praising him as always and giving him the latest rumors and drama regarding other royals. 

Her father stuck out like a sore thumb, even if his back was turned to her. He was large in stature. Perhaps not as large compared to her older twin brothers, Rudi and Runo, but still noticeable from far away nonetheless.

That's something many kingdoms always talked about, how tall the Westergaard's were. Even she was tall herself, just slightly taller than the average Scandinavian woman, standing at five feet and nine and a half inches.

She smiled softly as she walked closer to the large group. She always thought that Hans looked like their father from the back of the head, even more so now as she drew closer to him.

"Good evening, your majesty." Said Hanna approaching the large group and her father with a deep and respectful curtsy.

It was clear that Hanna knew there was always a time and place to act like a princess and this was one of those moments as she put on a show in front of the other royal subjects.

Her fathers blue eyes lit up when he turned around and found his daughter standing proudly before him. 

“Hanna, you look lovely, darling." He said approaching her as the other royal subjects beside him bowed and curtsied to the princess of the Southern Isles.

"I appreciate your kind words father." She replied smiling at him. "May I have a moment, with his royal majesty?"

"Please, if you'll excuse me." Said Soren as he walked from the large royal group that had been surrounding him. Hanna on the other hand was looking attentively, making sure there was no one around to hear him or her. 

“Hanna--"

"Ah! Not another word until I get my say first." She said sticking her hand up at the king. It was clear she was back to being Hanna, not princess Hanna.

Soren sighed. "Hanna...”

"You did say you at least wanted one hour of my time, correct?" She retaliated.

“Hanna--"

"And it seems it's-- oh! Will you look at that! One hour exactly." Said Hanna gesturing to the old and large grandfather clock behind Soren where Rudi and Runo were in front of, laughing and sharing dark secrets as always. "Guess it's time for me to take my leave."

Her father frowned, disappointment showing in the wrinkles beside his eyes.

“Hanna leaving a party early? Haven't heard that one before." Came the annoying and sarcastic voice she had heard all her life. 

She rolled her eyes and turned around, expecting none other than her oldest brother to be there, the crown prince himself walking as if he owned the place with his cape dragging on the floor. 

“Then again, what kind of of person would Hanna be if she didn't."

“I'm sorry, but I believe I was talking to father alone, Caleb. Go back to trying to gain favor of the rest of these clowns in here." She retaliated.

“Hanna!" Hissed Soren, this time just a little louder with embarrassment as Caleb chuckled darkly and took another sip of his fine wine. "I won't allow such behavior come from--"

“What!? I'm only telling the truth. You know I despise being at these events. Everyone talking so highly of themselves, especially this one!" Said Hanna pointing at Caleb who furrowed his eyebrows with his cup halfway to his mouth before he cleared his throat.

“Perhaps it's because unlike you, I actually do have accomplishments and things to talk highly of myself." He retaliated as he returned to taking a dramatic sip of his wine.

“Caleb." Said Soren firmly.

Hanna scoffed and laughed exaggerated. "Caleb. Sweet little Caleb.” his brows furrowed again. ”The only thing you've accomplished was being born first out of everyone else."

His smirk slowly turned into a dark frown as his body tensed up in anger.  
"

“And even then that accomplishment wasn't your doing. It was your mother's." She said darkly as she tapped his the frown on top of his head before she turned to walk away.

Ding Ding

All of the rest of her brothers gasped and had to hold in their snickers. Except Jurgen. Which was understandably so since he and Caleb shared the same mother. As did Lars but he had no input since he wasn't able to make it to the ball. 

Caleb's eyes widened. "How dare you--"

“Okay, enough! Both of you." Hissed King Soren getting in the middle of his two children. "Can't you two be civil for just one bloody--"

"Your majesty?"

"What!?" Snapped Soren as he turned around to face one of the guards who had been patiently waiting for him to finish bickering with his family. His face was hot red in frustration that even made the guard jump backwards in fear.

"S--sir, a letter was retrieved by one of our guards in front of the castle--"

Hanna's eyes widened. 

It seemed that whitin seconds the fighting energy floating around the air and the confrontation with her brother didn't matter at all. Because she knew exactly what the letter was and who it was who delivered it. 

Oh God...this is it... she thought to herself.

"Tell them to put it with the others, it's probably another farmer demanding his land back." He cut him off bluntly as he returned to his bickering children.

"Sir, this letter is of great importance--"

"Lieutenant Victor, I have no time to read a letter. Can't you see I'm with my family? At a grand royal ball nonetheless! What could a letter be so important to stop all this!??" He retaliated.

"I--it's from her royal majesty in Arendelle." Replied the Lieutenant slowly.

Sorens eyes widened as he turned around slowly with pale color filling his face. "What did you just say?" He questioned slowly.

The guard swallowed nervously. His sweat very noticeable as if he was afraid for his life with what he was going t reply to the king with. ”F--from Queen Anna of Arendelle sir..."

To say that all of her brothers jaws were dropped to the floor like a bunch of fools was an underestimate. She didn't expect however that even her own father would be sharing the same expression as his own sons.

They looked like complete oafs. How she wished that she had a photographer snap this glorious moment to hang up on the wall of her room.

"Queen Anna... The Queen Anna..." muttered Franz to his brothers.

Caleb was the first to close his mouth and clear his throat as if he wasn't looking as ridiculous like he did just seconds ago. "Here, give it to me. I shall read it on behalf of my father--"

"The letter is not for you, your highnes. Nor is it for King Soren..." Said the guard.

"What?" Said all of the Westergaard men all at once. Even her father. 

Hanna chugged the rest of her wine in one gulp. She needed to be drunk for what was about to come.

"The letter is for Princess Hanna..."

All of her brothers gasped in one breath, each of them muttering to themselves as Caleb stood speechless, unsure what to say as if the Lieutenant had made a mistake. 

But her father's face was already in a grimace.  
Caleb stepped forward and snatched the letter from the lieutenants hands. Even shoving him out of the way. 

He expected it to be some cruel joke but his eyes widened even more when he saw his sisters name in the front of the letter with the Arendellian crest.

"Oh my god..." muttered Caleb as he looked up to his father. "He's right."

Hanna stepped forward and shoved her shocked older brother out of the way, retrieving the letter into her hands at the same time while doing so.

She didn't even have to turn around. She could feel her dad's infuriating anger steaming off his body and hitting the back hairs of her neck.

This was it. This was the letter Queen Elsa was talking about. This was the letter she promised would be delivered to her by Queen Anna herself.

Now it was time to do what Hans and her were always good at. What the Westergaards were always known to be good at. It was time to put on a mask and act as if she knew nothing about it.

"Well... I guess I'll go read it then. If you'll excuse me gentlemen." Said Hanna as turned to the exit and started to pace as fast as she could through the great crowds of people.

"Hanna!" Exclaimed Soren in anger as he started to run after her with even her eleven brothers following close behind.

She wasted no time as she immediately picked up speed when she kicked the doors open. She picked up her dress with her hands and booked it as fast as she could. 

She sprinted across the great hallway and she could hear her family's footsteps close behind.

"Hanna! Give me the letter!" Exclaimed Caleb.

"Hanna stop this instance!" Shouted King Soren.

"Wait, why are we running again??" Added Emil, the eleventh oldest.

She ran through the kitchen, even knocking several food platters out of the way as her family did the same. She even sprinted across the library and upstairs towards the great meeting room where they usually had an afternoon snack.

She could hear them drawing closer and closer. But luckily for her, she was a fast runner, and even faster when she wasn't wearing heels.

And indeed she was faster than all of them because she kicked off her heels gracefully as one hit the wall and the other hit an old painting of her great grandfather. And she immediately picked up even more speed now barefoot and all.

Her older twin brothers had taken a short cut and bursted through the front doors to which Caleb had commanded. They were ready to tackle her down as they glared at her with their hands extended in attack.

But instead she growled and glared just as darkly as she picked up even more speed. Charging straight at them with no fear reflecting in her emerald eyes. Instead she glared at them as if they were prey.

They dove to tackle her down but Hanna maneuvered out of the way so quickly, knocking down Rudi to the floor before dodging Runo's grasp as she jumped high on the air and stepped on top of his head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he came crashing down, only to fall on top of Rudi with a giant thud.

Her father and her other brothers who had been following behind didn't catch how catlike fast Hanna had dodged Rudi and Runo that they all tripped over the large twin brothers, even her father colliding with the large pile of Westergaard men.

She landed gracefully on her feet and immediately ran beside the fireplace for light as she quickly tore the Queen Anna's envelope open before she plopped he letter into her hands.

"Hanna... wait..." Said Soren rising to his feet slowly, gasping for air as he walked over his fallen sons as he fixed the crown on his head.

But it was too late. Hanna ignored her father and opened the letter in front of them as she began to scan over Queen Anna's letter.

Caleb quickly rose to his feet, massaging his sore neck while doing so as he made his way next to his father. 

Pretty soon the rest of Hanna's brothers all rose to their feet, even limping towards their father as they waited anxiously for Hanna to read out loud.

"Hanna. What did the letter say." Demanded her father as the silence lingered.

Hanna's emerald eyes sparkled over the crackling fireplace. Her stare was so attentive and her expression mysterious. As good as the Westergaards were at reading people's facial expressions, they couldn't for the life of them read Hanna's at the moment.

"What did the letter say, Hanna. Answer our father." Demanded Caleb this time, still holding his sore neck.

Hanna felt as if she was floating in mid air. She wrote to her. Queen Anna actually wrote to her and she couldn't believe this wasn't a dream.

She quickly licked her lips and cleared her throat as she straightened herself. Ready to reread her letter out loud to address to her brothers and to her father.

Princess Hanna of The Southern Isles,

Allow me to properly introduce myself as it may seem that this letter has probably found you with all manner of questions and concerns. 

I am Queen Anna of Arendelle. I am that same queen that has taken up my duties as crown princess and filled the seat as ruler of Arendelle after my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle had abdicated the throne to fulfill other important duties of her own.

And yes, the same queen whom at the time as a young princess, was led away by your brother, Hans, and his sweet and convincing acts and words. 

I don't need to repeat the whole history between him and me as it will bring back unpleasant memories and I'd like to keep no resentment between us or his name at the moment. Considering the news I've heard of his passing.

I write to you humbly from our great country of Norway, representing my kingdom and my people to ask for help from you, princess Hanna.

I'm sure that you are well aware of the conditions this winter will bring. All of Scandinavia can feel the winter fast approaching. Not to mention the fact that we are barely proceeding to end of October and yet the cold has been lingering over our humble kingdom. And I'm sure it may seem that even the Southern Isles can feel the temperatures decreasing drastically.

There was once a time where our two kingdoms were in alliance with each other. A time where both our kingdoms helped each other during the winter, as well as during the summer. 

We were prosperous.

Our ways in the ice harvesting business provided lots of aid and even security for your kingdom during the summer. As well as our kingdom was provided with lots of supply and provisions for the tough winters.

We have not had a alliance with a kingdom during the winter for years. Ever since the catastrophe involving Arendelle, my sister Queen Elsa and your brother Prince Hans.

I'm a woman who likes to get straight to the point, princess Hanna. And the point of the matter is that your kingdom needs our help just as much as we will need yours. Regardless of our past history.

That means establishing alliance with our kingdoms once again. That means opening the gates of welcoming to both our people. For it is for them and only them that I am making this decision for. My people come first before anything, regardless of my feelings or past history with the Southern Isles. 

Now you may ask yourself why it is that I have reached out to you of all people, and not even your father or any of your other brothers whom I have heard are twelve in total. 

To be quite frank with you, I do not trust speaking to another man from the Westergaard royal family. Not after my experience with Hans. And I have hope as a woman you would understand this decision of mine. That is why I am reaching out to you directly. 

It does not matter to me about how the king or the other princess may feel about me reaching out to only you. What matters to me is that I choose the right person to negotiate dealings with.

My beloved sister was the one who was able to find out information regarding your existence. I'm sure you can imagine the frustration and shock I was in to not only find out that Hans had a twin sister, but to also know he kept it all from us, not mentioning your name once.

But it was in that moment that I realized that Hans only trusted you out of all his family members. Because he never spoke of you badly, or downgraded your name in any way. It was clear to me in that moment that Hans trusted you with his life. And that says a lot coming from someone like him.

Therefore I received my answer and I knew that if there was anyone in the Westergaard household who would listen to our pleads and the pleads of our people, it was you.

That's why as acting Queen of Arendelle, I, Queen Anna, am opening up the borders and allowing the Southern Isles to enter into the borders of Arendelle once again, on the condition that they send one royal representative beforehand, to discuss and negotiate an alliance for our two kingdoms.

And I choose you, princess Hanna, to be the first ever Southern Isles citizen and princess to enter into Arendelle again in nearly four years since your brother, Hans Christian Westergaard.

As women we should always support each other, no matter the cause, as long as it always good. And princess Hanna I make a promise to you that if you accept my humble invitation, your name shall be remembered and praised in Arendelle heroically for years to come.

Please inform me about this decision as soon as you can that way I can inform our military to allow safe passage to you. Please consider my words and ponder them in your heart.

I, Queen Anna of Arendelle request you and only you, Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles to come join me in Arendelle where we shall welcome you as a honored guest and proceed to make an important decision regarding our kingdoms.

I'll be waiting for your reply, princess Hanna. 

You are my only hope

Sincerely,

Queen Anna of Arendelle 

Rereading those empowering words again made her realize just how important this trip would be. And even she had to fight back the urge to tear up, especially in front of her brothers.

But now it was her turn to do her part. She slowly set the letter down as she looked up to her brothers, each of them staring at her in complete awe from what's she had just read to them.

All except her father who was clenching his fists in anger and his expression dark and gruesome.


	13. Princess On The Run

Chapter 12:

Princess On The Run

The Southern Isles

King Soren was furious. That in itself was an understatement. He paced back in froth in front of the fireplace with his hand firmly crossed behind his back as he muttered every curse word imaginable under his breath.

Hanna had been sitting in the middle of the couch with all her brothers looking over her, awkwardly staring at her as if they were expecting her to give an explanation, as if only she knew why the queen of Arendelle wrote to her in the first place.

Which she did know.

"Requests. She requests my daughter?? Pah. I'm king of the Southern Isles, I decide who goes, not some young girl who wears the crown of Arendelle on her head. Who does she think she is?? Agnar would be ashamed to have such a disrespectful daughter like her!" He murmured repeatedly.

"I agree with you, your majesty. It must be the queen of Arendelle doesn't know her place. Surely this is due to the fact that she's young and inexperienced, even to suggest someone as young as Hanna to represent our kingdom." Said Caleb pridefully and arrogantly as he stood up to his feet.

Hanna snickered and rolled her eyes with boredom. "Young yet wise brother. Don't forget that part."

The king stopped dead in his tracks as he turned his gaze to his daughter. His eyes firm and serious, his anger rising inside him.

"Hanna." He finally said after a while. He walked forward towards her, his heavy boots echoing the room as their brothers stood up from the couch and backed away one by one, giving their father space. "How long have you been speaking with Queen Anna."

Hanna furrowed her brows. Her posture firm yet unimpressed with her arms crossed in front of her. "Speaking with the Queen of Arendelle?? Never! I haven't spoken to her once! This is literally the first time I received a letter from them."

Much like Hans, Hanna was also a fantastic theater performer when she needed to be.

"Don't believe her, father. Hanna is a gifted liar. Once she convinced her childhood friend, Águeda, that I was born with three belly buttons." Said William the eight oldest.

"Okay first of all your belly button could look like it has three heads, let's not leave that out there." Retaliated Hanna as she urned around to face her brother.

"It's a genetic problem!" Exclaimed William

"And secondly I lied to her for the sake of her accepting a night with you in your quarters. God knows she would have been just another victim of your promised love, and to wake up next to you the morning after is already traumatizing as it is." She added.

"Okay, enough." Snapped Soren before turning his attention towards his daughter again. Not giving William a chance to retaliate or even think of anything to say. "Hanna, I need you to be sincere with me--"

"And I am." Groaned Hanna as she rose to her feet. "Look it's obvious Queen Anna is telling the truth. Even our own council has been telling us that winter would be brutal this year."

"So why would she write to you." Retaliated Caleb with his arms crossed in front of him as his brothers came and stood behind him.

"Uhh, hello. Weren't you paying attention!?" She exclaimed with the letter high on her hand." The queen doesn't trust any male in the Westergaard family. It's obvious she reached out to me because she feels it's the only person she could entrust such a pleade with."

"She could have written to me." Retaliated king Soren.

"Yes, she could have. But she didn't." Said Hanna walking towards her father. "But father this is great news, we have reason to celebrate! Arendelle wants to establish trade with the Southern isles again. That means you'd have another kingdom at your dispense in case of an attack."

Soren breathed in heavily.

"And let's not forget that we could use Arendelle's ice harvesting business all year long. Even doofus here can agree with that."'said Hanna singling out her oldest brother who only scoffed.

"What I don't agree with is sending you. It's obvious that you are the wrong person to do negotiations with." Said Caleb.

"That's not up to you now is it, Caleb?" Retaliated Hanna with her eyebrow raised in sass.

"You're right. It's not up to Caleb. But it's also not up to you either, Hanna." Said Soren stepping forward once more. His gaze serious as always. "I shall send a representative of our kingdom to Arendelle, but it won't be you."

Hanna eyes widened. That's exactly what she didn't want to hear. "What, why!?" She exclaimed.

"You have no business at all being in Arendelle. And I will not permit that my only daughter sails there by herself." He added.

"Who said I was going by myself? I was thinking about taking Cassandra and some of my shield maidens anyways!" Retaliated the hot headed princess.

"Hah! You were going to take your ridiculous band of girl warriors over our guards?? Please, don't be pathetic." Said Caleb with an exaggerated eye roll as his brothers joined in laughter with him.

Hanna's glare grew angrily before she suddenly found the nearest object she could grab, and in this case it was an apple that was inside a fruit basket.

She then hauled it towards Caleb so fiercely that the average person would confuse the swing coming from a man, but at last, it was Hanna.

The apple splattered into pieces, even knocking the wind out of Caleb as it collided his chest and sent him falling backwards. Had it not been for his brothers behind him he would have hit the floor.

"Ah! Are you insane!?" He exclaimed furiously.

"ENOUGH! All of you!" Shouted King Soren as he stormed forward, getting in between his daughter and her glaring brothers. "You're all acting like children."

"She started it father--"

"I don't want to hear it, Caleb!" Retaliated the king before turning to Hanna. "And as for you, you are not to reply to the Queen whatsoever."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out. She wrote to me, remember? And she's requesting my presence in her castle father! ME!" She exclaimed louder as she pointed to her chest. Her body language as dangerous as that of a man.

"I don't care what the Queen of Arendelle wants. If she wants to become trading partners again that's fine, but I will not let my only daughter travel to Arendelle just cause she deems it worthy in her own delusion brain." Said Soren angrily as he turned away.

"But Father if you just listen--"

"I am the king!" Exclaimed Soren loudly as he turned around to look at Hanna with his deadly yet angry glare. "And as king I have the last say! ME!"

Even she had to admit that she was taken back by how loud her father had gotten. The large king was as stressed and as serious as ever. She hadn't seen him this upset since Hans returned from Arendelle.

"And it's time you start learning your place, Hanna..." he added grudgingly.

Hanna held in her tongue and said nothing. Only breathing in heavily as she stared into her fathers eyes with disappointment not once blinking or turning away.

He then turned to walk away as all her brothers soon thereafter followed their father and did likewise. Not before Caleb gave Hanna one final glare before storming off the room.

She let out a strong and stressful exhale, now that she was finally alone. She looked out towards the sky just out the large window. It was full of stars tonight and the clouds seemed to be gone. She stared out as disappointment still lingered in her chest.

She tried to be reasonable. She tried explaining the benefits in this trip but as always her father only listened to his own voice, or Caleb's. And for that she hated him.

But she knew what she had to do. She knew that her fathers reaction would be inevitable, despite how horribly he reacted to it. And so Hanna had a plan, as always. And a plan that none do her brothers or her father will be prepared for.

"All right then, father." Said Hanna lifting her chin up and her brows furrowed with purpose as the crackling fire grew louder. "Then you leave me no choice."

* * *

Northuldra

He was still hurting and that was no surprise to him as he finished putting his dark tunic over his bandaged and bruised body while holding back his grunts as to not wake anyone up.

The sun wasn't even up yet. He could assume it was probably around four in the morning by the way the cool and light air lingered in the nights fog.

Norway had lighter fogs compared to the heavy ones Denmark usually had. He wasn't complaining, it was easier to breathe through especially when going on a early jog.

He finished strapping on his dark boots and then rose to his feet, ready to meet up with the rest of the league. Not before taking his ancestral battle axe and then his grandfathers dagger. Light but dangerous weapons nonetheless.

He strapped the axe on his belt and the dagger behind his waist. He then turned to put on the large hooded coat over him. He looked the same as he did when he encountered Elsa the first time.

When he stepped out of Elsa's hut he found Tadashi and the rest of the men stretching out their legs, arms and back, just about fifteen feet away from the camp.

"There you are." Said Alexi rising to his feet. "We were thinking you'd never show up."

"Well, I'm here." Replied Hans without emotion as he approached the men. They all walked towards Hans, nodding their heads hello to him. All except Tadashi that is, who continued to sit criss crossed on top of the Boulder, his eyes remaining closed as he continued to meditate deeply, with his hands encircled into one.

If there was anyone out of all of them who was a true ninja by heart, it was him. Both in spirit and attitude. He descended from ninjas after all.

His eyes slowly opened, immediately falling upon Hans. "It's about time." He said rising to his feet and jumping off the boulder.

"You said early in the morning, you didn't say a time." Retaliated Hans as he started stretching out his own legs. "Regardless, I'm here aren't I?"

"For now." Replied Tadashi darkly before turning around towards the empty but large forest in front of him. "If we're going to train you then it'll be the same way we were trained as young shadow assassins."

"I figured." Sighed Hans popping his neck before making his way next to Tadashi. "So where are we running to then?"

"I don't know, you know this forest better than I do." He replied emotionless.

"Well, there's the old cave where I used to hide and live in thats just through the forest and up those Rocky Mountains." Said Hans pointing outwards into the darkness.

"What's the distance?" Asked Mohammed coming from behind with the rest of the men.

"About six miles walking distance. But four if you're sprinting." Replied Hans.

"That'll do then. Lead the way, and as for the rest of you, you know the rules." Said Tadashi turning to the rest of the men who were lining up next to them and getting in position, ready to sprint off. "You either keep up, or you are left behind. There's no mercy here."

Hans smirked and shook his head as he positioned himself. "Just like old times."

"Go!" Exclaimed Tadashi as he and Hans sprinted forward, leading the way as if they were two fast wolves in the wild.

* * *

The Southern Isles

"Yah!" Exclaimed Hanna loudly as she raised her shield above her head, blocking the blades impact from meeting her face before proceeding to counter several fast attacks from three swords, all at the same time.

Three of her young shield maidens had been training with her as they went against her in combat. It was three against one but Hanna always loved the challenge.

One of the shield maidens was fast, moving her blade in perfect rhythm, but Hanna was faster as she quickly saw an opening and kicked the young women's stomach roughly, sending her sliding backwards.

She was a natural born fighter. She moved elegantly with her sword and was more flexible than any women in the Southern Isles. She also possessed the strength equal to her older brothers, so she always had the upper advantage when going against other women. Cassandra, who was watching with the rest of the large group of shield maidens, gave her somewhat of a challenge at times at least.

One of the remaining two shield maidens came quickly charging towards her from behind, hoping she would be able to knock Hanna from her feet without her knowing. But Hanna quickly raised her shield next to her face and blocked the other shield, making a loud clanging noise that rang through everyone's ears.

Hanna was so strong that she didn't even budge. Her nose flared in concentration and with deadly brows she pushed her shield forward, sending the other young woman flying to the grass. Then with her right hand still holding unto her sword, she blocked another surprisingly strong sword coming down to her side by the remaining shield maiden, the largest out of all of them who stood at a whopping six foot two, she was the same height as her own twin brother, Hans.

Granted Hanna was five foot ten, she knew she was tall, but she'd never met anyone as tall as her, not a women at least.

The large women yelled with pride as she started driving her sword with as much power as she could. She was strong, Hanna had to admit that. Her height and build gave her a lot of advantage.

The blades connected loudly, the ringing even reaching the guards nearby. The large shield maiden went for a quick side stab but Hanna being the flexible person that she was, arched her back backwards and the sword missed her stomach, even passing through the bridge of her nose.

Hanna quickly straightened herself again and blocked another large strike that was coming down to her head. With the blades now connected towards each other, Hanna quickly lifted up her heel and kicked the sword out of the women's hands.

The sword flew in the air and stabbed the soft dirt in front of the large and shocked shield maiden and there stood Hanna victorious. Her sword in her right hand pointed to the young women's throat and two of her other shield maidens on the floor, holding their bruised ribs and armsas they looked up at their mistress.

The rest of the young shield maidens who were watching with Cassandra were in awe at Hanna's performance as they clapped and talked with one another about her greatness.

Hanna slowly lowered her weapon and stood back as the two other women rose to their feet again. By the way they were standing it was obvious they were going to feel it in the morning.

"Great job, ladies." Said Hanna retreating her sword in her side again. "You did a lot better in keeping up with me this week. But there is still room for improvement."

She looked at each of them, one by one and started naming attributes she liked while at the same time giving them suggestions to improve on.

"Lagertha, I really admire the speed you displayed with your shield and sword, you were able to keep up with me which is something not many people can do. Just work on your footing and make sure you're feet are always planted to the ground."

"Thank you, Princess Hanna." Bowed Lagertha thankfully as she moved her braided blonde ends away from her sweaty face.

"Torvi." Said Hanna turning to the other blonde shield maiden. "You're getting better every week. I'm glad that you are tackling your insecurity. If you keep doing that you'll be able to get just enough confidence to knock me off my feet."

"Yes, Princess Hanna." Bowed Torvi respectfully.

"And Gunnhild." Smiled Hanna looking up at the tall and mighty brunette. "You're strength is unlike any other I've seen before. You had me there for a moment, I must admit. Just work on your speed and you'll be beating me in no time."

"Thank you, Princess Hanna. You're words mean a lot." Bowed Gunnhild.

"All right, get back to your training." Smiled Hanna at all of them before turning around.

"Yes, Princess Hanna." The lionesses said in union again as they turned around and ran back to the other large group of shield maidens who began to do drills with one another.

Hanna walked past Cassandra who still had her arms crossed over her as she watched the rest of the shield maidens train. Cassandra could tell something was bothering Hanna today, she was serious, she wasn't smirking like usual and her smiles were very forced. In fact she was behaving exactly like a Westergaard. Too exact for her likening.

"Keep that shield above your waist, ladies!" Shouted Cassandra to the women as she walked towards Hanna. "So ... you're quieter than usual." She said joining Hanna's side who had begun unstrapping her the buttons of her tunic.

"It's an unusual day I suppose." She replied while removing her shield maidens cloth from her body, only wearing simple leggings and a sleeveless tunic with her strong, olive and defined arms flashing the cool Scandinavian breeze.

The princess of the Southern Isles was unlike any other princess.

"So I assume everything went perfectly well with daddy then, right?" Smirked Cassandra.

Hanna reached for her head and began to take out the beads and pins from her hair, letting her auburn and Viking inspired braids fall next to her face, one by one.

Hanna rolled her eyes and sighed. "You would assume a stubborn king would be okay with negotiating with a potential new ally but noooo. He had to be a Westergaard of course."

"So he didn't appreciate Queen Anna requesting the lovely princess of the Southern Isles then? Gee, I didn't see that coming." Replied Cassandra sarcastically with a smirk.

"He doesn't want me to be the one making negotiations with Arendelle, even though the queen herself requested me!" Exclaimed Hanna frustratedly as she struggled to undo the final braids form her hair.

"Honestly should you be surprised though, it is your dad after all." Sighed Cassandra as she moved behind Hanna to retrieve and unbraid the rest of the braids from her head.

"No, I know, trust me. I had a feeling he would do this." Sighed Hanna as she crossed her arms in front of her. She was silent for a moment as if she was examining her answer for a while. The Southern he finally muttered the words. "That is why I have to escape the Isles..."

Cassandra immediately seized the second she heard Hanna slip those words from her mouth. Silence hung in the air, all except the sounds of blades and shields clashing together from the rest of the shield maidens.

"You're serious aren't you?" Said Cassandra moving in front of Hanna. Her brows arched in worry. "You're actually going to escape?? Hanna--"

"I have no choice, Cass. You know how my father is, he won't let me step a foot outside of the Isles. That's why I need to leave. And I need to leave soon." Replied Hanna just as serious.

"Okay... but how in the hell are you going to escape your own kingdom? You're the princess, not some commoner. The second you go missing from the castle for more than fifteen minutes there will be a literal search party after you throughout all of Denmark.

I should know, okay? Corona would go insane whenever Rapunzel set a foot outside the castle and believe me her dad was not as bad as yours. We're talking about The Southern Isles, easily the most powerful militia in all of Scandinavia with Soren Westergaard as their king." Declared Cassandra.

"Why are you so worried? I'll figure it out. Besides, I was the one that helped Hans escape, don't you remember that? That was all me." She retaliated.

"Yes of course but this is you we're talking about, Hanna. You're a princess and you tell me I shouldn't be worried? You are the most valuable piece of asset to your dad--"

"Cass." Said Hanna cutting her off again, this time reaching for her shoulders and staring directly at Cassandra's serious yet worried eyes. "Are you with me or not?"

Cassandra sighed and rolled her eyes her lips pressed together. "What a stupid question. You know I'm with you, always." She replied.

"Good. Then do exactly as I say and wait for my instructions." Replied Hanna just as serious as before she started walking towards the castle. Not at all caring that she was flashing her bare arms and stomach.

Cassandra shook her head in unbelief before she followed with a deep and stressful sigh. "And what exactly are your instructions anyways?" She called out.

"You'll find out soon. Until then, be prepared." Shouted Hanna before she crossed the guards who bowed to her before she made herself into the castle.

* * *

Arendelle

"Well, what do you think?? I think we may have a winner here." Asked Elsa as she appeared from the out of the changing screen for what seemed like the billionth time. She had been trying on many dresses for Anna's wedding. All types of different designs and colors. She had basically been giving her sister a whole show all morning.

"Mmm, I-I don't know..." Said Anna after a while as she inspected the dress on Elsa's skin. Gently feeling the pearls and designs of the carefully knitted dress while rubbing her chin as if she was their father. "I feel like the auburn doesn't go with my theme of the wedding."

Elsa sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She knew her little sister would be a control freak when it came to her wedding. The girl had been planning her wedding since the first time she saw a boy. But she never would've expected her to be this picky. "It's the darkest color I have! Any darker and I'd have to go attend a funeral."

"I'm sorry it's just that you stick out like a sore thumb when you wear light and snowy colors!" Retaliated Anna.

"Why? Because of my pale skin??" Replied Elsa sarcastically.

"Annnddd you're platinum blonde head! Just... not a good combination for my wedding. All eyes would be on you. More than they usually are." Explained Anna stressfully.

"And that's a bad thing?" Smirked Elsa at Anna with a devilish wink.

"It is when you're trying to marry the man of your dreams!" Yelled Anna. "Any other day you can dress up like the goddess you are, but it's--"

"It's my wedding, trust me, I know I know." Replied Elsa with a friendly eye roll as she turned back to the changing screen. "What about kristoff? Did he find a suit worthy to match mother's wedding dress?"

"Don't even get me started on him." Said Anna rolling her eyes and reaching for the bridge of her nose. "This morning we had a fight because he tried arguing with me, insisting that he should wear some part of his furry ice harvesting clothing to the wedding. Can you believe that!? What's next?? Is he going to insist Sven marries us off instead of the bishop of the church!?"

Elsa chuckled as she started stripping off the beautiful dress and hanging up on top of the screen before hoping to a new one. "Seems like that wasn't the only thing you two were arguing about."

Anna sighed. "No it's not... He's still upset about the Southern Isles alliance treaty and meeting with Princess Hanna. God saying that name gives me chills..." she responded with furrowed brows.

"Can you blame him?" You already know Kristoff loves you dearly, having a family member of a ex fiancé who tried to murder you would bring anyone discomfort. Let alone his own twin." Said Elsa as she started tying the new dress tightly.

"I know it does, believe me. But he needs to learn to trust me. He can't keep acting like this, especially in front of all the council. I'm doing this for our kingdom. Do I want to meet his sister? Hell no! But I'm doing it for our people." Argued Anna as she sat down on Elsa's bed.

"And that's the right kind of mentality to have." Said Elsa stepping out of the changing screen as she extended her arms out gracefully and proudly like she was in her ice castle from the north mountain again with her hips popping side to side. "Well, how about now?"

She was wearing a beautiful cyan dress with pure white sparkles running down her sleeves, snowflake patterns leading up to her neck while her family crest shined beautifully in front of her.

"Oh, Elsa! That's perfect!" Exclaimed Anna happily as she rose to her feet and taking Elsa's hands in hers.

"You like it?" Smiled Elsa confidently as she twirled in a circle elegantly. "I added a touch of my magic too. I know you said that you would prefer I didn't but--"

"No, no! It's perfect, Elsa! Don't ever listen to me again, this will go perfectly with my wedding dress." Gleamed Anna excitingly. "Oh! Which reminds me, i have to remind Gerda that mothers veil may need some few stitches to patch the holes."

"Already ahead of you, your majesty." Came the sudden voice from the head maid servant who popped her head in the door with the beautiful veil in her hand.

"Gerda! You are a miracle worker!" Exclaimed Anna happily as she ran up to Gerda and smacked her with a big giant kiss on the cheek before gently took the veil into her hands.

"Seriously, Gerda, you're the best." Smiled Elsa as she walked forward as well.

"Oh it's nothing, your majesty. I'm just as excited for this wedding than you are. Perhaps I'm more excited that I get to see this beautiful wedding dress at full display again." Smiled Gerda as she gestured to the neatly hanged wedding dress that was hanging on the closets door.

"Last time you saw it in full display was at our parents wedding, wasn't it?" Smiled Elsa with bitter sweetness.

"Oh yes, that day your mother looked like an angel descended from heaven. Your father couldn't keep his eyes off her, even the bishop had to remind him to repeat his vows because he was lost in your mothers eyes."

Anna and Elsa giggled together, there smiles just as bright and wide when they were little children.

Anna's eyes slowly drifted back to sadness as her smile slowly faded she turned to the portrait that hung just a few feet from Elsa's bed where their father stood tall and proud like the king he was and their smiling and beautiful mother next to him.

Elsa smiling softly with her gentle eyes and Anna sitting on top of a little bunker where she was looking up at her older sister like she always did her whole life.

Anna remembers that day like it was yesterday. The artist had to redo the painting more than five times because Anna couldn't stay still, being the energetic child that she was. At the end though, her father insisted the one of her looking up at Elsa was good enough.

"I wish they could be here to witness this. Especially mother." Muttered Anna softly wither brows arched in sadness. Even Elsa pressed her lips together from the sad memory..

"Oh she'll be there, darling. Believe me she'll be there." Smiled Gerda lovingly as she gently held Anna's arms. "Iduna lives in you."

Anna and Elsa looked up, meeting Gerda's gentle smile. "She lives in both of you. And when everyone sees you walking down the aisle, I guarantee everyone will see Iduna again."

The sisters were smiling brightly once again, Anna's eyes slowly watering up before she quickly blinked them away. "Thank you, Gerda. That means a lot."

Gerda curtsied respectfully. "Is there any other way I may be or service, your majesty?"

"Actually, there is one thing." Said Anna turning around back to face Gerda as did Elsa, wondering what her sister was going to say. "Can you send General Mattias into my office? I need to speak to him about an important manner."

"Of course, your majesty." Curtsied Gerda before turning to the door and leaving the sisters to themselves.

"Is everything all right, Anna? Do you need General Mattias for something??" Asked Elsa as she approached her with curios brows.

"I was just thinking that if Princess Hanna and the Southern Isles are going to be entering our waters, then I want our militia to be prepared at all times." Said Anna crossing her arms below her chest as her serious expression returned.

Elsa pressed her lips together. She was somewhat surprised by how Anna was tackling the whole situation head on.

"And I'm going to need someone I can trust." She added.

* * *

Northuldra

The men dashed through the forest and up to the mountains with such speed that it's as if they were a pack of wolves, hunting for their next prey.

The trees and bushes swifting right pass them like the speed of light, and barely any exhales or tired breaths from the individuals.

Hans and Tadashi had been running neck in neck, trying to outrun the other as they led the group in front. They had always been competitive with one another.

Regardless of his injuries, Tadashi had to admit that he was taken back by the inner strength and speed of Hans. He was able to push through the pain, almost as if he was feeding of it.

They finally reached the top of the giant four peaks Hans had mentioned to Tadashi. They started slowing down their pace, each of them adjusting back to normal speed after running for an hour straight uphill.

In the moment they were fine, but after finally slowing down, their bodies caught up to them as the exhaustion took over them. Some of them spitting on the floor while other fell to the ground to catch their breaths.

"You have five minutes to drink your fluids and rest. After that we immediately begin working on the core." Announced Tadashi as he walked towards the giant waterfall before taking out his own canteen and filling it up with the pure and clean water, while trying to catch his own breath at the same time.

The rest of the men did the same, even Hans as he walked forward with his hands on his head, trying to control his breathing and his heart pace.

He splashed his face with the waterfall, taking smalls sips and even wetting his long hair, combing it backwards with his hands.

He looked out towards the grand view in front of him where he could see the whole forest. It's been almost two weeks since he had been up here, he had to admit the he had missed the view.

"Hey, Hans. That wasn't so bad for someone who took a beating from us." Chuckled Isla as they watched Hans finish wetting his long auburn hair in the waterfall.

"Yeah, in fact I think you've gotten faster." Ahmad with a spit.

"You can thank the navy for that. They practically had us run circles around the castle every morning." Said Hans as he squeezed the remaining water out from his hair with his bear hands.

"You've definitely gotten faster, that's for sure." Said Tadashi rising to his feet, his eyes of determination fixed on Hans. "But now it's time to see how much stronger you've gotten."

Hans inhaled deeply before taking one final and long drink from the cool waterfall. He knew what was coming next.

"You all know the drill, strip and line up together!" Exclaimed Tadashi as he turned towards the nearest tree behind him.

Each of them did as they were told, stripping themselves from their jackets and dark tunics, even Hans started doing the same. With rolled eyes of course.

His defined yet bandaged body shined under the rising sun as he struggled taking off the final part of the neck collar, his left shoulder still wasn't able to move a perfect degree angle and his ribs were still sensitive from the sharpness of Tadshi's sword.

Tadashi watched as Hans grunted and clenched his teeth before finally removing it away from his body. He turned and joined the rest of his group with an already stripped and strong Tadahsi standing before them, shirtless and with a large wooden rod on his hand that he broke off the tree. His muscles were more defined than any other man.

"Get in your positions!" Exclaimed Tadashi as each of the men did what they were told, each of them fell to the ground and positioned themselves on their backs, even Hans who bit his bottom lip and carefully laid flat on the leaves.

Tadashi with the rod in his hand, walked towards his men and Hans, watching them in seriousness as he started to walk around them in circles, it was clear he was preparing his own inner strength.

"Ready formation for crunches." Exclaimed Tadashi again as Hans, Alexi and even the rest of the men put their knees together and raised them up, ready for the one of the many crunches they were going to do.

But Hans knew very well this wasn't any other crunches, he could tell what they were really going to do, because he too did this as an admiral.

Tadashi walked in front of them with the rod wrapped tightly around his hand. "In three... two..." Tadashi announced the countdown before reaching Hans and staring at his determined stare. "Are you sure about this?" Whispered Tadashi with serious brows.

"Shut up and hurry up." Retaliated Hans with his fiery attitude.

"One! Sit up!" Exclaimed Tadashi, and not even half a second later all five of them, including Hans, sat up and did they first crunch, holding their core tightly.

And then Tadashi picked up the rod towards his height and with single blows began to smack the men's stomachs with the rod before reaching Hans.

Smack!

Hans grunted and clenched his teeth harder, the stinging of the wooden rod echoing through his abdominals and his bruised areas.

But he didn't fall back, instead he remained in that position, waiting for the second crunch to be announced. All while Tadashi stared, taken back by Hans's tolerance for pain.

"Second sit up, go!" Exclaimed Tadahsi as the men in union fell back to the ground and quickly rose their heads again before getting smacked by the wooden rod in their stomach once more.

All while Hans fed of the pain and was ready for the next thirty.

Smack!

* * *

The Southern Isles

Knock-Knock

"Come in, Kristina." Exclaimed Hanna as she finished stuffing her second pair of nightgown into the luggage. She had been packing ever since ending her conversation with Cassandra.

She had gone directly to her room, skipped her shower and begun separating dresses, shoes, towels, anything necessary for staying a month or two in Arendelle.

She had even sent Kristina to go to the nearest market and fetch for more shampoo and conditioner. As well as oils and essentials, everything that the princess of the Southern Isles used on a daily basis.

Kristina quickly entered the room with a large box of products, each wrapped in carefulness and flowers. Hanna could tell that the people in the market had packed a lot more than she had expected or even requested.

When the Southern Isles princess wanted something, her people were sure to give it to her, even extra at times. They loved Hanna.

"I.. brought the t-things you requested your highness--" The large and heavy box was slipping through Kristina's tender and small hands. Her eyes widened with fear but Hanna was quick to retrieve the box from her arms. Hanna carried the heavy box as her trained and toned arms grabbed it with ease.

"Oh... thank you your highness." Said Kristina sitting up straight and massaging her lower back, red in the face and completely out of breath.

Hanna sat the large box down on her bed and quickly began to scan the each of the shampoos and essentials, making sure everything was there. "Perfect. We have everything."

"Anything else you might need, Princess Hanna?" Asked Kristina politely as always.

"Yes, I actually will need you to head downstairs and pack A LOT of my favorite snacks into three bags." Replied Hanna as she quickly started packing the essentials, shampoos and oils into another briefcase.

Kristina agreed and bowed respectfully before turning to the door. But she quickly furrowed her brows and turned to Hanna once more. "Umm, your highness, if I may ask..."

"Ask away." Replied Hanna as she kept her head down and focused on separating each item with its correct form.

"What exactly are you packing for anyways, my lady?" She asked.

The auburn haired princess stopped immediately when she heard the obvious words anyone would ask at seeing the amount of items and clothes in her bed. What sane person wouldn't ask that? She was just hoping she wouldn't.

But it was in that moment Hanna realized that she needed Kristina. She is the only capable person worth trusting and that could help her.

"Kristina, you have to swear me that you won't say a word." She said slowly approaching her.

Kristina's eyes widened. "I-I don't like where this is going--"

"Swear to me, Kristina." Demanded Hanna a little more sternly now.

Her lady in waiting took a giant gulp before nodding her head. "Okay."

Hanna took a deep breath of her own before looking at her again and answering. "I'm going to be sailing to Arendelle to negotiate trade with Queen Anna, per her request."

Kristina's eyes widened. The look do fear spreading across her face in only a matter of seconds. "Your highness--"

"Annnddd you will not say a word, Kristina, you know why? Because you're going to help me escape." Added Hanna.

"Oh, your highness. I can't be trusted with this! With all due respect your father--"

"I know what my father said!" Exclaimed Hanna suddenly, the frustration obviously ringing in her voice before she sighed and held the bridge of her nose. She walked up to Kristina and gently grabbed her shoulders. "That's why you won't say anything to him."

"No... no I can't, my lady. I can't betray the king!" Said the terrified young girl.

"So will you betray me then?" Said Hanna removing her hands from her shoulders and stepping backwards now. Her eyes fixed on her with seriousness.

"I.. I don't know." Said Kristina crossing her arms rubbing her forehead nervously. "I don't ever want to betray you, your highness but--"

"But what?"

Knock-knock

"Hanna?" The young servant gasped with fear at hearing the deep and familiar authoritative tone. "Hanna, are you in there?"

"It's him! It's the king!" Whispered Kristina fearfully as Hanna grabbed her shoulders again.

"Just calm down, relax." Hissed Hanna.

"Is someone in there with you?" Asked her father.

"Uhh, just Kristina, father. She's just helping... prepare my bath. She'll get the door." Said Hanna before turning to a fearful Kristina again. "Just relax and go get the door."

Silence lingered in tha air as her father continued to knock the door. The king was about to knock on the door again before Kristina opened it and stood before him. Her expression filled with fear as Hanna stood behind her.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for the wait. I was just leaving to uhh..." she quickly glanced back to Hanna who have her a look before turning back to the king again. "To put up princess Hanna's dresses to dry. Please excuse me."

She quickly curtsied and without a second thought she walked past the king, his hands on his back as he turned to see the timid maid servant dash across the hall.

He turned his curiosity back towards his daughter who still stood in the same spot with her hands folded in front of her, waiting for her father to speak. She wasn't going to be the first one.

"Is she okay?" Asked Soren.

"Can I help you with something, father? Asked Hanna, completely ignoring her fathers concern he had raised. It was clear Hanna wasn't pleased in seeing him.

He cleared his and wrapped his hands behind his back once more. "I was wondering if I may request an audience with my daughter?"

Hanna furrowed her brows and raised one up mysteriously and with seriousness. Did she just hear what she thought he just said? "The last time you've been to my room was when mother died."

He pressed his lips together and breathed from his nose heavily. A small glimpse of sadness running through his face before he looked up at her again with his seriousness. "May I come in."

It was more of a demand than a question at this point. "Sure." Said Hanna turning around as she continued separating the clothes with the correct tone of color.

"You must be packing to run away." Said Soren with his hand behind his back still as he inspected the large amount of clothes spread throughout her whole bed.

"Unfortunately not." Said Hanna with an obvious lie and sarcasm, all at the same time. "I'm just... organizing my room. It's how I get my mind off things.

"You're still upset at me." Replied Soren.

"Gee, you think?" Replied Hanna sarcastically with her back still faced to her father as she finished adjusting the final dresses into the pile.

Soren sighed deeply before adjusting his posture again. "I want you to know, Hanna that I don't regret my decision."

She immediately seized and the bones in her body became as stiff as hardwood. Her eyes disappointed and angry all at the same time. She couldn't even look at him right now.

"What the Queen of Arendelle requests of our kingdom is a slap to my legacy. The legacy of the Southern Isles. And believe it or not, even you." He said poetically as Hanna stood still, still refusing to turn and meet his eyes.

"But not to worry, we shall make amends with Arendelle and we shall become trading partners once again. In fact I'm thinking of sending three of your brothers to meet with her instead. We must show Arendelle that we are the ones who call the shots, not them."

He nodded respectfully, almost as if he was excusing himself. He was about to step out the door until Hanna spoke up.

"Mother would disagree." She said bitterly as she returned to the packing of her luggage, the anger descending from her skin like smoke from a fire.

Soren said nothing for a few seconds as he quickly finished healing the sting in his ego from Hanna's reply.

"Your mother would want you to be safe at all times, your mother would want you to fulfill your duties as princess." He fired back with his serious tone.

"And yet you prevent me from going to Arendelle, giving me no choice to fulfill my duties, even when the queen herself requests my presence." She replied darkly and arrogantly with her back still faced to him. Even scoffing at his comment.

"Arendelle is not your business, Hanna. Neither is it your duty. And quiet frankly, it shall never be your duty." He replied just as darkly.

Hanna said nothing, she had no reason to, she was going to Arendelle with or without his permission. Her mind was made up.

"One day you'll thank me." He added before stepping out of her room and closing the door behind him loudly with nothing else to say, leaving Hanna staring at the window in front of her as the cool winds blew threw her kingdom.

This was her duty, and she knew it.

"No, father. I don't think I will."

* * *

Arendelle

"So far we have all nine kingdoms of Norway coming to the wedding. I plan on inviting our neighboring Swedes whom we still have an alliance with in their kingdoms, the smaller kingdoms of Iceland and Corona of course. Our cousin, Rapunzel, was practically begging to be a bridesmaid along with you." Said Anna as she wrote all the kingdoms in her large notebook.

Elsa was sitting on top of the Annas large study desk, the one that used to be hers and their fathers prior to that as she gently dangled her feet in the air.

"Will there be enough space for our people in Northuldra?" Asked Elsa.

"There should be. I plan on having the backside of the castles garden open anyways. Just to give people more room to walk around and take a breather if necessary." Replied Anna as she leaned back on the large chair and crossed her arms.

Knock-knock

"Come in." Said Anna lifting her chin just loud enough for the other side if the door to hear.

The door slowly opened and Gerda stepped forward, curtsying at the two sisters as always. "Your majesties, I have brought General Mattias, as you requested."

Gerda stepped aside and in came the gentle yet firm man, their fathers former amd personal guard. The former Lieutenant and newly appointed General of the Arendellian army. He stepped forward with his hands behind his back and a small smile teasing the end of his lips. Polite as always.

"Thank you, Gerda, that'll be all." Said Anna as she sat forward while Elsa rose to her feet.

Gerda curtsied once more before turning to the doors and leaving the queens of Arendelle alone with the general.

"Your Majesties." Said Mattias as he bowed deeply, his hands behind him respectfully.

"Hello, general, thank you for sparing a moment of your time. I apologize for the sudden intrusion." Said Anna laying her hands on top of the desk and crossing them together.

"No apologizes needed, your majesties. I was just around the neighborhood anyways." Replied Mattias with a wink.

Anna chuckled while Elsa smiled. "Well I'm glad you came because I favor to ask of you."

"Anything, your majesty." Replied Mattias stepping forward.

Anna sighed and began to explain. "Well, as you are aware, Arendelle's trading business hasn't been the same ever since we departed from two of our greatest alliances."

"Yes, of course. Due to the actions of that viscous prince." Replied Mattias.

"Then you're also aware that this winter will be a fatal blow to our people." Said Elsa.

"I am aware.." Sighed Mattias with head hung low. "In fact, there's talk that many of our farmers are planning to migrate and move to the northern parts of Norway."

"What?" Asked Anna with widened eyes. The news hitting her with obvious shock.

"Some say they want to move to Sweden. They feel their priorities aren't being attended." Added Mattias.

"B-but we are we're... Elsa?" Said Anna turning towards her sister. The fear and shame lingering in her turquoise eyes.

"It's just talk, Anna. Nothing to worry about, okay?" Said Elsa walking towards Anna.

"But they feel I'm not attending to their problems. Insomuch they want to move away? What do they even believe I'm doing here, sitting back and enjoying them suffer??" Replied Anna a little louder as she threw her arms up in frustration.

Mattias pressed his lips awkwardly. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything.

"Anna, there will always be talk about you. Same as their was with me as queen, even still to this day. It comes with the crown you wear. But you shouldn't worry, you're actions will speak greater than their words." Explained Elsa firmly but calmly.

"Okay, you're right." Said Anna shaking her head and taking one deep breath before turning towards Mattias again. "General, I'm going to need you're men to strengthen their defenses across all of Arendelle. Including the smaller towns and cities."

"All of Arendelle? Are we expecting an attack, your majesty??" Asked Mattias with furrowed brows.

"Not an attack, general. Nothing of that sorts but... we do have an old trading partner visiting our kingdom in a few days." Replied Anna.

"The Southern Isles to be more exact." Added Elsa.

His eyes widened, not in so much surprise that he would make it obvious, but anyone could see the concern in his eyes.

"Your majesties... but I thought--"

"Things changed, general. And right now our people need all the help we can get. We have invited princess Hanna, the youngest and only daughter of King Soren to stay with us in the castle and negotiate a deal for both of our kingdoms."

"And are you're majesties sure she won't be planning to deceive or perhaps take over Arendelle?" Asked Mattias with his concerned face still.

Anna said nothing but only breathed in heavily. She didn't know what to respond with, so instead Elsa spoke. "I know she won't."

Mattias nodded his head and adjusted his posture. "Then I shall go and prepare my men for the princesses arrival. And I'll be sure to put my men on patrol, day and night throughout the kingdom, even the neighborhoods."

"There is one more thing, general." Said Anna rising to her feet.

"Yes, your majesty?" Replied Mattias.

"We will need someone to be present with Princess Hanna at all times. Someone that'll be able to keep her safe if she chooses to travel round out our kingdom. But also someone you can trust that is able to retrieve any strange behavior or unusual activity coming from her or her party." Added Anna.

"I see... someone who is able to keep his ear to the ground then." Said Mattias.

"Precisely. Someone that will be reporting to Queen Anna at all times." Added Elsa.

Mattias hummed for a few seconds before smirking gently again. "I think I may have just the right man for the job, your majesties. In fact he's actually just standing outside, waiting for me to finish my meeting with both of you."

"Please bring him in if you could." Smiled Elsa as Mattias bowed and quickly stepped outside. There was small chatter outside the door and whitin a few seconds Mattias stepped back inside, and this time accompanied by young and handsome man who seemed to be around the age range as Elsa and Anna.

"You're majesties, you remember my nephew, Damien? Said Mattias gesturing towards the young solider.

"Of course! We hired him the beginning of this year, how are you Damien?" Asked Anna.

"I am doing well, your majesties. Thank you for asking." Said Damien as he bowed deeply. His skin was light, not as dark as Mattias but you could see the resemblance in their faces. His eyes were blue; and they stuck out like a sore but beautiful thumb. Tall and slender and his hair curly, only not as curly as Mattias.

"General Mattias tells us you are the man right for the job we want to assign." Smiled Elsa.

"I only wish to serve Arendelle the best way I can, Your majesties. Regardless of the duty." He replied.

"That's what I like to hear!" Exclaimed Anna happily. "We have an important job for you, Damien."

"Anything, your majesty." He replied with a gentle smile.

"You see we have the princess from the kingdom of the Southern Isles coming to Arendelle in a few days."

"The princess of the Southern Isles, your majesty?" He asked with raised brows.

"Yes, we're trying to establish a new trading partner for this upcoming winter. The Southern Isles is the only capable kingdom we can negotiate with. So we decided to invite princess Hanna here in order to negotiate with us and hopefully make peace." Explained Elsa.

"She'll be our welcomed guest, and we'll need you to serve and be at her side as much as you can, make sure she's safe at all times, especially if she chooses to walk around our kingdom. At the same time, we need you to be attentive of any strange or unusual activity coming from her and her camp." Added Anna.

"You want me to be her personal guard and spy, your majesty?" Asked Damien.

"Only temporarily, at least till she returns to the Southern Isles. Can you do that for us, Damien?" Added Elsa.

"I will do everything I can to make sure the princess is welcomed. And I shall keep my ear to the ground at all times, in case the princess is planning something." Replied Damien with a deep bow.

"Good." Smiled Anna as she and Elsa looked at each other, small smiles appearing in their lips. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

Northuldra

It was their third day of training and everyday was a different body part they would train on. Different stretches and even different drills of fighting.

Today for example, they each had a grappling contest to see who is able to escape Alexi's firm and powerful grips as it slowly crushed the ribs. Hans barely managed to escape, he swore if he hadn't he probably would have died that same hour.

Of course they would always end the trainings with abdominal strikes. Hits as If Tadashi would strike them with the rod harder and harder each day.

They ran back down to the camp where everyone was still sound asleep and the sun was barely starting to rise.

That was always the plan, to make sure Hans was able to sneak them out and bring them back without anyone knowing at all, or even suspecting of their departure.

They separated and went their different ways while Hans snuck quietly through the sleeping camp and quickly entered Elsa's hut and where he closed the flap behind him and fell to floor face first and groaned out loud like a little child.

His legs felt like jelly and his every part of muscles were aching like they were on fire. He rolled to his back while still groaning as he pulled up his tunic over his body and stripped it off. His whole stomach was covered in deep and red rod marks from the blows he took to his abdomen.

Even his ribs were deeply marked by Alex's brutal strength.

"Ughhh." He groaned again and dropped his head to floor, closing his eyes as the unbearable soreness overtook his body.

"Well good morning to you too." Came the sudden voice.

Hans eyes shot wide as he quickly rose to his feet and turned to the direction of the voice. There on Elsa's bed was Honeymaren, sitting upright with her legs crossed together and one hand sustaining her balance behind her.

Her face was blank, no expression whatsoever. But her eyes were as demanding as ever, she was staring at him with no amusement.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" Exclaimed Hans. "Everyone's supposed to be asleep."

"You're right. But I figured something was off the day you and Tadashi spoke. So my gut told me I should wait it out and see what you do and how many times you're going out. It was only a matter of time until I found out what kind of schedule you were running in." She eyes his tones but bruised body up and down blankly. "And my gut was right."

"How long have you been waiting." He demanded.

"Since the time you left." She replied dryly, still holding her gaze to his.

"And let me guess, you want me to tell you what I've been up to." He replied darkly.

"Well, given you're sore and bruised body on top with the exhaustion coming out of your mouth, I figure there's only two logical explanations. One, you're having intense love making with your boyfriends--"

"That's not--"

"Orrrrr, you're training for something." Hans quickly closed his mouth as the intense and awkward tension floated in the air. "I think I'm going to lean with the second accusation, since it seems you've gotten as quiet as a guilty child."

"And what if I don't say anything at all." He retaliated.

She stood up to her feet and walked towards him, her stare still focused on his as she studied his emerald eyes carefully, looking for any tick to catch his lying. "Fine, you don't have to say anything." She said turning to leave.

Hans brows furrowed. Did he just hear that correctly? "Whoa whoa, hold on. Just like that, you don't care at all anymore??"

She didn't even turn around, she just continued her way towards the closed fap of the hut. "I'm going to find out eventually, Hans. If not me then it'll be Elsa who does when she returns. Or do you forget she's the fifth spirit of this forest already?" She said before turning to leave.

She was just about to step out before Hans rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Wait." He called out.

She froze and turned her head back to him. He was staring alright at her. "Fine, I'll tell you."

* * *

The Southern Isles

Today was the day. Saturday morning. The day Hanna and the rest of her chosen crew would escape the Southern Isles. At last the day had come.

Late in the night Cassandra climbed up the castle and snuck into Hanna's room with the great news that she was able to bribe a small crew of The Southern Isles sailors that would be willing to sail one of the many kingdoms finest naval ships to Arendelle in secrecy and with no one in the kingdom knowing. Not even the admiral.

Cassandra made sure that they swear on their lives that they tell no one, not even their commanding officers. She even had them swear that they would heed to Hanna's every order. Of course it was a lot easier for them to agree to the terms once Cassandra showed them the large bag of money Hanna had entrusted her with.

She had to admit that she had nerves running through her body. She'd never in her life had left her country before. She's never even been to any of her neighboring Scandinavian kingdoms.

Except the Northern Isles, the kingdom of Jutland, the Faroe Islands and the borders of Sweden. Even if that counted at all.

Nevertheless, there were no doubts crossing her mind. She knew that she was in the right, and more importantly she knew that her mother would have approved of it too.

She was calm yet reserved, waiting for the final knock from Kristina to inform her that her family was waiting for her at the dinner table. All her weapons had been stuffed in a special luggage that Cassandra had taken back with her last night.

Her mother always said that her weapons would never betray her and they would always be her best friends in every circumstance.

She stared deeply into her reflection, her emerald eyes popping out like minerals from the outer cosmos. She breathed in deeply. She was her mother. She could clearly see her own mother staring right back at her.

She had taken so much from her, not just physically, but also spiritually. She was her mothers daughter, and her mother was living in spirit through her. She was strong like her, courageous like her, adventurous like her and even beautiful like her.

There were however few personality traits that she could so clearly see in herself that she retrieved from her father. For one, his hands. She and Hans always possessed her father's strong yet warm hands. Even her feet were her fathers, of course nothing close to a size twelve and thirteen like what he, Hans and the rest of her brothers wore.

Instead there were ten inches, which was still rather large for a woman if she was being honest with herself.

And although Hanna possessed her mothers sass, she also has her father temper and his unpredictable instincts, something she was very well known for doing. Such as today, where she was going to be fleeing the Southern Isles despite her fathers orders.

She took in a deep breath as she adjusted her simple dress. From the outside it looked as if the princess was wearing a simple dress, but in reality, she was wearing her shield maidens gear underneath, even her boots were strapped on and ready to go.

Knock-knock

Her heart skipped a beat as she quickly turned to the door. It opened and in came Kristina with her nerves running down her spine. "Y-your highness--"

"Kristina. Shut the door." Demanded Hanna quickly. Kristina swallowed nervously as she quickly did what she was told before hugging her arms again.

"Well, have you made a decision yet?" Asked Hanna as she stepped forward.

"No... no I-I haven't--"

"Kristina!"

"I'm sorry, your highness! But this is very nerve wrecking for me. You're asking me to lie to the king!" She hissed nervously.

"Yes, I am. But I'm asking you to do it for me, Kristina. Please, I need you to cover for me and give me just enough time so we can depart from the ship.

"But the king could find out and--"

"He won't, Kristina. Not unless you give us five minutes to distract him. Can you do that?" Said Hanna.

Kristina's eyes grew wider and more frightened as did her breathing. "I... I--"

Knock knock

"Hanna?" Kristina gasped as both women quickly tuned to the door where the deep and echoing voice came from.

"That's father." Swallowed Hanna before turning to Kristina again. "It's now or never, Kristina. What will it be?"

Kristina's heart ran faster. The poor girl was turning pale in the face.

She quickly adjusted her nerves and flattened her dress before walking to the door. She glanced at Hanna one last time as the princess stared at her in return, eagerly waiting for her final decision.

With one final deep breath she grabbed the door knob and flew the door open where the king was standing over her, his hand extended and ready to knock for a third time.

"Ah, Kristina." Said Soren retrieving his hand before folding both of them behind him. "I'm looking for Hanna, is she there?"

"Hanna is umm..." she turned behind her where hanna stood in a posture that was ready to run regardless. "...Hanna is just about done cleaning herself up, your majesty. I'm making sure she's presentable for dinner."

Hanna's eyes widened as she quickly adjusted her back again, she was in complete shock, Kristina actually did it, she lied for her.

"Really, is that so?" Asked Soren with his eyebrow raised in surprise himself.

"Uh, y-yes, father. I'm just... trying to adjust the corset on my--"

"Okay, all right, I've heard enough. You're brothers and I shall wait for you at the dinner table." Said Soren quickly before taking his leave as his large boots echoed down the large hall.

Kristina turned to a surprised and speechless Hanna. She had to blink couple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Before she could even open her mouth, Kristina quickly took her leave and headed down the hall.

Several moments of silence passed by until Hanna realized that she wasn't moving. She quickly shook her head and ran to the window where she flew it open.

Then she quickly reached down under her bed and pulled out several sheets of beds she had tied together as a rope. It was as long as Rapunzels hair.

She thrusted the sheets down the window until it dangled a couple feet from the ground. Then she quickly jumped over the window and immediately started climbing down with such ease and power.

There were two guards patrolling from her side of the window. She had no time to wait and instead kept climbing down and much to her surprise the guards couldn't seem to spot the princess at all.

She was about ten feet away to the floor when she let go of the sheets and dived to the ground, landing gracefully on her feet before she stood up and started making her way through the large crowd of people, trying everything she could to get the docks as fast as she could.

Cassandra was already waiting there, anxiously pacing back and forth because they had the instructions to not depart without Hanna's signal.

Her luggage and the countless others were already on board, as were the rest of the ten shield maidens Cassandra had personally picked for the voyage, along with the sailors who would be assisting the seas.

The remaining ten other shield maidens were commanded to stay and look over the castle, make sure they follow the script when the king finds out about Hanna's disappearance.

"What's taking her so long?" Asked Lagertha, one of the many shield maidens on board who were ready to leave just as anyone else was.

"Perhaps she's changed her mind." Said Gunnhild, the tallest one out of all of them. "This voyage is a dangerous one. Especially when the king finds out--"

"He's not going to find out." Bit out Cassandra as she turned around staring at all of her fellow sisters on board. Her eyes frustrated and impatient.

"But why is she not here--"

"Princess Hanna has never let anyone down. Are we going to act as if she'll do so now?" Hissed Cassandra more angrily this time. None of the lionesses said a word, they all looked at each other nervously and ashamed as they let Cassandra's words pierce and humble their hearts.

Cassandra turned around again and returned to her pacing, still as anxious as ever and she could clearly see several citizens murmuring with one another at the strange woman on board the large naval ship.

"Come on, Hanna. You need to hurry..." whispered Cassandra under her breath.

* * *

"What's taking Hanna so long? She can't just expect us to wait and starve while she takes her time." Said Axel. He, his brothers and his father had been in the large dining room table with loads of elegant and delicious food on display.

Even most of the brothers wife's had come to sit down at dinner. The grandchildren were all there too, loud and energetic while their mothers gossiped with one another like they always did.

"Come on, who are you kidding. It's Hanna, that woman never listens to anything father says." Added Caleb arrogantly as he took a sip of wine.

"Enough. I'm sure she'll be here soon enough." Sighed Soren as he lifted his own cup to his lips.

But Kristina was the one shaking inside as she stood round about the dining room with rest of the servants. Her anxious lie eating at her slowly as her heart beat faster.

Cassandra sighed and reached for her bag to pull out her clock, but her brows furrowed when she started hearing a loud but muffled sound ringing in her ear.

It wasn't till she squinted that she could clearly now see the auburn haired princess sprinting through the crowd like she was a wolf, jumping over fruit stands and people elegantly.

Her eyes immediately widened, she turned to the rest of the women and immediately began to yell out orders. "Everyone get in your positions! Hanna is here, let's go go go!"

The shield maidens quickly did as they were told, immediately helping the rest of the crew members leave the ports as quickly as possible.

When Hanna arrived at the docks she immediately began to tear her dress away, even stripping it off gracefully, not caring how ripped up it was becoming as the citizens around her gasped in seeing the princess go from a graceful dress to a shield maidens armory.

It was like she was a different person, even undoing her hair and letting her long and braided ponytail hang to her waist.

"What took you so long!? I was just about ready to call the whole thing off!" Hissed Cassandra as she dashed towards Hanna.

"I know, I'm sorry but I'll explain later. Right now we have to go, NOW." Exclaimed Hanna as she slapped Cassandra's arm before they both started sprinting to the naval ship.

Caleb had been tapping his finger on the table anxiously, he was getting tired of waiting and the anger in his chest was building.

"Ah! This is ridiculous. Where the hell is Hanna, Kristina!" Exclaimed Caleb as he stood up on his seat. His voice silencing the screaming children immediately.

Kristina swallowed nervously. She had nothing to say, and she couldn't even think of making up anything at the moment.

"Kristina..." Said Soren suddenly as he leaned forward. His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. "Where is Hanna."

"You're majesty!" Came a sudden servant coming down from the grand stairs that led up to Hanna's room.

Just in the nick of time to because Kristina's mouth was dry.

"What is it." Demanded Soren.

"It's Hanna... she's-- she's gone, you're majesty."

The whole family in the table gasped. Even the children. Caleb stood up straight with his brows pressed deeply together.

"What do you mean gone." Demanded Soren with heated eyes as he slowly stood up to his feet. The rest of the brothers likewise did the same, their expressions just as confused as the next one.

"She wasn't in her room. We called out for her but there was no answer. And her window was barged open with several bed sheets tied together in a rope that led to the ground outside." Explained the guard.

Soren's eyes furrowed as did Caleb's. "She's escaped..." muttered Caleb shockingly.

"You're majesty!" Came one of their guards barging through the dinners doors.

"Now what!?" Exclaimed Caleb.

"Apologies Your majesties, but we caught one of our naval ships being manhandled. There are several sailors aboard the ship as if they are ready to set sail with many of Princess Hanna's warriors."

"Oh it's not being manhandled. It's being woman handled..." retaliated a Caleb as he began pacing forward.

"Take me to the docks, now!" Exclaimed Soren as he stormed off the doors where he took the nearest horse available in the stalls. And it wasn't too long before Caleb and his brothers chased after their father as they passed through the busy townsfolk.

The princess wife's had to come along too since practically all of the grandchildren started following their fathers and grandfather down the great town, excited to see their aunt escaping on a ship.

"Make way for the king! Out of the way!" Exclaimed the guard leading the way in front of Soren. Even Kristina was running from behind as if she was making sure nothing would happen to Hanna.

When Soren arrived at the docks with his sons, he quickly jumped out of his horse and ran to the edge of the docks. There in front of him he could clearly see with his own eyes his own daughter aboard the ship with the many shield maidens and the naval crew members.

Cassandra was the first to spot the king. She quickly slapped Hanna's back and she quickly turned around where she could see them all glaring at her, her father the worst of all.

"Get that ship back in the harbor!" Exclaimed Soren loudly.

"Sire, forgive me but the waters are in their favor and they are too far out." Said one of the guards.

"Then swim there if you have to damn it!" Exclaimed Caleb as he glared a towards Hanna.

Meanwhile her nieces and nephews only watched in amazement as their aunt drifted further and further away. They even began to cheer for her, waving farewell to their beloved aunt.

"What do we do, Hanna. Do we turn back?" Asked Cassandra who came and stood next to her.

Hanna shook her head, while at the same time staring into her brothers devious and angry glare. "Nothing, keep sailing north."

Caleb was the angriest towards her as he continued yelling out demands. All while Kristina watched Hanna sail little by little.

"You." Hissed Caleb as he pointed to a nervous Kristina. "You're coming with us."

Caleb didn't even have to give the order because soon enough him and his brothers started circling around her as she took steps backward in fear.

Hanna's eyes widened and the anger inside her stared building.

"No, please..." she pleaded fearfully. But they didn't listen, instead they started chasing after her, even the guards. Kristina escaped their grasp only to fall over the docks and into the sea.

SPLASH!

"Help!" Exclaimed Kristina gasping for air. "I-- I can't swim!"

"Stop the ship!" Exclaimed Hanna as the sailors on board quickly did as they were told.

"I'll get her!" Exclaimed Cassandra who dove off the ship and into the ocean. She quickly swam back to the docks where she wrapped Kristina around her arms and pulled her out of the water.

It was a dangerous move. There were several guards already ready to five in and pull up the two women in the docks and Caleb and his brothers were ready to restrain them.

But Hanna was already way ahead of them.

"Archers!" She exclaimed suddenly. All the guards and even her family looked up where they saw Hanna in front of the ship, hugging the point with one arm while the other was held high in the air.

Behind Hanna all her shield maidens were lined up in a perfect order. Each If them with archers in their hands, extended and ready to fire at command.

"Loose!" She exclaimed. Immediately she brought her arm down and all the shield maidens let go of the arrows string.

The arrows flew up in the air and landed directly in front of her brothers and father. Even the rest if the guards, surrounding all of them in a perfect circles as the arrows trapped them all from moving even an inch.

The people gasped at seeing all this unfolding directly before their eyes. The princess of the Southern Isles had gone rogue.

Soren was speechless. His mouth hung open like he had just seen a dragon spit fire in front of him. Rudi and Runo looked at each other in complete silence, unable to even say anything. Their own sister just fired at them.

Cassandra quickly took advantage and pulled the now shivering servant towards the ship where Gunnhild and Lagertha extended their arms and helped the two women up the ship.

"Continue sailing forward!" Exclaimed Hanna as she turned back to her family who grew smaller and smaller the further ship sailed away.

Although it was harder to see, Hanna could clearly feel he fathers emotion riling up in many different ways as he watched Hanna drift further and further away.

"I'm sorry, Father." Exclaimed Hanna loudly so he could hear her voice. "But I have to do this. I have to help, the queen is waiting for me."

Soren's eyes weren't even angry anymore. Instead they were soft and emotional as he watched his only daughter drift further and further away.

"I promise I'll make you and the Southern Isles proud!" She exclaimed louder.

Soren breathed in heavily as his eyes lingered to what remained of her. "I know you will..." He whispered to himself as he watched his daughter drift further and further away until the ship disappeared into the sun.

His soft eyes then quickly grew dark again as he turned his heels and pushed his sons out if the way before marching back to the castle.

The people immediately backing away and making room for the fired up king as his guards followed along.

Caleb in the other hand was not heading to the castle yet. He grabbed the nearest guard by the collar and pulled him up to his eye level.

"Listen to me. I want you to round up ever single shield maiden that my sister trains with and I want them all interrogated. They are to not leave the dungeons until every single name involved in Hanna's escape is dropped, you hear me!?" He yelled loudly and viscously.

Calebs large hands were now wrapped around the guards throat harshly and the man was sweating bullets as his feet dangled in the air. "Y-yes... your majesty..." he barely breathed out.

Caleb let go of the man rudely as he fell on his back. He quickly rose to his feet and dashed towards the remaining guards to do what they were told.

"I... I can't believe she just got away with that." Muttered Günter the fifth oldest.

"She can't get too far, before you know it she'll come running home to daddy like the spoiled brat she is." Spat Ralph, the sixth oldest.

"Perhaps we can ask Lars to keep an eye out for her. I'm sure the Swedes would come to our aid and make sure she is returned to us immediately." Suggested Axel the twelfth oldest.

"You really think Lars would be on our side, brother?" Scoffed Franz the fourth oldest whom was the closest of age to Lars.

They grew quiet once again before Jurgen the second oldest decided to step forward where Caleb was still glaring out to the sea, his fists still clenched angrily and his back still facing the rest of his brothers. Not once did he turn around.

"What do we do, Caleb?" Asked Jurgen before pressing his lips together. Caleb said nothing. Instead he stormed off he dead into the castle without another word more.

All while Hanna and her crew sailed further and further to Arendelle.

* * *

Kristina had been shivering and was sitting down in front of the ship, trying to control her breathing as she continued to hug herself.

Gunnhild was kind enough to wrap the young servant in a blanket so she can warm herself better. Then all of the shield maidens practically surrounded her and watched as the nervous servant began to run her arms repeatedly.

They viewed her differently now. What she did for princess Hanna, their beloved dresser the adored so much was courageous to say the least and they earned a new level of respect to her for it.

Hanna was on top of the captain log where she was watching Kristina. Her body leaning on the fine wood as she bit her apple again while Cassandra watched a few feet away.

Hanna had never been more at peace. Now she understood why her brother loved sailing in the middle of nowhere. Because he could taste and feel free, something Hanna could clearly taste and feel too.

"Captain Henderson? Said Hanna as she and Cassandra approached the elderly captain steering the ship.

"Ah, Princess Hanna. Great to see you!" Replied the captain with a view as his other shipmates did the same.

"I wanted to thank you and your crew, captain for your service, and being able to take me to Arendelle. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said.

"The pleasure is all mine, your highness. I'm just glad I could be of service to a daughter of the Greta and beautiful Queen Nora." Replied the captain with a smile of his own. "You look very much like her, your highness." He added before turning to the ships wheel again.

Hanna couldn't help but smile.

They had made it and were on their way to Arendelle. Cassandra snickered and even made a vow that same day that she would never doubt princess Hanna ever again and Hanna was having fun owning the moment.

"You dry yet? Asked Hanna as she approached the now warm enough Kristina as sat in front of her with her shield maidens standing behind her. The cool Scandinavian winds blowing their hair magically.

"P-partly." She muttered with shivers.

Hanna smiled at her and leaned forward. "I wanted to thank you Kristina, I know it wasn't easy for you to lie to my father but at the end you proved my faithfulness before anyone even him. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

Kristina pressed her lips sadly. "I'm happy I could've beenod service, even if it means I won't have a job anymore." She said.

"Oh don't you worry about that, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Said Hanna smirking she rose to her feet. "But for now we have to get you out of this dress before you get hypothermia.

Her shield maidens giggled in union.

"I--I brought no clothes, your highness. I wasn't expecting to be here with you today if I'm being quite frank." She replied with furrowed brows.

"Don't worry about that at all, Kristina, there are tons of dresses in my luggage. Just pick one out." She replied as she rested her hands on her hips.

Kristina's eyes widened. "Oh, I mustn't, your highness! They are your dresses and --"

"Kristina, look around! We're in water, not land. There is no need for the Royal protocoles!" Exclaimed Hanna with her smile as Kristina watched her with her timid eyes. "Now go change."

Kristina quickly did as she was stood and headed inside of Hanna's quarters to pick out a dress until Hanna called for her one final time. "Oh, and Kristina?

"Yes, your highness?" Replied Kristina turning to face her.

"Please, just call me Hanna." She smiled at her as the young servant said nothing, only politely excusing herself as she entered Hanna's quarters.

Hanna walked forward to the front bow of the ship where she raised her foot on top of the edge and overlooked the great seas splashing in front of her.

Cassandra stood next to her as her shield maidens followed and stood behind both of them, overlooking the beautiful view their leader, Hanna was watching.

There was a giant and satisfied grin on Hanna's face. She loved the seas and she had never felt more connected to Hans for a very long time then like she did now. She could feel her brothers presence and his love for the sea.

Hanna was happy. Truly happy. She was free. And more importantly she was on her way to aid Queen Elsa and Queen. To establish peace between the two great kingdoms.

And more importantly than that, she was going to see her beloved brother once again, after all these years. And she was going to hug him to death not before punching him across the face of course.

"So, next stop Arendelle." Said Cassandra pouring a glass of wine for her and Hanna to which she took and raised their glasses in the air.

Cling!

Hanna breathed in happily as she raised the cup to her lips while the Scandinavian winds blew her auburn hair magically in the air as the beautiful view in front of them shined brightly to a better future.

"Next stop Arendelle." She smiled and raised the glass to her lips.


End file.
